Infieles
by istharneko
Summary: Ella es el universo, la otra es la hiedra... Una madre y una hija enfrentadas por ti. ¿A quién elegirás, Neji Hyuuga, quién será la que te haga perder la cordura? NejiHina Capítulo 24 ¡Recta final!
1. Ella

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto Masashi; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

Infieles

* * *

**01.** Ella

Una y otra vez se tomaban y se despedían, hacían el amor y volvían a ser iguales ante el mundo: tía y sobrino, parte de una familia. Ante los demás tenían una cara, en la intimidad solían ser pura pasión. Sólo se dejaban llevar por el sexo, un concepto único que les hacía irresistibles el uno al otro.

Ella era una mujer casada, madura y con una hija. Él un joven que apenas rozaba los veintiuno. Su romance, su pequeño lío extra-matrimonial estaba prohibido y no era más que una hermosa utopía que volvía a la realidad cuando ambos se separaban y volvían a sus rutinas diarias.

Hasta el instante en que esa rutina cambió, en que esos días de sexo duro se convirtieron en cero contra uno; cuando esa niña de ojos grises llegó de nuevo al que fue su hogar en la infancia. Una niña convertida en mujer.

Únicamente eso, daría pie a todo lo demás. Lo que complicaría su etéreo paraíso terrenal.

* * *

Su marido en la empresa y ellos dos en la cama revolcándose. Era el rito de cada día. Cuando su marido y la única criada de la casa se iban comenzaban a acariciarse, besarse y desvestirse, deshechos en el placer de la carne. Revolvían las sábanas y contorsionaban sus cuerpos en posturas arriesgadas. No importaba que hubiese infidelidad de por medio: el morbo les podía más.

Después de acabar, algunas palabras salían de la boca de ambos. Algún "me ha gustado" ocasional, uno que otro "te quiero" por otro lado cuando llegaban al orgasmo… Siempre las menores menciones, sólo el deseo reprimido. Sus vidas eran simples pero a la vez complicadas al extremo por sus propios sentimientos.

Hikari Hyuuga era una mujer insatisfecha con un marido recio, presidente de una gran compañía de productos informáticos que no le dedicaba ni una palabra cariñosa. Por si fuera poco, cinco años después de dar a luz a su única hija, la había obligado a firmar los papeles para el ingreso de la niña en un internado; según él para darle una buena educación. Para ella sólo había significado perder a lo que más amaba, y por otra parte había comenzado a odiar a su cónyuge.

Neji Hyuuga sólo era el sobrino de ambos. Vivía en la mansión principal de momento mientras acababa la carrera; pronto sería un ejecutivo más de la empresa de su tío. Había perdido a su padre de adolescente, así que fue educado por su madre hasta que ésta murió; entonces se había trasladado a vivir con sus únicos tíos paternos. Si bien Hiashi Hyuuga —su tío— se había negado a acogerlo en un principio, luego se lo había pensado mejor y lo había dejado vivir allí hasta acabar la carrera.

Con el sol proveniente de la ventana sobre sus hombros y los ojos entrecerrados, Hikari habló pausadamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Neji, ¿Sabes que ésta tarde llega mi hija? —preguntó la mujer; sólo una fina sábana cubría su desnudez.

—Algo de eso había oído a Hiashi-sama —dijo él, haciéndose el desentendido mientras se entretenía acariciando la fina piel de su amante—. Supongo que estarás contenta.

—Cómo no… hace trece años que no la veo —respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce—. Además, tengo muchísimas ganas de que conozcas a tu prima.

—Me encantará —respondió fríamente; nunca había sido bueno con los sentimientos. Restó callado unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar nuevamente—: Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

La mujer le abrazó por la espalda impidiéndole que se levantase. Él no deshizo el agarre.

—No quiero que te vayas —ronroneó—. No me dejes sola tan pronto…

Neji curvó una sonrisa y se deslizó de nuevo en la cama. Después de todo, un revolcón más no le haría daño a ninguno de los dos.

Nuevamente, las sábanas se deslizaron por sus cuerpos, que volvieron a fundirse el uno con el otro.

* * *

Vestida con su única ropa de calle y unas gafas de sol en sus ojos, Hinata Hyuuga miraba hacia el aeropuerto del que había salido, dejando atrás todo lo vivido anteriormente: El internado donde había aprendido tantas cosas, sus compañeros, su —digamos— vida.

Despidiéndose de todo eso, se dio la vuelta, alzó la mano para parar a un taxi y tras varios intentos al fin lo consiguió. Con el coche parado, abrió el maletero para acomodar sus pocas pertenencias —una bolsa de viaje y un pequeño bolso—. Subió al asiento del copiloto y el conductor arrancó el motor.

—¿A dónde vamos, señorita? —le preguntó mientras encendía la radio y ponía en marcha el indicador de tiempo.

Ella simplemente se acomodó las gafas que cubrían sus ojos y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Aquí —le informó, dándole un papel con una dirección. El taxista miró la dirección y luego a ella, y luego otra vez al papel, escrutándola.

—Muy bien —el taxi se puso en marcha.

Las calles pasaban a toda velocidad, como si fuesen meras ilusiones. Llegado un punto, Hinata pudo distinguir las calles que había recorrido de pequeña en las manos de su madre, incluso pudo ver el parque donde solía llevarla para que jugara.

Podía sentir que ya estaba cerca de la que había sido su casa por tan poco tiempo; hasta el momento de partir a ese colegio en el que estuvo recluida por tanto tiempo. Luego ya nunca volvió a ver a su madre, a su padre o sus primos. Fue una niña miedosa, jamás sonrió en la escuela primaria.

—Hemos llegado —Hinata salió de sus recuerdos, cogió el dinero que le habían enviado sus padres de uno de los bolsillos de su falda y le pagó al taxista.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió—, no se moleste en darme el cambio.

La joven bajó enérgicamente del coche y abrió el maletero, sacando sus pertenencias de él en un santiamén. Al cerrarlo vislumbró su antiguo hogar, impresionada: Era una pequeña mansión de un blanco deslumbrante. Grandes ventanales surcaban y una puerta de cedro hacía las veces de entrada principal. Realmente era una casa de ensueño.

Tomando su equipaje en un sólo brazo, abrió la verja de hierro y entró, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Divisó las plantas, flores y el césped que rodeaban el caminito que llevaba a la entrada. Estaba emocionada por volver a ver a sus padres. Notaba como sus piernas temblaban y una sonrisa tonta se formaba en sus labios; quizás ilusión o felicidad.

Subió los escalones que llevaban al porche y paró al borde de la puerta. Aproximó uno de sus delgados dedos al timbre y lo pulsó.

Ya que tardaban en abrirle decidió volver a intentarlo; y ésta vez hubo suerte. Pero, ciertamente, no esperó que un tipo en esas fachas le abriera la puerta.

—¿Quién se supone que eres?

Un hombre atractivo y de ojos opalinos le había abierto la puerta, la única diferencia entre una persona normal era que la única prenda que lo cubría era una sábana envolviendo su cintura. No pudo evitar fijarse en su torso; esos abdominales tan sensualmente marcados provocarían a cualquier mujer. Enrojeció ahora, notando que estaba mirando esa parte de su cuerpo; por dios, acababa de salir de un internado repleto de monjas, era normal que se le hubiese pegado algo de ellas.

Se tapó la boca con la mano y la molestia comenzó a azuzarla; no le conocía y ya le caía mal... ¿Quién se creía que era él para dudar de quién era ella?

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú? —preguntó, algo molesta con aquel panorama.

—Para ti Neji, niñita —le respondió, altanero.

¿Quién diablos era esa mujer para venir a molestarlo cuando estaba en pleno polvo?, ¿cómo se había atrevido, la muy estúpida? Sólo la perdonaba porque estaba bastante _"follable"_, no por otra cosa.

—Vamos, dime tu nombre —continuó, empezando a molestarse—. No tengo todo el día.

Ella enrojeció y se quedó callada, pensando en el insulto más adecuado para él; quería darle una lección o hacerle sentir avergonzado. Quitándose las gafas de sol, habló decididamente:

—Soy Hinata Hyuuga, la primogénita de la familia Hyuuga.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota 19/04/2011: **Capítulo editado.

**Nota: **¡Buenas! Debido a que estoy releyendo mi propio fanfic en busca de fallos y con la excusa de que ya no puedo poner separadores tipo: **&** o ***** **entre escenas, (también por la cantidad de barbaridades y frases raras) he decidido reeditarlo y como veis, también re-subirlo. ¡SALUDOS para todas los lectoras/es!


	2. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto Masashi; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

Infieles

* * *

**02. **Reencuentro

Después de que el sujeto de la entrada le diera la _"bienvenida"_, la hizo acompañarle por el pasillo hasta una salita de estar, diciéndole que tomase asiento en el sofá. Mucho más calmada, Hinata no pudo evitar notar la irreal situación que estaba viviendo en la que había sido su casa: un extraño semidesnudo le abría la puerta y estaba sentada en el sofá como si sólo fuese una invitada, no la hija de los Hyuuga.

No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaban sus padres y quién diablos era ese tío. Además de eso, también se preguntaba cuándo le iban a ofrecer algo para beber, porque llevaba más de medio día sin beber nada y afuera hacía algo de calor —no por algo estaban en pleno agosto—. La espera, más la sed que tenía, la iban a acabar por volver loca.

Hacía más de trece años que no veía a absolutamente nadie de su familia y estaba ansiosa por saber de alguien. Por razones que no conseguía entender, a los seis años la habían enviado a un colegio de monjas donde le enseñaron a ser toda una respetable señorita. Entendía desde cocina hasta matemáticas avanzadas, sin descuidar los idiomas, la forma correcta de hablar, la manera de coger los cubiertos... cosas que necesitaría saber en un futuro.

Recostó la espalda en el sillón y pudo notar que la decoración había sufrido un cambio drástico en su ausencia: En vez de aquella lámpara de araña que solía detallar con tanto entusiasmo en su niñez, había varios ojos de buey apagados. El sol entraba tras unas hermosas cortinas blancas —a juego con los sofás— sin estampado que cubrían los ventanales verticales. Todo era muy sencillo y espacioso, dando un aire de serenidad poco usual.

Se podía decir que había vuelto a casa. Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

—Parece que tu niña ha vuelto pronto —Pronunció Neji, dejándose caer en la cama; tenía una notable cara de fastidio.

La mujer ya estaba sentada en la cama, a medio vestir. Se giró a ver a su amante a la cara y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

—¿En serio? Creía que no volvía hasta esta tarde. —respondió, animada.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió sus demás prendas, poniéndoselas rápidamente. A veces, a Neji le sorprendía esa energía que poseía. A sus casi treintaisiete años tenía la misma energía que a los veinte, y por supuesto el cabello negro y la hermosa figura que tanto le habían turbado de adolescente.

—Pues parece que nos ha arruinado la fiesta —suspiró con tono de "amargado a quien le han jodido el polvo de media mañana".

—Vamos, Neji —susurró, acercándose a su oído—. Prometo compensarte esta noche.

Él no respondió a aquel sugerente juramento, sólo se dio la vuelta y suspiró pausadamente:

—Me quedaré un rato más en la cama, ve a ver a tu hijita, Hikari.

—Está bien, parece que vuestro primer encuentro no ha sido muy cándido —rió de nuevo—, pero sería una gran alegría para mí que te llevaras bien con tu prima.

Neji pudo oír la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse con la misma fuerza. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volver a dormirse. Igualmente era sábado, y no tenía clases, así que no haría nada en todo el día.

* * *

Aquellos pasos femeninos que tanto había escuchado de pequeña volvían a su mente con más intensidad; parecían incluso reales. Pero cuando sintió las manos cálidas de su madre en sus hombros, sintió un gran peso distenderse de su ser, y algunas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, aunque no estaban dispuestas a salir.

—Mi niña, cómo has crecido… —preguntó aquella voz tan conocida que ahora se escuchaba frágil y temblorosa— ¿En serio eres tú?

El viento atizó las cortinas y una onda de emociones encontradas las invadió a ambas. Hinata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió a abrazar a su madre; a su vez, la mujer hizo lo mismo. De la nada, los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te he echado tanto de menos, mamá… —sollozó la joven, sin poder reprimirse más—. Nunca entendí por qué papá me llevó a ese colegio… yo sólo quería estar con vosotros.

Hikari abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, dejando que le reprochase todo aquello que por tanto tiempo ella había guardado en su interior. Sentía como la culpa impregnaba su ser… ¿cómo le había podido causar tanto daño a una parte de ella? Lo cierto es que le dolía.

—Lo siento tanto, Hinata —murmuró, sumergiendo la nariz entre su cabello—. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte… Lo bueno es que has vuelto y ahora estaremos juntas.

La escena se quedó congelada en aquella habitación, como si se tratase de una fotografía. Nadie fue testigo de ella, pero sería imborrable para ambas.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde contándose todo lo que había ocurrido en los años en que no se habían visto. Resultaba raro para Hinata, pues después de tanto tiempo sentía que le contaba sus cosas a una extraña; y fue por esa falta de confianza que se calló muchas cosas que le parecieron demasiado íntimas. Quizá con el tiempo recuperarían la confianza, pero aún era demasiado pronto.

—Umm, ¿quién es el chico que me ha abierto la puerta, mamá? —preguntó Hinata. Era algo que la estaba carcomiendo desde que había llegado; su madre pareció dudar un momento.

Su madre le cepillaba el cabello frente al tocador de su antiguo cuarto, como solía hacerlo cuando era niña. Ahora que observaba con detenimiento aquella habitación, notaba que no había cambiado en nada. La misma cama de madera con sábanas infantiles se hallaba en uno de los rincones y el escritorio seguía en su lugar, cubierto de polvo. Algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, dándole un aire lúgubre. Habría que hacer una limpieza generalizada en aquel cuarto.

—Ese chico es tu primo Neji —le confesó—. Me extraña que no le recuerdes, de pequeños os llevabais muy bien.

—¿E-Enserio? —Dudó. Recordaba de manera difusa a aquel niño con el que solía jugar de pequeña, pero no salía de su asombro al notar el cambio que había sufrido con el tiempo. Enseguida, su expresión se tornó ceñuda: ese tipejo era un verdadero idiota creído—. ¿Pero por qué salió medio desnudo a abrirme, nadie le ha enseñado modales?

—No te molestes con él —rió su madre y luego mintió descaradamente—: la verdad es que a veces, Neji se trae amiguitas a casa.

Hinata enrojeció visiblemente, imaginando para qué las traía.

—E-Entiendo. Igualmente, es muy molesto que salga así…

—Querrás decir que a ti te molesta —pronunció, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente—. Hay que decir que tu primo se ha convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, es normal que tenga a tantas chicas a sus pies.

La muchacha evadió aquella respuesta y volvió a centrarse en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo y los continuados movimientos que su madre ejercía en su cabello. Bajo hasta sus ojos gris claro y pudo notar el parecido con los de ella. Entonces algo interrumpió su tranquilidad: oyó la puerta tras ella y aún sin verle, pudo saber a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba.

—Siento interrumpir —habló aquella voz masculina que Hinata ya conocía de antes—. Sólo quería disculparme contigo —se dirigía a Hinata—. Siento mi comportamiento de antes.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte, Neji —habló Hikari, sonriente.

Hinata se levantó enseguida y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente: no era correcto seguir enfadada por lo de antes. Ambos habían comenzado con mal pie y, sinceramente, ella no quería seguir de aquella manera. Sin embargo, enseguida que le miró a los ojos supo que aquella disculpa por parte de su primo no había sido sincera.

—¿Podrás perdonarme por lo de antes? —le preguntó él. Había algo en aquellos grises irises que Hinata despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas, quizá las ganas que él parecía tener de burlarse de ella.

—Claro, estás perdonado —sonrió falsamente. Su mirada se clavó en él con algo de resquemor, y así, ambos juraron un pacto silencioso de odio mutuo.

Se tomaron de las manos, estrechándolas. Hinata sintió un fuerte calambre y vio los fríos ojos de su primo clavarse en ella con altanería y burla: puro desprecio.

Hikari sonrió al verles, feliz de que aquel mal comienzo se hubiese disipado.

Pero ellos lo sabían: lo que mal empezaba, mal acababa.

* * *

Después de comer, pasaron la tarde al completo comprando ropa y cosas que necesitara a la recién llegada. Por supuesto, en todos aquellos años, a las monjas ni siquiera se les había ocurrido el comprarle algo de ropa decente a su hija, por lo que la niña venía con un una ropa muy hortera y, por supuesto, una falda que le llegaba hasta los pies. En la maleta, como no podía ser de otro modo, estaban las mismas prendas con las que había llegado años atrás al internado. Hikari no paraba de maldecir a las santas por todo el camino a su tienda favorita: ¿cómo podía caber tal desfachatez en la cabeza de alguien? Criticándolas en todo lo que vio posible, llegó a la conclusión de que estaban amargadas por no haber echado un buen polvo en su maldita vida.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la tienda, Hinata al fin pudo librarse de la palabrería de su madre, quien se limitó a mirar algunas prendas con sumo interés. Ella comenzó a pasearse por el negocio, admirando todos los objetos que allí se encontraban. Realmente, parecía una tienda muy elegante además de cara, y no se equivocaba, pues cuando miró la etiqueta de una camisa, se espantó.

—¿Qué te parece esta camisa, Hinata? —su madre se acercó a ella, sonriendo y mostrándole una bonita camisa de seda blanca que por supuesto costaba un ojo de la cara.

—Mamá, aquí todo es muy caro… –le dijo al oído, con modosidad— ¿Podríamos ir a un sitio más barato?

—Cariño, tu padre se lo puede permitir —su madre rió por su comentario y siguió enseñándole prendas—. Elige lo que quieras… y si te asustan los precios, el truco es no mirarlos.

—E-Está bien… —la joven intentó no mirar las etiquetas de la ropa, y revolvió entre los percheros por si acaso encontraba algo de su gusto. Como estaban en plena estación de verano, los modelos eran cortos y de telas finas, en su mayoría vestidos.

Eligió uno blanco de gasa, corte recto y vuelo en la parte de abajo, y se dirigió al probador después de la aprobación de su madre, que puso el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que le había gustado. Se desvistió y se lo puso, notando que le quedaba como si lo hubiesen cosido especialmente para ella. Justo cuando iba a salir para preguntarle a su madre qué le parecía, ésta entró, sujetando entre sus dedos unos bonitos tacones blancos con tiras brillantes.

—Ponte estos, creo que combinaran bien —le dijo, sonriente—. Te has convertido en una chica preciosa.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía a su madre decirle esas cosas. Se dedicó a ponerse aquellas diminutas sandalias —que no estaba segura si le entrarían, pero al final resultó que sí— y salió del cambiador, mirándose al gran espejo que había justo en uno de los lados de la pared.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó su madre, cogiéndola por los hombros—. Te queda como anillo al dedo.

—Me encanta —le respondió—. Nunca había llevado nada parecido, mamá.

Una de las dependientas se acercó a ellas mientras aún charlaban, y dirigiéndose a Hikari, preguntó:

—¿Se lo va a llevar puesto? —luego, agregó—: Déjeme decirle que a su hermana le queda muy bien el vestido. Está preciosa.

—¡Ay, pero qué cosas! —exclamó la mujer, avivada por aquella errata—. ¡No es mi hermana, es mi hija!

La dependienta rió y se disculpó por su error, haciendo que Hikari riera aún más; ésta parecía no darse cuenta que simplemente era un halago para que comprase más, o quizás, es que era buena clienta.

Una vez eligieron varias prendas más y compusieron todo el ropero que tendría la recién llegada, salieron de la tienda con la tarjeta de crédito un poco más vacía y más sonrientes si cabe. Hinata nunca había tenido una experiencia como aquella. Sólo de pequeña había salido a comprar con su madre, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado totalmente, ya que ambas podían compartir sus gustos y aconsejarse el qué comprar.

Por no decir que Hinata tenía bastante buen gusto, y a veces, las tendencias que le gustaban eran las mismas que a su madre. En pocas horas, parecían haber recuperado un poco del tiempo perdido en todos aquellos años.

* * *

Pasaban de las ocho de la tarde en la mansión Hyuuga. Neji estaba sentado en el salón, esperando a que la empleada de hogar acabara de servir la mesa. Escribía en su portátil, que reposaba sobre la mesita del té; parecía estar ocupado en algo importante. A su lado, reposaba una taza de té caliente, que despedía un vapor oleoso. Dejando la escritura a un lado, la cogió, llevándosela a los labios y probando el oleoso líquido. Hikari entró al salón sin hacer ruido, posando sus manos encima de los hombros de Neji, que dio un bote, asustado. Hinata, entrando detrás de su madre, rió tímidamente al visualizar la escena: ése tipo se merecía que le dieran más sustos, incluso que se derramara el té que estaba bebiendo en la camisa.

¡Ay, dios, se lo había derramado!

—¡Diablos! —Exclamó el moreno. Hinata corrió enfrente del sillón, dispuesta a socorrerlo.

Con un trapo que había sobre la mesa, la joven secó a duras penas la camisa manchada de té. Neji sólo intentó apartarla, diciéndole que no se había quemado, que podía quedarse tranquila.

—¿Estás bien… en serio? —preguntó una vez más, preocupada. Pensar que momentos antes le había deseado que se quemase con el té y ahora le secaba la camisa… Su primo la miraba sorprendido.

—Lo siento, Neji, no pensé que te ibas a derramar la taza de té encima —habló Hikari, con algo de pena—. Perdóname, por favor.

—No pasa nada, Hikari —habló él, sonriendo levemente—. Comprendo que ha sido sólo una broma. No hay problema.

Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron al notar una leve caricia de Neji en uno de los hombros. Hinata lo notó, pero decidió callar; no quería incomodar a su madre. Se levantó del suelo, en el que hasta ese momento estuvo en cuclillas y se quedó callada viendo como su primo subía a cambiarse. Madre e hija se sentaron en el sofá hasta que la sirvienta avisó de que la cena estaba lista. Cuando ya estuvieron sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, Neji bajó y se sentó en una silla al lado de su prima.

—¿Papá no vendrá? —preguntó Hinata, rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

La situación se tensó visiblemente. Parecía que se hubiesen estrellado contra un iceberg, porque el ambiente candoroso habitual cambió a uno helado. El que partió por lo sano la tensión, fue Neji, que respondió:

—Mientras estabais fuera, Hanabi, su secretaria, llamó para avisar que no llegaría esta noche —respondió con calma—. Mañana a las once en punto estará en casa para verte, Hinata.

—Muchas gracias por la información, Neji —respondió Hikari.

Prosiguieron con la cena hasta que Hikari alegó que tenía que retirarse por indisposición, por lo que Neji y Hinata continuaron solos. Por suerte, la tensión del ambiente disminuyó. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era un verdadero misterio y Hinata no sabía qué ocurría pero creía que tenía que ver con su padre.

Rápidamente, se disculpó con Neji y subió arriba, en donde se fijó en el reloj del pasillo, que marcaba las nueve menos cuarto. Hinata hizo amago de golpear la puerta, pero algo se lo impidió: unos sollozos a través de la madera. Tenía miedo de molestarla; sabía que cuando una persona lloraba, dejarla sola hasta que se desahogara era lo mejor. Así la habían educado, así se había criado; en el respeto a la intimidad de las personas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué lloraba su madre, aunque de lo que sí estaba segura ahora es que tenía que ver con su padre. Aun pensando en ello, se dirigió a su habitación, tirándose a la cama. Había sido un arduo día y estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada más. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y, lentamente, se quedó dormida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota 19/04/2011: Capítulo editado.  
**

**Nota: **¡Ei! Siento la es pera, la verdad es que estoy enferma (y sigo enferma -_-), y hace unas horas andaba con una fiebre terrible. Agradezco mucho la aceptación que tuvo el fic, me encanta que opinéis, critiquéis; y sobretodo que os toméis el tiempo de leer. Escribo esta historia porque hace tiempo quería comenzar una de esta temática y porque me pedíais más NejiHina, así que, ¿por qué no traros más? xD

Saludos a todas, y muchísimos besos. Por cierto, gracias por su ayuda a **Flordezereso**, que me motivó muchísimo en este capítulo, jeje (gracias a ella publiqué antes). ¡Cuidaos!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Viicoviic, Artemisav, Black-sky-666, Star-Flowers, Flordezereso, Akasha, SweetHyuuga, LennaParis, Miyako-Hyuuga1912 **y **Claressa.**


	3. Padre

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**03. Padre.**

Nueve en punto de la mañana. Hinata se levantó mucho más descansada. El día anterior había sido terriblemente cansador, y agradecía a los dioses que pudiese descansar como Dios manda. Corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz matinal. Tras esto, entró al baño, que era contiguo a su habitación y se desvistió; se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, pues al acostarse se le había olvidado quitársela. Abrió el grifo, y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia corriese por su cuerpo.

Al salir, tomó la toalla y miró el reloj de pared: ya eran las nueve y media, y su padre llegaba a las once. Lo había añorado mucho, y ahora, después de tantos años, al fin lo vería. Divisó las bolsas a un lado de la habitación, plagadas de la ropa que había comprado el día anterior. Rebuscó en ellas hasta dar con algo adecuado que ponerse.

Tras maquillarse levemente y secarse el cabello, bajó al comedor para comer. Para su sorpresa, un exquisito desayuno ya estaba servido sobre la gran mesa, y sus dos parientes más cercanos –por el momento- estaban sentados ya en sus asientos.

En cuanto la vio, su madre le dio los buenos días: -Hasta que despertaste, dormilona. –Le sonrió, indicándole que se sentara.

Hinata no dudó demasiado a la hora de aceptar, y una vez sentada, comenzó a tomar su desayuno tranquilamente. La ansiedad por la llegada de su padre empezó a hacerse presente a mitad de la comida, cuando no pudo evitar preguntar algo que creía que a su madre le sentaría mal:

-¿Papá llegará a las once, o se retrasará? –Para su sorpresa, Hikari sonrió y le contestó ávidamente.

-Llegará a las once en punto –Se dirigió hacia ella, mirándola fijamente-. Supongo que tienes muchísimas ganas de verle.

-Sí –Hinata sonrió.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, sin hablar. Por el rabillo del ojo, la hija vio como Neji le echaba miraditas a su madre, guiñándole de vez en cuando un ojo, y ésta le sonreía, sonrojándose. ¿Qué significaría eso? Se limitó a pensar que entre ellos había mucha confianza, por nada del mundo podía malpensar de ambos. Era lindo ver como tía y sobrino se llevaban tan bien.

Una vez acabaron, se sentaron tranquilamente a tomar el té, esperando la llegada del cabeza de familia, que tendría lugar en un poco tiempo. Conversaron largo y tendido de la vida de Hinata en el internado durante todos aquellos años, y ella les habló a ambos sobre banalidades, cosas neutras y pequeñas situaciones que habían tenido lugar en los primeros años de la preparatoria.

Algunas veces se sonrojaba gracias a las pícaras y burlonas sonrisas de su primo, que no parecía ver otro medio para joderla; pero no era un sonrojo de vergüenza, sino de ira. Su madre escuchaba sus comentarios y vivencias como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, lo que rebajaba en gran parte su enojo y ganas de tirarse a los brazos de Neji (y no exactamente para hacerle cariñitos). Era extraño como en tan poco tiempo le había pillado tanta tirria a ese pedazo de idiota; y más porque no solía pasarle con nadie.

Hikari incluso le preguntó por sus "novios", -lo que uno de los presentes aprovechó para reírse más descaradamente- pero Hinata evadió bastante el tema, ya que, aunque no lo dijo, le era especialmente doloroso hablar de ello.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaban a charlar de más temas sin importancia, oyeron el timbre de la puerta, y vieron como la empleada de hogar acudía rauda a abrir. No pudieron más que ponerse de pie para demostrar respeto, comprendiendo al instante de quién se trataba: Hyuuga Hiashi.

Pasos resonaron en el corredor, y el señor Hyuuga entró con su porte recto y serio, recorriendo el comedor hasta ponerse frente a la mesa y sus familiares. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se pintó en su rostro, y saludó de forma muy cortés:

-Hinata, hija –Sus palabras eran aceradas, casi sin sentimiento-. Es agradable volver a tenerte aquí… entre nosotros.

-Pa-Padre… -Tartamudeó quedamente. Tras esto, vio como su padre le dirigía una mirada de disfrazado desprecio a su madre, y ésta bajaba el rostro, acongojada. Sólo se dignó a saludar a su sobrino con un meticuloso gesto de cabeza.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi despacho, hay asuntos que quiero comentar contigo –Se dirigía a Hinata-. Nos veremos en la comida, si me disculpan.

Ella no pudo más que seguirlo, sorprendida por el trato indiferente que le había dado su progenitor. Casi ni la había mirado a la cara, ni un beso en la mejilla, ni una caricia en el pelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus lagrimales, mas no se atrevió a derramarlas, con miedo a una reprimenda. Después de todo, parecía ser que las cosas no habían cambiado en tantos años, sino que habían ido a peor. Con ligereza, se deslizó por los pasillos, siguiendo a su padre, dejando a su madre y a su primo atrás.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al despacho, pudo notar la frialdad con que ahora la trataba. No es que de pequeña lo hubiese visto como un padre cariñoso y comprensivo, más bien había sido muy severo con ella, pero en aquel entonces había sentido mucha protección por su parte, y sabía que siempre hacía lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo, los años parecían haber abierto un gran trecho entre ellos, una distancia insalvable.

Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, y si sus ojos se hubieren posado en los suyos, habría tenido que apartar la mirada. Cuando él empezó a hablar, fijó la vista en un punto frente a ella, y no dijo más.

-Veo que tus notas han superado a la media, y estoy contento con eso, Hinata –Le dijo, revisando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Hinata elevó la mirada, encontrándose con las adustas facciones de su padre: -Sí, espero no haberle decepcionado.

-Para nada –Respondió-. Los Hyuuga siempre hemos demostrado gran dominio para los estudios, y tú no podías ser menos.

-Gracias, padre.

-Supongo que tomarás la misma carrera de tu primo y harás las prácticas en la empresa familiar. –Observó-. Debes dar lo mejor para ser la heredera de los Hyuuga, el futuro de la familia estará en tus manos dentro de unos años.

-Esos son mis deseos, quiero lo mejor para esta familia –El nudo en la garganta seguía ahí, no dejándola soltar sus lágrimas.

-Ya puedes retirarte, hija –Finalizó el padre.

Sólo de sentir estas palabras, la joven salió por la puerta con un "con permiso" como despedida, y una vez en el pasillo, se dejó llevar por el llanto y sus sentimientos reprimidos. Corrió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo, sintiéndose sola y amargada.

Ahora entendía por qué su madre lloraba la noche anterior. Lo entendía todo, y lo peor es que no tenía la solución a nada.

**&**

Aquel día comió junto a su padre, su madre y su primo, y como siempre, no dijeron nada durante aquel rato, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de acabar, el cabeza de familia habló, dándole algunas ordenes a Neji, el cual no las pudo evadir.

-Quiero que lleves a Hinata a conocer la ciudad, estoy seguro que después de tantos años no conocerá mucho de aquí. -Le había dicho, con un tono que no permitía reproches. Y es más, Neji no los haría:

-Está bien, tío, me encantaría.

La joven levantó una ceja, confusa: parecía que su primo sabía esconder muy bien sus verdaderas emociones. Estaba claro que no quería salir con ella a enseñarle la ciudad. ¿Cómo?, ¿Es que nadie notaba lo que él se burlaba de ella cada vez que decía cualquier cosa? A su padre poco parecía importarle su opinión, pues ya se había levantado de la mesa y se dirigía de nuevo a su despacho.

Y a pesar de todo, tuvieron que salir el uno con el otro por toda la tarde, dispuestos a patearse la ciudad entera; Neji le enseñaría los puntos importantes, como la Universidad, algunos colegios e institutos, museos y tiendas nuevas, así como otras cosas, como monumentos de interés, parques, etc.

Nadie parecía saber lo mal que le caía Neji. Y el sentimiento era compartido. él era una de esas personas que le caían mal a la primera, y la llenaban de histerismo y nervios. Siempre que le veía tenía ganas de meterse con él, de mandarlo a freír espárragos a la sartén más cercana. Pero en todo eso se le adelantaba, y era ella la que salía escaldada y con ganas de matarlo.

Por eso seguro que no acabarían bien.

**&**

-Oye, ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Hinata, confundida y malhumorada. Ella también no sabía esconder bien sus expresiones, así que se limitaba a mostrar serenidad, sin curvar demasiado sus cejas o sus labios por el disgusto.

Y es que no era para menos, estaba sentada en el taburete, apoyada en la barra de un bar, y el muy necio de Neji se tomaba tranquilamente un cóctel, cóctel que probablemente contenía alcohol.

-Tranquila, primita -Dijo, apoyando su bebida en la barra, al tiempo que pedía su tercera ronda-. Necesitas quitar esa cara de amargada que tienes. Tantos años en un colegio de monjas no te hicieron bien.

-No tengo cara de amargada -Contestó-. Y me educaron muy bien en ese colegio.

-Lo que tú digas -Atrevido e indiferente; así era él. La dejaba completamente descolocada.

Siguieron en silencio por un rato, Hinata con la misma cara, y Neji tranquilo, con media sonrisa y consumiendo su bebida a paso de tortuga. Y por supuesto, la paciencia de la gente tenía un límite, y el de cierta persona ya había llegado a los topes.

-Se acabó -Confesó, exasperada-. Me voy a casa.

Se dispuso a levantarse de la silla, pero un pequeño comentario la paró: -Y no podíamos olvidar la impaciencia, por supuesto.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte? -Se arrugó la tela de la falda plisada que llevaba, mientras se exasperaba, y pensaba en que tenía que ordenar su armario en cuanto llegase a casa-. No necesito de tus comentarios sutiles para vivir. Estoy mejor sin ellos.

-Menuda heredera estás hecha -Habló, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Espero que tu padre no se equivoque contigo.

-¿Tratas de ofenderme, Neji? -Preguntó, ligeramente temblorosa-. Papá dijo que me llevaras a recorrer la ciudad, y visto lo visto, son las seis de la tarde y todavía estamos en el bar; ¡y de eso hace una hora!

Varias miradas se elevaron, viéndola directamente a ella. Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano; había elevado demasiado la voz. Notó como Neji se reía levemente, y una especie de sonrisa curva se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Definitivamente, eres igual que tu madre -La niña se quedó allí clavadita, sin saber que decir, mientras Neji se levantaba de la silla, y dirigiéndose al barman decía-: Apúntamelo a la cuenta, ¿quieres?

A largos pasos, avanzó hacia la entrada del establecimiento, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Hinata se dio prisa en seguirlo; de verás no quería quedarse en ese antro de perdición, tal como lo llamaban las religiosas con las que estuvo por tanto tiempo.

**&**

Fueron directamente al campus de la Universidad donde Neji estudiaba. Era un enorme parque, con pequeños edificios, en los que se impartían las diferentes especialidades, carreras y materias. Había algunos parques aquí y allá, donde los alumnos podían descansar en sus horas libres, además de un par de cafeterías. Aunque ahora, al ser Verano y finalizado ya el curso, el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, exceptuando algunas personas, que venían a recoger sus notas o a matricularse al siguiente curso.

Pasearon largo rato, mientras el chico le señalaba dónde estudiaría ella, y le decía algunas curiosidades del lugar. Por primera vez en todo el día, Hinata se sintió bastante tranquila con su compañía. Notaba que era una persona bastante culta, y se había equivocado con él en algunos aspectos; aunque eso no quitaba de que la siguiera poniendo histérica, y fuese un-estúpido-de-mierda-creído.

Al acabar el paseo, se sentaron en uno de los parques. Era un lugar tranquilo, pequeño y confortable, con algunos árboles de los que no logró catalogar la especie.

-No sabía que te gustara tomar -Le dijo-, me gustaría saber que piensan mamá y papá de eso.

-Es algo que no les importa -Respondió, necio-. Son ellos los que deberían resolver su vida.

-No puedo opinar sobre eso, me siento una completa extraña entre ellos -Le comentó-. Han cambiado tantas cosas desde que me marché.

-No puedes solucionarlo, eso es algo entre ellos dos -Le dijo.

-Vaya, señor necio, ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este tema? -Se burló-. Creía que sólo sabías meterte conmigo.

-¿Cómo iría yo a meterme con mi querida prima? -Comentó, con una gota de picardía-. Le faltaría el respeto a tu madre y a tu padre.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente, notando el doble sentido de esas palabras: -No me refería a involucrarse conmigo de esa manera.

-¿Qué manera? -Preguntó.

-Definitivamente, sabes como ponerme de los nervios con tu estupidez -Apretó los puños contra sus piernas.

-¿Eso ha sido una maldición? -Fingió sorpresa.

-¡Venga ya! -Exclamó, levantándose del banco en el que se encontraba sentada-. Me voy.

Salió andando, pero él se levantó con prisa y la siguió, tomándola del brazo y parandola. Subiendo hasta su hombro, la inmovilizó, bajando hasta su oído y susurrándole: -Te oí llorar ayer.

Algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al recordar como la había tratado su padre el día anterior. No debía llorar por eso, y menos enfrente de su primo, que la había estado fastidiando por días.

-¿Acaso te tiene que importar? -Preguntó, haciendo fuerza para soltarse de su agarre-. ¿No, verdad? Entonces déjame en paz.

-Claro que me importa, todo lo que él te haga a tu madre o a ti me importa -

-¿Qué sabes de eso? -Las lágrimas ya descendían por sus mejillas.

-Sólo quiero que te desahogues -Sonrió tras su cabeza, besando sus cabellos.

Y Hinata se dejó llevar, amparándose entre esos brazos que se le antojaban tan protectores en ese momento.**  
**

**&**

Salió de la ducha sólo envuelta por una toalla, y le vio allí, frente a ella, esperándola. Siempre que venía lo hacía, y aunque ella se negara a satisfacer sus deseos, él la obligaba, la hacía suya pese a todo. Mientras veía como se quitaba el cinturón, decidió no hacer las cosas más difíciles, y simplemente dejó caer la toalla al suelo, dejando al desnudo su anatomía femenina.

-Siempre has sido tan puta, Hikari -Ella sólo cayó, mientras contenía las ganas de huir. Su marido besaba sus pechos y todo su cuerpo con algo de rudeza, para después tomarla y lanzarla a la cama; hacía tiempo que a ella había dejado de gustarle, que se había convertido en una tajante controversia el característico acto sexual.

Con los años, todo había acabado convirtiéndose en algo sin sentido.

**Continuará...**

_

* * *

_

**Nota:** Siento haber tardado tanto. Mi inspiración y ganas están a cero últimamente; espero que no me dure mucho. Besitos a todas las que me dejaron comentarios, animáis mucho, je. Sé que el capítulo es una pedazo de "esa cosa que apesta" donde las haya, pero no doy para más, y bueno, espero que nadie me tire tomates, berenjenas, patatas podridas, -sí aceptaría dinero- etc. Pues nada, ¡saludos y abrazos! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Akasha, Star flowers, YoshiSmile, Viicoviic, Flordezereso, Artemisav y Sayuri Koitsumi.**


	4. Sonrisas

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**04. Sonrisas**

Ya había oscurecido cuando volvieron a casa. Siendo casi las diez de la noche, no había ni rastro de Hikari o Hiashi; ni siquiera la criada parecía haber llegado, y el sabroso olor a comida recién hecha no aromarizaba el ambiente, como solía ser normal a aquellas horas.

Hinata y Neji avanzaron por el corredor que daba a la entrada de la casa, y al entrar al comedor notaron que la cena ni siquiera estaba servida. Sin embargo, antes de que ambos primos se alarmasen, la dueña de la casa acudió a recibirles con una dulce sonrisa pintada en el rostro, portando un vestido rojo de manga corta y un lindo fino y elegante pañuelo en el cuello.

-Mamá, estás muy linda -Sonrió Hinata gentilmente.

-Gracias, hija -Su madre le devolvió el gesto y acabó de descender las escaleras.

-¿Va a salir, Hikari-san? -Preguntó Neji, que ya comenzaba a entender el por qué esa noche no había cena.

-Sí, Neji -Respondió, con la misma sonrisa-. Tu tío y yo vamos a cenar juntos para celebrar que volvió de su viaje.

El chico no respondió, simplemente se quedó de pie, mirándola fijamente. No hubo reacción por parte de Hikari. Por lo que respecta a Hinata, no notó en ningún momento la mirada que se echaban su madre y su primo, pues su mirada estaba fija en la esquina superior de la larga escalera de caracol por donde bajaba su padre, trajeado con un Armani de color gris perla. Mientras su padre bajaba los últimos escalones, Hinata no pudo más que sonreír al ver que se habían arreglado al fin.

-Te ves muy bien, papá -Le dijo, dándole su mejor expresión de felicidad-. Que lo paseis bien.

-Que tengan una buena velada -Pronunció el castaño, cortés.

Hiashi Hyuuga se limitó a asentir con un refinado movimiento de cabeza, y a avanzar hacia la puerta a pasos lentos. Su esposa le siguió sin rechistar, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada, se giró a su sobrino y a su hija, y les dijo:

-Neji, lleva a Hinata a cenar algo, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo Hikari, antes de tomar su bolso del perchero-. Hoy no hemos llamado a la criada.

Neji le respondió con un silencioso "sí", y tras eso, la pareja de casados desapareció tras la puerta de entrada. Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio, ambos quisieron hablar a la vez...

-¿Puedo cocinar? -Esa era Hinata-. ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? -Y ese Neji.

-¿Sabes cocinar? -Preguntó el castaño, algo sorprendido.

-Claro, es una de las primeras cosas que me enseñaron al llegar a la escuela.

-Tu padre no querrá que te ensucies las manos -Objetó Neji.

-¿Acaso va a enterarse? -Neji se calló al notar la expresión ceñuda de su prima.

No es que la respetara, pero quería ver qué tantas sorpresas escondía esa chica; porque hasta ahora parecían ser bastantes, y ninguna le era desagradable. La vio caminar directa a la cocina, y decidió acompañarla, por el simple de encontrar la mejor manera de ponerla nerviosa y que todo le saliera mal.

Observó cómo se ponía el delantal que la cocinera solía usar, la manera en que se recogía el cabello en una cola alta y luego se lavaba las manos sin prisa pero sin pausa. Vio cómo revisaba los armarios y cajones en busca de ingredientes y utensilios esenciales para hacer la cena, y tras esto, le decía:

-¿Piensas ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado? -No pudo reaccionar hasta que ella le lanzó una cebolla directamente a la cara. Por suerte, Neji la esquivó, y el bienaventurado vegetal fue a dar contra la pared.

-Ups... -Pronunció Hinata, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme antes de hora? -Preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido-. ¿Olvidas que soy el único primo que tienes?

Hinata se carcajeó abiertamente, y una risa cristalina salió de sus labios, para golpear a Neji donde no lo había hecho la cebolla. Se sacudió levemente la cabeza, tratando de sacarse el atontamiento, y tomó un cuchillo que había encima del mármol de la cocina. Recogió el vegetal caído en el suelo, y comenzó a pelarlo cuidadosamente. La joven la observó, mientras cascaba un huevo en un plato y esparcía su contenido por él. Con un tenedor, comenzó a remover su contenido con gracia.

-Pensé que al ser un niño rico, no sabrías ni pelar una cebolla -Le comentó ella, mirándole fijamente-. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Para tu información, heredera de la familia principal, en mi familia siempre hemos tenido que ganarnos el pan con nuestro propio sudor. -Le dijo, con algo de amargura-. Cuando tú estabas entre algodones en un colegio de monjas, yo tenía que trabajar para pagarme los estudios. Y consecuentemente, sin mi madre, tenía que cocinar.

La Hyuuga tragó saliva. -Lo siento, Neji. No sabía que lo habías pasado tan mal.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes -Acabó de pelar la cebolla y comenzó con otra-. ¿Cuántas necesitas?

-Tr-Tres... -Pronunció, algo incómoda, fijando la vista en las cebollas. Se frotó los ojos, notando que le picaban, y unas cuantas lágrimas se habían formado en ellos. Pudo ver como Neji también lo hacía, y siguieron en silencio hasta acabar de hacer la cena.

&

Para sorpresa de Neji, la cena que había preparado Hinata estaba riquísima. Sólo ver la pinta que tenían los platos, se le había hecho la boca agua, y ahora que los probaba, eran de lo mejor; cocinaba incluso mejor que la sirvienta que venía todos los días de la semana. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Quería que se siguiese sintiendo culpable de lo que había pasado en la cocina. Las niñas que se portaban mal, tenían que tener un justo castigo.

-¿Có-Cómo sabe? -La oyó preguntar, sin esperar respuesta.

-Se puede comer -Respondió, indiferente.

No hablaron demasiado en toda la cena, y si Hinata preguntaba algo, le era respondido con "nada, no, sí, vale". Ella casi no probó bocado, y después de que su primo se excusara de que tenía que descansar, recogió todos los platos y los lavó en la pila de la cocina. Se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Neji, y después de que el la hubiese consolado en el parque, era una muy mala persona. ¿Cómo había podido herir sus sentimientos de tamaña manera?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos sentimientos que querían hacerla llorar. Se secó las manos con un paño de cocina, y se dirigió al piso de arriba para tratar de dormir. Probablemente sus padres no llegarían hasta más tarde, y su primo ya estaría durmiendo; esperaba que al menos al día siguiente le hablara como normalmente.

Avanzó por el pasillo, y subió las escaleras. Podía oír el canto de los grillos en el exterior por algunas ventanas abiertas. Caminó por la planta superior, directamente a su cuarto, y entonces lo oyó: Un gemido, agudo y musical. Y luego más sonidos que cada vez se hacían más rápidos y contundentes: jadeos, extrañas palabras subidas de tono, ruidos; todos provenientes, -ahora que lo notaba- de la habitación de su primo. ¿Qué diablos pasaría allá dentro?

Se asomó por un resquicio de la puerta con curiosidad. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero parecía demasiado importante saber lo que estaba haciendo él. Y entonces los colores le subieron al notar lo que pasaba en el cuarto, y exactamente con su primo, Neji... o como quiera que se llamase.

Se estaba masturbando. Desnudo, fibrado, hermoso, todo un hombre hecho a imagen y semejanza de... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podía existir una cosa así? Hinata se balanceó de un lado a otro, causando con esto que la puerta se abriese y que la persona que estaba en su interior dirigiese la vista hacia allí y la viese.

-¿Ne-Neji...? -Pronunció-. ¿Qu-Qué haces?

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata -Una sonrisilla pícara-. ¿Acaso no lo ves, pequeña practicante de voyeurismo?

-Y-Yo no quería -Dijo, al borde de las lágrimas, y con algo latiendo en su intimidad-.¡Lo siento!

La muchacha se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a un Neji sonriendo casi con demencia.

"Así que te gustan esas cosas, primita"...

**&**

Después de salir corriendo del cuarto de Neji, Hinata se encerró en su habitación, dispuesta a no salir en tres o cuatro días si le era posible: ¿Cómo le iba a mirar a la cara después de verle de esa manera y que encima la descubriese? No creía poder soportar la vergüenza que estaba pasando en esos momentos, y menos si la ponían delante de su primo. Una cosa sería si no la hubiese pillado in-fraganti, ya que en ese caso podría haberlo ocultado fácilmente; pero ahora era imposible. Lo peor probablemente sería el día siguiente, no tenía por qué preocuparse por aquella noche.

Como para aliviarse de sus remordimientos, Hinata sacó su diario de la mesilla de noche, abriéndolo con una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello. Hacía tiempo que no escribía en el, pero suponía que sería buen momento. Desde muy pequeña, tener un diario y narrar en este sus aventuras diarias había sido todo un deshaogo; y esperaba que en este caso también lo fuese.

En cuanto lo abrió, pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta encontrar una en blanco. Tomó una pluma de su escritorio y empezó a plasmar en el papel, todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían ocurrido desde que llegó a aquella casa...  
**  
&**

Neji abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su prima, tratando -con éxito- de no despertarla. Observó el cuarto vagamente iluminado por la lamparilla de la mesita de noche, y la vio a ella tumbada de espaldas en la cama, y con la cabeza apoyada sobre una libreta. Entró sin pedir permiso, y con toda la poca vergüenza de la que a veces hacía gala, le quitó el objeto de debajo de la cabeza, ojeándolo en el camino.

-Así que un diario, ¿eh? -Murmuró, sonriendo vagamente. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche, y luego levantó a su prima de la cama, acomodándola entre sus brazos-. Niña descuidada.

-Mmmm... Estúpido... -La oyó murmurar. ¿Quién sería ese?

-Primo...

Ah, claro, ¿A quién si no? Abrió con algo de dificultad, la cama, y después introdujo a su prima en ella, arropándola bien con las sábanas. Rió un poco: Se iba a morir de calor.

Se quedó un rato dentro de su habitación, observándola, mas luego volvió su interés por el diario y volvió a tomarlo de la mesita, y comenzó a leer algunos fragmentos. Para él, simples secretos de niña tonta, un amor que la dejó marcada con un tal Naruto Uzumaki (se tiraba medio diario hablando con él), y... Esperen un momento, no podía ser cierto. ¿Una santita como ella?

Definitivamente, Neji estaba a punto de leer algo demasiado interesante, y la noche era larga; muy larga.

&

Casi a la una de la madrugada, la puerta de entrada de la mansión Hyuuga se abrió, dando paso a Hikari y Hiashi Hyuuga. El patriarca fue directamente arriba a cambiarse, y Hikari se acercó a la cocina. Una vez allí, tomó un vaso de uno de los armarios, y abriendo el grifo del agua fría, lo llenó de agua y se lo llevó a los labios, sorbiendo su contenido de un trago. Lo llenó una vez más, pero esta vez, en vez de llevarselo a los labios, se lo derramó en el escote.

-Parece que tu nena tiene más secretos de los que parece -Y el culpable de que el agua no fuese al lugar correcto, había sido Neji Hyuuga, su sobrino. Sus manos estaban en su cintura, y su nariz absorvía el aroma de su perfume, que horas antes no había tenido el mismo olor-. Pensé que siendo tu hija, te lo solía contar todo.

-¿De qué hablas, Neji-Kun? -Habló, comenzando a sentir los besos de su sobrino en el cuello y parte de la espalda.

-De que tu niñita ya no es virgen -Le dijo al oído, con un sutil tono de voz-. Lo leí en su diario.

-Oh, Neji, ¿Por qué miraste su diario? -Le reclamó débilmente la mujer-. Es su intimidad.

-Es que tenía curiosidad. Parece tan santita, y resulta que no lo era tanto -Alegó-. Hiashi-sama se enfadará si se entera.

-Lo sé -Hikari no podía pensar bien, ya que el erecto miembro de su sobrino se estaba clavando entre sus nalgas, y sus pálidos y fuertes dedos no paraban de estrujar sus pezones a través de la tela del vestido-. Mmm... Neji... Aquí no, Hiashi...

-La puerta está cerrada, nadie vendrá.

Neji empujó a la mujer, y ésta se apoyó sobre el fregadero, dejando que él subiese la parte de abajo de su vestido, y arremangase sus bragas blancas de encaje. Muy pronto, pudo sentir aquella húmeda lengua recorrer su intimidad, y tuvo que morderse los dedos para no gritar. En poco tiempo, su lengua fue substituida por la virilidad de Neji, que entró rápidamente en ella, creando así un placentero vaivén, que duró hasta que él decidió cambiar de posición. La quitó del fregadero, y ella se aferró a él con fuerza, pasando sus dedos por debajo de la camosa, y tocando los definidos músculos de su abdomen. No tuvo casi tiempo de seguir tocando, pues él la empujó hacia la pared, y ella no tuvo más que seguirle, y aferrar las piernas a las caderas de él, siendo penetrada contra la pared.

-Mmmm... -Su grito fue ahogado por un apasionado beso, convirtiéndose en un pequeño gemido que sólo oyeron ellos dos.

Tras esto, se besaron largamente, y salieron de la cocina sin comentar nada al respecto; un mútuo silencio que sólo sería roto por el profundo suspiro de otra persona, que había abierto un poco la puerta para entrar a la cocina a buscar agua, y se había encontrado con todo aquel panorama...

**&**

Hinata despertó gracias al calor que la sábana le proporcionaba. Tenía una sed terrible, y en cuando se destapó y pudo los pies en el fresco suelo, tuvo claro qué hacer: Iría a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Bajó por la escalera, y caminó por el pasillo, llegando a la puerta de la cocina, donde oyó unos jadeos misteriosos. Abrió la puerta con curiosidad, y entró sigilosamente, para encontrarse con la escena más irreal y extraña que jamás pudo haber imaginado: Su madre y su primo, allí en la pared, follando como ojos se ensancharon, y como si de un ente sin alma -o en el mejor de los casos, una enferma mental- se tratase, se escondió bajo la mesa de la cocina, sin dar cabida a más pensamientos que lo que acababa de ver. Se encogió bajo la mesa, aferrándose a sus rodillas, y sólo cuando ellos dos salieron, pudo al fin levantarse y amorrarse directamente al grifo del agua caliente -primero- y luego al del agua fría. Luego se fue a su habitación, deseando que todo aquello no hubiese sido más que una lúgubre y excitante pesadilla.

**Continuará...**

_

* * *

_

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! Supongo que esta actualización fue bastante más rápida que la anterior. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado escribirla. En este capítulo, a Hinata a vuelto a darle un shock, pobrecita. Besitos para todas, y espero os vaya todo muy bien. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Viicoviic, Akasha, YoshiSmile, Black-Sky-666, Flordezereso y Hina-chan.**


	5. A un paso del límite

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**05**. A un paso del límite

Después de tan terrible disgusto con su primo y luego de ver esa escenita entre su madre y él, Hinata se quedó más que traumatizada y se durmió sin demasiadas ganas de recordar el peliculón que había vivido hacia tan pocos minutos. A la mañana siguiente despertó antes de lo normal, no había dormido bien y se sentía algo cansada pero de nuevo se dedicó a lo que venía haciendo desde hacía unos días: Sacó una caja de su ahora armario y la destapó, sacando de ella un pequeño libro -con decoraciones variopintas y bastante estrafalario, por cierto- que ojeó por cuarta vez aquella semana; era su diario.

Leyó por centésima vez las palabras de aquella única página y se quedó pensativa:

"Sé que sólo fue sexo, pero te amo; ¿Te suena esa oración? Quieres seguir con él y nada calma tu ansia, nada cambia lo que sientes. Cometiste el error de acostarte con él, cometiste el error de entregarle tu ser, cometiste el error de enamorarte de él. ¿Para qué sirve recordar? No puedes olvidarle, no puedes quitarte los recuerdos de sus ojos cerrados ante los tuyos, besándote, dándote el placer que jamás habías sentido con un hombre. Recuerdas tiempos más oscuros en los que no había luz para ti, no había nadie que quisiese estar contigo de esa manera. Pero no puedes olvidar que sólo fue sexo y que él ya te olvidó y se acostó con otra.

Porque él te lo advirtió, dijo: "Tan sólo quiero un polvo sin compromiso". Tú aceptaste, creyendo que quizás así podrías tenerle un poco más, pararle lo suficiente como para que te aceptase, te amara tanto como tú lo amabas a él. Pero no fue posible porque él te malinterpretó y ahora posiblemente te odia; Pensó que lo querías amarrar. ¿Y dime qué queda ahora? Tu consuelo es levantarte cada día y pensar en si te perdonará o no. Tu consuelo es que algún día se añada el valor a tu lista de requerimientos; fuerza y valor para pedirle perdón".

Recuerdos, recuerdos de otros tiempos en los que Naruto –su primer amor- y ella fueron más que eso, más que amigos, pero menos que novios. La usó, y ella no pudo resistirse a esa necesidad que la corroía. Creyó que podría separar sexo y amor, hacerlos dos términos completamente diferentes sin relación entre uno y otro. Leyó el diario en que había apuntado tantas cosas años atrás.

Se conocieron en una salida de ambos colegios, y resultaron ser del mismo curso. Se enamoraron poco a poco –o al menos ella lo hizo- y lo siguiente pasó rápido. En un sólo curso perdió la virginidad, fue tres veces más idiota de lo normal sacando malas notas y para colmo la plantaron como una idiota en un compromiso estúpido, la engañaron tontamente haciéndola esperar por casi otro año y finalmente para no conseguir nada. Fue un trago realmente amargo, porque realmente se sentía culpable de su situación.

Ahora todo eso ya casi no le pesaba -habría sido una mentirosa si hubiese dicho que ya estaba todo olvidado- pero casi había dejado de sentir su corazón apretarse cada vez que lo recordaba. El sexo no había sido una experiencia especialmente grata para ella: se podría decir que la primera vez le dolió, ya que él no fue del todo fino pero al fin y al cabo fue la primera que tuvo por lo tanto le era difícil olvidarla -por no decir imposible-. Y es por eso que había sufrido tanto con él, porque había sido su primer chico.

Pasó la página dispuesta a leer la siguiente -que por cierto se sabía de memoria- y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que no estaba allí. Durante un momento pensó que quizá la había perdido o se había desenganchado de su soporte pero sin embargo se fijó en que esta estaba cortada a ras de la libreta.

Reaccionó con rabia: esa era la página donde describía a la perfección –por centésima vez- cómo y dónde había hecho el amor con Naruto por primera vez, y toda una sarta de detalles que no le importaban a nadie. Entonces supo al instante quién había sido el responsable de que la hoja de su diario no estuviese allí, y al instante siguiente tuvo la mejor idea que se le hubiese ocurrido en su corta existencia -o la más maligna, si alguien quiere verlo así-.

Sin perder el tiempo fue a la última página escrita del diario, comenzando otra en blanco: "Ayer por la noche vi algo sorprendente -por no decir acojonante- en la cocina de la mansión Hyuuga. No eran nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuuga, mi primo, y mi mamá: Hikari Hyuuga teniendo"…

"Te vas a enterar, pedazo de necio". Pensó Hinata, sonriendo como una verdadera loca, algo impropio en ella.

Realmente, nadie pudo haber dicho que la frialdad con la que actuó fuese lo mejor en esa situación… y las cosas iban a cambiar mucho a partir de aquel día, porque si Hinata era buena en algo, ese algo era escribir con detalles.

**&**

Neji y Hikari Hyuuga bajaron a desayunar tarde ese día. El señor Hiashi Hyuuga, cabeza de familia, se había marchado pronto ese día: supuestamente tenía mucho trabajo pero tampoco dio motivos; ciertamente no acostumbraba a darlos. Cuando ambos se sentaron, la primera en hablar fue la primogénita Hyuuga.

-¿Os lo pasasteis bien anoche? –Su voz sonó fría y monocorde por un momento, pero luego volvió a su tono dulce de siempre-. En la coci… Digo en el restaurante donde fuistéis papá y tú.

Neji la miró raro y algo alertado por su extraña equivocación al principio de la segunda frase pero su madre se limitó a responderle como normalmente: -Claro, hija. Fue una linda velada –Hinata se preguntó si su madre ignoraba su doble sentido o es que sabía disimular muy bien. Probablemente, pensó, era lo segundo.

Su primo se limitó a mirarla fríamente, algo raro había en ella esa mañana. Hinata no acababa de actuar como normalmente, y eso era para sospechar… o temer en el peor de los casos. ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Su prima no era del tipo de mujer que hacía planes de venganza ni mentía descaradamente, ¿se habría dado ya cuenta de que había arrancado aquella página de su diario? Se sonrió con burla al pensar en la cara que habría puesto; realmente le gustaría haberla visto.

-Me alegro de que la noche acabase bien -Sonrió con ironía, o al menos lo intentó, porque la mueca que hizo fue demasiado forzada y dio a entender otra cosa.

-Hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó Hikari. Decididamente, fingir ironía no era lo suyo-. Tiene mal color de cara, ¿te duele el estómago?

-No, mamá. No te preocupes -La Hyuuga se dispuso a servirse un poco de leche y tostadas, pero su madre la interrumpió-. Únicamente es que ayer pasé mala noche, pero ya se me pasó.

-Insisto, hija. Estás amarilla -Pronunció la mujer, preocupada. Seguidamente se dirigió a su sobrino-. Neji, ¿podrías acompañarla a su habitación?

-Pero mamá... -Intentó quejarse Hinata- Insisto, me siento muy bien.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, Hinata -Soltó Neji desde un lado de la gran mesa-. No querrás preocuparla, ¿verdad?

Hinata le lanzó una mirada a su primo, dando a entender que no le pasaba nada, pero su madre insistió de nuevo diciéndole que no quería que se enfermase y que seguía teniendo mala cara. Por lo cual, después de echarle una mala mirada a Neji y levantarse de la mesa, se dirigió arriba subiendo una a una las escaleras. El chico la siguió después de dirigirle una sonrisa a su tía. Ambos desaparecieron en el segundo piso y Hikari se quedó desayunando solitariamente en el comedor.

**&**

Subieron la escalera y caminaron por el pasillo. Hinata no había dejado que Neji la tocara y le miraba de reojo con enfado; él se sentía bastante divertido con la expresión de su prima, una de las más raras que la vio poner desque que llegó. La inútil preocupación de Hikari había sido uno de los exponentes para que la niña tuviese esa cara, y es que parecía no haberle sentado demasiado bien que la mandaran arriba con su primo como guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa, primita? -Preguntó Neji, con desprecio-. ¿No dormiste bien anoche o es que tienes la regla?

-La verdad es que no te importa -Contestó Hinata con molestia-. Lo que me pase es problema mío, ¿lo sabías?

-¿La tímida Hinata-chan hablándole mal a su primo? Quién lo diría... Claro que me incumbe, soy tu primo -Objetó él-. Además, vivimos en la misma casa y tu humor también me afecta. Normalmente no estás tan borde.

-Nada te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos -Finalizó Hinata, tratando de ponerse dura, cosa que casi nunca conseguía-. Ni a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o que no.

-¿Eso crees, primita? -Preguntó-. Nadie ha hablado de lo que tienes o no que hacer.

-¡Claro que lo creo! -Sus ojos destellaban de algo parecido a la furia, aunque quien lo viera, no se lo habría creído-. ¡Eres el primero que se mete en mis asuntos sin pedir permiso!

Ambos se quedaron quietos el uno en frente del otro, de repente levantándo la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron y se descubrieron llenos de sentimientos de rabia. Venganza y enfado por parte de ella, sarcasmo por parte de él. Una mezcla totalmente heterogénea y que conbinaba a la perfección, pero que en dos personas diferentes daría lugar al principio de una batalla. La joven quiso retirarse, dándose la vuelta y haciendo la tentativa de caminar. Fue entonces cuando Neji la tomó del brazo, evitando que se alejara.

-Dime, ¿qué te pasa en realidad? -Le preguntó.

-Ojalá fueras más discreto -Dijo con rabia contenida y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo-, así quizás entenderías lo que me ocurre, ¿o es que quizá te ocurre a ti?

Hinata dio media vuelta para evitar discutir y se marchó a su cuarto, no quería saber nada más de su primo; al menos por ese día.

-Qué estúpida -Se dijo Neji antes de caminar de vuelta al comedor.

Y por supuesto, aún quedaba mucho día por delante.

**&**

El día pasó como cualquier otro. Hinata salió con su madre a hacer diversos recados -y también con intención de despejarse-, Neji salió a _"vete a saber dónde_", y Hiashi estaba ocupado trabajando, por supuesto. Un día normal para la familia Hyuuga, obviamente. Pero no era del todo normal, porque Hinata, en vez de despejarse estaba oyendo la cansina conversación de su madre con una de sus amigas y estaba más que harta de el hijo de esta intentara tocarle el trasero. Neji, en vez de estar divirtiéndose con una de sus amigas, se había quedado compuesto y sin novia, plantado como una palmera en plena playa. Hyuuga Hiashi... bueno, Hiashi Hyuuga simplemente estaba en su oficina, -sí, eso... trabajando-. Se podía decir que en vez de aliviar sus dudas y limar asperezas, Neji y Hinata se estaban poniéndo aún más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban; y eso no era especialmente bueno para ninguno de los dos.

**&**

Y como todo día, llegó la noche. La oscuridad ya casi asomaba por el cielo cuando Neji llegó a la residencia de la familia Hyuuga. Recordó como tiempo atrás no había sido más que un simple visitante de aquella mansión; las tripas se le revolvieron. Traspaso la verja y se adentró en el caminito que llevaba directamente a la entrada. Una vez allí presionó el timbre y un agudo sonido resonó por todo el porche. Enseguida, la criada que se encargaba de la casa por la tarde le abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa, Señorito Hyuuga -Habló con sumo respeto, haciéndole una reverencia.

Él pasó al recibidor sin ningún saludo, y fue directamente al piso superior, ascendiendo por la escalera de manera rápida y precisa. En el camino a su habitación, se paró en la de su prima, abriendo la puerta y echándole un ojo al interior. Perfecto, no había nadie. Abrió la puerta del todo y entró sin mucho sigilo, distinguiéndo un diario con las tapas decoradas grotescamente. Se sentó en la butaca frente a la cama y al lado del escritorio, recostando la cabeza en ella. Por lo que sabía de labios de Hikari, su prima no regresaría hasta más tarde, ya que habían ido a visitar a una amiga cuyo hijo parecía estar interesado en la primogénita Hyuuga.

Abrió por la página en que había terminado el día anterior; quizá ella hubiese escrito algo desde esa noche y la verdad es que no se decepcionó al encontrar la pulcra letra de su prima impresa en las siguientes páginas. Aunque lo que leyó no fue del todo halagador...

_"Querido diario, soy yo de nuevo, Hinata Hyuuga_

_Ayer por la noche vi algo sorprendente -por no decir acojonante- en la cocina de la mansión Hyuuga. No eran nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuuga, mi primo, y mi mamá: Hikari Hyuuga teniendo la conversación más amena y apasionada que pude ver en mi vida; realmente parecían estárselo pasando bien, así que no les molesté. Todavía cuando escribo esto, me pregunto si aquellas posiciones y esos jadeos eran una simple conversación, porque hasta yo misma me sentí extraña al verlos. Sabía que hablar de sexo era algo normal, pero me pregunto si es posible que mi madre, Hikari y mi primo Neji estén engañando de esa manera a mi padre teniendo esas conversacions a escondidas... Quisiera haber expresado esto tal como lo vi, pero habría sido una grosería de mi parte contarlo con detalle"..._

Y ahí no acababa, pero en el cuello de Neji se habían marcado claramente sus venas, pronosticando que un enfado considerable estaba a punto de caer sobre la hija única de Hiashi Hyuuga. No, esa niñata no se saldría con la suya; no iba a manipularlo, ¿o es que acaso eso de escribir lo que había visto la otra noche en la cocina no era una manera de querer manipularlo? Por un lado se preguntaba que le tendría preparado esa niña, pero una cosa le había quedado clara de la rama del hermano de su padre: casi todos ellos tenían la misma naturaleza manipuladora y rastrera. Si es que todo se heredaba y Hinata no parecía tener ni una cualidad de su madre, excepto sus rasgos.

-Encima de estúpida, manipuladora y rastrera -Se dijo el Hyuuga con crudeza, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios-. Esta familia está llena de basura.

Incluso él lo era, por pensar de esa manera.

**&**

Hinata y Hikari llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga cuando el poco sol que quedaba ya se habia escondido entre las oscuras nubes que anticipaban la noche. Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, esparciendo su luz por la calzada y parte de la acera de la calle más rica de toda la ciudad. Hinata suspiró aliviada cuando al fin entró en porche de la casa; su madre, a su lado, no parecía mucho más feliz que ella. El día había sido uno de los más aburridos que había tenido la desgracia de vivir, y es que del mediodia a la tarde no habían hecho otra cosa que soportar la algarabía incesante de la señora Tomoeda, una "amiga" de Hikari. Como factor alterno, Hinata había tenido que soportar al hijo de dicha señora, que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos nada más llegar; por supuesto, la siguió durante toda la tarde, le preguntó que qué carrera pensaba seguir y trató de tocarle el trasero en diversas ocasiones. Luego tuvo que soportar que la madre de ese idiota se había dedicado a interrogarla sobre lo que haría en el futuro, ¿qué mierdas les importaba a ellos? En fin, nunca lo entendería.

-No sé cómo puedes soportar a ese tipo de gente, mamá -Hinata no se pudo reprimir más sus palabras-. ¿qué pretendían?

-Cuestión de protocolo, hija -Le contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Algún día quizá lo entiendas.

Hinata calló y ambas entraron, recibidas por la sirvienta, que aún se encontraba en la casa. Una vez en el salón, anunció que la cena pronto estaría lista, desapareciendo nuevamente por el pasillo, probablemente en dirección a la cocina. Hikari se sentó en el sofá mientras que su hija subió a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo.

Hinata atravesó el pasillo e ingresó en su cuarto, donde comenzó a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa y a bajarse la cremallera de la falda plisada que vestía. Se deshizó de los zapatos y relajó los ojos en la oscuridad, mientras su falda caía al suelo y cerraba la puerta con uno de sus pies. Se dirigió a la cama y se tiró en ella, cansada de ese día. Se puso boca arriba y observó sus piernas desnudas, doblándolas y acariciándolas; suaves y sin vello. Era una suerte que hubiera tenido una "noche de chicas" justo antes de acabar la escuela, una especie de despedida. La depilación a la cera había sido algo dolorosa, pero no tanto como para morirse...

-Lindas piernas -Habló una voz en la oscuridad.

A Hinata le dio un salto el corazón; conocía esa voz.

-¿Ne-Neji? -Tartamudeó, temiendo que no fuese quien decía.

-El mismo -Respondió. Ya no había duda de quién se trataba.

Hinata reaccionó. Se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta, donde encendió la luz y comprobó de quién se trataba: Sí, el mismo Neji Hyuuga en persona. ¡Pero que mierda hacía allí, en su habitación?

-¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación? -Se le escapó por la boca. La verdad es que ir a una escuela de chicas no le había hecho mucho bien a

su vocabulario. Se puso una mano en la boca, tratando de controlarse. Ella era tímida y recatada, se repitió en su interior.

-Pues como ves, tengo tu diario -Le mostró el pequeño cuaderno que había en su mano.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces con él? -Le preguntó, suavizando el tono esta vez.

-Lo había acabado leer, pero me pasé por aquí y noté que habías escrito más, así que también lo leí -La mirada de Neji se endurecía mientras hablabas.

-¿No sabías que las cosas ajenas no se curiosean? -La pregunta era retórica, Hinata casi no podía controlar sus nervios y comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente.

-Entre familia no hay que tener secretos, ¿no crees, primita? -Le preguntó, con rostro tranquilo. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que la hacía temerle.

-Pues si has leído bien -Comenzó Hinata, reuniendo valor-, sé que Hikari y tú teneis uno muy grande.

Neji se levantó y Hinata hizo amago de abrir la puerta, sin embargo la voz de su primo la paró:

-No te atrevas a abrirla sin antes haberme dado una razón por la que has escrito esto -Hinata tembló. Su primo la estaba asustando, en gran parte porque nunca le había oído hablarle en aquel tono. Notó como la mirada de aquel hombre parecía escrutarla, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella y pronto se dio cuenta que era porque su piel estaba más expuesta de lo normal. Sin embargo, no podía moverse, estaba como paralizada por esos ojos grises.

-N-No te tengo por qué dar razones... -Le costaba reunir el valor y las palabras- cuando tu que fuiste el que leyó sin permiso algo que era mío, algo que... realmente no te importa. Por favor, márchate.

-¿Y por qué debería marcharme? -Preguntó, sonriendo socarrón-. Estoy en mi casa.

Neji avanzó unos pasos, amenazador. Los nervios de Hinata se acrecentaron hasta hacerse más visibles. Sus manos temblaban y sentía algo de frío; el el ambiente ya se notaba la venida del Otoño.

-Porque esta es mi habitación, estás invadiendo mi espacio vital. -Neji no paraba de avanzar y pronto estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, tan cerca que Hinata pudo oler su aroma, transportado por el poco aire que quedaba en el cuarto-. Por favor... vete.

Él hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se acercó aún más, invadiendo del todo el espacio de su prima. Puso una mano a cada lado de la pared, rodeándola y rozando la piel de su mejilla contra la suya, le susurró al oído:

-Si le dices algo a tu padre que nos incluya a Hikari o a mí, te haré algo que no olvidarás nunca -Bajo hasta su cuello y aspiró lentamente, como si necesitara su dosis. Hinata estaba paralizada, en shock. Notó, sutilmente, como la mano de su primo acariciaba su muslo desnudo. Quiso hablar, pero sus de sus labios no salían palabras. Su primo no intentaría nada, ¿verdad?

-Hinata, Neji, ¿bajais a cenar? -La voz de Hikari resonó por el pasillo, invadiendo los cuartos de toda la planta superior-. Os espero abajo, venid rápido o se enfriará.

Neji retiró sus manos de su prima y la dejó apoyada en la pared, pálida y temblorosa.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho -Le dijo, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y girándolo, abriendo la puerta y abandonando la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Esa noche no pudo dormir, tratando de sacarse las imagenes de los ojos de su primo mirándola de esa manera, sus manos tocando sus muslos, su voz susurrándole una amenaza que no se le iba de la cabeza, su aroma.

No podía perdonar esa humillación, pero por más que quisiera no podía olvidarlo.

**&**

Neji se apoyó en el otro lado de la puerta, respirando descompasadamente. Ver a su prima semidesnuda no había hecho ningún bien en su anatomía baja. Notó como lo que tenía entre las piernas seguía latiendo por las imágenes frescas del bien formado cuerpo de su prima. La manera en que sus piernas se cruzaron y en cómo se las tocaba, le había provocado una prominente erección. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto pero tendría que darse una ducha bien fría si quería quedarse tranquilo y con el mal día que había pasado, no le vendría nada mal. Sin más dilación, se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha de lo más helada.

Porque ciertamente, aquello no se le olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

**&**

Neji bajó al comedor quince minutos después y Hikari le miró desde su asiento, extrañada.

-¿Por qué no te sientas a cenar? -Preguntó, pero le chico hizo caso omiso.

-Hay algo importante que deberías saber -Le respondió-. Hinata lo sabe, sabe que somos amantes.

El bello rostro de la mujer se contorsionó en una especie de mueca, se echó las manos a la cabeza y sonrió con amargura. En menudo lío se habían metido.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

¡Holaaaa! Siento haber tardado pero tuve mucha falta de inspiración y todo lo que escribía no me gustaba. Pido disculpas y espero que no me matéis, porque si no, no habrá más historia. El capítulo es largo, casi nunca los escribo así, hice un gran esfuerzo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Viicovic, Akeshi 03, Flordezereso, Sayuri Koitsumi, Belldandy, Ddei, Akasha, Hina-chan, Maria-chan Uchiuga, Mangetsu-Souke, Love-Isaq** y **NejiHien.**


	6. Trance

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**06**. Trance

Amanecía en la residencia Hyuuga: el sol se colaba por las ventanas, las aves bienvenían al día con su canto y los habitantes de la mansión se levantaban y empezaban una nueva jornada. Sólo Hyuuga Hikari estaba en el comedor comenzando a tomar su desayuno cuando Neji bajó; ella le sonrió, dándole los buenos días. El joven tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a servirse arroz en una pequeña fuente en el centro de la mesa. Sin embargo, antes de que llenara su cuenco del todo, la mujer le interrumpió, preguntándole:

-¿Y Hinata-chan? -Su tono era de preocupación-. ¿Por qué no ha bajado a desayunar?, ¿todavía está enfadada?

-Ni idea, pero supongo que por ahí van los tiros -Dijo sin más dilación-. Hinata lo sabe, ¿recuerdas, Hikari?

-Oh, claro, pero... -Antes de terminar la pregunta, para acabar de poner peor el asunto, Hiashi apareció por la puerta. Con su imponente presencia se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Buenos días, cariño -Dijo su esposa dulcemente- ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Igual que siempre -Respondió-. ¿qué es lo que Hinata sabe?

Ninguno de los dos supo qué responder y se quedaron helados, sin ideas, ¿qué pasaría si Hiashi los descubría o algo así? Sin embargo, el ingenio de Hikari Hyuuga solía ser brillante, y enseguida empezó a hablar.

-Oh, sí -Apuntó la mujer, buscandose una buena excusa-. Neji y yo comentabamos que sería buena idea decirle a Hinata el asunto de buscarle un prometido para perpetuar esta rama de la familia Hyuuga.

-Comprendo -Habló el cabeza de familia-. No quiero que la notícia le ataña cuando comience sus estudios, así que lo conocerá a finales de esta semana.

-Perfecto, seguro que se alegrará -Sonrió la mujer.

Realmente parecía creerselo del todo.

Neji levantó la vista al oír la notícia. ¿Así que su tío ya tenía un hombre para su prima? Tomó los palillos y durante todo el desayuno nadie volvió a nombrar a la primogénita.

**&**

No sentía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de levantarse. Por entre las sábanas escrutó el reloj de su mesilla de noche: Las diez de la mañana. Probablemente su padre ya se había ido, pero no sabía si su primo aún estaría allí. Porque si lo estaba, no querría salir por ninguna razón del mundo. Se frotó los ojos, hinchados por haber estado llorando casi toda la noche -realmente era una tonta por llorar, pero no podía evitarlo- y retiró un poco las sábanas que la cubrían.

Se levanto con dificultad y vio el día: soleado, por supuesto, ¿acaso no podía llover? Maldijo su suerte. Solía ser optimista, pero es que ese día no había motivos para serlo... Si al menos pudiese estudiar lo que en realidad le gustaba, o simplemente contactar con una amiga... pero eso no era posible, ¿para qué engañarse? No tenía la suficiente confianza con sus antiguas compañeras de clase para contarles algo y el único chico con el que la había tenido era un traidor estúpido. Ni su padre, ni su madre, ni su primo eran de fiar. Sólo se tenía a ella misma, a su mente y a su diario para contarle sus cosas, y dado que su mente no era buena idea, prefirió sacar su diario.

Lo encontró encima de su mesilla pero al abrirlo descubrió casi todas las páginas ralladas o rotas.  
¡Maldito Neji! Ahora tendría que comprar otro pero para eso tendría que pedirle dinero a su madre, porque ella no trabajaba...

-¡Claro! Eso es... -La bombilla dentro de su cabecita se encendió- ¡Trabajar!

De ese día no pasaba, tenía que encontrar un trabajo. Así que levantándose como un espíritu rabioso de la cama y yendo al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Luego cogió una carpeta con varios Curriculum Vitae, -que había hecho en unas clases extras en el internado- sus documentos importantes, algunos objetos personales como su móvil, bolso y demás, y desapareció por la puerta profiriéndo un grito de despedida que sólo la sirvienta oyó.

Con el poco dinero que tenía, cogió el autobús que la llevaba directamente a la ciudad. Tras diez minutos de trayecto, paró en plena metropoli, donde había muchísimos edificios que Hinata sólo había visto en fotos o de muy pequeña. Recorrió las calles bastante perdida, preguntando en varias tiendas si buscaban empleados, pero en todos le dijeron que no necesitaban a nadie. Se preguntó qué mierda le pasaba al trabajo y por qué no había casi ningún puesto disponible, pero se calmó y siguió paseándose arriba y abajo, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegó al centro de la ciudad. Se dedicó a recorrer todo el centro, con sus grandes edificios de empresas tan característicos en las ciudades y cuando creía que estaba perdida del todo, divisó algo:

_"Hyuuga S.A."_

-Caray -Murmuró Hinata antes de adentrarse en el gran edificio-. ¿Esta es la empresa que tendré que llevar en el futuro?

Por un momento fue conciente de que era demasiada responsabilidad y se sintió pequeña, demasiado pequeña para algo tan grande.

**&**

Neji miró el reloj: las diez de la mañana. Llegaban tarde a la empresa gracias a un atasco, pero no le importaba demasiado. Su tío le había pedido que le acompañase en unas gestiones y él no había podido negarse; de hecho nunca lo hacía. Tenía, por así decirlo, un contrato de prácticas en la empresa de su tío; aunque todo esto sólo sería hasta que acabase la carrera, y probablemente Hinata estuviese en su mismo lugar en unos años. Pensando en Hinata miró por la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto: la noche anterior no había sido especialmente buena con todas esas imagenes frescas rondando por su cabeza y recordarlas sólo le hacía ponerse un poco más a tono. Eso no debía ser muy sano, no, porque Neji Hyuuga sólo estaba con mujeres para pasar el rato, un simple divertimento para aliviar tensiones y que una en especial permaneciera una noche entera en su cabeza no era buena notícia. Ojalá desapareciera.

Con la fresca brisa de la mañana dándole de lleno en la cara, le pareció verla, pero al enfocar la vista ya no estaba; no debía haber sido más que una mera ilusión óptica.

**&**

Las grandes puertas de Hyuuga S.A. se abrieron ante ella, mostrandole la riqueza e inmensidad de la empresa de su padre; sin embargo, la idea de tener un cargo tan alto en el futuro no se le hacía demasiado interesante. De niña tuvo idea de estudiar diversas cosas, entre ellas informática o letras, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran los nuevos avances médicos, la ciencia, la biología y todo lo que tuviese que ver con un laboratorio. Las cadenas de ADN, la medicina, los milagros de la ciencia. Todo eso le había impresionado de tal manera, que no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza; un deseo que le había ocultado a todo el mundo.

-Joven, ¿me disculpa? -Oyó una voz varonil a su lado y al salir de sus divagaciones descubrió que le estaba bloqueando el paso a un hombre de mediana edad.

-Perdóneme -Se disculpó la joven, abriéndole la puerta y pasando ella también.

Después de que el señor pasase, cerró la gran puerta de cristal. Ante ella, empleados de todas las edades paseaban atareados, tratando de no llegar tarde a sus respectivos puestos. Unos iban con millones de papeles en sus manos, otros corriendo y otros con sus maletines; el clásico de una oficina. Hinata se sintió perdida entre tantos trabajadores y aquel edificio tan amplio y atestado. La sensación de inquietud volvió a ella, atosigándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de sucumbir a aquel sentimiento, notó una mano en su espalda que la obligó a girarse.

-¿Eres la nueva? -Un joven de mirada penetrante, trajeado y con el cabello más negro y brillante que había visto en su vida -¿quizás más que el de Neji? Se golpeó mentalmente, no podía estar pensando en él...- le estaba cogiendo el hombro con cierta libertad-. Podrías contestarme, ¿por favor? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

_"Uchiha Sasuke"_ Leyó su tarjeta de identificación.

Hinata no pareció notar lo poco cortés que aquel joven era con ella, pero cuando finalmente salió del pozo en que aquellos ojos negros la habían sumido, no pudo atinar a contestarle debidamente; y es que pese a todo y tomando prestadas algunas palabras de sus compañeras de instituto, aquel chico era uno de esos que debían estar por encima de las nubes, realmente un ángel caído del cielo; una hermosura de hombre. Por dios, estaba para hacerle un favor.

Se golpeó en la cabeza levemente haciendo que el tal Uchiha la mirase raro. Ella no podía pensar en esas cosas: era la tímida e introvertida Hinata Hyuuga.

-Di-Disculpe Uchiha-san... -Comenzó la joven, tratando de darle una buena respuesta, sin embargo, antes de decir nada, él la arrastró de la muñeca hasta el ascensor, donde ambos se perdieron tras sus puertas.

**&**

Neji y su tío entraron por las grandes puertas del edificio justo cuando Hinata y el recién conocido Sasuke desaparecían tras las puertas del ascensor. De nuevo, como si se tratase de un reflejo, Neji pudo volver a divisar una oscura y larga melena que desaparecía en un punto intermedio de su visión. Sin embargo, no pudo captar el lugar.

_"Estúpida prima, la veo por todos lados"._ Pensó mientras caminaba directamente hacia el ascensor con el cabeza de la familia Hyuuga. _"Si esto sigue así tendré que ir al psiquiatra"._

-¿Has vuelto a trasnochar? -Apuntó Hiashi con cierta ironía llamando la atención de Neji, que parecía sumido en sus propias divagaciones-. Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde.

-Sí, Hiashi-san -El joven salió de sus propias divagaciones y se puso en marcha nuevamente. Con su descuido no se dio cuenta que había parado de caminar.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas del ascensor presionó el interruptor y se ajustó las solapas de su pulcro traje de chaqueta; arregló medianamente su cabello y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entró junto a su tío, que presionó el botón de la sexta planta.

-¿Cuándo vas a cortarte ese pelo, chico? -Comentó cuando se cerraron las puertas. Neji se limitó a encogerse de hombros, respondiendo: -No lo sé, quizá cuando me licencie.

-Me parece bien -Respondió su tío-. Sólo te queda un año. Espero que no me decepciones a mí… ni a tu padre; ya sabes que esperaba lo mejor de ti.

El joven se limitó a callar pese a la rabia que sintió en el momento que el cabeza de familia nombró a su padre. Sin girarse esta vez, respondió: -Soy consciente de ello.

La puerta del ascensor abriéndose en el piso indicado hizo que Hiashi no pronunciara ni una palabra más.

**&**

La sección de recursos humanos resultó estar en la sexta planta del edificio, justo al lado de una sala de juntas, una máquina de café y unos lavabos. Por lo demás, la subida fue bastante claustrofóbica para Hinata, ya que no se esperaba que un hombre la llevase allí sin que ni siquiera le pudiera responder a la pregunta que en primer lugar le había formulado.

-Uchiha-san, ¿no cree que sus métodos son muy poco ortodoxos? -Preguntó Hinata en voz baja, sentada en una de las escualidas sillas frente a una gran mesa de roble y un hombre sentado en una butaca de cuero negro, por lo visto bastante cómoda. Le dio la impresión de que el único efecto que eso hacía en los futuros empleados era sentirse claramente inferiores.

Dudaba que él la hubiese oído, ya que sabía que su pregunta era un poco estúpida y no debía cuestionar las órdenes de su posible futuro superior, sin embargo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor. El joven hombre, que hasta ese momento había estado sumido en las referencias de la joven, levantó la cabeza de repente y la escrutó ávidamente: -Con que primer empleo "señoria Hyuuga", ¿eh?

-Sí -Respondió simplemente ella-. Estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad.

-Y dígame, apartando el hecho de que me ha pedido trabajo a mí en vez de a su padre, esto demuestra que pertenece a la familia Hyuuga -Le enseñó el documento de identidad que ella le había proporcionado-... y dice que quiere trabajar en un lugar de la empresa en el que no sea demasiado vista, que quiere comenzar por los cimientos y sobretodo no quiere que no lo sepa su padre.

-Exacto -Afirmó Hinata-. No quiero facilidades por ser de la familia Hyuuga.

Sasuke Uchiha la estudió con interés. -Supongo que es consciente, señorita Hyuuga, de que podría alcanzar un puesto alto por ser la hija de uno de los hombres que fundó esta empresa.

Hinata se sintió ofendida por el hecho de ser tratada de esa manera por ser la hija del _"jefe" _de la empresa. Sabía que era normal, pero no podía evitar entristecerse al oír a Uchiha-san.

-Ajá -Se limitó a decir para luego preguntar con inocencia: -¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?

Sasuke pareció pensárselo… Hinata se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, acalorada; el ambiente se le hacía húmedo -quizá por desgracia- porque el aire acondicionado estaba apagado; no pudo evitar desabrocharse el primer botón de su camisa, haciendo, sin darse cuenta, que al tipo en cuestión se le secase la boca.

-¿Uchiha-san? -Preguntó de nuevo- ¿Podría ayudarme?

-Sí, claro -Atinó a responder una vez apartó los ojos del escote de Hinata-. Por ser tú, haré una excepción.

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos de ilusión. Por fin había conseguido su trabajo, lo que tanto deseaba. Sin esperar a que el hombre dijera nada más, le preguntó: -¿Cuándo comienzo?

-Puedes comenzar mañana -Concretó- de nueve a doce, ¿te parece? Por lo demás, no podrás decirle nada a tu padre o se me caería el pelo. Me tendrás que traer el número de tu cartilla bancaria y un número de contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro, estoy de acuerdo con todo -Respondió ella-. Mañana aquí a las diez, me ha quedado claro.

Con esto, la joven se levantó, avanzó hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo metálico y girándolo abandonó la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Uchiha Sasuke sonrió, reparándo en que se había dejado su documento identificativo sobre la mesa. Había sido una coincidencia encontrarse con ella antes de la fecha estipulada que había puesto Hiashi Hyuuga.

Lo cogió y lo observó atentamente: -Y pensar que dentro de poco estaremos prometidos, pequeña Hyuuga.

Sí, encontrarse con ella había sido el destino, irrevocablemente.

**&**

Hinata salió del despacho con todos los papeles que había traído revueltos entre sus brazos. A pesar de esto, se echó a correr como una cría por el pasillo, por lo que no vio a un transeúnte que salía por una de las puertas, probablemente de la sala de juntas: ella cayó el suelo, por lo contrario, la otra persona se mantuvo en pie, frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

-Mira por donde vas, estúpida -Una insultante y conocida voz la agredió, sin indicios de querer ayudarla; le miró y por supuesto no era otro que él: su primo, osea, el idiota de turno. Diablos, no era complicado comprender lo que él hacía allí.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, recogió sus papeles y salió corriendo, y por fortuna vio la salvadora puerta del baño de mujeres a poca distancia. Cuando la atravesó, agradeció a los dioses por dejarla salvarse de las garras de su primo. Sí, Dios sabía que él era un ser perverso. Por otra parte, en una dimensión aparte, Neji Hyuuga estaba parado en el pasillo comprendiendo que lo que había visto era un fantasma, una visión; y por supuesto, de nuevo vio el cabello intensamente negro de su prima.

Otra vez, nuevamente.  
No sabía si iba a soportar esas estúpidas visiones un minuto más. Debería visitar a un loquero lo más pronto posible o se volvería loco del todo. Con las ideas revueltas y la insanidad a flor de piel, Neji siguió su camino a la máquina de bebidas; aquella tarde pensaría las cosas con más calma con lo buena "psiquiatra" que solía ser su tía las tardes en las que Hiashi no estaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír; iba a ser un día entretenido estando con ella.

**&**

Hinata se escabulló del cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras; por suerte su primo ya no estaba allí y eso la tranquilizó sobremanera. Corrió hasta la planta inferior, atravesando la puerta de entrada a la empresa y saliendo al aire libre, una vez allí respiró el característico aire de la ciudad inundado de polución y contaminantes; para acabar dio un largo suspiro y se dijo que no volvería a cometer el error de no mirar antes de correr como una idiota; estaba decidido: miraría y luego correría.

Se puso en marcha. Caminó por la metropoli sin un destino fijo, admirando los escaparates de librerías, tiendas de moda y supermercados que ofrecían todo tipo de productos al consumidor. No buscaba nada en especial, simplemente caminar. En un punto de su trayecto divisó una parada de autobús y avanzó hacia ella con intención de sentarse a esperar al más próximo; ni siquiera se inmutó de la hora a la que pasaban, sin embargo, lo que sí recordó fue que no llevaba reloj, y por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de la hora que era.

Reunió valor, preguntándole a la primera persona que vio pasar cerca de donde estaba:

-Disculpe -Llamó la atención de un viandante y cuando éste le hizo caso le dijo educadamente-, ¿Me podría usted dar la hora?

-Claro -El hombre, de avanzada edad y rasgos adustos le sonrió-, es la una del mediodía, joven.

-Muchas gracias, señor -El viandante prosiguió su camino con algo de prisa-. De nada, señorita.

Enseguida se alertó: había estado mucho rato paseando, sumida en sus pensamientos y se le había hecho tarde. En vez de hacer algo, se quedó allí sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la parada de autobuses.

Cerró los ojos.  
Entonces lo oyó: el pitido de un claxón. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio no le gustó nada de nada.

**&**

¿Qué hacía ella allí? No pudo obviar la pregunta cuando la vio allí, descansando en una parada de autobús.

Bueno, recapitulemos:

Neji había salido del trabajo sin Hiashi a la hora de comer, dispuesto a no volver a la empresa hasta dos o tres días despuéS. Las juntas eran agobiantes, acababa casi agonizando de lo largas que podían llegar a ser. Ciertament,e ¿Qué le importaba ser un mantenido ahora si antes de los dieciocho sólo había estado hundido en la miseria, trabajando por ganarse un plato de comida?

Cambiando de tema: había llamado a Hikari y su conversación con ella, al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, no había sido tan favorecedora como había esperado:

-Hikari, ¿sabes que hoy llegaré pronto a casa? -Le había dicho pícaramente, para luego añadir-: Estoy estresado, quizá necesite una de tus terapias alternativas para curarme, ¿me sigues?

Ella rió, divertida.  
-¿Ah, sí? -Le contestó al fin, teléfono en mano- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero hoy tengo un compromiso.

-Bah, bobadas -Se quejó Neji, decepcionado-. ¿Qué clase de compromiso tiene una mujer desocupada como tú?

-Tengo un compromiso con mi ginecólogo y luego otro con mi editor, por lo tanto estaré ocupada toda la tarde -Habló sin ningún tapujo-. Por cierto… tengo un favor que pedirte.

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó, medio molesto.

-Cuida de Hinata-chan por mí, ¿sí? -Rogó- Parece que esta mañana salió para dar un volteo -según la sirvienta- así que me gustaría que cuando volviese cuidaras de ella. Te estaré eternamente agradecida sobrinito.

Inesperadamente, el teléfono se colgó y Neji bufó molesto. A veces esa mujer tenía ideas rarísimas y molestas.

En fin, después de esto y antes de salir de la empresa, tonteó con algunas administrativas y secretarias jovenes -y también maduras-, cogió uno de los coches de la empresa, lo condujo hasta llegar a un semáforo, después del semáforo tuvo que rodear una rotonda que le llevó a otro cruce y en ese cruce vio a su "primita".

Claramente no podía dejarla allí, porque Hikari le rajaría, pero tampoco quería hablarle como normalmente, así que se le acercó con el coche y tocó el claxón un par de veces. La distraida joven dio un salto asustada y luego le miró fijamente, como constatando que era él y que no se había equivocado.

Neji no pudo evitar soltarle un comentario sarcástico.  
-¿Qué haces aquí tú, el autobús no vuelve a pasar hasta las cinco de la tarde? -Objetó, como si hablarle después de lo que pasó la noche anterior fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Vamos, sube; te llevaré.

Ella le ignoró. La _"conversación"_ iba a dar para largo.

**&**

La cosa no podía ir peor… ¿por qué él estaba allí, por qué intentaba convencerla de subir a su coche, y… para acabar de joderla, ¿por qué le hablaba con tanta normalidad, acaso creía que se le había olvidado lo del día anterior?Menudo baboso e idiota, cretino. Por Dios, les había prometido a las monjas que no diría palabras malsonantes en su "nueva vida" por así decirlo, pero es que su primo la tenía hasta las narices, realmente la sacaba de sus casillas, la llevaba al límite de su indiferencia y timidez.

Sin esperar a que él bajara del coche se puso en marcha, avanzando por la acera a paso rápido y seguro. Él avanzó sinuosamente por la carretera sin apartar la vista de la silueta de su prima.

-Si no subes tendré que ir a por ti -Advirtió. Ella le siguió ignorando-. Va en serio, primita.

La joven siguió caminando sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, es más, creía que él desistiría en su afán de seguirla con el coche; pero se equivocó: ella no le estaba dando más que motivos para ir a buscarla y Hikari le mataría si no cuidaba de esa estúpida hija suya, así que se decidió: bajaría del coche. Sin esperar que ella le contestara, aparcó el coche en doble fila, encendió las luces de emergencia y puso los pies en el suelo. Hinata ni siquiera le vio hasta que oyó pasos tras ella y se giró con cierto cuidado. Lo que vio la espantó: Neji yendo hacia ella, demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

-¡No te me acerques! -Exclamó de repente dejando de lado su timidez; con lo que le quedaba de ella, tartamudeó-: No me toques o… o llamaré a la policía.

Él se rió.  
-¿En serio? -Ironizó, acortando las distancias entre ambos-. ¿Y qué les dirás, que tu primo te acosa? Además, ¿con qué teléfono piensas hacerlo?

-Cualquier cosa con tal de que me dejes en paz -Le respondió con tal de que la dejara en paz. No quería gastar más palabras con él, no valía la pena.

En medio de la calle, con casi todos los habituales transeúntes comiendo en sus casas u oficinas, no había ni un alma rondando por allí. Los ojos de ambos primos se cruzaron sin simpatía alguna, delatando el estado de ánimo de cada uno.

-Vamos, acompáñame al coche -Repitió, incrédulo. Realmente, no podía entender a esa niña.

-Te he dicho que no quiero -Le respondió sin levantar la voz-. ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro, o es que eres sordo?

Ahora ambos estaban a pocos pasos, ella se había parado, pero realmente no sabía el por qué. Tenía una mueca horrible en su rostro. Quizá si Neji hubiese tenido menos valor las cosas no habrían ido de la manera en que fueron…  
Y es que, lo siguiente que pasó no fue para nada agradable, ya que Neji finalmente se acercó a Hinata, la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró hasta el coche pese a sus quejas y amenazas. Cuando llegaron al automóvil, la joven se agarró tan fuerte al capó que dejó unas leves señales de uñas en la carrocería. Neji pudo preguntarse si su prima tenía las uña de hierro, pero decidió no hacerlo; bastantes estupideces estaba soportando ya para fijarse en otras.

Una vez dentro del coche, Neji echó el seguro por si ella intentaba escapar, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya no se quejaba; simplemente lo ignoraba. Neji se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le pidió _"amablemente"_ a su prima que hiciera lo mismo, pero obtuvo más de lo mismo: nada.

Mientras la paciencia de Neji se iba agotando poco a poco, la mente de Hinata era un hervidero de ira contenida y sentimientos incontrolables por estrangular a su familiar más cercano. En su cabeza, las mismas palabras de contención se repetían una y otra vez: _"Aguanta, Hinata, aguanta"..._ Pero en realidad no podía, no podría soportar a ese idiota mucho rato más sin llevarle las manos al cuello.

De nuevo sintió aquel sentimiento incontenible de la noche anterior, uno de vergüenza seguido por dos más: irritabilidad y enfado. Opuestos, totalmente diferentes; como ella y Neji. Realmente no podía tragarlo, no le había soportado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto y le soportó aún menos cuando lo pilló acostándose con su madre, y menos… menos… con lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ambos. Su mano en su muslo, su piel rozandose con la de él… ¡No! Realmente no quería recordar eso. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y nuevos sentimientos afloraron de su interior: ira, rabia y rencor. ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a tocarla, qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a ese intento de hombre? No, realmente no podía estar en paz con todo lo que aconteció y quizá, lo que quedaba por suceder. Sus amenazas, el malestar que le había causado, su amabilidad de ahora, ¿acaso creía que le perdonaría o le volvería a hablar amablemente?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su primo llevaba la mano hasta su cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrochaba. -No quiero que tu madre me mate cuando estés en el hospital con la cabeza abierta.

-Ojalá lo hiciera -Dijo en voz baja. Enseguida se cubrió con la mano, avergonzada repentinamente. Por suerte -o por desgracia- su primo no la había oído, por lo que pudo respirar tranquila.

Pero un momento… ¿por qué respiraba tranquila? Se lo tenía merecido, se lo tenía merecido… ¡Bah! No merecía la pena seguir enrabiándose. De todas maneras, nunca había sido una chica que se enfadara fácilmente.

Cuando el motor arrancó todos sus pensamientos se escurrieron de repente. Pudo, finalmente, pensar en otras cosas, como que el paisaje de la ciudad se le hacía bastante similar a las fotos de grandes ciudades que había visto en libros de ilustraciones cuando estaba en la escuela, y también que algo olía bastante bien a su lado, justo como la noche anterior. Dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes, como si un ataque de enajenación mental hubiese acabado con la poca cordura que le quedaba: ¿qué le estaba pasando, y sobretodo, por qué a ella?, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en eso si no quería?

_"Vamos, Hinata, tranquila. Nunca has sido así y nunca lo serás"_. Se dijo, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza. _"No, realmente no lo eres, él es el culpable, sólo tienes que tranquilizarte"._

Miró a su primo de reojo: Sí, él era el culpable de todos sus pensamientos, de todas sus desdichas desde que había llegado a _"su hogar"._  
No podía soportarlo, tenía que irse de ahí; huír de él.

-Quiero que me bajes -Pronunció sin levantar la voz-. Quiero que me bajes por las buenas.

Él no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado impacentado como para volver a hacerle caso. -Quiero que me bajes o saltaré.

Neji la miró por un momento: -¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

En un momento de locura, sin esperar a que le hiciera caso, se desabrochó el cinturón, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta tratando de avalanzarse a la carretera, pero para su mala suerte su primo previó sus movimientos, con lo que la cogió ante de que cayera. El joven suspiró tranquilo: al menos la tenía sujeta, segura. Sin embargo, Neji había soltado el volante en un cruce con el semáforo en rojo. Vió, horrorizado, como un turismo se se avalanzaba hacia ellos desde la derecha.  
Hinata cerró los ojos, asustada. Había cometido una imprudencia y lo malo era que quizá lo pagaría con la vida.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

¡¡Buenas!! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí teneis un capítulo extralargo -dadle las gracias al editor de texto writemonkey, que me evitó muchas distracciones. Os lo recomiendo a todas las que escribais, es mano santa- cosa rara en mí dado que tengo la habilidad de hacer capítulos de menos de 3000 palabras. Respecto al capítulo, era de paso en esta historia, para explicar ciertas cosas que me habían quedado en el tintero, espero vuestras críticas constructivas respecto a él; por lo demás, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. En fin, como no tengo más que decir, aquí os dejo mis agradecimientos por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que me sigais apoyando y esperando cada capítulo como hasta ahora. Abrazos y saludos =)

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Nejihien, Black-Sky-666, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Ridesh, Fujioka-chan, Viicoviic, Naoko Ichigo, Marjugagu, Harukauzaki **y** Daniratoe.**


	7. ¿Compromiso?

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene algo de **+18.** Cuidado con eso.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**07**. ¿Compromiso?

Neji y Hinata caminaban uno tras otro, separados por barreras invisibles, enfadados por lo que había sucedido momentos antes, cuando la grúa se había llevado el coche y Neji había guardado un silencio mortal; y eso había sido un momento antes de gritarle que estaba loca y mandarla a la mierda. No fue agradable, sencillamente se quedó callada e hizo oídos sordos; sin embargo, estaba temblorosa aún por el trauma del accidente. Recordó, vagamente, lo que había sucedido justo después de que hubiese casi saltado del coche en marcha...

Su primo Neji no dudó un segundo en agarrarla a ella y descuidar el volante, que giró sin control. En un momento, automóvil se salió de la vía y se estrelló contra la farola que estaba al otro lado de la calle... Varios cristales se rompieron y el capó quedó destrozado. Milagrosamente, ambos salieron sanos y salvos ayudados por un par de personas que pasaban por allí. Después de hacer el parte, se habían marchado caminando.

Aún le dolían las cervicales. Se fijó en la mejilla de su primo, donde un fino corte se dibujaba en su piel. No pudo evitar pensar que habría pasado si él no la hubiese sujetado y si no hubiese sujetado el volante a tiempo... Un escalofrío la recorrió; tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Su primo podría haber muerto por su culpa. ¿Dónde estaba su serenidad, su seriedad en aquellos momentos? Toda la vergüenza de la noche anterior se esfumó de un plumazo. En su lugar, se encontraba el arrepentimiento y la ira por ser tan estúpida de haber hecho algo sin sentido y la hacía parecer una niñata en lugar de una chica de dieciocho años a punto de entrar a la Universidad.

Se fijó en el cielo, que ahora le parecía absurdo con toda la polución de la ciudad. Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas; eran de rabia. Ella había sido una inmadura por intentar bajar de un coche en marcha, pero él era un cerdo por intentar tocarla, simplemente por obligarla a subir al coche sin que ella quisiera. Simplemente no, no quería verle más después de lo que he había hecho.

-Escucha, ¿sabes lo que te digo? -Neji ni se molestó en mirarla-. Que tienes trescientas veces más culpa que yo de lo que ha pasado… y qué...

Siguió caminando. Hinata se enjugó las lágrimas, no quería que ese necio la viera así.

-...y que te odio… ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a tocarme! -Exclamó firmemente-. Te… Te juro que si me vuelves a tocar, le diré a mi padre lo que sé...

Neji paró y se giró; y entonces, Hinata pudo verle una mirada que no le había visto nunca. El camino a pie era largo, y la tarde ya comenzaba a dejar sus rastros en el cielo, que se había vuelto de un azul que ya amarilleaba.

-¿Acaso te has asustado?, ¿Ahora sientes el miedo? -Le preguntó ella, levemente asustada. Los ojos de su primo tenían una tonalidad gris, casi azúrea; los sentía helados sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Lo sientes tú? -Le preguntó-. Hace años le perdí el miedo y el sentido a todo, ¿cómo una mosquita muerta como tú me lo iba a dar?, ¿Dime, cómo?

Hinata dio unos pasos atrás. -No te acerques.

-He intentado ser amable contigo, pero no se puede -Le dijo, acercándose más-. Una estúpida como tú no puede entender eso, ¿verdad?

Hinata trató de reprimir sus lágrimas, pero no pudo; las palabras eran demasiado hirientes. Se sentía débil y pequeña. Jamás, nunca se había sentido tan mal cerca de alguien de su propia familia.

-No… No… -Trató de decir, tartamudeando.

-¿No qué? -Le preguntó- ¿No puedes más que tartamudear? Las niñas ricas sois lo peor, ¿cómo no podría odiarte yo, en vez de tú a mí?

Neji se acercó aún más. Hinata maldijo que la calle estuviese vacía. Como por una especie maldición, nadie venía a ayudarla, nadie podía socorrerla de ese intruso que se había adueñado de su mente con el temor y la duda. Lo peor era que, pese a intentar defenderse, las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía alejarse; él estaba muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. No reaccionaba.

-Quiero que me odies con razón, primita -Le dijo, tomando su barbilla con algo de fuerza, haciendo que la mirase.

Hinata reaccionó, trató de apartarle, pero le fue imposible, ya que él aferró una de sus manos y apretó su mentón aún con más fuerza, acercándola a su boca.

-¿Qu-Qué pretendes? -Maldijo la joven, deshaciéndose de su agarre-. ¡Suéltame!

El ruido de un golpe sonó en toda la calle, y Hinata se sobó la mano. Neji, por su parte, se tocó la mejilla, donde había una marca con la marca de una palma y cinco dedos. La joven se cubrió la boca, sorprendida por lo que había hecho y los pocos segundos salió corriendo camino a ras, quizá a su casita de ricos -donde por desgracia tenía que vivir él también- donde quizá su mami la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos de par en par.

Estaba enfadado, enfurecido, sin embargo sonrió. La iba a hacer sufrir, a partir de ahora le iba a hacer la vida imposible a su primita. Se juró y perjuró que se las iba a pagar. ¿La había lastimado la última vez?, ¿Sí? Pues ahora le iba a hacer un daño mucho mayor. Ella se lo había buscado, oh sí.

**&**

En una oficina cerrada con llave, lejos de la calle, dos amantes se revolcaban sobre un escritorio en uno de sus muchos encuentros sexuales. Era un repartimiento mútuo de sentimientos de curiosidad el uno por el otro. Ella quería la experiencia; él quería innovación. Ella era hermosa, joven, con toda la vida por delante., y él era un viejo cansado de su mujer y su familia en general. ¿Qué mejor pareja de amantes que esa?

-Oh, señor Hyuuga -Gemía la mujer- ¡Siga, por favor!

-No van a oír, pequeña.

-No importa -Murmuró ella-. No hay casi nadie a estas horas.

Las embestidas se sucedían, una y otra vez con más fuerza. Ella abrió más sus piernas, encantada con la penetración. La mesa daba golpes contra la pared en que estaba apoyada, creando un ruido molesto; pero no les importaba. El vaivén se hizo tan placentero que finalmente llegaron al éxtasis de la relación. Él la llenó con su placer mientras ella se daba placer con uno de sus dedos y llegaba al orgasmo. Luego se acabó. Así era, casi cada semana.

El hombre salió de encima suyo y ella bajó del escritorio, limpiándose con un pañuelo de papel los rastros de semen. Ambos se vistieron con lentitud, obviando el hecho de tener que ir recogiendo las prendas esparcidas por el suelo. Se miraron y volvieron a besarse.

Las aventuras extra-matrimoniales eran divertidas, muy divertidas.

Cuando Hiashi Hyuuga y su secretaria salieron del despacho, nadie se les quedó mirando raro. Ya era normal que se quedaran largos ratos en la oficina organizando las cuentas de la empresa y preparando los actos a los que debían asistir. Ella, Hanabi Ichinose, era el ojito derecho de Hiashi Hyuuga. Jamás asistía a un acto sin ella, nunca sin su consejo, y las malas lenguas decían que le había abierto una cuenta con "ingresos extra". En sí, todo esto eran rumores, pero nadie podía negar que una secretaria tan bella no hubiese sido la tentación de su jefe. Su cabello liso de un tono chocolate, sus ojos grises, casi perlados cubiertos por unas gafas, su cuerpo de infarto y su corta edad: veintidós años. Nadie había podido obviar eso, ni siquiera un hombre casado.

-Me voy a casa, Hanabi -La informó su jefe-. Tenme lista la agenda para mañana.

-Sí, señor Hyuuga -Unas pupilas grises centellearon tras la montura de sus gafas-. Mañana a primera hora estará todo listo. Descanse.

Hiashi le dirigió una sonrisa, y la agarró del trasero, haciendo que ella diese un respingo.

-No te escapes, pequeña.

El hombre caminó por el pasillo y cuando desapareció por las puertas del ascensor, Hanabi enfiló el corredor y giró a la derecha y subió las escaleras hasta la planta seis. Allí, se paró ante una puerta que decía:

_"Sasuke Uchiha, sub-director adjunto"_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Le tenía en el bote. Hiashi confiaba ciegamente en ella; su secretaria, la única que le comprendía, la única que entendía sus problemas, la única que podía substituir a su frígida mujercita. Pero Hiashi Hyuuga ignoraba quién se ocultaba tras la joven, pasional y brillante Hanabi Ichinose.

**&**

Hinata se metió en la oscuridad de su cuarto; la estora estaba echada y la persiana bajada. Cerró la puerta y se tiró a la cama, pensando en cosas que lo único que hacían era ponerla de los nervios, hacerla revivir una vez más lo que había sucedido. Triste, se revolvió, dejando las sábanas arrugadas. Recordó la cara de su primo con el entrecejo arrugado, una mueca hostil en los labios, entre sorprendida y enfurecida; sus ojos habían centelleado con ira. Debía odiarla, y eso era lo que quería, que supiera que ella le profesaba un sentimiento mutuo.

Era lamentable como en un par de semanas habían acabado odiándose y tratándose como a pura mierda. Hinata no sabía ni entendía de dónde había sacado el valor para decirle aquellas palabras que acabarían con su relación de familiares que se trataban con formalidad. Ya no eran ni eso. Hinata confiaba que las ofensas de Neji se acabaran entonces. Sin embargo, Hinata no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Y es que sus palabras, sólo fueron en inicio de una larga línea de hechos que les convertirían en enemigos.

**&**

-Su novela no es lo que buscamos, señora Hyuuga -¿En cuántas editoriales había oído la misma frasecita? Para que engañarse, sus escritos no eran demasiado buenos, si no ya le habrían aceptado la novela en algún lado.

Miró la simple decoración de la sala; tenían dinero, se notaba. Una mesa de cedro justo en el centro de la habitación con una cómoda butaca. Un carísimo Dalí colgaba de la pared color crema. Si no lo aceptaban en ningún lado más, tendría que optar a la auto-publicación. Su libro había sido revisado por varios editores y correctores, y más de un crítico, por supuesto. El resultado no había sido malo, pero no entendía por qué no lo quería nadie.

-Quizá debería probar con algo con más gancho -Le dijo el director de la editorial, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Quizá una novela de romántica o erótica.

-¿Acaso la ciencia ficción no es un terreno rentable?

-No demasiado, señora Hyuuga -Comentó- En nuestra editorial, dado que el público es más joven, apostamos por la sexualidad y el romance. El gancho de la historia, por supuesto, es una de nuestras prioridades. Se lo digo como consejo si quiere vender. Véndanos una historia interesante y nosotros compraremos su idea.

-Está bien, lo pensaré -Hikari se levantó, algo contrariada.

Cuando salió, su agente-editor la esperaba sentado en la sala de espera. -Por tu cara, parece que no te fue muy bien.

-No realmente -Suspiró la mujer, asqueada-. Es la vigésima vez que me rechazan esta novela. No lo comprendo.

Caminaron por el gran edificio, atravesando unas cuantas puertas hasta encontrar la salida.

-Encima ese hombre tuvo la decencia de decirme que escribiera otro tipo de narración: romance y erotismo. Siempre me ha gustado la ciencia ficción y el misterio. ¿Por qué debería escribir sobre algo diferente?

-¿No crees que sea hora de escribir algo así? -Argumentó el hombre que la acompañaba-. Algo que realmente llene tu vida. Siempre me hablas de lo mal que te trata tu marido, de la culpabilidad que sientes por tu hija. Soy tu editor, pero te conozco bastante bien.

-Gracias, Kakashi -Le sonrió dulcemente-. Eres mi mejor amigo, no sé a quién le contaría las cosas sino a ti. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho e intentaré tener un borrador de la idea para el jueves.

Caminaron por la acera un poco más, y después se despidieron, subiéndose cada uno a su automóvil. Hikari arrancó y puso la radio; enseguida sonó uno de sus discos favoritos. El apoyo moral de Kakashi era indiscutible, siempre la hacía sentir bien dondequiera que fuese con él. Conseguía sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos; casi igual que con Neji. Sin embargo, nada la habría hecho tan dichosa como ver su novela publicada en esa editorial o en cualquier otra. Todo un año de trabajo, -sobretodo evitando que su marido la descubriese escribiendo para que nadie tomase sus escritos en serio; deprimente. Volvería a casa y realmente pensaría en lo que hacer, si escribir una novela romántica o no.

Verdaderamente, quería demostrarle a su marido que era más inteligente que él, que era capaz de hacer cosas mucho más grandes que él; y por ende demostrárselo a sí misma. Ser escritora había sido siempre su sueño, y lo lograría; aunque tardase años en alcanzar ese mérito.

**&**

Neji entró a la casa dando un portazo en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Enfurecido, subió por la escalera dispuesto a darle su merecido a esa niña. Había vuelto corriendo tras ella, aunque ésta no se había dado cuenta. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su prima con fuerza, haciendo un sonido estruendoso. Hinata dio un bote en su cama, pero se quedó como estaba, sorprendida. No se atrevió a girarse.

Neji observó con ira a la figura tendida en la cama. Estaba de espaldas, respirando descompasadamente; podría hacerse la dormida, pero él sabía que estaba despierta. La muy idiota se pensaba que era tonto. Como una exhalación, se acercó a la cama y la agarró de la ropa, tirándola al suelo.

-¿De qué vas! -Exclamó Hinata, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Me has hecho daño!

-Te lo dije, estúpida -Exclamó él, como si un demonio le hubiese poseído-. ¡Me vas a odiar porque a mí me da la gana!

-¡Idiota! -Su dulzura se había ido al carajo-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?, ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?

-Realmente no.

La vio desaprobadoramente: tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, denotando su escote. Su cabellera negra estaba despeinada y bajo sus ojos había marcas de llanto. Le pareció terriblemente perversa y tentadora; era un demonio, ¡un maldito diablo con forma de mujer! La iba a castigar, la iba a hacer odiarlo con todas sus ganas.

-¿Te he mencionado que no quiero que te acerques?

-Sí.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Hinata, antes de que Neji hiciera algo muy, demasiado indebido. Algo que quizá cambiaría el curso de esta historia.

Cuando Hikari aparcó el coche en la entrada, vio como Neji entraba por la puerta con prisa y un rostro demasiado enfadado. No le siguió. Había días en que Neji estaba así, aunque se preguntó dónde estaría su hija y si él la habría recogido, tal como le dijo horas atrás.

Cogió las llaves y su bolso, y caminó hacia la entrada. La tarde casi había desaparecido, dejando paso a un cielo oscuro. Empujó la puerta y entró; no le extrañó que estuviese abierto, Neji la habría dejado así.

-¡Mamá ha llegado! -Quizá lo dijo demasiado bajo, porque al parecer nadie la escuchó. Quizá Neji se hubiese atragantado con su propio orgullo, porque no quiso contestar; Hinata tampoco, por lo visto-. Ellos se lo pierden.

Se fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua del grifo. Se sentía realmente bien llegar a casa y tomar un buen vaso de agua después de un largo día; realmente era una buena sensación.

Con el bolso al hombro, subió por la escalera, y en su avance por el pasillo, oyó unos cuantos ruidos e improperios. También algunas quejas de una voz femenina. Paró para tratar de escuchar de dónde venían y llegó a la conclusión que era desde el cuarto de Hinata.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, ya que para ir a su habitación tenía que pasar primero por el de ella. Vio la puerta abierta, y presa de su curiosidad, se asomó.

Quizá no debió asomarse, porque lo que vio no le gustó tanto como había supuesto; más bien la disgustó sobremanera.

No fue para menos: Su hija y su sobrino besándose.

No, esa no era una escena que se viese todos los días. En ese momento, la ira y los celos se colaron en su alma; por un momento, la odió como si fuese una extraña que le hubiese robado a su hombre.

No. Debía desechar esa idea. Callada, se negó a creer en lo que había visto. Tenía que haber algo de errado en esa imagen; quizá enajenación de su mente. Ignoraría eso; aunque sólo por el momento.

Callada y silenciosamente, siguió su camino por el pasillo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_"Está bien, yo no he visto nada"..._

Después de todo, su hija ya los había pillado en una ocasión y no había dicho nada hasta tiempo después. Ya llegaría su momento de echarselo en cara a Neji.

**&**

Un beso: sus labios unidos por la humedad, sus cuerpos lo suficiente unidos para profesarse calor, una electricidad intensa invadiéndoles. Un instante, sólo un momento, lo suficiente para que ambos sintieran algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarse rápidamente.

Hinata fue lanzada a la cama con fuerza. Cuando levantó la vista vio esos ojos grises mirándola de nuevo, como nunca lo habían hecho; se sintió desnuda, tonta… sonrojada. Bajó la vista, mientras él salía atizando la puerta y dejandola cerrada. Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, él ya no estaba; se había esfumado.

**&**

Neji se encerró en su habitación, tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido. Suspiró largamente, como nunca lo hizo en su vida. Esto no le podía estar pasando; no a él.

Ver a su prima así, después de su pelea, le había exaltado. Y lo peor es que algo entre sus piernas había despertado. La vio sonrojada, enseñando su escote, su cabello revuelto, su debilidad. Pero eso no fue lo peor que ocurrió en la habitación. Lo terrible fue cuando se pegó a su cuerpo y la besó; entonce se puso horriblemente tieso, algo comenzó a despertarse…

¡Oh, madre mía, no le podía estar pasando!

¿Cómo se podía pasar de estar enfurecido a estar excitado?

Definitivamente, necesitaba un psiquiatra.

**&**

En su cuarto, Hinata no estaba mucho mejor. Apretó las sábanas con los puños e intentó rememorar el rostro de Naruto, su antiguo amor; con terror, notó que lo veía difuso. Se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiéndose realmente mal, extraña; no podía verle.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mostrando su debilidad. Realmente y más que nunca, le necesitaba. Extrañaba a Naruto más que nunca, aunque la hubiese traicionado en su momento.

Ahogó un sollozo con la almohada. Necesitaba a alguien que la socorriese, alguien que la animase. El rostro de su amor se aclaró, pero no pudo ver otro que el de Neji, mirándola fríamente, con odio. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Si volvía a cruzarse con él saldría corriendo, no tendría valor para enfrentársele de nuevo. No pensaba bajar a cenar y verle la cara a él o a su madre, o quizá a su padre, pero dudaba que se encontrase a éste último.

Se cubrió su sonrojado rostro. Recordó que cuando él la había mirado, una sacudida intensa había azotado su cuerpo; quizá sólo nervios de adolescente, pero diablos, ya era casi una mujer.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, por mucho que lo intentase seguía preso en su cabeza, como una impresión en un papel.

Oh, por dios, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?

¡Un psiquiátrico! Sí, eso le hacía falta. Se juró a sí misma acudir a uno esa misma semana para que la encerrasen y ya no la sacasen. Desechó esta idea, sabía que no estaba en sus cabales.

No podía estar deprimida al comenzar la Universidad. Faltaban menos de cuatro días para su gran día: la entrada al mundo universitario para cursar una carrera con la que jamás había soñado. Ah, estúpida vida.

Acostó su cabeza en la almohada, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Ya, después de todo lo sucedido, no podía pasarle nada peor, ¿verdad?

**&**

Se despertó a las dos horas y bajó al comedor, de mejor ánimo. No sabía la noticia que le esperaba. Miró el reloj: la nueve, hora de cenar. Su estómago gruñó, pidiéndole que lo alimentara. Hinata se arregló lo mejor que pudo y bajó la escalera. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró por las puertas del comedor, su padre se encontraba allí y no había ni rastro de su primo. En realidad, eso la alegró.

-Buenas noches -Saludó la joven, sonriendo levemente-, papá, mamá.

Se sentó en el asiento de la izquierda. Su madre dijo un ligero_ "hola" _y su padre se dirigió a ella, cosa que extrañó a Hinata.

-Hinata, hija -Habló su padre, con su habitual tono serio; aunque parecía estar más alegre que de costumbre-. Ya que estás aquí… mañana por la mañana tenemos que ir a un sitio, tu madre, tú y yo.

-¿Dónde, papá? -Preguntó educadamente.

-Es una simple formalidad -Argumentó-. Una entrevista para formalizar tu compromiso con uno de mis subordinados en la empresa.

Su boca se abrió, formando una perfecta O. ¿Qué es lo que su padre estaba diciendo? No pudo hablar. Miró a su madre, dubitativa; ésta le devolvió la mirada, con tristeza.

-Es mi mejor empleado, proveniente de una acaudalada familia -Siguió hablando-. Será el mejor esposo para ti, Hinata.

Después de oír eso, Hinata no probó bocado en toda la cena.

**&**

En una discoteca del centro de la ciudad, Neji Hyuuga se divertía. Su motivo: tratar de olvidar todos los percances que habían ocurrido. No tardó mucho hasta que alguien se le acercó, una mujer de hermosas curvas.

-¿Te gustaría divertirte, cariño? -La sugerente voz de una desconocida le deleitó. La propuesta era demasiado tentadora.

Con gusto, se dejó llevar a la pista de baile por una morena de cuerpo impresionante. Iba a ser una noche de copas y sexo. Mientras bailaba al son de una sugerente melodía, no pudo evitar desear ver arrastrándose a su prima mientras él se reía y esperaba que ella le rogase cosas indecibles por esa boquita suya. No, mejor aún: eso pero en su cama.

Sonrió con deleite.

La melena de su acompañante le recordaba irremediablemente a ella. Si no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ¿por qué no hacerle la vida imposible, por qué no amargarla hasta decir basta?

Oh, sí, Neji necesitaba un psiquiatra urgente.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Nota: **Actualización a la carta. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me perdonéis por las faltas. Lo hice casi sin mirar eso. Por lo demás, ¿qué opináis?, ¿Se os han aclarado dudas de la historia?, ¿tenéis alguna sugerencia? Sólo hacedmelo saber.

Bueno, un beso y abrazos a todas ^^ Agradecimientos especiales a: **Viicoviic, Fujioka-chan, NejiHien, Ridesh, Daniratoe, Bell, Chiiiachian, Harukauzaki** y **Lilamedusa.**


	8. Obsesión

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: **+18** a la vista. Cuidado.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**08**. Obsesión 

Hinata se levantó aquella mañana con un extraño sabor de boca; y es que la idea de acudir a una entrevista de matrimonio aquella mañana no se le hacía del todo halagadora; más bien era una idea aterradora. ¿Ella, casada tan joven y con alguien que no sabía ni siquiera quién era?

Definitivamente no era algo que la entusiasmara.

Aparte de eso, estaba el tema de que tenía su primer día de trabajo esa misma mañana, a la misma hora de la dichosa entrevista y no quería faltar y que la tomaran como una irresponsable. ¿Qué le diría al señor Uchiha cuando llegase al día siguiente, excusándose con que había faltado porque su padre la había llevado a una entrevista de matrimonio? Sí, obviamente sería una excusa muy pobre.

Se metió al baño contiguo a su habitación y se duchó. Eligió del armario un traje de chaqueta beige, con el que se vistió lo más lentamente que pudo. Después de eso se maquilló y peinó con una pequeña coleta que dejaba el resto de su cabello suelto. Cuando el reloj del comedor daba las nueve, bajó por las escaleras.

Su madre y su padre ya la esperaban cada uno en su sitio y en cuanto ella se sentó, la criada comenzó a repartir el desayuno. Hinata reparó en que su primo no estaba; casi parecía haber olvidado el suceso de la noche anterior, pero no era así, porque en cuanto lo rememoró, las imágenes volvieron, y con ellas todo el odio reprimido hacia él. La noche anterior se había prometido guardarle tanto rencor como fuere necesario.

-¿Cómo has dormido, hija? -La pregunta de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo la sorprendió, ya que él no solía decirle ese tipo de cosas.

-B-Bien, padre -Titubeó, nerviosa.

Su padre la miró raro al notar como tartamudeaba, pero decidió no decir nada. Al mismo tiempo, Hinata se metió un pequeño trozo de comida en la boca, pero no pudo tragarlo. No solía estar desanimada por tanto tiempo, pero estaba asustada y preocupada por lo que iba a pasar al mismo tiempo. Su primo la odiaba y necesitaba un psiquiatra, su padre la había comprometido sin decirle nada y su madre no le hablaba (o eso parecía, por que no le había dirigido la palabra en lo que llevaba allí). Por otra parte, se había quedado sin su primer día de trabajo y consecuentemente sin su trabajo.

No podía estar más deprimida: ella también necesitaba un psiquiatra.

Y por lo visto, no sabía cuánto.

**&**

Neji entreabrió los ojos; el sol le cegaba y algo le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole casi respirar.

Abrió un poco más los ojos y notó la figura de una mujer. Por un momento pensó que era Hikari, pero pronto supo que no: conocía las curvas de su tía política a la perfección y sabía que no era ella. De todas maneras no le importaba.

Ahora que lo recordaba, había pasado una noche realmente impresionante. Después de tirarse casi toda la noche de discotecas con aquella chica colgada del brazo. Borrachos, llegaron a la mansión a las cuatro de la mañana e hicieron el amor como locos.

Recordándolo, se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no se acordaba de la cara de aquella mujer con la que había compartido la noche y la cama.

Sólo recordaba haber pensado en ella con ansia, con odio, con agresividad y resentimiento. De repente, la cara que menos quería ver en ese momento se le apareció.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, no importándole echar a su acompañante hacia el lado contrario; buscó su móvil por toda la habitación y buscó el teléfono por todos lados. Cuando al fin lo encontró, revisó en la agenda hasta encontrar un número. Lo marcó y se puso a la espera.

_«Clínica de Salud Mental Sakurai. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?»_

-Buenos días, quería cita para hoy.

De ese día no pasaba: Necesitaba un psiquiatra rápido.

**&**

Hikari cerró la puerta del Lexus y se puso el cinturón. Su marido, en el asiento del conductor, arrancó el coche y se pusieron en marcha; a través del retrovisor, vio la mueca de disgusto de su hija.

También vio la suya.

No había sido una buena mañana, ¡y una mierda! Estaba realmente disgustada, al borde del enfado. No podía quitarse la imagen de Neji acostado con otra mujer que no era ella. Le podía perdonar haberle visto besar a su hija la noche anterior -otra cosa que quería olvidar-, pero esto ya era el colmo; ¡se había acabado!

Estaba tan celosa, tan absolutamente llena de ira… Quería llorar, matar a alguien, lanzarse del coche en marcha, pero era una mujer adulta y por lo tanto, razonable.

Todo había comenzado aquella mañana, cuando había entrado al cuarto de su sobrino para despertarle; entonces les había visto: Una chica morena y él, durmiendo tranquilamente encima de la cama; como tantas veces habían hecho ellos dos cuando Hiashi no volvía.

Le odiaba tanto, pero también le amaba tanto… Muchas veces se había dicho a sí misma que no se enamoraría de su amante, que era su sobrino y por lo tanto su familiar -aunque político- y que no debía sentir nada más por él que no fuese sexual; pero el inicio de aquel sentimiento había sido irremediable.

Le necesitaba a cada segunda y no había sido capaz de confesárselo a sí misma hasta aquel momento. Sin querer, una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, pero nadie fue consciente de ello.

**&**

A las diez de la mañana en punto, Hinata bajó del asiento trasero del coche de su padre. Un nerviosismo innato la carcomía, pero lo que más: estaba intrigada por saber quién sería su pretendiente.

Entraron a un restaurante que parecía caro y se sentaron en una mesa libre. Enseguida, un camarero con pajarita y que a Hinata le pareció cómico vino a atenderles. La joven se fijó en los grandes cristales a modo de paredes de aquel lado del establecimiento, y también en la mesa, adornada con un impecable mantel blanco.

Mientras sus padres ordenaban, se fijó de nuevo en los cristales y vio pasar a la gente que iba a trabajar, a un grupo de niños de excursión, una chica embarazada, un hombre que se le hacía conocido y una mujer...

-¿Qué le pongo a usted, señorita?

Hinata giró la cabeza. Había estado tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que le hablaban a ella.

-Agua, por favor.

Vio como su padre miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca, impaciente, y enseguida le vio sonreír: Parecía que ya habían llegado. Hinata se tensó y bajó la mirada, preparándose para el momento fatal.

Cuando subió la cabeza ató cabos finalmente, al verlo allí frente a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada altiva: era él.

_«Uno de mis subordinados en la empresa"..., "Es mi mejor empleado, proveniente de una acaudalada familia»..._

¡Oh, madre mía, era él!

Sasuke Uchiha se sentaba ahora ante ella, pero esta vez no en calidad de jefe, sino de prometido.

**&**

Ya no estaba asustada, sólo sorprendida. Sólo hacía un día que se habían conocido y fue toda una coincidencia que él fuera su prometido sin ella saberlo. Se había pasado toda la noche angustiada por quién sería esa persona, pero ahora que lo veía, y por alguna razón que desconocía, no se sentía tan mal como antes; digamos que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Pero ahí seguía aquel sentimiento de temor a lo desconocido, de desconocerse incluso a sí misma… Notó frío a pesar del soleado día y tembló ligeramente. Quizá era porque no había comido, pero empezaba a sentirse cansada.

-Y bien Hinata, ¿qué edad tienes? -Le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa, como si no la conociera de nada.

-Tengo dieciocho años, Uchiha-san

-Llámame Sasuke, por favor.

-Está bien, Sasuke-san -Trató de sonreír, pero en vez de eso una fea mueca se formó en sus labios. No tenía ganas de echarle en cara que le conocía del día anterior; tampoco quería que su padre lo supiera.

-Hace buen día, ¿no crees? -Trató de conversar.

-Sí, claro -Respondió ella vagamente.

La conversación fue meramente esa, al igual que la que tuvo con la madre de Sasuke; Hinata descubrió que era una mujer realmente agradable y fácil de tratar a pesar de sólo haber intercambiado una palabras con ella. Por otra parte, se preguntó dónde estaría el padre de él, pero desechó este pensamiento ya que otra cosa la distrajo.

-¿Qué le parece si celebramos la boda cuando Hinata acabe la carrera, señor Hyuuga? -Oyó decir a la madre de Sasuke-. Mi hijo está muy ilusionado con la propuesta, pero ha pedido tiempo para conocer a su hija más en profundidad.

-Lo veo bien -Contestó Hiashi-. Es una de las cosas que había tenido en cuenta. Quiero que ambos estén preparados para llevar la empresa en el futuro.

-Supongo que comparte el deseo por la felicidad de ambos -Siguió hablando la mujer-. Me gustaría que su compromiso se fortaleciese y no tuvieran lugar ciertas discrepancias.

-La entiendo perfectamente, señora Uchiha.

Hinata prefirió no seguir escuchando; no quería pecar de cotilla.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaban planeando su boda tres o cuatro años antes de lo esperado -muy pronto para ella, ya que nunca había planeado casarse-. Su plan de vida no constaba de una boda con alguien que casi ni conocía, y porque sus padres se lo habían mandado discretamente. Y sobretodo, porque todo eso lo hacían si su consentimiento.

La culpable debía ser ella, por no quejarse nunca de nada; por no tener carácter.

La herida de tantos años sin verles ni tener noticias de ellos -sus padres- había hecho mella en ella y aún no se había cerrado: Más bien se estaba abriendo más y más, pronto sería tan grande que no habría manera de coserla.

Quiso explotar ahí mismo, pero no tenía fuerzas ni valor suficiente. Para acabar de empeorar la cosa, empezaba a sentir molestias en el estómago y unas náuseas horribles que le subían a la boca. Luego un ardor en el pecho, la sensación de no poder respirar. Se sentía mareada, así que tomó un poco de agua por si se le calmaba: la frescura del líquido la alivió bastante y pudo, al fin, calmarse un poco.

Lo había estudiado en la clase optativa de Psicología de su instituto: aquellos síntomas eran el principio de un ataque de ansiedad.

Le iría bien un psiquiatra: Quizá su madre le podría recomendar uno y pediría cita, así se calmaría y quizá, con algo de suerte, le recetara algo para calmarse.

**&**

Visto que eran las once, pidieron el almuerzo. Fue entonces cuando Hinata sintió ganas de ir baño; poco antes de llegar, Sasuke Uchiha la siguió y la tomó del brazo antes de que entrara, entregándole algo:

-Éste es el documento identificativo que dejaste en mi oficina ayer -Le dijo con rostro inexpresivo.

-Gracias, Uchiha-san -Respondió ella-. Aunque preferiría que me lo hubiera entregado hoy en la empresa.

-Lo siento, Hinata-san, pero no te puedo dar un puesto en la empresa -Se disculpó él-. No me está permitido, y ayer no te quise decir que no. Sin embargo, espero que nos llevemos bien; ojalá no me guardes rencor.

-Claro que no… -Se le pasó un poco el resentimiento-. Sólo me hubiera gustado que me dijeses la verdad.

-¿Entonces me perdonas? -Una media sonrisa iluminó el rostro de él, y ella no pudo decir que no.

-S-Sí, claro.

Hinata se fue al baño, y Sasuke volvió a la mesa. Siguieron comiendo y Hinata se unió al poco rato, mucho más alegre de lo que había salido de casa ese día -aunque con las mismas molestias estomacales-. Pero de algo estaba segura: Ya no la amargarían más ese día.

Quizá no debió confiarse de aquella manera.

**&**

En la clínica de salud mental Sakurai, Neji esperaba su turno en un cómodo asiento acolchado. Por no tener coche, había tenido que caminar un buen rato y coger un autobús que lo dejase cerca, así que estaba extremadamente agobiado: no estaba acostumbrado al transporte público. Había sido una pena que le hubiesen robado la bici hacía unos años… Quizá era el momento de comprar otra.

Había despachado a su "chica" hacia más de una hora y ésta había aceptado gustosa una nueva invitación para el sábado siguiente. Aunque Neji sabía la cruda realidad: era probable que no se volviesen a ver.

Pero es que él no estaba acostumbrado a tener a una cada noche, porque desde hacía un año y medio sólo se acostaba con Hikari. Ni una chica más en ese tiempo: sólo ella. Se había hecho algo común estar con ella y con ninguna más. Casi se había acostumbrado.

No le tenía pena a su tío Hiashi; no dudaba que él hiciese lo mismo con otras mujeres. Más bien, odiaba la manera que tenía de tratar a Hikari, por lo pronto su prima le daba igual, estaba demasiado cabreado con ella como para cuidarla o hablarle. Pasada la borrachera del día anterior, se había propuesto _"intentar"_ -a ver si podía- no hacerle la puñeta ni fastidiarla. Ni siquiera volver a besarla.

Muy a su pesar, no había podido desprenderse de ese recuerdo: ese era el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba en la consulta de una de las psiquiatras más brillantes de todo el país. Yuuhi Kurenai era una de las psiquiatras más prestigiosas en la clínica, con todos sus diplomas colgados de la pared, sus gafas de media luna y su bolígrafo en mano. Había sido amiga de su padre, y hacía muchos años, cuando aún era un adolescente, había acudido a ella

Se sentía del todo agradecido con ella, y era a la única a quien podía confesar sus problemas, más que a cualquier otro médico.

-¿Hyuuga Neji? -La voz de una chica de bata blanca le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, soy yo -Respondió.

-Ya puede pasar, la doctora Kurenai le está esperando -Le sonrió.

-Gracias -La joven se retiró y él avanzó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y entrando.

Lo primero en que se fijó, fue en el agradable tono melocotón de las paredes; en la suave luz que entraba por los ventanales y en las cortinas blancas. Luego vio a la doctora en psiquiatría Yuuhi Kurenai: Se conservaba tan bien como años atrás.

-Neji, me alegra verte de nuevo -Habló con tranquilidad-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé -Respondió mientras se acomodaba en una de las cómodas sillas del despacho-. Pensé en hacerte una visita, pero estuve ocupado con las clases; además, no sentí la necesidad de venir.

-Te entiendo perfectamente -Afirmó la mujer-. Pero dime, Neji, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Es mi prima -Dijo con rotundidad.

-¿Qué hay con ella? -Preguntó la psiquiatra, sacando un bloc de notas de un cajón, y empezando a apuntar en él algo ilegible.

Neji se mordió el labio, contrariado en decirle éso que tanto le preocupaba o no, pero al fin se decidió, y comenzó a hablar; realmente necesitaba contarlo.

-Llegó hace un par de semanas a casa y se me hace insoportable tenerla cerca -Empezó-. Es como un virus, se me ha pegado y no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza. Empiezo a preguntarme qué diablos me pasa con ella.

-¿Puedo suponer que te gusta? -Neji se azoró ligeramente al oír la pregunta.

-No, no me gusta -Objetó-. Más bien me disgusta; creo que incluso he empezado a odiarla. ¿Puedes creer que el ayer casi tenemos un accidente por su culpa?

-¿Qué hizo? -Le miró dubitativa, con el bolígrafo al filo del cuaderno.

-¡Trató de tirarse del coche, la muy estúpida!, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Ajá. Realmente es un comportamiento algo psicótico, pero, ¿hubo algo que le molestase de ti en estas dos semanas, Neji? Piénsalo bien.

Neji recordó en aquel momento, todas las pequeñas putadas que se habían hecho -y las que aún le quedaban- y bufó exasperado: -Claro que sí, supongo que son demasiadas cosas; ya me conoces.

-¿Pasó algo después de eso?

Recordó borrosamente aquel beso que no debió darle; había sido un castigo.

-Nos volvimos andando, y quise atemorizarla por medio de la violencia verbal, pero me dio una bofetada y salió corriendo. Luego en casa… la besé contra su voluntad; quería castigarla, hacerla sentir mal.

La psiquiatra apuntó todo escuetamente y le miró fijamente; le habló amablemente, con tono profesional.

-Entonces pensaste en venir a verme, ¿me equivoco?

-Siento decir que sí. Ya llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero esta mañana surgió la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Cuéntame.

-Anoche me acosté con una chica, y cuando he despertado y la he visto, me ha pasado la imagen de Hinata por la mente.

-Debo suponer que Hinata es tu prima, ¿cierto?

Neji asintió y fijó la vista en la ventana; a lo lejos se veían montañas de las que desconocía el nombre, carreteras, edificios… pero sólo podía pensar en su problema.

-Neji, tienes que entender que lo que has hecho está mal. Mi consejo es que te centres en tus estudios y busques un trabajo a media jornada; trata de no estar cerca de ella, no es conveniente que sigas obsesionándote. No caigas en el error hacerla víctima de tu pasado, Neji.

Neji se reprimió la rabia. Sabía que Yuuhi Kurenai tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Cuando viniste hace cuatro años, te costó mucho contarme lo que te había ocurrido, lo que habías hecho; pero mejoraste, Neji. Fuiste uno de mis pacientes más difíciles, pero con ayuda superaste lo que te había ocurrido -La mujer hablaba firmemente-. Y sabes que no quieres volver a lo mismo, ni yo tampoco; no quiero volver a verte así.

Recordó cuando había acudido a la consulta de Yuuhi Kurenai hacía cuatro años, tras la muerte de su padre. Como amiga de Hizashi Hyuuga, ella no le había cobrado nada y le había atendido en su propia casa.

Sentía tanto o más rencor hacia su tío Hiashi de lo que ahora, ya que ni siquiera les había ayudado en su pobreza; no tenía dinero ni un hogar al que ir, porque le habían embargado; iba de calle en calle, rondando por allí y por aquí, haciendo trabajos que le dañaron el cuerpo y el alma, que le hicieron ver la crudeza del alma de los hombres. Se metió en peleas, sufrió toda clase de abusos, olvidó lo que era una vida.

Llegó a la consulta traumatizado, a la defensiva, sin nada que le diese fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Pero con el tiempo su mente sanó, mas no su alma. Sin embargo, Hinata había venido para torturarlo un poco más, para hacerlo sentirse como uno de esos asquerosos hombres que le habían torturado en su adolescencia.

Aunque lo había superado, se odiaba en cierta forma. Repudiaba lo que en su día había tenido que aguantar y hacer por dinero.

Y lo peor es que quería hacer sentir a su prima lo que él había vivido, quería que se sintiese como una rata miserable.  
Sin embargo, aunque le costase una vida, trataría de no hacerlo trataría de reprimirse, de callar, de alejarse de ella como fuese; aunque tuviese que alejarse de Hikari y de la fortuna de la familia Hyuuga.

**&**

Hinata se echó a la cama, agobiada por tanta formalidad. Acababa de entrar a casa sola con su madre, ya que sus padre las habían dejado en casa y se habían ido vete a saber dónde. Su madre se había disculpándose por dejarla sola; momentos después había cogido el otro coche y también se había largado.

Por lo demás, después de la sorpresa que se había llevado en el restaurante, no le vendría mal un baño de espuma. Se sonrió. En el internado nunca habría podido darse esos lujos, ya que sólo había duchas. En su actual habitación también habían duchas, pero sabía que al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la habitación de sus padres, había un baño enorme.

Lo había descubierto hacía unas noches, cuando rondaba por el pasillo sin poder dormir. Había abierto una puerta, y… ¡Gualá! Un pequeño cuartito a la entrada para desvestirse, después de eso una bañera con hidromasaje de las caras, botellas de jabón y sales de baño en una pequeña estantería de cristal, y una ventana grande desde donde podían verse todas las casas del barrio y más allá. ¡Menudo lujo!

Recordando que había dejado ese baño para otro día, se preparó la ropa que se pondría y atravesó su cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió; salió fuera y se dirigió directamente al famoso baño. Cuando llegó, suspiró, sonriendo: al fin podría quitarse el estrés de todos los días que había pasado en aquella casa, podría estirarse en aquella gran bañera llena de agua calentita, podría relajarse, aunque dudaba que se durmiera.

Cuando entró, abrió el grifo y empezó a desvestirse, Hinata olvidó cerrar con pestillo.

**&**

Neji se adentró en la mansión Hyuuga resoplando; la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que había tenido que buscar las llaves por todos sus bolsillos, hasta recordar que guardaban una bajo la alfombra. Siendo que nadie iba a robar a ese barrio -ya que era relativamente seguro- se suponía que dejarla ahí no era algo malo. Sin embargo, Neji pensaba que cualquier día les iban a entrar a robar.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, notando que no había absolutamente nadie. Cuando entró, se echó a la cama, cansado mentalmente por su visita al psiquiatra. Había recordado cosas del pasado que no le habían gustado, cosas que preferiría no recordar, pero seguían ahí, preparadas para amargarle en cualquier momento o situación.

Pero sabía que podía guardárselas. Porque nunca revelaría nada de aquellas vivencias pasadas.

Levantándose de la cama, Neji se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, abrió el armario -de donde cogió una toalla y algo de ropa- y caminó directamente hacia su puerta. Era hora de usar el baño que se encontraba al lado de la habitación de sus tíos; ese gran baño que adoraba.

Caminó por el pasillo y se situó ante la puerta, entreabriéndola. Y lo cierto es que Neji no esperó encontrarse con tal espectáculo: Su prima en todo su esplendor, extendida a lo largo de la bañera con las finas hebras de su cabello flotando en el agua; completamente desnuda. Neji no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente sus curvas, sus pechos redondos y grandes, su vientre plano, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Sintió como su vello se erizaba y su amigo se le empalmaba; tragó saliva. Y entonces su razonamiento empezó a nublarse.

-Al demonio contigo, tú te lo has buscado -Susurró, fuera de sí.

**&**

En cuanto oyó aquel susurro, Hinata abrió los párpados, asustada. Se encogió en la bañera y miró a su _"agresor"_ a la cara. Cubrir su desnudez como pudo, agarrando una toalla que había dejado en el suelo anteriormente; todo eso antes de que él llegara hasta ella. Con brusquedad y una fuerza de la que no le creyó capaz, la sacó de la bañera y la arrimó contra la pared.

-Te has dejado el pestillo abierto para que te vea, ¿verdad? -La había agarrado por las muñecas y la miraba con furia, hablándole muy cerca de la boca-. Eres una zorra.

La joven se sonrojó, hiperventilando por el susto. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente junto al de él. Estaba en una posición degradante, pero gracias a dios tenía la toalla como barrera, porque sino se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza. Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados; era demasiado fuerte para ella. Tragó saliva, impotente. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta, impidiéndole casi hablar.

-Ne-Neji, por favor... Déjame en paz -Le rogó, aguantándose las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Una mueca deformó sus labios.

-¿Por qué te tendría que dejar? -Argumentó-. Para eso has venido aquí, ¿no? Para que no te deje de follar en toda la tarde, ¿verdad? Se ve que en el colegio al que ibas te dieron duro. Siempre me pregunté cómo serías, pero ahora lo he descubierto: eres la gran mosquita muerta que pensé que eras en un principio.

-¿T-Te estás oyendo? -Respondió con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas; incrédula-. Estás enfermo.

Estrujó sus muñecas, haciéndole saber que estaba de verdad cabreado. Ella gimió y contrajo su rostro, tratando de no llorar más.

-¿Ahora lloras? -Se rió-. ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?

Se restregó contra ella, y Hinata notó algo bajo sus pantalones; duro, erecto, palpitante. Se impactó: Esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella. Quería que la dejara ir, marcharse de ese baño y no volver más, quería volver al internado y estar con Naruto, disfrutar de su sonrisa otra vez. Olvidarse de que tenía una familia, olvidar el odio mutuo de Neji y ella. Pero eso ahora no podía ser.

Y por más que no le gustara como Neji se frotaba contra ella, sus sentidos la traicionaban. Sentía un calor iracundo deslizarse hacia su intimidad, sentía las manos de su primo infiltrarse por debajo de su toalla, su boca buscando fieramente sus labios, casi con ansiedad. Se enojó con sí misma por ser tan débil al calor masculino de aquel que no la soportaba y que sólo quería burlarse de ella... Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, pero eso debía parar.

Y de hecho paró, porque Hinata le empujó en aquel momento de debilidad, tirándolo al suelo. Cogió su ropa rápidamente y salió corriendo directa a su habitación.

**&**

Desde su coche, Hikari pudo ver a Hiashi entrar a la casa de una desconocida. Sabía quién era ella: Hanabi Ichinose, su secretaria.

Se habían besado al entrar y no le había afectado para nada; para él siempre sería un témpano de hielo. Aunque dolía pensar que se había casado con ese hombre no por amor, sino por un estúpido compromiso. Pensó que podría amarle, pero jamás fue así. Los primeros años había sido amable, pero al tener a la niña se había vuelto frío y distante. Que pena haber desaprovechado la vida al lado de un ser asqueroso, sólo podía descartar algo en aquellos años, y era el haber tenido a Hinata. La había dado a luz en una fría noche de Diciembre, y para ella esa sería una de las noches más felices e importantes de su vida.

No se quedó más. Tenía que volver a casa rápido para escribir un poquito; en realidad, echaba de menos sus ratos a solas con el portátil.

Arrancó el coche y puso una de sus canciones preferidas a toda pastilla; a parte de su cita con la escritura, tenía una conversación pendiente con Neji.

**&**

Hiashi miró por la ventana como el coche de su esposa se alejaba. Era ella, no había duda. Le había seguido cuando le tenía dicho que no le importaba dónde iba o dejaba de ir. Mujer estúpida. Cuando llegase a casa la insultaría hasta hartarse, le pegaría si hacía falta.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? -Preguntó Hanabi, zalamera.

-Nada, preciosa -Respondió, encontrándola desnuda.

La agarró por la cintura y la encaminó hasta el cuarto, donde ambos fundieron sus bocas apasionadamente. Se deslizaron en la cama de sábanas blancas, dando rienda suelta a su pasión...

**&**

Neji estaba en el baño aún, mirando al techo desde la bañera, absorto en su blancura; pero en realidad no pensaba en eso, sino en la desnudez de su prima y en su pelo, en sus labios, en sus pechos... Su mano se movía bajo el agua, trabajando en su miembro, subiendo y bajando aquella frágil piel que le llegaba a causar tanto placer. Oh, Dios, sabía que era un error, pero no podía parar de pensar en ella. La recordó bajo sus brazos, resistiéndose, tan débil... tan provocativa, tan endemoniadamente tentadora...

Estar así con ella había creado en él algo que no comprendía; su prima se había convertido en su particular obsesión.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Otro capítulo ^^. Me ha costado muchísimo acabarlo. Espero vuestros comentarios, y si habéis visto algo que no os gusta o que esté mal, me lo decís, jeje. Se aceptan críticas, opiniones, etc. Un beso y abrazos a todas/os ^^ Agradecimientos especiales a: **Bell, Ridesh, Chiiiachan, Fujioka-chan, Neji-Hien, Isabella-Haruno, Artemisav, Daniratoe, Mangetzu-Souke, Karina Natsumi** y **Hinata Asumi Kaoru Lore.**


	9. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**09.** Decisiones

Al fin. Su primer día de Universidad, el inicio de una fase que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, pero que al final no había sido la esperada.

Se observó ante el espejo, vestida con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca de manga corta; ese sería el primer año sin llevar el largo y oscuro uniforme del internado.

Se fijó en sus ojos, que le devolvían una mirada de extrañeza; y sus ojeras... sus ojeras eran a causa de no haber dormido bien por tres noches. Desde aquel día.

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido en aquel baño. Se había guardado el secreto y procuraría no contárselo a absolutamente nadie. Sin embargo, no podía obviar que el no haber dormido bien por pensar en_ "eso"_ era su culpa.

Por él: La causa de todos sus males, de todas sus inquietudes… el causante de que se hubiera pasado tres noches pensando en lo que había pasado. No había podido evitarlo: Todas aquellas sensaciones, aquel temor… aquella excitación tan parecida a su pequeña experiencia con Naruto.

Pero no, ¡ni hablar! No era para nada igual, ¡Él había intentado forzarla!

Su timidez se indignaba cada vez que recordaba sus pieles rozándose, aquel sabor amargo en sus labios. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

Aquella noche había entrado a su cuarto como una exhalación, cerrando el pestillo; se había tirado a la cama, roja como un tomate, asustada, y aún así deseosa de haberle sentido. Su debilidad como mujer había actuado por ella.

Pero se lo había prohibido a sí misma y creía que eso era lo mejor.

Porque no quería absolutamente nada con Neji. Le odiaba. Detestaba cada parte de él, tanto que le habría gustado no volverle a ver, olvidarse de su cara, incluso de su nombre. Era su familiar y había ultrajado -desde el principio- su voluntad.

¿Acaso no tenía alma? No, eso no. Era muy vano e infantil pensar en que el alma cabía en él. Podría tener un cuerpo de ensueño, pero a ella no la engañaría. Si algo la había enseñado estar recluida en un colegio de monjas durante tanto tiempo y tener una mala experiencia en el amor, había sido a pensar en su propia salud mental. En liberarse de demonios como Neji Hyuuga.

Y es que había llegado a la conclusión de que él, al contrario de estar enfermo, estaba demasiado cuerdo. Conclusión: Era un degenerado.

Casi no lo había visto desde aquel suceso, y sabía que era lo mejor. No le hablaría a nadie respecto a eso por respeto, pero le iba a guardar el aire a Neji.  
Se había acabado la Hinata Hyuuga buena, se había acabado la amabilidad. Todo. Se forzaría a no ser la misma con él.

Mirándose una vez más al espejo, se arregló un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente y se volvió. Cogió su bolsa y salió por la puerta, suspirando.  
Ahora tenía un prometido por conocer, una carrera por estudiar y un futuro; no iba a echarlo todo a perder por el idiota de su primo.

-¡Vamos allá, Hinata! -Se dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

**&**

Neji remoloneó en la cama. No se quería levantar, no después de haber -al fin- dormido dos horitas esa noche. Digamos que algunos problemas le acosaban: Empezaba la universidad ese mismo día, su tía le había confesado algo que le había dejado patidifuso y también estaba el otro problemita con su prima...

Recordó la desastrosa conversación con su _"tía"_ hacía tres días, cuando después del suceso del baño con Hinata, entró a su cuarto sin que se diera cuenta...

_-Te he visto esta mañana -comenzó ella._

_-¿Y? -Alcanzó a decir, hastiado. Las imágenes de su prima aún estaban demasiado frescas, quería que le dejara tranquilo un rato-. ¿Acaso es eso una novedad?_

_-...con una mujer -Acabó, seria._

_Neji subió la cabeza y la miró, dubitativo. Pronto vio la rabia en sus ojos a pesar de no mostrarla con palabras fuertes, ¿celos?, ¿acaso eso podía ser posible en ella? Nunca, jamás antes los había visto._

_-¿Acaso lo tengo prohibido? -Atinó a pronunciar, sorprendido-. ¿Estás celosa?_

_Sonrió. Era demasiado cómico que ella pudiese estar enamorada de un tipo como él, que nunca se había enamorado de ninguna de ellas. Sí, realmente gracioso._

_-Te voy a ser sincera, Neji -Hikari tragó saliva y de repente él sudó frío._

_¿Qué pasaba ahora mismo en esa habitación, qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Sabía que algo se aproximaba, algo que rompería lo que hasta ahora tenían._  
_No quería oírlo; no aún. Sin embargo, escuchó muy bien aquellas palabras fatales que lo cambiarían todo de la mañana a la noche._

_-Estoy enamorada de ti._

_Por un momento aquella idea le conmocionó. No podía ser cierto, no quería que lo fuese. Necesitaba una amante, no una compañera para toda la vida. Pronto racionalizó las cosas: La conocía, sabía que nunca había tenido las cosas claras respecto a ambos. Quizá estaba confundida._

_-Desde el principio dijimos que no iba a ser una relación seria, ¿te acuerdas? -Le dijo él después de unos segundos-. Que no iba a ser más que una mera distracción a nuestros problemas._

_-Lo sé -Respondió decidida-, y también sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada por traer a tus amigas a casa, pero... no puedo soportarlo. Te ruego que si quieres tener sexo con alguien, no lo tengas en esta casa. Es realmente insoportable._

_Tan rápido como había venido, se fue. Y él se quedó allí, sin nada más que decir._

Volviendo al presente, levantó la cabeza con pesadez y miró el despertador: casi las nueve. Echó cuentas: La ceremonia de inicio de curso empezaba a las nueve, y eran las ocho y media.

Sin prisa, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con efectividad, como era costumbre en él. Ese año _"ella"_ empezaba, y no lo había recordado, porque después de recordarla también venían aquellas imágenes subidas de tono.

¿Por qué no decirlo?

Tenía un problema, y de los gordos: No tenía remordimientos, sólo una obsesión enfermiza que no hacía más que atormentarle.

¿Estaba enfermo, mal de la cabeza, loco?, ¿acaso todo eso no era lo mismo?

Oh,no. Seguramente eso era autocompasión. Estaba peor, mucho peor que eso. No pensando más en cómo diablos estaría su cabeza de bien o mal, se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo, dejando salir abundante agua fría. Se remojó el largo cabello, peinándolo para luego recogerlo en una coleta alta.

-Al menos soy un poco guapo, ¿no? -Le dijo a su reflejo; este le respondió con una sonrisa cínica, como siempre.

Digamos que todos los días su vida era igual: Salir con chicas, ir a clase, estudiar, acompañar a su tío a la empresa, acostarse con su tía… Había sidos divertido durante un tiempo, pero comenzaba a cansar. Creía que una obsesión le daba un punto interesante a su vida, cuando había perdido interés en casi todas las que hacía. Esta _"cosa"_, obsesión, como se llamara, había hecho que se interesara en todas ellas, pero que también tuviese nuevos quebraderos de cabeza.

Por suerte, en sólo un curso más se largaría de aquella pesadilla de casa y viviría cómodamente con algo de dinero que tenía guardado de cuando trabajaba.

-Vamos allá -Se dijo, incentivado por sus pensamientos.

Se olvidaría de todo, de su obsesión, de Hikari, de su prima...

Viviría su vida sin ataduras, sin mujeres que le atosigaran. No iba a dejar que, en un futuro, su existencia estuviera envuelta en basura.

**&**

El estómago de Hinata rugió exageradamente en cuanto bajó por las escaleras. No queriendo decepcionarle, fue a la cocina para desayunar algo; abrió la nevera y descubrió un _brick_ de leche y unas galletas en uno de los armarios de arriba.

-¿Cómo has dormido, cariño? -Su madre la sorprendió, entrando como una exhalación en la cocina, con lo que a Hinata casi se le derramo la leche en la camisa limpia.

Notó que ya llevaba el bolso, así que supuso que le iba a decir que salieran ahora mismo. Sin embargo, no fue así.

-Bien, mamá -Mintió ella, recomponiéndose del susto-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Neji me ha dicho que te llevará él. Yo no puedo, hija, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender -Se disculpó.

Hinata suspiró. ¡Cuán desdichada era! Se juró a sí misma comprarse una bicicleta en cuanto encontrase un trabajo a media jornada.

-¿Enserio tengo que ir con él? -Su día comenzaba mal de nuevo.

-Sé que estará encantado de llevarte. No le hagas esperar, él comienza a la misma hora que tú.

Sin que Hinata pudiera siquiera responder, la figura de Neji entró en la cocina.

-¿Vamos o qué? -Sonrió. Menudo cínico. ¿Qué se había creído el muy cínico, qué le podía sonreír y olvidar lo que había pasado hacía unos días?

Aquella ansiedad de unos días atrás volvió a adueñarse de su estómago, llenándola de náuseas. Decidió dejar la leche y las galletas donde estaban anteriormente y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Está bien, mamá. Adiós -Resopló molesta, atravesando la cocina y pasando de largo a su primo.

Y es que, la problemática era exactamente esta: Hiashi había ido al trabajo en uno de los tres coches -cosa normal en él; cada mañana lo hacía-, Hikari se tenía que ir urgentemente a algún lado y no podía llevar a Hinata a la Universidad porque simplemente tenía prisa. Pero la mayor problemática era que sólo quedaba un coche y Neji iba a cogerlo (y por supuesto era el único que tenía carné de los dos).

En resumen, que la parada de autobús estaba bastante alejada y no paraba en el campus, así que tenía que irse con Neji o a pie, lo que sería cansado y por lo que probablemente llegaría tarde.

No es que a ella le importase caminar, pero es que eso de llegar tarde el primer día no era algo típico en su persona.

Definitivamente comprar una bici sería la mejor idea de todas; aunque no supiera ir en ella.

**&**

Hinata abrió la puerta del coche, se sentó y se puso el cinturón. Trató de relajarse, pero cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió y su primo entró por ella, los nervios volvieron con más intensidad por haberlos estado reteniendo. Jugueteó con sus dedos, empezando a temblar mientras sus tripas se retorcían y se notaba un nudo en la garganta.

No tenía ganas de mirarle ni hablarle. Sólo estaba en el coche con él para que la llevara a la Universidad; nada más. Cuando el motor arrancó, él echó el seguro y entonces ella levantó la mirada, notando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es por si intentas lo de la otra vez -Agregó Neji-. Suicidate si quieres, pero no en el coche; me podrías matar a mi también.

Sin querer, sus miradas se cruzaron y Hinata se sonrojó notoriamente. Sin embargo, muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su manera de cortar el silencio no había sido muy grata.

Ofendida, apartó sus ojos de él y miró por la ventana, concentrándose en el paisaje que pasaba cada vez más rápido a través de esta. Siguió jugueteando con los dedos en su regazo, sin darse cuenta. Sus mejillas seguían rojas y sentía como era escrutada de vez en cuando, aunque de reojo.

Y es que, de vez en cuando, ella cometía el error de curiosear si él sentía remordimientos por lo que le había hecho.

Sin embargo siempre apartaba la mirada decepcionada, no descubriendo ni rastro de esa culpa que esperaba encontrar. ¿Neji no tenía alma? Lo sospechaba, pero había acabado por saber que era verdad, que él era un ser inhumano, carente de todo sentimiento. Pese a todo, su lado racional salió a flote: pese a haber convivido con monjas, no creía en un alma. Además, su pasión por la Medicina, la Bioquímica y todos sus ramos la había hecho ver el lado humano de las cosas. Digamos que el alma era inexistente según la ciencia. Y ella lo creía firmemente.

Hinata no quiso entretenerse más con él. Era obvio que no tenía remedio.

No hablaron durante todo el viaje. Al parar y salir del coche en el aparcamiento ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra o se miraron. La frialdad y la tensión eran palpables en el ambiente.

Quiso mirar la hora, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba ninguna clase de reloj, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle a él.

-E-escucha... -La voz le falló momentáneamente, sin embargo prosiguió con renovadas fuerzas-. ¿Qué hora es?

Él la miró, como si no esperase eso de ella.

-Faltan diez minutos para las nueve; más vale que te des prisa.

Ese trato tan impersonal molestó un poco a Hinata, pero empezó a caminar deprisa en cuanto él lo hizo. No perdía nada siguiéndole.

Por lo que parecía, Neji sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, porque no tardó en ver a una gran multitud congregada a las puertas de un gran edificio, más parecido a un anfiteatro que a otra cosa -digamos que una sala de juntas se hubiese quedado pequeña-. Hinata recordó brevemente como hacía unas semanas Neji la había llevado a un bar de copas (aunque eso no estaba en los planes) y luego a visitar el campus por orden de su padre. En aquel momento habían tenido sus piques, pero luego él le había demostrado cierto tipo de cariño.

Recordaba con claridad cómo la había agarrado por el brazo y la había abrazado; como ella se había echado a llorar como una niña.

_"Claro que me importa, todo lo que él os haga a tu madre o a ti me importa"..._

Las recordaba. Se acordaba ahora de esas palabras mientras le seguía, observando como su cabello -recogido en una coleta alta- se movía al compás del viento de primeros de Septiembre… No entendía la manía de los hombres Hyuuga por conservar el cabello largo, ¿sería algún tipo de rito ancestral? En fin, no importaba demasiado, quizá le preguntara a su madre (y pensando en eso, la lista de lo que quería preguntarle a su madre se iba haciendo extensa). En su escrutinio, se fijó en lo alto que era su primo, por lo menos le pasaba seis o siete centímetros…

En cuanto se supo pensando en la altura de su primo se quiso golpear, pero no lo hizo para que no la trataran de loca. En su primer día de Universidad no era nada conveniente.

Y de nuevo volvió a los fustigantes pensamientos anteriores, a revolver su cabeza con cosas que quizá no tenían tanta importancia pero le causaban migraña. Porque no entendía cómo él había tenido que cambiar tanto como para tratarla tan mal, tan funestamente; hasta el límite de intentar forzarla.  
Fue recordar aquel momento y se le volvieron a subir los colores. Decidió no pensar más en ello, pero fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar cuando se dio de morros contra _"algo"_, o más bien dicho contra _"alguien"._

Volvió a sonrojarse sobremanera al descubrir que ese alguien era su primo; aunque por suerte él no se giró y puso suspirar tranquila.

Se reprimió a sí misma mientras retomaba el paso: Debía controlar sus nervios, no pensar en cosas desagradables, y lo más importante de todo: no ser tan patosa.

Avanzó unos minutos más detrás de él, hasta que al fin llegaron a la multitud, que ya se iba introduciendo en el edificio. En unos pasos más estuvieron en el interior del recinto. Hinata no se impresionó demasiado, pero se sorprendió al no ver un sitio más lujoso. Dado que estaban en una Universidad privada, lo normal sería haber visto sillas más cómodas, quizá un palco, paredes mejor adornadas... pero aquello se asemejaba más al teatro de un Instituto público: Cientos de sillas plegables estaban repartidas por todo el lugar, donde los alumnos se iban acomodando. En una plataforma un poco más alta, algunos profesores se iban congregando y sentando, preparados para un supuesto discurso de primeros de año.

-Esta es la sala de conferencias -Anunció Neji, sin gota de sentimiento.

_"¿Quién le ha preguntado?"_ Se dijo Hinata, ignorándole. Casi todo lo que él decía le molestaba relativamente.

Una vez tomaron asiento -extrañamente, uno al lado del otro-, tuvieron que esperar varios minutos para que todo empezara. Hinata estaba un poco enfadada consigo misma porque se habían sentado juntos, pero por otro lado sabía que hasta no encontrar algún buen compañero, él era su única opción para no perderse en esa Universidad tan grande. Por eso no quería perderle de vista. Amigo o enemigo, por interés propio o por necesidad, necesitaba contar con alguien para conocer aquel lugar lo mejor que pudiese.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comienzo del discurso del rector, que abarcaría gran parte de la mañana...

**&**

Eran justamente las nueve de la mañana cuando Sasuke Uchiha entró a la sala de conferencias de Hyuuga S.A. Hiashi Hyuuga ya le esperaba allí junto a Hanabi, su secretaria, que le estaba sirviendo una taza de café recién hecho. El aroma era exquisito; siempre había gustado del café de Hanabi por las mañanas, y siempre solía pedírselo a ella.

En cuanto él entró, ella tomó una taza de la mesita auxiliar y vertió un poco de aquel líquido negruzco para servirle a él también. Se acercó, y con una pequeña sonrisa le ofreció el vaso:

-¿Café, Uchiha-san? -Le preguntó en tono afable.

Desde su lugar, Hiashi Hyuuga les miró un momento, para luego bajar la cabeza a los documentos que estaba revisando.

-Gracias, Hanabi-san.

Aceptando la taza, acomodó su maletín en la mesa y tomó asiento junto al jefe de la empresa, que no le dijo ni pío. Se aflojó ligeramente la corbata y miró el cielo azul tras el cristal de la ventana.

Ese día era relativamente importante: Un par de socios extranjeros querían hacer un trato importante: Exportar productos de Hyuuga S.A. a sus tiendas en Europa y América, un negocio que jugaba un papel importante en la economía de los Hyuuga. Los productos informáticos de la empresa se harían internacionales, conocidos a nivel mundial y eso, por supuesto, les daría muchísima fama.

En un principio, Hyuuga Hiashi no estuvo dispuesto a recibir a accionistas y aún menos a extranjeros -a saber con qué intenciones- en su empresa. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo detenidamente, vio un gran negocio gracias a esto.

Le había pedido consejo a Sasuke, y él le dijo que era un buen negocio, que se haría de oro en el mercado occidental; no por algo Japón era un país avanzadísimo en el terreno de la electrónica y la informática. Por eso, en aquel día y en aquel lugar iban a cerrar un trato millonario que les elevaría.

Hyuuga S.A. se enriquecería, se volvería de oro.

Fundada sobre las bases de un Japón en crisis, la empresa se había solidificado con el paso de los años. Hirai Hyuuga había sido el primer hombre de la familia en atreverse en aquel terreno, y había salido ganando, dejando la empresa a sus hijos Hiashi y Hizashi al morir él. Después de eso habían seguido avanzando, ganando; pero una trama corrupta, un acto ilícito había separado a los dos hermanos.

Sasuke Uchiha se conocía la historia completa, y también otras muchas. Sabía además que su superior no era trigo limpio del todo. Pero a pesar de todo, había aceptado aquel puesto, se había ganado su confianza y ahora iba a casarse con su hija. Dentro de unos años quizá, pero él haría de las suyas para que fuera pronto, muy pronto.

Hinata Hyuuga era una chica guapa, pero nada del otro mundo para él. Lo único que le importaba de ella era el dinero de su padre, suficiente para vivir como un rey toda su vida. Y por supuesto, una niña rica como ella debía estar harta de hacer ve a saber qué cosas, así que por unos meses tendría disfrute asegurado.

Por no decir que él era un conquistador de primera, -de eso no cabía duda- así que no tardaría mucho en caer en sus redes. Después de casarse, ya vería lo que hacer...

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta abrirse, fijándose en Hanabi, que desde esta le dirigía una sonrisa. Sin que Hiashi lo notase, se la devolvió. Ella abandonó la habitación poco después, haciendo que Sasuke Uchiha recordase la conversación que habían tenido unos días antes...

_Hanabi había entrado en su despacho sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Cuando entró, él la miró de arriba abajo, comprobando que era ella y le sonrió animadamente._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, Hanabi? -Le había preguntado-. ¿No habíamos quedado para mañana?_

_-Ajá, pero tenía que decirte algo._

_-Dime, entonces -La vio ahora con seriedad._

_-¿A que no adivinas lo que me ha dicho Hiashi? -Sonrió enorgullecida- Se va a divorciar._

_Sasuke se carcajeó. Los hombres siempre le decían eso a sus amantes, pero nunca era así; siempre eran el segundo plato. Aunque, por decirlo de alguna manera, Hanabi estaba muy lejos de ser una verdadera amante._

_-¿De qué diablos te ríes? -Exclamó, enfadada. Sus ojos chispeaban; enseguida sus labios dibujaron una mueca parecida a una sonrisa-. Esto mejora sumamente nuestros planes, Sasuke._

_-Lo sé, pero quién sabe -Contestó, reprimiendo una sonrisa de burla-. Quizá sólo te quiere como segundo plato._

_-¡Ja! Llevo demasiado tiempo estudiándole, Sasuke -Agregó, y acentuando más su mueca-sonrisa dijo-: Él lleva años harto de su mujer; y no me extraña, es una completa frígida que ni siquiera disfruta con el sexo._

_Sasuke se echó a reír._

_En realidad no le gustaba que ella hiciese eso, pero era su deseo, su venganza. La conocía desde los dieciséis años pero ignoraba lo que había ocurrido para que ella llegara al extremo de querer destruir a Hyuuga Hiashi. Sin embargo, como buen amigo la había apoyado en su plan. Habían tardado años en llegar a aquel punto, trabajando codo a codo para que todo aquello llegase a buen puerto._

_-Creo que podrías tener razón, pero sé cautelosa antes de dar otro paso, Hanabi -Advirtió, antes de que ella se deslizase hasta la puerta a paso lento._

_-Llevo demasiados años en esto para no serlo._

_Con una última sonrisa, abandonó la habitación, dejándole seguir trabajando._

Sus recuerdos se desvanecieron en cuanto la puerta se abrió nuevamente. La lengua inglesa inundó sus oídos mientras _"sus"_ socios se acomodaban en los sillones alrededor de la mesa.

Esa iba a ser una reunión larga. Muy larga.

**&**

-¿Te concentras o no?

Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos; nuevamente volvió a observar dónde se encontraba. Kakashi la había invitado aquella mañana a su pisito de soltero, como siempre lo llamaba ella con intención de burlarse. Su reunión era para juntar ideas para una nueva novela: esta vez habían decidido hacer una de amor, ya que por lo visto, el género de la ciencia ficción no había dado resultado últimamente.

Para Hikari, cambiar de género era venderse; caer realmente bajo. Sin embargo, para Kakashi Hatake eso era ser inteligente y no dejarse vencer por el mercado. Como su editor, él siempre le daba ideas para nuevas y buenas historias, pero ella pocas veces las usaba. Era una mujer difícil de complacer.

-Lo siento, Kakashi -Pronunció, estresada-. Realmente no sé lo que me pasa.

-Yo creo que lo sabes, pero no quieres decírmelo -Le contestó con un brillo interesante en los ojos.

-Has acertado -Le sacó la lengua, un poco más animada de repente-. Pero mejor me voy, olvidé que tengo que comprarle unas cosas a mi hija.

-Está bien -Bufó exasperado él. Hikari acababa de contagiarle su pesimismo anterior-. Nos vemos otro día, entonces.

Hikari se levantó, recogió su cuaderno y la pluma con la que solía escribir, y se dispuso a marcharse. Kakashi se adelantó, abriéndole la puerta de su piso con educación.

-Por cierto, Kakashi… -Su socia le miró una última vez antes de marcharse.

-¿Sí?

-Búscate novia, tienes el piso hecho un desastre -Con esto, Hikari se marchó, riéndose por lo bajo.

**&**

Por fin, tras dos horas de agotador discurso, el rector había terminado y por fin podía salir a despejarse. Hinata se desperezó y bostezó, sintiendo un aire ligeramente fresco inundarla.

Ya no necesitaba a Neji para nada (al que por cierto había visto con dos chicas cuando estaba saliendo): Había conseguido un mapa de todo el campus, además de otro del edificio donde se le impartirían las clases. Y los tenía porque al entrar se había dado cuenta que había una gran mesa con todo tipo de folletos, entre ellos, esos que ahora tenía y que le habían salvado la vida. Había cogido también uno de la facultad de medicina, ya que tenía gran interés en ella. Desde muy joven quiso estudiar algo relacionado con ella, pero pese a tener buenas notas, por obligación tenía que estudiar algo completamente diferente.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué se resignaba, por qué se tenía que dejar manipular? Oh, claro; casi lo había olvidado: Era la hija única de Hiashi Hyuuga, la única heredera disponible. Aquella hija a la que habían olvidado por tantos años...

Caminó, abriendo el mapa y mirándolo: La facultad de Ciencias Informáticas estaba justo al lado de la de Ingenierías y delante de la de Medicina.

Sin más dilación, avanzó hacia su lugar de destino, que según el mapa no quedaba muy lejos. Árboles, zonas repletas de césped y bancos, hacían aquel lugar más familiar; quizá la palabra correcta era natural, espacioso. A Hinata le daba fuerza, optimismo, ganas de estudiar y trabajar. Se sentía realmente bien allí.

Decididamente, aquel sería un buen año.

**&**

Neji la miró a lo lejos: Hinata era inconfundible. Su cabello moreno se esparcía por su espalda, y aquellos sugerentes tejanos le marcaban bastante bien el trasero. Sonrió; su vista era realmente buena.

Acababa de salir de la sala de conferencias-anfiteatro, se había deshecho de un par de _"amigas" _y había comenzado el camino a la facultad. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo distinguirla entre toda la multitud, la única que podía tener un cabello así de largo casi sin recoger.

Esperaba que su último año fuese bueno y poder irse de allí cuanto antes; también poder librarse de aquella visión que le atormentaba.

Confiaba en aprobarlo todo. No por algo tenía una de las notas medias más altas de su curso. Después haría algún tipo de máster, o quizá se pondría a trabajar en algo que realmente le gustase; o estudiaría algo que le gustase más. Nunca se sabía, pero lo que sí era verdad es que al acabar el curso, después de las vacaciones con los Hyuuga, se largaría.

Y no lo volverían a ver más.

Las cosas se habían suavizado, y quería que siguiesen así. Que Hinata no le provocase, a pesar de que su mente quería lo contrario.

Intentaría no volverse más loco de lo que ya estaba.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hola! Traigo nueva actualización. Me gustaría decir que conozco bien la vida Universitaria, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo es. Agradecería que si me equivoco en algo, me lo dijerais. Bueno, ¿y qué más? Las causas de no poder actualizar antes son porque un familiar cercano estuvo en el hospital, y preocupada como estaba no pude concentrarme en escribir. Espero que lo entendáis, desde aquí os mando agradecimientos por ser tan pacientes.

En fin, me voy yendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Uchihyu, NejiHien, Ridesh, Fujioka-chan, Hinata. Asumi. Kaoru. Lore, Bell, Artemisav, Daniratoe, DDeiSmile, Flordezereso, Miree, ChiiaChan, Yhara Hyuuga** y **Azkaban**.


	10. Propiedad

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**10.** Propiedad

Ir a clase, estudiar, ir a trabajar... Hinata nunca había hecho tantas y tantas cosas seguidas. Aquello sólo se podía comparar a su último curso de Bachillerato pero con trabajo incluido. Por la noche llegaba a casa tan reventada que sólo podía estirarse en la cama y dormir dos horas antes de la cena. Tenía un trabajo duro en una hamburguesería, que le iba bastante bien con la Universidad, de la que nada más salir, tenía que dirigirse a el.

A pesar de su obediencia, se había permitido contarle una pequeña mentira a su padre, quien tenía entendido que estaba en un club y por eso venía tan tarde. Por supuesto, su madre sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se lo permitía. No por algo había firmado su contrato, ya que por desgracia, su mayoría de edad no la cumpliría hasta los veinte.

Por otro lado, con Neji ya no era lo mismo. Para su tranquilidad, él no la había vuelto a molestar, por no decir que ni siquiera la miraba. Lo único que hacía era llevarla a la escuela por la mañana, pero eso se acabaría cuando se comprase la bicicleta que quería, con la cual ya no tendría que ir con él todas las malditas mañanas.

-Hyuuga, hemos acabado la clase -Su compañera vio oportuno _"despertarla"_ de sus pensamientos, ya que se estaba durmiendo-. ¡Hyuuga!

Pareció hacerle gracia como ella salía de sus ensoñaciones con un pequeño saltito.

-¡Eh!-La muchacha saltó en su asiento- ¿Qué...?

-Hemos acabado la clase -La joven le sonrió y se levantó de la silla, marchándose-. Hasta mañana, Hyuuga.

Oh sí, estaba en clase de cálculo, lo había olvidado completamente.

Hinata se quedó allí un rato, sin saber lo que hacer, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que debía llegar al trabajo o la volverían a reñir. Por eso empezó a recoger sus apuntes y estuche a toda prisa, metiéndolo todo en su bolsa de mano. Olvidó apuntar lo que había en el gran pizarrón y bajó por las pocas escaleras que conducían desde su asiento hacia la puerta. Al otro día se encargaría de preguntarle a su compañera de al lado lo que tocaba, pues era bastante amable con ella y no dudaría en hacérselo saber; o eso creía ella.

Tocaban las cuatro y cinco de la tarde mientras salía por la puerta de la facultad y se encaminaba a la parada de autobús más cercana. Algunos alumnos aún rondaban por los alrededores, celebrando el fin de las clases por aquel día. Hinata se sentó en un banco a esperar su transporte y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que estaba sedienta.

Como no se había traído ni una sola botella de agua, caminó un poco, hasta una fuente de la que usualmente bebía. Enseguida, un chorro de agua refrescó la sequedad de su boca. Volvió a la parada del bus, donde todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero tarde se dio cuenta que el autobús que debería llevarla a la ciudad acababa de enfilar la carretera, y no pasaría hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

Hinata suspiró contundentemente. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Como respuesta, oyó el sonido de un claxon. Pero se decepcionó al ver que iba dirigido a otra persona.

Bueno, no estaba todo perdido: caminaría. Tenía una hora para llegar y prepararse, ya que no comenzaba hasta las cinco. Y tomando el camino del autobús, avanzó sinuosamente por las calles que la llevarían hasta su destino.

**&**

Sasuke Uchiha recién salía de una conferencia en la universidad, totalmente aburrida y de cosas que conocía muy bien. Ocasionalmente, su jefe le obligaba a asistir a algunas que le parecían interesantes y le hacía comentárselas, ya que él no podía asistir debido a su poco tiempo. ¿Aquel viejo excéntrico se pensaba que era una especie de sirviente, o qué?. Así Hiashi Hyuuga se mantenía informado del mercado, las nuevas oportunidades, todo con el fin de modernizarse.

Cuando un mes antes habían aprobado el plan de volver Hyuuga S.A internacional, la innovación había acertado en él como un remolino de hechostotalmente nuevos. Quería mejorar y vender sus productos, acertar en todo.

Para él, el hijo único de los Uchiha, todo iría de fábula si la cosa seguía así.

Mientras pensaba en esto, vio a una joven que le era familiar caminando de espaldas a él, probablemente hacia el aparcamiento. Pensó en tocarle el hombro y cuando se volviese, ponerle su mejor rostro de seductor, pero otra cosa, o mejor dicho, persona, le llamó sumamente la atención.  
Un chico moreno con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Tez clara y ojos grises o más claros, casi blancos. Aquel extraño color sólo podía provenir de una familia, y él sabía muy bien cuál.

Aquel era Neji Hyuuga, que salía de la misma conferencia que él. Aquel que alguna vez fue un pobretón pero que ahora residía en la misma casa que su prometida. El que alguna vez le sorprendió con su genio y que le le había igualado en ligues cuando iba a la Universidad.

Si no recordaba mal, a él le faltaba más o menos un año para terminar la carrera y empezar a trabajar en la empresa, aunque ya había comenzado a hacer sus pinitos. Su tío, Hiashi, ya le estaba preparando para trabajar, y lo había podido ver en más de una reunión.

Él era el pequeño desliz de sus planes con Hanabi, para el cual no tenían un plan aún.

No podía subestimarlo; el tiempo le había enseñado a no subestimar a sus enemigos, aunque él sólo fuera un antiguo rival en la universidad.

Sin embargo, tenía su punto débil, como todos.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía un irracional interés en conocer el pasado de ciertas personas, y en todas las ocasiones que alguien le había interesado se había encargado de enterarse por cualquier medio. Aunque sólo lo revelaba cuando le hacía falta. Y el de Neji Hyuuga, por supuesto, lo tenía en la punta de sus dedos, aunque no lo conocía por entero.

Únicamente había revelado ciertas cosas en los primeros cursos de Universidad, y Neji había dejado de ir con ciertas chicas.

Sin quererlo, quiso cambiar de tema y cuando se giró nuevamente a la chica de antes, ésta había desaparecido.

**&**

Neji salió de aquella estúpida conferencia. No entendía por qué su tío tenía que enviarlo a aquellas idioteces. Si no fuese por ella, podría haber dedicado el tiempo a otras cosas mucho más interesantes, como por ejemplo salir con chicas, dormir o ir al bar de copas más cercano. Y por supuesto, antes de nada, ir al encuentro de Yuuhi Kurenai, su psiquiatra, que le había llamado diciéndole que acudiera a su hogar en cuanto pudiera para una nueva consulta.

Desde que había tomado distancia con Hinata, sin embargo, creía estar mejor. Sin embargo, el mero contacto de ambos en el coche le hacía volver a su enfermiza obsesión por ella. En ocasiones, tenía la tentación de entrar a su habitación de noche y observarla. Pero no lo hacía, se controlaba demasiado.  
Aunque eso probablemente le llevaría a explotar en el momento menos pensado. No tenía miedo, simplemente sonreía cuando pensaba en esto.

Era lo que ella causaba en él.  
No podía controlar esos sentimientos de obsesión y locura que poblaban su mente en cuanto la veía. Ella era como una enfermedad para él; una enfermedad que aceptaba en cualquier caso, y que no dudaría en explotar al máximo en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

A pesar de todo, Hinata estaba mucho más tranquila, y él también.

Pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ella, con lo que aquel sentimiento se disipaba en sus clases y cuando estaba en la empresa, trabajando. Entre lo malo y lo bueno, aquello estaba más enfocado hacia lo bueno.

Eso, creía Neji, era lo más importante.

No quería hacer creer a su psiquiatra que estaba cambiando, portándose bien, que se estaba recuperando de su enfermedad.

De un modo u otro siempre salía, no podía pararla, y era mejor aceptarla que estar huyendo y conteniéndose. Sabía que de no ser por las cosas que ocurrieron en su pasado, él tendría una mente sana, pero iluso sería si creía poder cambiar un pasado que sólo él había elegido.

Algunos recuerdos siempre volvían en sus pesadillas para volver a destrozarlo, pero no importaba. Era un ser traumatizado, lleno de rencor hacia los hombres y tan sólo a algunos tipos de mujeres.

No tenía interés en cambiar.

Y una pregunta no paraba de rondar en su cabeza.

Ahora estaba tranquilo pero, ¿qué sería de él cuando perdiese el control de todo?

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la calle por la que caminaba, y allí la vio; a ella. Hacía tiempo había perdido todo contacto con la realidad, y ahora que volvía a retomarlo, no sabía ni dónde estaba, pero podía ver, junto frente a él, a su prima Hinata.

Volvió a fijarse en aquel cuerpo vestido con una camisa amarilla, unas pantalones tejanos que le llegaban a las pantorrillas y unas sandalias.

¿Acaso no tenía frío? Bah, seguro que quería volver a provocarlo, y no sólo a él, sino a todos los de su clase.

Decidió seguirla con el coche, ya que por supuesto, no se dirigía al club de fotografía al que había dicho que pertenecía.

**&**

Llegó a su trabajo a las cinco en punto, con la particular bronca de su jefe por haber llegado tarde un día más. Mientras se cambiaba y oía sus amenazas de despido, no pensó en nada más que en llegar de una vez por todas a su puesto para no seguir oyendo reclamos. En parte había sido culpa suya el llegar parte, por ir a beber agua . Por otro lado, el maldito conductor del autobús -y que la perdonaran por la expresión- no había esperado ni un minuto a que alguien se subiese, sino que se había largado al no ver a nadie en la parada; directamente había pasado de largo.

En cuanto acabó de ponerse el uniforme se situó en una de las cajas para tomar los pedidos y ponerlos, substituyendo a un compañero que ya se marchaba y que le dio las gracias de antemano. Hinata se dedicó a apuntar en la pantalla LCD lo que el cliente quería tomar, y comenzó a poner las bebidas, para luego ir directa a por las hamburguesas y gritar un par de pedidos a la cocina con algo de timidez. Ciertamente aún no se había acostumbrado a aquella rutina, pero confiaba en que lograría hacerlo.

Recordaba cómo hacía dos semanas había visto un anuncio en aquella hamburguesería y le había comentado a su madre -que era en quien más podía confiar- que si la dejaría trabajar allí y firmaría su contrato. Ella había estado contenta en que su hija quisiese trabajar y no había dudado en decirle que sí. Sólo le hizo prometer a su madre que no se lo contaría a su padre o a Neji, y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

No es que se llevara del todo con su madre después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero aún así la quería muchísimo, ya que no tenía otra.

Continuó trabajando, sin pausa para comer, hasta las ocho y media de la noche. En media hora más se acabaría su turno y volvería a su casa para descansar. Casi a quince minutos para acabar, sin embargo, pasó algo en lo que ni siquiera había creído posible: Sasuke Uchiha, frente a ella, haciéndole un pedido.

**&**

Había sentido hambre después del trabajo, por lo que fue a la hamburguesería más cercana para conseguir algo rápido. No era muy de comer comida basura, pero habían pasado ya muchas horas desde la comida y no resistía con un simple café, por no decir que cuando llegase a casa no quería tener que cocinar nada, sabiendo cómo acababa de mal la cocina cuando lo hacía.

Era un hombre soltero, sí, y bastante ordenado, ¿por qué no decirlo?

Pero, por desgracia, la cocina se le daba fatal.

Al entrar al establecimiento, ni por asomó se esperaba con quién se iba a encontrar allí, pero cuando le atendieron, reconoció al instante a la persona tras el mostrador.

-¿Hinata? -Preguntó.

-¿Uchiha-san? -Tartamudeó ella.

-Menuda sorpresa -Le sonrió enseguida, escondiendo su exclamación al saber que ella trabajaba en lugar de esos.

-Pues sí -La joven curvó sus labios en una bonita sonrisa.

-Cuánto te falta para salir? -Preguntó ahora, sin darle tiempo a responder.

-Quince minutos -Agregó Hinata, sin saber muy bien por qué se lo había dicho.

Llevaba poco sin verlo, contando conque habían tomado el té varias veces con sus padres con el interés de que se conocieran más. No es que se llevaran mal, pero Hinata lo veía con poco interés, y aún no le tenía mucha confianza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -Le preguntó su_ "prometido"_ con amabilidad.

-No hace falta -Respondió Hinata con timidez-. Cogeré el autobús, no te preocupes.

-Insisto.

La mirada de su jefe apresó a Hinata, que se dedicó a preguntarle a Sasuke lo que quería tomar. Éste comprendió al instante, y comenzó a pedirle a Hinata varias cosas.

-Quiero una doble con queso, una ensalada y agua para beber. Todo para llevar.

Ella caminó rápidamente y en cuestión de tres minutos, el pedido estaba listo para llevar.

-Qué eficiente -La halagó Sasuke. Te espero fuera para que te cambies.

-E-Está bien -Hinata no pude negarse. Su encanto era irresistible, aunque le recordaba a Neji en varias cosas no muy buenas.

Transcurrieron quince minutos desde aquel singular encuentro y al fin terminó su turno. Se desperezó y fue hacia el vestidor, donde ya varias chicas se estaban cambiando para salir. Ella las imitó, y en medio minuto ya estaba lista, hasta que oyó algunos comentarios subidos de tono de sus compañeras de trabajo dirigidos a ella.

-Qué suerte tienes, niña -Le dijo una, desde su taquilla. Era una chica rubia bastante bien dotada y sobretodo muy salada- ¿Quién es ése tío bueno que te está esperando fuera?

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, dando a entender lo avergonzada que se sentía por aquel comentario. Sus compañeras se rieron, y una de ellas le respondió a la otra:

-Ino, no avergüences a la chiquilla -Le dijo otra, un poco más recatada pero igual riéndose-. No es culpa de nadie que tú no tengas novio.

Mientras ambas seguían peleándose y las demás reían, Hinata se cambió y salió del vestidor sin ser vista. Si bien quería reírse, pero tenía algo de temor a que la tomaran a mal.

Se despidió de algún compañero y de su eternamente-cabreado-jefe, que la fulminaba con la mirada. Saliendo del local, se desperezó y sintió el aire frío correr por su rostro. Era una sensación reconfortante.

Y allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, esperándola en su coche. Le sonrió al verla, y ella le devolvió el gesto tímidamente, subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

Recordó aquella situación, e irremediablemente la comparó con el camino a la facultad que hacía con Neji.

¿Por qué ése idiota tenía que meterse incluso en sus pensamientos? De ninguna manera eso tenía respuesta, pero sabía que todo había mejorado mucho desde que ambos no se dirigían -sólo en variadas ocasiones- la palabra.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó su prometido al arrancar el motor del coche-. Te noto extraña.

-Sólo es que he trabajado mucho.

-Ya veo -El chico fijó la vista en la carretera y siguió preguntando-. ¿Y cómo es que trabajas aquí, tu padre te deja?

-Ehmmm... -Ella dudó-. La verdad es que no, pero quería trabajar.

-Así que sigues con eso, ¿eh?

-Sí.

Hinata rogó porque no se lo contara a su padre, porque aunque no lo conociera mucho, sabía muy bien que la mataría -no en el estricto sentido de la palabra- si se enteraba.

-No te preocupes, no le contaré nada -Habían parado en un semáforo. Él se giró con una sonrisa angelical. Diablos, sí estaba bueno, sí. Se sonrojó inmediatamente al pensar esto y giró la cabeza hacia el paisaje.

-Gracias, Uchiha-san.

**&**

Habían discutido de nuevo. La había insultado, le había dicho lo mala esposa que era por haberse negado a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Incluso había intentado golpearla, pero ella había huido hacia el baño, donde hasta ahora estaba segura.

No se lo permitiría, no de nuevo, como años atrás, donde tenía que ocultar sus moretones a los vecinos y amigos; donde tenía que ser un florero para él.  
Siempre ocurría algo que le hacía ser violento, pero ahora no tenía motivos. Desde hacía años sólo soportaba sus instintos de vez en cuando, pero esta vez había sido demasiado.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con violencia y luego todo quedó en silencio. Aún así, no se decidió a salir.

Deseaba que Neji, o su hija estuviesen allí, pero no regresaban hasta tarde.

Sollozó, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

El teléfono aún reposaba en su mano por si tenía que llamar a la policía, pero en este caso no sería así. Sólo había una persona a la que llamar: Kakashi Hatake.

**&**

Neji Hyuuga corrió las cortinas hacia un lado y miró por la ventana; Hinata llegaba más tarde de lo normal. Ya eran las nueve y media, se preguntaba qué había estado haciendo para que fuese esa hora y aún no hubiese aparecido.

No es que le importara su vida, pero nada le impedía saber lo que hacía ella o no.

Pero como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen hecho realidad, observó aquel deportivo negro llegar, y a ella salir de él.

Se preguntó quién era esa persona que la había traído. No dudaba que su prima fuese una cualquiera, pero por las cosas que veía en ella, cada vez le parecía más obvio que salía con más tipos desde que había entrado en la Universidad.

_"Así que aparte de mentirle a tu padre diciéndole que estás en un club, vienes en coches de tipos con dinero". _Sonrió, inquieto._  
_

¡Qué ironía!

Una niña rica como ella trabajando; idílico, jamás visto.

Porque sí, Neji Hyuuga había espiado a su prima y había descubierto que trabajaba en una hamburguesería del centro.

Dejó la ventana y se metió en la cama, estirando sus músculos.

Hacía poco, cuando bajaba a por algo de comer, había descubierto a Hiashi durmiendo en el sofá pese a ser las nueve de la noche. En la cocina no había nada preparado, por lo que tuvo que hacerse algo rápido. Después de eso intentó ir a ver a Hikari, pero su habitación estaba cerrada a cal y canto, por lo que decidió ir a su cuarto y estudiar un poco.

Ahora oía la puerta de entrada cerrarse, y a alguien deslizándose por la planta inferior. Suponía que sería ella, tampoco se iba a levantar para averiguarlo.

**&**

Después de un recorrido más o menos largo, al fin llegaron frente a la casa de los Hyuuga. Hinata no tardó en bajar del automóvil, consciente de que llegaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

-Hasta otra, Hinata -Le dijo Sasuke desde el coche- Espero que podamos vernos más.

-Bien -Atinó a contestar ella-. Eso espero.

Se inclinó levemente como despedida y se alejó mientras oía el motor rugir en la noche. Atravesó la verja y todo el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada, donde se encontró la puerta ligeramente abierta. Cuando entró, se encontró todo oscuro y apenas con visibilidad.

-¿Mamá? -Preguntó al aire, pero nadie respondió.

Dio algunos pasos en la oscuridad. Era extraño que todo estuviera así a esa hora. Pensó en encender la luz, pero algo la dejó completamente helada...

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? -La voz de su padre la espantó, haciéndola dar un bote en su sitio.

-Pa-papá -Tartamudeó, viendo cómo se le acercaba-. Si-Siento llegar tarde, pero me entretuve.

Tragó saliva viendo el rostro severo de su padre acercarse, a pasos lentos y controlados él se iba aproximando. Sus ojos refulgían con ira; parecía realmente enfadado. Hinata nunca había visto a su padre así, y ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, podía decir que la asustaba. Convenio que era mejor bajar la mirada y disculparse de nuevo; quizá así la dejaría marcharse rápido.

-L-Lo siento.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde, ¿me has escuchado? -Hiashi Hyuuga no había levantado demasiado la voz, sin embargo, su hija notó en su tono una ira latente-. ¡Te he preguntado si me has escuchado!

Puede que siendo una niña se hubiese puesto a llorar, pero no lo era, por lo que siguió enfrentándole con la cabeza gacha, sin ningún reparo. Cuando respondió, temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, padre.

Era realmente temible. Se sentía pequeña ante él, como la menuda y temerosa niña que había sido alguna vez. Ignoraba por qué estaba enfadado, pero parte de ese enfado se debía a ella. Su presencia imponente y la oscuridad de la habitación la hacían temblar sin control ahora y tenía unas ganas locas de huir de aquel lugar.

Y es que Hiashi Hyuuga estaba enfadado, demasiado enfadado como para no pagarlo con alguien en ese mismo instante. Había discutido con la estúpida de su mujer. Tenía a Hanabi, sí, pero quería tener sexo con Hikari; un simple capricho que había acabado en pelea porque ella se había negado. La había insultado, incluso querido golpear, pero la muy maldita se había encerrado en el baño con pestillo y no pudo derrumbar la puerta.

La mantenía, le daba todos sus caprichos; incluso mantenía a aquella niña que era hija de ambos.

De un puñetazo, tiró uno de los jarrones que decoraban una pequeña mesita de noche y le levantó la mano a su hija. Hinata cerró los ojos, asustada.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, como llegar tarde? -Dijo fríamente, esta vez levantando la voz-. Puede que hayas pasado toda tu vida sin mano dura en ese internado, pero conmigo no será así. Te lo aseguro.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, cuando una mano se descargó contra su mejilla. Enseguida notó el líquido corriendo por la comisura de su labio. No lo entendía, podía ser muy duro con ella, pero jamás se lo habría esperado.

Abrió los ojos, a tiempo para ver como otro golpe se dirigía a ella, pero alguien se interpuso en el choque. En un principio creyó que era su madre, pero luego oyó aquella voz masculina tan conocida, y tras eso abrió los ojos y le vio allí: Su padre había golpeado a su primo en lugar de a ella, mientras éste se quedaba frío como la piedra. El otro hombre se quedó estático por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡No quiero que te metas en esto, Neji! -Exclamó su tío, enfurecido; trató de apartarle, pero él le agarró fuertemente.

Hinata seguía en la escalera, patidifusa. Acercó sus dedos justo a aquel punto de su boca donde le dolía, notando un pequeño corte producido por la fuerza del golpe. Miró la sangre en sus dedos, notando como ésta seguía saliendo.

-No pienso dejar que la toques -Afirmó su primo.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír esto… Pero si era él quien siempre quería lastimarla, ¿por qué se contradecía ahora?

Hikari, que había escuchado ruido en la planta baja, descendió rápidamente las escaleras; inmediatamente después de ver la escena que se desarrollaba abajo, se abalanzó hacia su marido como una fiera.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho, _hijodeputa_? -Gritó, como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros-. ¡No te atrevas a ponerle otra mano encima a mi hija!

Neji actuó entonces, separándola de su marido; la mantuvo firmemente sujeta mientras la puerta delantera de la casa se cerraba de un portazo y un furioso Hiashi Hyuuga desaparecía por ella.

**&**

Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar en casa de Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Diga? -Una voz somnolienta se puso al aparato.

La voz de Hikari sonó; su seriedad asustaba:-Necesito hablar contigo, Kakashi.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Se le había ido completamente el sueño al escuchar ese tono en ella.

-Es Hiashi.

-¿Te ha tocado? -Preguntó, incorporándose en la cama.

-No, pero sí a Hinata.

-¡Ese bastardo! -Exclamó Kakashi al escuchar esto último, levantándose de la cama de un salto-. ¿Qué le ha hecho?

-Le ha partido el labio de un golpe; por suerte, Neji se ha interpuesto cuando le iba a dar el segundo.

-¿Quieres que vaya? -Preguntó preocupado-.

-No, no te preocupes, él se ha ido -Su voz sonaba tirante.

-¿Ni siquiera piensas llamar a las autoridades? -Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Sé mejor que nadie que no nos harán caso. Hiashi no es cualquiera, lo sabes bien, Kakashi.

-Espero poder verte pronto, Hikari.

-Ojalá. Hasta pronto.

Su voz dejó paso a un pitido distante, señal de que ella había colgado el teléfono.

**&**

Había conducido por las calles sin querer llegar a ningún lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero inevitablemente, ahora estaba allí, en casa de Hanabi Ichinose, su secretaria y amante. Mientras bajaba del coche, supuso que ella estaría despierta, así que apretó el timbre. Ella no tardó en abrirle la puerta, vistiendo una ligera bata de seda; su bonito rostro expresaba sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Fue todo lo que dijo-. No sabía que venías.

-Quería verte -Mintió.

-Pasa entonces -Aceptó con una sonrisa nada inocente.

No quería contarle nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero inevitablemente, ella se lo sacaría tarde o temprano, así que empezaría cuanto antes. No por algo Hanabi era la mujer en la que más confiaba. Hermosa, comprensiva, joven. Ella era ideal, tal como lo había sido Hikari hacía ya años. Sin embargo, ya se le había pasado el arroz.

Él tenía dinero, se podía permitir a cualquier mujer, por eso ya no la quería. Era la cruda verdad. Hacía tiempo que se había cansado de su esposa y todo lo que conllevase estar con ella.

**&**

-Te voy a poner un poco de yodo, estate quieta -Era su primo el que hablaba.

Su madre le había mandado curarla, ¡cómo si ella no fuera capaz de hacerlo! Hinata había insistido en hacerlo ella, pero su madre era tan exagerada que había acabado accediendo a que _"ése"_ le hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada, y ese corte no puede esperar" Había dicho su madre.

Y ahora estaba en el baño de la primera planta, dejándose curar por Neji mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en él; y no era para menos...  
Tenía el cabello suelto ligeramente despeinado y vestía una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dándole una hermosa panorámica que no podía dejar de mirar. Una marca roja surcaba su mejilla, probablemente el golpe que había sido dirigido principalmente a ella.

Bajó la vista aún más, dolida.

A pesar de no caerle bien odiaba verlo con aquella marca en el rostro. La había sorprendido al defenderla, pero aún más al llevarse aquella bofetada por ella.

-Si-Siento que te hayas llevado ese golpe por mí -Se sorprendió al tartamudear; hacía años que no lo hacía tan seguido.

En un ademán tierno, llevó sus dedos hasta aquel rostro masculino y acarició la parte dañada con cuidado. Neji paró de apretar la gasa contra la herida en su labio, mirándola como si se tratase de un extraterrestre. Por fin, tras un momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, habló finalmente, con una expresión que erizó todo el vello de Hinata.

-Lo único que he hecho es proteger lo que es mío -Quitó la mano de Hinata de su rostro, y ella bajó la mirada de nuevo, aturdida por lo que acababa de oír-.

Listo, he acabado.

Tal cual, se marchó por la puerta del baño, dejándola sola con sus dudas.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

**Nota:** Hola, ¿que os ha parecido este capítulo? No he tardado tanto porque he tenido bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Por otro lado, la semana que viene la tengo llena de inconvenientes, etc, así que no sé si podré hacer algo. Yo supongo que sí, pero ya veremos. En fin, espero que esperéis con paciencia el siguiente. ¡Besos, abrazos y saludos a todas/os ^-^!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Uchihyu, NejiHien, DdeiSmile, Fujioka-chan, Ridesh, Viicoviic, Sumebe, Daniratoe, Hinata. Asumi. Kaoru. Lore, Chiiiachan** y **Artemisav.**


	11. Preguntas

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

**Atención:** Algo de +18 por ahí. Cuidado.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**11.** Preguntas

Sentada en la cama de su cuarto, Hikari miró tristemente a sus pies como si le resultaran de lo más interesante. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, en lo que le había hecho Hiashi a su hija. No tenía suficiente con alejarla durante doce años, sino que ahora que volvía quería herirla por el egoísta deseo de no poder pegarle a ella, como si se vengara. Jamás pensó, por muy recio y recto que fuese Hiashi, que le iba a levantar la mano a su propia sangre.

Nítidos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, de cómo se sintió furiosa al ver a Hinata sangrar; de cómo quiso pegar, matar, acabar con su marido como fuese. A Neji la sujetándola de los hombros, tranquilizándola. Ahora se lo agradecía, pero estuvo tentada de maldecirle enardecidamente, de empujarle para que la soltara y no volver a hablarle en su vida por impedirle llevar a cabo aquel acto de violencia.

¡Y es que no se hacía a la idea!, ¿cómo había osado tocar a su niña?

Con esto le había perdido el poco respeto que le tuvo alguna vez; ahora quería verlo en la cárcel, o mejor, muerto y enterrado, carcomido por los gusanos.

Le odiaba.

Ya no quedaba nada entre ellos, ni una sola cosa que les uniera. Él había golpeado a Hinata, a su única hija legítima. ¡Diablos!, ¿por qué se pasó la vida soportando maltratos, injusticias y abusos por parte de su marido, por qué había sido tan cobarde al no denunciarle? Probablemente porque, durante mucho tiempo, temió perder a su hija y le dolió pensar que él la alejara de tal manera que no volviese a verla nunca más.

Era joven, estúpida, sin experiencia en la vida. Si fuese ahora, en esa misma situación, habría removido tierra, mar y aire para encontrarla; pero por desgracia ahora no sabía qué hacer para detener todo eso.

No olvidaba cuando años atrás, cuando el maltrato se hizo constante, se acostumbró: los insultos —golpes que no dejaban marca—, aquellas palizas con un cinturón de cuero, aquellas noches de sexo no consentido en las que lloró como una niña para que parase... Todo aquello se hizo más llevadero cuando lo aceptó, aunque no sin reticencia: si quería su cuerpo ella cedía, pero no mostraba un solo sentimiento de dolor, odio u amor. Dejó de sentir cualquier cosa por él; en su mente sólo cabía el desprecio.

Hiashi Hyuuga era su marido de puertas para afuera; en casa eran dos extraños, dos personas que no se conocían y que tampoco lo intentaban. Y al parecer, después de años de tratarla como a verdadera inmundicia, él paró. Paró porque no le divertía ver su rostro con expresión neutra, sin sentimientos, sin sensaciones.

Pero todo eso había vuelto para ella, y esta vez no estaba sola; la acompañaba Hinata.

Recordó, con asco, la pelea que habían tenido ese día en el cuarto...

_La esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga leía un grueso tomo tendida en la cama, sin embargo, su lectura era interrumpida entre línea y línea por su marido, que iba de un lado a otro removiendo papeles y dando golpes por doquier, buscando algo importante._

_Su mente, dando el libro por perdido, se concentró en otras cosas, como en que su hija no había vuelto aún de trabajar —hacía unas semanas la niña le había insistido en que le firmara un contrato de trabajo, pero eso era otra historia—, también en que no sabía si Neji estaba en su cuarto o no, ya que pensaba hacerle una visita para "saber qué tal se encontraba". Hacía más de un mes que no hablaban mucho, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras: "Estoy enamorada de ti". _

_En verdad tenía ganas de estar con él una vez más, como antes._

_Su devaneo lo erradicó la voz de su marido._

_—¿Dónde demonios estará? —se dijo a sí mismo— ¿Dónde pude ponerlo?_

_—¿Qué buscas? —se aventuró a preguntar ella por encima de sus gafas de lectura, más bien porque el traqueteo la estaba molestando._

_—¿A tí que te importa? —con aquella respuesta ella se levantó, diciendo— Está bien, me largo. _

_A pocos pasos de la salida, sin embargo, una mano la alcanzó por el pelo y la arrastró al interior. Fue toda una sorpresa, sorpresa que luego pasó a ser aprensión, temor y finalmente alerta y adrenalina._

_—¿Dónde mierda vas y quién te ha dicho que puedes hablarme así? —le espetó, atrayéndola hacia sí y estirando un poco más su cabello, causando una mueca de dolor en su esposa. Hikari luchó por deshacerse del agarre de su marido, pero le fue imposible, ya que por desgracia era más fuerte que ella— ¿Desde cuándo te resistes, querida? —su mano libre le desanchó el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba para dar cabida a su boca, que surcó la extensión de piel, marcándola. Ella se dejó hacer, notando aquel característico bulto refregarse contra ella._

_Así pues, cuando menos lo esperó, uno de sus pies atizó una patada justo en aquel lugar y aprovechando, ella corrió al baño como nunca lo había hecho, esperando que él no rompiese el pestillo. Se puso contra la puerta, esperando los golpes. Y éstos no se hicieron esperar._

_—Ábreme... —la primera sacudida llegó, luego otra y otra y otra—. Ábreme... ¡Ya!_

_—No —cerró los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de su atrevimiento—. No voy a abrir…_

_—Te juro que cuando salgas te mataré ——Hikari tragó espeso, aferrándose a la cortina de la ducha. Por extraño que pareciere, después de eso ya no oyó nada más: ni un golpe, ni un grito, ni un forcejeo en el manillar._

Salió de entre sus recuerdos, poniéndose en pie y descolgando su camisón de la percha del armario. Se desvistió, dejando la ropa de calle a un lado y pasando a aquella prenda más cómoda. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, dispuesta a descansar.

* * *

¡Era un idiota!, ¿por qué diablos le había dicho algo así, quién le mandaba soltarle semejante cosa a su prima?

Pero si él se había prometido odiarla, —o al menos hacerle las peores cosas vistas— sin embargo, se contradecía en cada una de las palabras que decía. Siempre hacía lo contrario a lo pensado, y por supuesto siempre acababa mal.

¿Por qué mierda no cumplía su palabra y le hacía la vida imposible?, ¿por qué hacía cosas tan erráticas?

Bueno, lo admitía: había tenido la obligación de pararle los pies a su tío Hiashi. Ni siquiera él, con lo loco que estaba, podría haber permanecido quieto ante algo así... ¿pero por qué mierda Hikari le había mandado curarla, y él decirle esa frase a su primita de los…?

_"Lo único que he hecho es proteger lo que es mío"._

¡Lo único que he hecho es proteger lo que es mío?, ¡menuda ridiculez había soltado!

Los colores subieron a sus mejillas mientras miraba por la ventana por segunda vez en la noche. Si bien ella era su familia y aquella frase podría haberla hecho dudar, ya que "mío" podía significar muchas cosas; como por ejemplo, el clásico mío de _"mi familiar". _

¡Pero no, mierda! No lo había dicho por eso, él lo sabía muy bien.

Ella le hacía perder la cabeza, contradecirse, era la culpable de todos sus males; la culpable de que se sintiese tan confuso y violento. No entendía aquella fijación u obsesión; como se llamase. Lo único que quería era que le dejase en paz, pero al mismo tiempo su neurosis le decía que sería una manera fácil de darle un punto interesante a su vida, una diversión.

Se debatía entre hacerle caso a la voz malvada y sugerente —que le hacía ser un chico malo al extremo— o hacérselo a la buena y aburrida —esa que le decía que debía ser un buen chico con su prima—. Esas voces infundadas y alegóricas le hacían dudar, comportarse de una manera a cada rato, actuar como el peor de los enfermos mentales... Siempre era una de ellas la que estaba ahí, manipulándole; sumiéndole en la ira o la alegría según lo que viera.

Y siempre salían cuando estaba ella, su prima Hinata.

La odiaba, la culpaba, quería hacerla sufrir, pero a la vez sentía algo más que no sabía distinguir. Y sin embargo, había algo de lo que no dudaba: Hinata Hyuuga había sido el inicio de sus problemas.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga tenía dudas; dudas porque no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras que Neji le había dicho en el baño del primer piso, mientras éste le curaba el labio.

Desde que convivían en la misma casa él la había tratado mal, le había dicho cuánto la odiaba, la había tratado bien aquella única vez en el campus, la había acorralado en su cuarto, en el baño y... ¿ahora la trataba bien de nuevo? Parecía una broma pesada.

Si bien ella tenía una paciencia de oro, solía perderla con él; los estribos y la dulzura se iban al carajo cuando estaban cerca. En esos casi dos meses le había insultado, golpeado, odiado, querido fraternalmente y deseado, para finalmente oír aquellas palabras que la derritieron; palabras que habían hecho su corazón latir con un calor inesperado.

Con media sonrisa en los labios Hinata siguió estirada en la cama, contemplando la luna creciente tras la ventana. Quizá al fin se llevarían bien su primo y ella, no dudaría en hablarle y sonreírle normalmente. Las cosas en su mente habían cambiado, quería hacer las paces con él y que él las hiciese con ella.

No quería más lucha, más peleas; si seguían así tendría que salir de aquella casa y eso era algo a lo que no quería llegar. Necesitaba que estuvieran como ese mes, sin que nada malo ocurriese, luego la cosa seguramente mejoraría; ella se empeñaría en ello.

Sólo quedaba que Neji no rechazase su amabilidad, que no la mantuviese alejada. Y sobretodo que ella no cambiase de idea. El buen comportamiento debía perdurar en aquella casa, aunque con la actual situación fuera casi imposible.

Tapándose con una sábana y una manta ligera, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Jueves, principios de Octubre: el penúltimo día de clases para Hinata aquella semana, sin embargo, el reencuentro con una pesadilla bastante difícil de olvidar. Los hechos acaecidos la noche pasada seguían en su cerebro grabados a fuego: el golpe propinado por su padre, su primo interponiéndose, su madre gritando como loca y por último aquellas palabras en el baño.

_"Lo único que he hecho es proteger lo que es mío"._

Aquella frase rondaba por su cabeza desde primera hora de la mañana, manteniéndola en una burbuja de irrealidad de la que no quería ni podía salir. No encontraba la manera de olvidarlas. Respecto a su padre, había vuelto aquella mañana bastante más tranquilo pero ella había rehuyó su presencia, abandonando su hogar lo más rápido que pudo.

Su madre la había llevado a la facultad ese día, ya que por razones del todo desconocidas, Neji no estaba en casa.

En general la situación parecía haber mejorado; aunque con ciertas excepciones. Hinata veía esto normal, ya que lo que había ocurrido aún estaba muy reciente. Aún ella no comprendía por qué su padre actuaba de aquella manera, sorprendida y horrorizada por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Las clases pasaron largas y aburridas pero para su suerte, Hinata pudo salir viva de ellas. Eran interesantes, sí, pero a ella no le gustaban; digamos que preferiría haber estudiado otra cosa. Sin embargo, la vida era así, a veces debías hacer cosas por obligación.

Algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras recogía sus cosas: la voz de su compañera de al lado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio, Hyuuga—san? —le preguntó ella, siempre tan simpática—. ¿Te has golpeado?

—La verdad es que preferiría no contarlo —respondió con discreción.

—Está bien, no insisto —sonrió la joven, comprensiva.

Hinata suspiró, agradecida. No quería contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; bastante trauma tenía ya como para que se lo hicieran más grande teniéndolo que contar una y otra vez; aparte, sería muy indiscreto contarlo a alguien que no conocía demasiado. Ella no era demasiado buena para hacer amistades, tardaba en confiar en la gente.

Cuando acabó de recoger sus cuadernos y bolígrafos abandonó la clase, surcando los pasillos con ligereza hasta llegar a la calle, donde caminó un poco y se sentó frente a la parada del autobús.

Esperó allí un rato, pensando en lo que haría al llegar a casa después del trabajo. Debía estudiar bastantes temas de diferentes asignaturas, así que suponía estaría muy ocupada. Por lo demás, sería más cuidadosa al entrar y evitaría a su padre; no quería volver a ser víctima de su mal humor.

Al rato de estar esperando, el pitido de un claxon llamó su atención. Cuando se giró, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo: con sus labios curvados en una curiosa sonrisa, Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido, la esperaba en el interior de un lujoso deportivo negro.

* * *

¿Era Sasuke Uchiha el que estaba pitándole a su prima desde aquel deportivo negro? La pregunta rondó por su cabeza unos segundos, tratando de acostumbrarse. Qué bien tendría que irle la vida para tener un coche así. No era para menos: el cargo de sub—director de la empresa de su tío era uno de los más codiciados y nada más ni nada menos lo tenía uno de los miembros más jóvenes del sector, de tan sólo veinticuatro años, un genio en el sector y lo más importante: con muchos contactos.

Acabado de salir de clase y ya se encontraba con la imagen de aquel hombre que había sido su rival años atrás y ahora la mano derecha de su tío Hiashi. No sabía qué tenían que ver su prima y él, pero se lo comenzaba a sospechaba en aquel preciso momento. Sabía que Hinata estaba prometida, pero hasta ahora no le interesó saber quién era, suponía que era un idiota rico que le resolvería la vida a Hinata. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía más que claro: era Sasuke Uchiha.

No se lo acababa de creer.

¿Pero cómo no conocer a aquel idiota que en un tiempo había sido su compañero de clase, para luego convertirse en su rival? Aquel que luego se había vuelto su compañero de trabajo en la empresa de su tío Hiashi, cuando iba. Jamás reconocería que le superaba en ciertos aspectos, porque él lo hacía en muchas más cosas, incluidas entre ellas el llevarse a más mujeres a la cama y en superarlo en las calificaciones obtenidas.

Desde que Sasuke terminó la carrera, dos años atrás, no había tenido demasiado problema para ser el mejor, pues siempre terminaban igualados en todo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Con curiosidad, se acercó a ellos, ocultándose tras el tronco grueso del primer árbol que se encontró. No era típico en él espiar o meterse en las cosas de los demás —porque realmente no le importaban—. Sólo quería fastidiarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad (aunque hacía ya semanas, quizá meses, que sólo se dirigían frases cortas al ir juntos a la Universidad), hacerle la vida imposible. Y es que por más que quisiera, aquellos deseos de molestarla seguían ahí, saliendo a la superficie a cada oportunidad.

Como decíamos, Neji Hyuuga no era del tipo cotilla pero la curiosidad y su obsesión le cegaron por momentos, en los que pensó en cosas demasiado estúpidas para ser reales. Una vez más se fijó en la escena, poniendo todo su oído en lo que hablaban:

—¿Quieres que te lleve, Hinata? —le oyó decir desde su coche con una voz interesante.

—No hace falta Uchiha-san, puedo coger el autobús; de hecho lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

—Y tú sigues renegando a llamarme por mi nombre —rió él—. Soy tu prometido, no un extraño.

—E—Está bien, Sasuke-san —ella sonrió, tímida.

—Así me gusta, aunque prueba a quitarle el sufijo.

-E-Está bien… –Neji podía imaginar el rubor cubrir las mejillas de su prima– Sasuke.

-¿Entonces vienes? –le preguntó ahora; notó cierta nota de impaciencia en su voz.

-Bueno, venga, pero sólo hoy –respondió ella, sonriéndole-. De todas maneras ibas a insistir mucho.

Dicho y hecho, se subió al coche y ambos arrancaron hacia el trabajo de Hinata.

_"La muy tonta",_ se burló Neji _"Realmente no sabe con qué tipo de hombres se mete". _

Neji se retiró del árbol con fastidio. La conversación le había convencido de que ellos estaban prometidos, pero, ¿en sólo un mes un trato tan íntimo?, ¿por qué mierdas le molestaba cómo se tratasen? Ah, ah, molestar no era la palabra. Él tenía otros asuntos que atender, no estaba para perder el tiempo en gilipolleces y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo era un chafardero o estaba interesado en conversaciones ajenas?

"Desde que estás obsesionado, Neji" se respondió a sí mismo.

No, no era él el metomentodo ni el culpable, ni siquiera estaba obsesionado: era ella. Él no tenía la culpa de que su prima les provocara a todos, a él incluido. Se lo estaba demostrando cada día más. Sin embargo, parecía que esta vez ella no había empezado el problema, sino su padre al prometerla con ese Uchiha.

Y es que aquella punzada molesta seguía en su cerebro, recordándole que le había molestado verles juntos y en confianza. Pero Neji Hyuuga nunca reconocería esa verdad.

* * *

Después de que Hinata se subiera al coche, agradecida de tener a alguien que la llevase a casa, Sasuke le hizo la pregunta del siglo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa- He sido demasiado directo, lo sé. Repetiré la pregunta: ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a tomar el té?

Su prometida parecía descolocada por completo y tardó un rato en responder.

—¿Ahora? –preguntó con aprensión. Sasuke le sonreía apaciblemente.

—No quisiera rechazar tu propuesta, pero… quizá sea mejor en otro momento, Sa-Sasuke… —Hinata enrojeció—. Hoy… Hoy tengo… que trabajar… y luego estudiar.

—Está bien, sé que la carrera que estudias es muy dura, yo mismo tuve que sufrirla durante cinco años —aceptó él con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va en el trabajo?

La vio arrugar el ceño, pensando en ve a saber qué cosas. Era gracioso verla así, con esa expresión pensativa tan impropia en ella.

-La verdad, no me gusta demasiado –empezó, más relajada- pero tengo muy buenas compañeras y pagan bien, así que no puedo quejarme.

Así pasó el rato, con él preguntándole sobre su vida en general y ella respondiéndole a todo entre sonrisas y muecas. Cuando Sasuke frenó poco a poco, y ella notó que ya estaban al lado del trabajo, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, antes de abandonar el coche, Sasuke la tomó por un brazo.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace rato, Hinata —comenzó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

Fue su única pregunta, con sus oscuras pupilas penetrándola e impidiéndole abandonar el automóvil. Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y se hundía más en el asiento, tratando inútilmente de hablar, de soltar una respuesta con la que mentir. Finalmente, cuando se sintió con fuerzas, optó por la ignorancia.

—No quisiera tener que contártelo, Sasuke –suspiró, vacilando antes de decir cualquier cosa más.

Antes de que pudiese sorprenderse, él trasladó sus dedos a su rostro y rozó la yema de su dedo índice contra su labio inferior, acariciando con suavidad la parte herida. Se sonrojó mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Notaba aquellos ojos oscuros sobre ella, analizándola, veía sus labios, que ahora le decían algo.

—No tengas miedo a decírmelo, Hinata —su mirada no mentía y ella necesitaba contárselo a alguien o reventaría.

¿Por qué no decirlo y aliviar de una vez su ansiedad, sus ganas de llorar? Enseguida, las lágrimas hicieron inundaron sus ojos, llenando sus lacrimales y deslizándose por sus mejillas. Y se echó a llorar en el pecho de su acompañante, que la acogió entre sus brazos como jamás había hecho con una mujer.

* * *

Ese día, con sólo cuatro horas de trabajo, Hinata llegó reventada a su casa. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba triste a pesar de haber liberado su llanto. Hablar con Sasuke Uchiha había sido un bálsamo reparador en su cerebro, pero estaba desanimada. Digamos que se sentía mucho mejor, pero había algo que aún le pesaba.

No dándole más vueltas al asunto, subió al piso de arriba y en cuanto llegó a su habitación se tumbó sin siquiera cambiarse, dándose la vuelta y mirando directamente al techo. Su vida era sumamente estresante, tanto que a veces le habría gustado acabar con todo, como en ese momento. Estaba harta de todo, de su familia, su primo, todo…

En instantes como ese, cuando la depresión tocaba su mente, no podía dejar de ser pesimista.

Dejando de lado sus problemas, se levantó de un salto de la cama y cogió el pijama que siempre guardaba bajo la almohada. Estaría muy desanimada, pero no podía dormirse vestida.

* * *

La vio desvestirse por la rendija de la puerta, tan sugerente y excitante su cuerpo que enseguida pudo notar una molestia en su entrepierna. Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras desabrochada con demora el único botón del pantalón. Había llegado allí unos cuantos minutos antes y al ver la puerta entreabierta y la luz salir del cuarto, se asomó, tentado una vez más por aquella obsesión a la que estaba sujeto. Y ahora sus manos bajaban la bragueta del pantalón y comenzaban a tocar, masturbando su sólido miembro sin prisa.

Veía la tela del pantalón tejano de su prima bajar, mostrando sus torneadas piernas; la camiseta deslizarse por su cabeza y caer al suelo, y su sujetador desaparecer, dejando ver sus pechos exuberantes, firmes, blancos y suaves. Era un demonio, tan tentador… tan terriblemente hermoso.

Abrió la boca, soltando un suspiro cargado de placer: la imaginaba encima de él, con esa cara entre placer y dolor que tanto le ponía, poniéndola en todas las posiciones que se sabía de memoria, hasta llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez.

Para siempre.

Podía imaginarla haciéndole mil cosas, comiéndosela, sudando con él. No podía aguantar más, tenía que hacer algo, entrar, matarla a polvos, lo que fuera con tal de quitársela de la cabeza.

Se apretó el miembro, sintiendo una punzada aún más placentera: no podía, no quería, no caería ante la tentación; no sería tan rematadamente estúpido.

Rápidamente, se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Hikari. Sabía muy bien que ya no había peligro de que Hiashi les descubriera, pues ya no dormía allí. Entró al cuarto, cerró con pestillo y se quitó la camisa, acalorado. Pronto pudo ver a su soñolienta tía removerse en la cama, sorprendida ante su visita.

—¿Qué ocurre, Neji? –No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues él se abalanzó sobre ella, recorriéndola y desnudándola con rapidez, suprimiendo aquella angustia y los deseos que le atormentaban.

Hikari no se negó a revolcarse una vez más con él, sintiendo su vigor y pasión, henchida en placer. Las estocadas rápidas se sucedían sin pausa, como locura hecha carne.

—Hinata… —susurró, sin ser oído por su amante, que se hallaba concentrada en el placer que estaba sintiendo- …Hinata.

Notó como pronunciaba el nombre de su prima, pero no se corrigió. Quería, desde hacía ya tiempo, que ella se marchase de su cabeza. Quizá con eso podría quitársela definitivamente… poniéndole la cara de Hinata a Hikari. Era descabellado, pero una buena opción al no estar del todo cuerdo.

—Te… Te quiero —susurró Hikari a su oído mientras llegaban al orgasmo.

Cuando el clímax se sucedió, Neji se quedó encima de su tía durante un rato, para luego tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla, esperando que el sueño les venciese a ambos. Quería cerrar los ojos, dormirse; porque la cara de Hinata Hyuuga seguía allí, más nítida que nunca.

* * *

Hanabi estaba aún más atractiva dormida y desnuda, con esos ojos cerrados inocentemente y la boca entreabierta. Probablemente estaría sumida en un sueño reparador y sosegante, pues sus rasgos felinos habían quedado en el olvido por unas horas en las que tan sólo descansaba. Era tranquilizante verla así, sin ningún tipo de atadura al mundo terrestre.

A ella le gustaba acostarse con él, decía que le quitaba el asco de estar con el viejo, así que a veces iba a su casa a consolarla, a reparar sus sentimientos. A veces los mejores amigos hacían cosas por el bien de sus amigos -porque no era precisamente que se gustaran, más bien era un amor fraternal el que tenían-, para poder verles sonreír una vez más.

Porque a él le dolía que Hanabi se forzase a estar con Hiashi para llevar a cabo aquella venganza; le dolía ver el daño que se hacía cada vez que se acostaba con ese cerdo despreciable. Le dolía tanto que se habría cambiado por ella, pero por desgracia, Hiashi Hyuuga no era homosexual (ni él tampoco, por qué no decirlo).

Admiró el rostro de su amiga una vez más, que con los años se había vuelto más hermoso. Después del orgasmo, a ella siempre la invadía el sueño y él la cubría con las mantas porque ya estaban a Octubre y hacía frío en el cuarto a pesar de la calefacción.

Sin poder dormir, Sasuke Uchiha encaminó sus pasos a la gran puerta de cristal que cubría el balcón. La abrió y salió, notando las suaves ráfagas de aire fresco recorrer su piel. Se apoyó en la barandilla, viendo los coches pasar una y otra vez, como si no se acabaran. Le gustaba esa sensación: sentirse el único en la noche, mirándoles a todos sin ser visto; aunque a decir verdad, tenía plena certeza de que no lo era.

Notando un poco más de frío, decidió meterse dentro.

Ya Otoño, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

En la barra de un bar de copas, en plena periferia, Hyuuga Hiashi no esperaba una hora concreta para volver a su habitación en el hotel donde se estaba alojando desde la pelea con su mujer. Seguía cabreado. Sólo había vuelto a su casa para dos cosas: una para coger algo de ropa –pues pensaba pasarse en el hotel unos cuantos días- y otra para buscar algunos documentos que le faltaban para el trabajo. Removió su copa de whisky, llevándosela a los labios y dando un largo sorbo. Ya llevaba toda la noche mirando a una dama de negro que se paseaba de un lado a otro del bar. La música, con tintes románticos, recordaba a las películas americanas de los años sesenta.

Se calmó, dando un último trago a su bebida y dispuesto a entrar en acción. Estar con mujeres era algo que le gustaba, cuanta más variedad mejor. Encontrar a una no era tarea difícil debido a su dinero y posición social; caían enamoradas a sus pies con tan sólo enseñarles la billetera. Era divertido usarlas para una noche y luego no volverlas a ver. Nunca podían aprovecharse de él o su dinero, una verdadera delicia era ver en sus caras la decepción al dejarlas solas en la cama por la mañana.

Se podía decir que nunca le faltó sexo en su vida, fuera con su mujer o con otra; estaba sobrado en todos los aspectos de su vida. Sexo y dinero era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

Era un vicio, una sensación maravillosa el poder estar con una de ellas cada noche, sin complicaciones ni ataduras; el compromiso ya lo tenía con Hikari, y la muy desagradecida no era una buena esposa. Estaba realmente molesto, pues además de no dejar que la golpeara ni siquiera le daba buena imagen ante la sociedad y la empresa. Y ahora su hija igual: menudo par de putas le había tocado mantener.

Le tocaría adelantar aquel matrimonio concertado entre su hija y Sasuke Uchiha, para sacársela lo más rápido posible de encima. Esa niña no deseada al nacer, se había convertido en una carga ahora que la tenía en casa. Él siempre había deseado a un varón, alguien realmente capaz de llevar la empresa. Pero no, eso sólo le había tocado a su hermano con Neji, su sobrino, y de qué le había servido al no tener nada: exactamente de eso, de nada.

El idiota de Hizashi, -se sonrió- se había muerto sin disfrutar de lo mejor, sin un céntimo, dejando a su hijo y a su mujer solos, y a él, por supuesto, no le había dado la gana de acogerlos cuando vinieron a pedirle asilo. Finalmente, años después de que la madre de su sobrino muriera, le había acogido tan sólo por interés, por encontrar a un heredero lo suficiente inteligente para dejarle su cargo, la empresa y el dinero. Porque una niña no valía absolutamente nada para él y antes prefería tener al hijo de su hermano como heredero que a su propia hija.

Sin embargo, ciertas dudas estaban nublando sus decisiones, preguntas que prefería guardarse por ahora. Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia su presa de aquella noche. Probablemente sería una noche divertida y llena de acción.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota: **¿Qué tal? Sí, mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero os juro que tengo excusas más que suficientes para explicarme, aunque no las contaré para no aburriros. En fin, tengo el siguiente capítulo en el tintero, casi terminado, sólo le faltan algunos detalles, así que espero actualizar pronto (aunque no os prometo nada, eh). En fin, este capítulo había quedado con unas 8000 palabras en un inicio, pero decidí cortarlo para no hacerlo tan extenso, porque si no, creo que se haría difícil de leer. Por lo demás, me costó mucho escribirlo y espero que me podáis dar algunas críticas sobre mis fallos, aciertos, cosas a mejorar, etc. La verdad es que a los autores de fics también nos gusta recibir críticas, sobretodo si son para mejorar ^-^. Bueno, ya dejo de escribir, que a este paso esto va a ser más largo que el capítulo. ¡Saludos, gracias por vuestro ánimo y por estar siempre ahí apoyándome con esta historia!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **NejiHien, Uchihyu, MariieHyuga, Fujioka-chan, Sumebe, Bell, Ridesh, Dana, Azkaban, Flordezereso, Daniratoe, Hinata. Asumi. Kaoru. Lore, Chiiiachan**, **Artemisav**_ y _**_Kairi._**


	12. Tentación

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

Atención: **+18, LIME**

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**12.** Tentación

Viernes, principios de Octubre. Sasuke Uchiha entró a la sala en la que solían reunirse para discutir temas importantes de la empresa y en la que estaban entrando más de lo debido aquella semana. Como siempre, se encontró allí a su jefe, Hiashi Hyuuga y a Hanabi, que había llegado mucho antes que él a la empresa aquel día, a pesar de haber pasado la noche juntos. El día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes, entre ellas lo que le había dicho la heredera Hyuuga de su padre y el estar con Hanabi. Ahora tenía que

—Buenos días Hiashi—sama —Sasuke saludó a su jefe, acomodando su maletín en la mesa y sentándose en la silla.

Una vez acomodado, le escrutó, mirándole con desprecio: quién habría dicho que aquel viejo cabrón era también un maltratador. Toda una joyita de hombre. Con lo que Hinata le había dicho, ya no quería que Hanabi siguiera su plan, era demasiado arriesgado, cualquier día podía hacerle lo mismo que a Hinata. Pero ella seguiría con eso aunque la mataran; llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando para parar ahora. Se lo había advertido la noche anterior en la conversación que habían tenido, pero ella no había querido hacerle caso, tan ciega como estaba con su tonta venganza…

_Sasuke Uchiha entró junto a Hanabi Ichinose en su piso. No habían querido hablar por el camino, pero ahora que estaban solos las palabras fluían solas, contándose todo lo sucedido mientras no se comunicaron. Solían hacerlo muy seguido, pero últimamente, las circunstancias no lo habían hecho posible._

_—Supongo que querrás hablar —abrió la boca Hanabi, iniciando la conversación—, llevamos días sin hacerlo._

_Una hermosa sonrisa coronó su rostro, a lo que Sasuke tardó en contestar._

_—Pues sí —contestó sin mucho ánimo de hablar— pero primero cuéntame tú. Me extraña tanta felicidad, Hanabi._

_—Bueno, te digo —empezó, sacándose la pequeña chaqueta beige que llevaba y dejándola tirada en un sofá—: Hiashi vino hace dos noches a mi casa, había discutido con su mujer muy fuerte, no sé muy bien por qué. Hubo tema, ya sabes de qué tipo y luego me dijo que se iba a un hotel —hizo una pausa, prosiguiendo—. Yo le ofrecí quedarse a pasar la noche, pero no quiso. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse me dijo que no soportaba más a su mujer y que estaba a punto de dejarla. ¿Qué opinas de todo eso?_

_Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de nada, asumiendo todo lo que su amiga le había contado y comparándolo con lo de Hinata. Después de un rato de elucubrar y pensar en diversas opciones, optó por responderle con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz a Hanabi._

_—Estaba enterado de algo; mis "fuentes" me comentaron al respecto._

_—¿Lo sabías? —Hanabi irrumpió con su discurso._

_—No exactamente, sé otras cosas que quizá no te gusten —siguió hablando, como si nada—. Me lo dijo la única a la que puedo interrogar sobre el tema: mi prometida._

_—Oh, así que ya tenéis esa confianza —se burló—. ¿Cuándo te la vas a llevar a la cama, eh pillín?_

_—Ya sabes que a la única que llevaría a la cama es a ti —le comentó, pícaro—. Pero en fin, deja de interrumpirme o no te lo cuento —suspiró, cansado. Hanabi entrecerró los ojos enojada, pero le dejó hablar—: Hoy, cuando la fui a recoger, Hinata tenía el labio partido. Ahí sospeché y se lo saqué fácilmente; se notaba que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ¿y a que no adivinas quién se lo hizo?_

_Hanabi se quedó callada, pensando en la respuesta, que no tardó mucho en llegar a sus labios._

_—¿Acaso fue… su padre? —Hanabi se había respondido en su propia pregunta._

_—Eso es: me dijo que cuando la dejé en casa la noche anterior, su padre la había reprimido por llegar tarde y la había golpeado sin motivo. Que su primo la había defendido de un segundo golpe y su madre bajó gritándole y casi le pega a su padre. Todas palabras textuales._

_—Era de esperarse, Hiashi siempre está hablando mal de su mujer… pero a su hija… —Hanabi estaba sorprendida con aquella noticia. _

_Sasuke tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, al tiempo que Hanabi lo hacía en el mismo. Con cuidado, le tomó las manos y se las sujetó firmemente, como si ella las fuera a soltar en cualquier momento. Con tono vehemente, le dijo:_

_—Hanabi, quiero que dejes de acostarte con él. Encontraremos otra manera de ejecutar nuestro plan, pero por favor, deja de recibirle en tu casa o en la oficina por un tiempo, estarás más segura de esa manera._

_—No, Sasuke. Voy a seguir con esto quieras o no —se soltó de sus manos, cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia abajo—. Lo que él le hizo a mi madre no quedará impune; voy a humillarlo y quitarle todo lo que tiene. Le odio tanto que me esforzaré en seguir con esto._

_—¿Aunque te haga daño, aunque te destroce, aunque te pegue una paliza? —elevó el tono de voz, pasando a uno de reclamo— Dime, ¿cómo vas a seguir con esto si te mata?_

_—¡Eres un exagerado! —contestó—, ¡Nada de eso va a ocurrirme! Soy una mujer fuerte, sé manejar a los hombres._

_La mujer se levantó de su asiento, exaltada, dejando a Sasuke en el sofá con los labios entreabiertos. Él, a su vez, recuperado de la sorpresa, se levantó y se puso frente a ella, enfadado._

_—Está bien, haz lo que quieras. No me pienso preocupar más por ti si me sigues contestando de esa manera._

_El silencio volvió a ellos, dejando la escena sumida en un vacío confuso. Sasuke, estando en su piso, fue a la cocina a hacer el té para tratar de relajarse. A ambos les iría bien para relajarse y contarse lo que habían averiguado: como siempre. La misma rutina acontecía entre ellos dos días a la semana —a veces más— en que se avisaban en la empresa que tenían algo que contarse y ambos se encontraban en alguna calle e iban a casa de uno y otro. _

_Sasuke sirvió el té, preparado en el fuego —para eso él era bastante tradicional—, en dos tazas y las llevó en una bandeja —con todo un surtido de pastitas de té— hasta la mesa de la sala de estar, donde parecía que Hanabi ya se había calmado._

_Se sentó, cogiendo una galleta y llevándosela a la boca. Fue su amiga la que inició de nuevo la conversación: _

_—Bueno, tengo algo más que contarte —Sasuke escuchó, no muy interesado—: algunos de mis informantes me han dicho que su esposa, Hikari Hyuuga, tiene un romance extra—matrimonial. Para eso necesito tu ayuda: tienes que sacárselo como sea a tu prometida, es la única manera de averiguar algo._

_—Dudo mucho que lo sepa. Por lo que investiguemos, ha estado muchos años separada de sus padres y por lo que he hablado con ella no les tiene mucha confianza —sopló el té para enfriarlo, cosa que obviamente no consiguió._

_—Ya veo. Entonces usa tus facilidades para visitar la mansión Hyuuga y ver cómo están los ánimos por allí —sonrió por unos segundos—, seguro que descubres algún punto débil por donde cogerles._

_—Está bien, le preguntaré mañana si puedo ir a ver a su hija, aunque me da que la actriz que contratamos para hacer de mi madre no va a estar disponible esta vez —se rió, recordando la barbaridad de dinero que tuvo que pagarle a aquella mujer—. Le podría decir que ha muerto, pero no parecería real. Dejaré pasar algo de tiempo. _

_Hanabi se rió, recordando aquella ocurrencia de su amigo de contratar a alguien para pintarle un pasado diferente al que tuvo alguna vez. En realidad Sasuke Uchiha hacía años que no hablaba con sus padres, se habían desentendido totalmente de él y quiso hacerse más creíble con una madre viuda, para darle pinta de niño bueno y de paso convencer aún más a Hiashi…_

Sasuke retomó sus labores, sacando algunos documentos importantes y empezando a estudiarlos, aunque sin concentrarse realmente. Definitivamente aquella amiga suya acabaría por matarlo de preocupación al no hacerle caso. Siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana, sin importar lo que él pensase o dejase de pensar. Levantó la cabeza de sus asuntos, encontrándose con la mirada de su amiga, que estaba haciendo café en aquella máquina que había en la sala de juntas y a su vez le sonreía.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —pronunció Hyuuga Hiashi fríamente.

Su empleado estrella se levantó y comenzó a apuntar con rotulador negro, en una pizarra blanca, los temas que se tratarían aquel día con los nuevos socios.

—Primero de todo deberemos hablar con los del departamento de marketing para las distintas campañas —hizo una pausa, escribiendo el primer punto—, luego trataremos el tema de los gastos de esas campañas, cosa que dejemos pendiente el otro día, luego…

Mientras Sasuke Uchiha apuntaba los diversos puntos, fueron entrando los diversos cargos de cada sector de la empresa. En cuanto llegaron los socios, comenzaron a discutir y a explicar algunos de los puntos más importantes del día, como los préstamos y cuentas para el proyecto que tenían entre manos, así como la financiación de bancos europeos y precursores para extender las tiendas con la marca de la empresa. Todo lo demás fueron asuntos de relativa importancia.

Al despedirse todos los socios y altos cargos, además de Hanabi, que se fue para dejarles solos y darle pie a Sasuke a preguntarle a Hiashi sobre su hija y la visita que quería hacerle, él se acercó a su jefe con la mejor intención, suavizando su tono y repeinándose ligeramente los cabellos por detrás de las orejas.

—Hiashi—sama, discúlpeme por abordarle —su jefe se giró, escrutándolo— Quería hacerle una propuesta para este fin de semana.

—Sí, claro, habla Sasuke —le dijo con familiaridad, aunque reacio a decirle más.

El chico se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decirle a su jefe, tratando de sonar como un prometido enamorado hasta los topes de su hija: —El caso es que me gustaría visitar a su hija, para conocerla mejor. Hace más de un mes que nos vimos por primera vez y quisiera conocerla más, mi madre está de acuerdo con ello, quiere que nos conozcamos un poco mejor antes de tener nada más.

Una expresión extraña abordó el rostro de Hiashi Hyuuga, cosa que alarmó a Sasuke, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa y contestarle en un tono muy agradable

—Claro que sí, hijo, ¿te va bien mañana? —pronunció con alegría, cosa que extrañó a su interlocutor—, seguro que Hinata estará muy contenta de verte de nuevo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Hiashi—sama —actuó contentó, como se supone debía estar—. Mañana estaré allí sobre las diez.

—No —objetó él—. Mejor paso a recogerte, tengo muchas ganas de ver la sorpresa que se lleva Hinata.

Dicho esto, Hiashi abandonó la estancia con un agradable adiós, dejándole entre la burla y la sorpresa por lo que acababa de decirle su jefe. No entendía cómo era capaz ese hombre de actuar de esa manera, tan perfectamente, si un solo fallo. Después de haber herido a su hija, la trataba con tanta familiaridad y amor fraternal. De verdad era muy frío, algo fundamental para un buen actor y también para un maltratador nato.

El simple hecho de conocer lo sucedido con Hinata y que ahora Hiashi hablara agradablemente de ella le parecía del todo irreal. Rió por lo bajo, empezando a recoger sus cosas.

Si sus sospechas no eran infundadas, ahora que su jefe se veía tan animado por el compromiso, se casaría con Hinata antes de lo esperado.

* * *

Volvió a clases ese día con la moral baja y un agudo dolor de cabeza que desapareció conforme fueron pasando las horas y se le quitó por completo al acabar las clases. Suspiró tranquila al recoger sus cosas y salió rauda al encuentro con la parada del autobús, encuentro que esperaba no turbara ningún deportivo negro u otro coche cualquiera. Y de momento, seguía allí cinco minutos después de llegar al bus; eso era buena señal. Por suerte ese viernes no trabajaba, así que tendría más tiempo para ella —que no para sus estudios—. Llegada a casa tomaría un largo baño, se acicalaría, se pondría el pijama y disfrutaría de una larga tarde de descanso y recreación.

Bostezó y se desperezó: aquella semana había sido dura y —que la perdonaran por su vocabulario— terriblemente asquerosa. No pasaba un día en que no quisiera acabarla de una vez. Aunque también hubo cosas buenas, como aquel incidente con su primo y aquel otro con Sasuke. Parecía ser que ellos habían alegrado —o enredado más— su ajetreada vida. Se apoyó en el banquito y cerró los ojos, sonriente. A pesar de todo se sentía muy bien estar allí, con el sol dándole de frente y la pereza por bandera; se sentía como en primavera, sólo que estaban en Otoño.

Cuando más bien se sentía, algo acabó por sacarla de su recreación infantil, una voz masculina que se le hacía muy conocida y una sombra frente a ella que tapaba su ansiada luz solar.

—¿Te llevo? —oír a su primo siempre conseguía llenarla de nervios— Tu madre quiere verte antes hoy.

Frunció el ceño, abrió poco a poco los ojos y le vio allí, frente a ella, quizá más cerca de lo que debiera. Su rostro inescrutable y serio, sus ojos con un brillo que sólo los descendientes del clan Hyuuga poseían y su altura, con que la sobrepasaba considerablemente. Cuando notó que estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos sus mejillas se llenaron de color, mientras el tartamudeo se hacía presente en su voz al contestar.

—Ne—Neji… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, despistada—. Pensé que no habías venido... como no me llevaste hoy…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al notarse hablando tan normalmente con él. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación normal, o más bien, creía que nunca habían tenido una en el verdadero significado de la palabra. La ponía nerviosa: el aroma de su perfume o lo que fuera la dejaba fuera de combate, la dejaba de los nervios con una simple mirada. Recordó como la noche anterior se había prometido tratarle bien, darle una oportunidad para que se llevasen bien.

_"Venga, Hinata, tienes que intentarlo, por su bien y por el tuyo"_. Se animó mentalmente, pensando que con eso alejaría las malas vibraciones que solía emanar cuando su primo estaba cerca _"Debes ser fuerte y adulta, debes tratarle bien en vez de insultarle o hacer cosas sin sentido"._

—Vine antes para algunas cosas —le respondió, haciéndola saltar en su sitio. Él la miró extrañado y ella se reprendió mentalmente—. Estoy en último año, tengo muchas más responsabilidades que tú.

Ella asintió contradecida, no prestándole mucha atención a lo que decía.

—Entonces… ¿vienes conmigo o qué? —le preguntó, insistente. La paciencia nunca había sido el fuerte de Neji, sobretodo si se trataba de su prima.

—Estaba esperando al autobús… pero si te ofreces iré contigo —respondió con timidez.

—Pues vamos, tengo el coche donde siempre.

Dicho y hecho. Ambos se encaminaron raudos hacia el aparcamiento, donde les esperaba el coche que solía conducir Neji —de prestado—. Hinata lo miró disimuladamente. Su primo estaba rarísimo, él no solía actuar así de amable. A ojo de Hinata, algo debía estarle sucediendo. Se corrigió cuando llegaron al coche y él abrió la puerta del copiloto y la hizo pasar caballerosamente. ¡Era oficial, le ocurría algo grave!

Asustada, se sentó en el cómodo automóvil. Él le cerró la puerta y se montó al asiento del piloto, acomodándose y encendiendo el motor. Hinata suspiró resignada; y para colmo de sus males, aquel característico aroma a él inundaba el coche y no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. No, no podía callarse más, necesitaba preguntarle lo que hace instantes se había preguntado…

—Primo… ¿estás enfermo? —su voz temblorosa inundó el silencio del coche, demasiado sonora.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —Él la miró como si fuera una extraterrestre, aún sin arrancar el coche—. ¿Desde cuándo tan comunicativa conmigo, pequeña?

Hinata se sonrojó ante el diminutivo, pero prosiguió: —Algo te pasa… me estás tratando bien. No lo veo normal.

Impulsivamente, se acercó a él y posó su mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Al ver que su temperatura era normal, hizo ademán de retirarla, pero ya era tarde para enmendar su error, un error que no había pretendido cometer. Como si tratase de castigarla, él agarró rápido la mano con que le estaba tocando y la retuvo, acercándola peligrosamente a él, emanando su aroma, excitándose poco a poco.

Sin medir sus palabras, se acercó a su oído y le dijo la verdad, bajando el tono gradualmente hasta convertirlo en un susurro: —Sólo es que tu madre me pidió que te tratara bien, pero si quieres vuelvo a como era antes. Es mucho más fácil eso que seguir fingiendo.

—Neji… —los labios de Hinata temblaron imperceptiblemente. Sentía la amenaza prendida en los ojos de su primo. Su voz la acariciaba, su aliento fresco golpeaba su rostro, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Sí… Basta de fingir —prosiguió, ignorando a su prima—. Llevo todo el puto mes fingiendo que te ignoro, es demasiado estúpido portarme bien si ya sabes que me portaré mal en cuanto te descuides, ¿no crees, primita?

Ahora no quería parar, le gustaba mucho verla así de indefensa ante él, casi como un cervatillo asustado ante un feroz lobo. Hinata estaba en una encrucijada, una trampa a la que de momento, debía enfrentarse sola.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sus ojos, bajos por se perdían en los labios de Neji,

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de… hostigarme? —preguntó, impelida por el deseo de liberarse—. Lo único en lo que pienso… es en arrancar ya, Neji.

Él la soltó, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Sin más, arrancó y empezaron a circular por el campus hasta salir de él y adentrarse en una carretera comarcal. Hinata suspiró tranquila, estupefacta por lo rápido que había acabado esa situación. Sin embargo, pronto empezó una nueva situación, un poco más ofensiva y que tomó a Hinata por sorpresa.

—¿Conque tienes prometido, eh? —empezó él, de la nada—. Nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el subdirector de Hyuuga S.A. Tu padre te está trazando un futuro de lo más prometedor, justo lo que quiere.

Ella le miró de reojo molesta, y sin embargo sorprendida de que él supiese algo así. Aunque instantes después reconoció que era normal, pues también él era de la familia y tendría que saberlo sí o sí; y más por ser el amante de su madre que por otra cosa, ella seguramente se lo contaba ahora. La cuestión era: ¿por qué le hablaba de eso ahora?

—¿Y a qué viene eso ahora? —trató de sonar firme, pero ese tono no iba con ella, además, una certera y constante punzada en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza la estaba incomodando desde hacía rato.

—Ah, nada, sólo te lo digo.

—Ya veo —¿Pero qué significaba todo eso? Estaba confundida, cada vez comprendía menos lo que ocurría dentro de aquel coche; definitivamente Neji estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Necesitaba que le diera el aire urgente—. Oye… para el coche… enserio —agregó, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. Aquel dolor que la había atenazado durante toda la mañana volvía ahora con más fuerza— O abre la ventana… por el amor de dios.

—Está bien —automáticamente, la ventana del copiloto se abrió sola— ¿qué te pasa, así estás mejor?

—No… paremos —agregó, atacada de nuevo por el dolor de cabeza. Se notaba mareada de un momento a otro, no sabía que le ocurría, pero el dolor no paraba y notaba el corazón acelerado, como si le fuera a dar un ataque—. No sé qué me ocurre, es como si me clavaran agujas… y noto una opresión en el pecho.

Viendo que la situación no mejoraba, Neji paró el coche en un arcén y se volvió hacia su prima, que se sostenía un lado de la cabeza con expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—Quizá sea migraña, mi padre la sufría y conozco los síntomas —agregó Neji, poniéndose una mano en la cara y apoyándose en ella— si es eso, sólo necesitarás oscuridad y calmantes.

A Hinata se le oprimió el pecho por momentos, comenzó a sonrojarse y a respirar demasiado rápido. A pesar de no ser médico, Neji pudo reconocer al instante un ataque de ansiedad, condición que ya había visto alguna vez en Hikari, por lo tanto, sabía cómo pasaba y por qué.

—Hagamos una cosa: avanzaremos un poco más y nos meteremos a ese bar de ahí; tomas algo, descansas y luego nos vamos, ¿está bien?

Hinata asintió, ya sólo con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón seguían muy acelerados y sus manos temblaban como

Circularon durante un corto período de tiempo, hasta estacionar cerca de un bar que ella reconoció, en donde él se tomó dos tragos y ella se enfadó antes de empezar la universidad. Hinata se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta, levantándose del asiento. Enseguida vio su error, notando que el suelo se movía bajo ella, mareándose aún más; le parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer en picado. Sin embargo, unas manos fuertes la sostuvieron.

—Sostente en mí —ella tomó su antebrazo sin pensarlo mucho, levemente sonrojada.

—No hace falta que seas tan amable… Neji —habló.

—De todas maneras tu madre me mataría si te pasara algo —su mirada era fría e increpante, como la de un niño demasiado orgulloso para reconocer sus debilidades—, y siendo tú seguro que te caes y te matas.

Hinata frunció el ceño, respirando profundo y tratando de calmarse. Le hubiera gustado contestarle, pero se creía peor por momentos, así que ni lo intentó. Discurrieron por el camino hasta llegar a las puertas de un pequeño establecimiento con una gran puerta de cristal. Juntos las traspasaron, introduciéndose en un local que, a esa hora, carecía de público. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, justo al lado de una pequeña pista de baile. Neji apartó una silla e hizo que Hinata tomase asiento. Luego se despidió, diciéndole que le traería algo que la calmaría.

Hinata miró hacia la pista, pensando en que quizá algún día podría ir a ese lugar por la noche. De hecho nunca había estado en una _"fiesta de verdad"_, sólo en las que organizaban las chicas en el internado y más de una vez al pasar por al lado de su trabajo, había tenido ganas de divertirse. El problema era que no sabía con quién. Suspiró, viendo como Neji volvía a la mesa trayendo con él dos copas de algo que por supuesto, no había probado en su vida.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó, algo más calmada ahora, aunque aún respirando descompasadamente y con molestias en el pecho.

—Algo que te va a calmar —dejó la dichosa bebida frente a ella—. Vamos, bébetelo.

Ella le miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, tras pensar en que no perdía nada intentándolo, se llevó la copa a la boca y tragó el líquido con rapidez, notando un ardor en su garganta.

—No tan rápido o te hará el efecto contrario —Neji sonrió de medio lado.

—Está entre amargo y cítrico, ¿qué es? —preguntó ella, relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

—Nada fuerte, un cóctel con lima y Martini.

—Está malísimo —le respondió. Él la miró, sorprendido.

—No sabes lo que dices, niña —contraatacó—. Parece ser que, pese a ser la heredera Hyuuga, no puedes apreciar el sabor de un buen cóctel.

—Lo que tú digas —Hinata apuró su copa, sorbiendo el contenido hasta la última gota.

—La que decía que estaba malo —se mofó él, viéndola beber con rapidez—. Te he dicho que no lo bebas muy rápido, luego te vas a encontrar mal.

Ella apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y descansó la cabeza sobre ellos, con las mejillas coloradas y mirando hacia arriba, hacia él, reflejándose en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que a su vez lo hicieron en los propios. Definitivamente él estaba raro; se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella, tan bien que empezaba a sentirse muy bien a su lado.

Y con esa tontería de trago casi se le había pasado el ataque de nervios o ansiedad, o como fuera que se llamase aquello que le había pasado. Estaba ralentizada, sin intención de moverse, sólo con ganas de dormir en un cómodo colchón.

—Me siento muy rara —le dijo suavemente.

—¿Sólo con uno? —se burló viendo el poco aguante de su prima—. Vamos, si casi ni llevaba alcohol.

—Lo digo enserio —habló.

—Simplemente estás relajada, ya te dije que funcionaba.

Ella sonrió. Parecía que después de todo se podía llevar un poco bien con él, aunque fuese sólo con alcohol de por medio. De repente tuvo un ataque de sinceridad que pilló desprevenido a su primo y que lo dejó pasmado.

—Sabes, te he odiado, incluso te he deseado… —empezó a hablar con imprecisión—. …pero nunca me había sentido tan bien a tu lado.

Con sólo una copita y ya borracha, ¿qué mierda tenía en la sangre su prima para que el alcohol le hiciese efecto tan rápido? Probablemente es que no había probado nunca ni una gota y era por eso que estaba así, pero él creía que lo tomado no daba para que estuviese de esa manera.

_"Sabes, te he odiado, incluso te he deseado… pero nunca me había sentido tan bien a tu lado"._

_Odiado, Deseado; _dos adjetivos tan diferentes entre sí, antónimos sin derecho a tocarse nunca. ¿Y desde cuándo alguien se sentía bien a su lado? Ya se encargaba él de portarse tan mal que nadie quisiera estar a su lado.

—No creo que eso sea cierto, Hyuuga Hinata —le contestó. Ella palideció—. Lo que dices es efímero; en unas horas, cuando volvamos a la mansión, volveré a ser la peor persona del mundo, la que más daño te haga.

—No tiene por qué ser así —contestó ella—. ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?

—Porque no te soporto —aseguró. Acercó su mano al rostro de su prima, acercándolo al suyo y quedando ambos muy cerca—. Porque te aseguro que cuando volvamos seré la misma inmunda persona que has conocido.

Sus alientos casi se rozaban; el corazón de Hinata latía enloquecido al sentirle tan cercano, sus ojos tan próximos y mirándola fijamente.

—Mientes, siempre mientes –respondió ella. Trató de liberarse de aquella mano, pero él no la dejó. Sin embargo, ella hizo más fuerza y consiguió liberarse, yéndose corriendo al baño de mujeres que había visto al entrar al establecimiento. Se introdujo en él, se echó agua fría por la cara, pero con ello no pudo calmar su sonrojo y los recuerdos de aquel encuentro en la mesa.

Se relajó un poco, sin embargo, cuando se volvió Neji estaba ahí, más serio que nunca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Exclamó ella, introduciéndose rápidamente en el baño más cercano, pero para cuando quiso cerrar la puerta, él se interpuso. Hinata le empujó para que saliera, pero él la arrimó hacia adentro con lo que cayó sentada en el retrete—. ¡Vete, Neji!

Él no hizo caso y cerró el pestillo.

—Voy a gritar –le amenazó.

—Grita entonces –Hinata empalideció cuando le oyó la otra frase—. El dueño es mi amigo, no vendrá aunque llores.

—Neji… —la electricidad la recorrió cuando él se acercó, lento, como un animal peligroso que la fuese a atacar en cualquier momento— …por favor.

—Sabes, últimamente me he masturbado pensando en ti –habló rutilante—. Incluso me he follado a tu madre pensando en ti. Eres tan puñeteramente tentadora que siento que no podré aguantar más.

Hinata sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, por qué se encontraba tan sonrojada frente a esa mirada? Quizá porque la sucumbía el instinto, al igual que él, era tan excitante como cuando le había visto medio desnudo en la cocina con su madre; como cuando la había atrapado contra la pared en su cuarto; como cuando sucedió aquello en el baño del primer piso... Le había evitado por todos los medios, en muchas ocasiones pensó que era inimaginable que Neji le atrajera, pero ahora podía responder con toda sinceridad que si le deseaba y que tantos sentimientos se encontraban entremezclados en su cerebro que podría abalanzarse sobre él para besarle y no se arrepentiría. Porque en verdad lo deseaba.

Por eso cuando Neji la apretó contra la pared y juntó sus labios con los de ella no le paró, ni siquiera cuando introdujo su mano debajo de la falda, acariciando sus piernas y subiendo hacia esa otra parte para excitarla. Ni siquiera cuando ella rodeó su cuello para profundizar el beso pararon, porque el deseo reprimido era demasiado fuerte, porque se deseaban demasiado…

—Neji… —Hinata entrecerró los ojos mientras él refregaba su erección contra ella—. Por favor…

—Es lo que querías… —agregó él mientras subía ambas manos y se desabrochaba el cinturón dejando al descubierto algo que Hinata sólo había visto aquella vez que le _"espió"_ dentro de su habitación, mientras se masturbaba— …sólo cállate.

Y Hinata no podía dejar de preguntarse qué la había llevado a estar en ese pequeño cubículo con Neji Hyuuga –su odiado primo- en esas circunstancias, ella con las piernas a cada lado del retrete y él con una rodilla apoyada en él y otra en el suelo; besándose como si de verdad se quisieran y dejando a un lado su odio por un ratito de diversión. La verdad es que ni ella ni él lo entendían, pero este último lo sabía esconder muy bien.

Hinata suspiró, sabiendo que lo que pasaría a continuación le acarrearía consecuencias… y no exactamente buenas.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hola, qué tal? He estado acabando de escribir este capítulo. No sé qué os parecerá, espero leer vuestras críticas constructivas, comentarios, ofensas, etc. Por lo demás, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente? Eso es todo un misterio. Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas en este capítulo. En fin, ¡grandes saludos y abrazos para todas/os! ^-^

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Fujioka-chan, Viicoviic, Diana Carolina, Daniratoe, Artemisav, Hinatsu-kun y Azkaban.**_  
_


	13. Error

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

Atención: Algo de **Lime**, **+18**

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**13. **Error

Hinata aún se apretaba contra su cuerpo cuando oyó aquellos porrazos. Se contoneaba contra él como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida, como si no le importasen todos los insultos que había tenido que proferir hasta llegar hasta ahí. Por un momento abrió los ojos, exhausta, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo pero aún así no parando. Hasta que un factor exterior la detuvo del error que estaba a punto de cometer, del cual se arrepentiría toda su vida.

—Chicos, salid de ahí, no quiero problemas con mis clientes –el dueño del bar atizó la puerta del baño con saña—. Vamos, ¡iros a un hotel! Esas cosas se hacen mejor ahí.

Hinata se sonrojó involuntariamente. Neji paró momentáneamente de besarla para mirar —no sin mal humor— por el rabillo del ojo hacia la entrada del minúsculo cubículo. Hinata vio entonces una oportunidad para arreglarse la ropa y alisarse el pelo con las palmas de las manos. Bendijo al dueño por haberles llamado la atención. ¡Menos mal! Quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido si no llega a aparecer… Bueno, ella ya sabía lo que pasaría, pero no puso, o más bien no quiso resistirse. Sintió la mirada de Neji clavada en ella mientras se subía las bragas.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? –le preguntó a modo de reclamo, atónito—. Tú y yo aún no hemos acabado.

—Por lo que respecta a mí, sí –comentó, sonrojándose de nuevo—. Además… no tienes preservativos y no quería hacer esto de buen principio, enserio. Tú me obligaste.

Se obligó a no sonrojarse, pero le fue imposible; quizá eso de que la obligó sólo era una exageración. Enseguida, él le contestó.

—¿Obligar? –sonrió macabramente.

Volvió a acercarse y Hinata tuvo que luchar contra su aroma embriagador, que parecía querer absorberla para llevársela a la más absoluta perdición. Cuando volvió a hablar, de nuevo se encontraba a un paso de aquellos labios, que no hacían más que envenenarla de maneras muy distintas.

—Nada te impidió empujarme, además, se te veía muy excitada mientras te metía los dedos, ¿no es cierto que no te has podido resistir?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le miró entre ofendida y sorprendida, deshaciéndose de su abrazo. Abrió el pestillo mientras Neji aún se acomodaba la ropa y corrió todo lo que pudo. Éste, a su vez, salió del cuarto de baño rápidamente y voceó al dueño que se lo apuntara en la lista. Salió a la calle, distinguiendo su mata de cabello negro cerca del coche. Caminando a paso seguro, recorrió la distancia que les separaba y el tomó con delicadeza el brazo izquierdo. Aún así, ella no se giró.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Hinata bajó la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos de rabia. Quería guardarlos en lo profundo de su corazón y abandonarlos allí, a su suerte. Pero por más que trataba, no conseguía quitarse una pregunta de la cabeza: ¿Por qué siempre él se tenía que burlar de ella y hacerla sentir un simple objeto de deseo?

—¿Me piensas contestar? –el tono de Neji no mostraba amabilidad alguna.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata no pudo frenar su rabia y se sinceró.

—Yo también tengo necesidades, ¿sabes? –empezó en una tímida y rabiosa voz baja, mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos.

En cuanto hablaba, varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; lágrimas de vergüenza, rencor y rabia. Neji abrió los ojos más de lo común, sorprendido por sus palabras y su expresión. Aunque enseguida se repuso.

—Cómo esperas que después de tanto hostigarme, tocarme y acosarme no sienta nada cuando tú me haces esas cosas. Tendría que ser de piedra.

—Vamos, no hagas tanto drama —Neji habló sin reprimir su orgullo o su sonrojo—, ambos sabemos que te queda mejor la cara de mosquita muerta.

—Neji, te lo ruego, no me insultes y haz el favor de llevarme a casa –le pidió—. Quiero hablar con mi madre de lo que sea que quiera.

Su primo no la increpó más; con una sonrisa perversa, se dijo que ya tendría tiempo en el interior del coche. En realidad, hacer que aflorara el enojo de su prima era una de sus aficiones predilectas. Con pasos vacilantes abrió la cerradura del automóvil y se introdujo en él. Hinata le imitó. Iniciaron el camino de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga sin prisa pero sin pausa, ella queriéndose olvidar de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en el baño, y él queriendo que hubiese pasado, quizá para olvidarse de ella finalmente o pasar un buen rato. Ni tres minutos después de subirse al coche y arrancar, tuvo otra vez ganas de molestarla, así que le preguntó lo primero que pensó que la increparía, y que había sido un tema habitual hacía menos de un mes.

—Cuántas veces te follaste a ese Uzumaki, ¿eh, primita?

El tono de su voz denotaba sarcasmo; su mirada fija en el asfalto. Aburrido porque aún no contestaba, encendió el _cassete_, en el cual empezó a sonar una melodía conocida.

—¿No crees que podrías usar un lenguaje más adecuado? –le preguntó ella sin ningunas ganas de hablar.

—Venga, ¿cuántas? –volvió a las andadas— Si me respondes dejaré de preguntarte.

—Está bien –accedió la joven, más bien para que dejara de fastidiarla que para otra cosa—: Una.

Neji se echó a reír sin control. Hinata se sonrojó al instante, furiosa pero sin ganas de armar un escándalo. Debería haber sabido que él reaccionaría así, pero de todas maneras, era muy raro verle reír de aquel modo.

—¿Una? –arguyó— Ya me extrañaba a mí que fueras tan estrecha.

Hinata enrojeció. No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, aunque se lo imaginaba.

—¿E—Estrecha en qué sentido?

—Ya sabes… –Neji se introdujo el par de dedos con que la había _"acariciado"_ antes en la boca, lamiéndolos— …en ese lugar. Aunque tendría que decir que también eres el otro tipo de estrecha; doblemente estrecha –rió.

—¿Pero qué dices? –exclamó, alterada—. Si ni siquiera has…

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso y para más, primita –que maliciosa expresión usaba en ese momento—. Después de todo seguimos viviendo en la misma casa.

—Eres un descarado.

Hinata no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que su primo aparcó el coche y apagó el motor, abriendo su puerta. Ella también se dio prisa en salir, queriendo entrar en la casa lo más rápido posible.

—De verdad no sabes lo que has hecho –sonrió al salir del coche—. Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche, y las siguientes.

—No pienso dejar que entres –ella le miró mal, saliendo también y dejando que él metiera la llave en la cerradura y pusiera la alarma—. Cerraré con pestillo todas las noches.

—Lo arrancaré –se acercó a ella, aunque Hinata le evitó a toda costa, pasando por un lado y caminando rápido a la casa.

—Lo volveré a poner —objetó, dándose la vuelta— Una y otra vez.

—No vas a librarte de mí tan sencillamente –el viento otoñal mecía su cabello—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y esta vez quiero tu cuerpo. No dudes que lo conseguiré, Hinata Hyuuga.

Tocada y hundida. Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate maduro y se metió en casa corriendo, atravesando el recibidor, metiéndose al cuarto y cerrando con pestillo. Se tumbó en la cama con el corazón exaltado. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no sabía cómo tomarlo. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, confusa y excitada. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo un hormigueo por donde antes habían estado las manos de su primo. No quería sentir eso, pero era difícil, tan complicado que no entendía por qué ahora sus manos viajaban hasta sus bragas y recorrían su intimidad con delicadeza, tocando por lugares insospechados y que la subían al paraíso. Podía imaginarse estando con él aunque fuese un degenerado, sujeta por sus manos fuertes, y embriagada por su olor.

Siendo completamente suya.

—Hinata, cariño, ¿estás ahí? –la voz de su madre en el pasillo interrumpió sus divagaciones, así como sus manos abandonaron su entrepierna.

—Sí… —se aclaró la garganta y trató de ponerse seria— …sí, mamá.

—¿Puedo entrar? –Hinata se incorporó y peinó con sus dedos algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Claro –sonrió en cuanto la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Necesito hablar contigo, cariño –le sonrió—. No sé si Neji te lo dijo…

La muchacha enrojeció, embaucada por los últimos recuerdos de Neji. La verdad es que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado hasta un punto insospechado. Hikari se acomodó a su lado en la cama, moviendo las piernas, como si estuviese nerviosa.

—Sí, me dijo –respondió—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Verás, Hinata… —pronunció quedamente— …voy a divorciarme.

* * *

Neji se metió en el baño alterno a su habitación, dispuesto a tomar una ducha para quitarse el calor que le producía el dichoso refregón con su prima Hinata. Se podía decir que se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque se había echado otro a las espaldas. Y uno muy pesado. Esperaba que el agua helada solucionase en parte lo que ella había creado con su cuerpo: lo había dejado totalmente encendido, de pies a cabeza, y gozaba al pensar que quizá hasta que no cumpliese aquel deseo de poseerla que tenía, no lograría deshacerse de aquella calentura que le premura, se deshizo de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su _pecho fornido y sin mácula. A esto le siguieron los pantalones y los calzoncillos, que cayeron al suelo sin_ que su dueño se molestase en recogerlos. Neji abrió el grifo del agua helada y entró a la ducha, temblando ligeramente al notar el líquido por su cuerpo. Era una sensación bastante desagradable y prefería en gran medida la caliente, pero no sería un estorbo si así conseguía quitarse el calentón. Salió al cabo de cinco minutos, aún acalorado, que ya era mucho decir en él. Para ser aquella época del año —otoño— algo malo debía estarle ocurriendo.

Lo pensó mejor: lo que en realidad le ocurría era ella.

Hinata era el único motivo, era como una enfermedad que le carcomía la mente y el cuerpo. Un mal que le hacía sentir y ver cosas que no existían.

Ella era la personificación de su insanidad, y él la deseaba más que nunca.

* * *

Después de toda una tarde intentando estudiar —porque ni siquiera había conseguido concentrarse en eso tras los hechos ocurridos aquel día— a Hinata la cena se le hizo pesada. Concretemos: muy pesada. Podía sentir, desde su izquierda, las miradas de reojo de su primo; aunque ella trataba por todos los medios mirar a su madre, que comía tranquilamente en un lado y le daba una mínima muestra de serenidad que le iba muy bien en su estado.

A parte de algún que otro problema, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido esa tarde con su madre, la cual le había marcado profundamente. Trató de concentrarse en ella, olvidando momentáneamente de lo que ocurría en aquel comedor…

"—_Hinata, voy a divorciarme de tu padre —habló—. Son demasiados años sin amarnos ya. No puedo aguantar más._

_Su madre se acomodó mejor en la cama y acarició levemente su hombro, reconfortándola. Hikari Hyuuga sonrió. Había suavizado su tono; no quería que Hinata supiera ciertas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado. No quería manchar aún más el nombre del padre de su hija, y que ésta acabara despreciándole por su culpa. Podría odiarle muchísimo, pero no quería lo mismo para su niña. Pasó aún un rato para que Hinata se atreviera a tomar la palabra, pues antes había tenido que repensarlo mucho:_

—_Pero mamá —su voz se presentía débil—, hay más maneras; ¿por qué no vais a terapia de pareja? Hay buenos psiquiatras actualmente que ayudan a solucionar problemas de pareja._

_Hikari miró sorprendida a su hija, aunque luego suavizó su expresión. Quizá no comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, pero algo sí que tenía claro: ella no quería perderles; se aferraba a ellos con insistencia, pues en doce años no los había tenido, y ahora que irremediablemente les perdía, le sugería a ella cosas que creía imposibles. Era muy cierto que ella ya no quería nada con su marido, y por eso mismo se lo recordó._

—_Cariño, siento decirte que tu padre no atiende a razones —arguyó—. Ni siquiera me escucha y no quiero tener que odiarle más de lo que lo hago. Creí que eras una de las primeras personas a las que se lo tenía que decir._

_Hinata tragó saliva, angustiada, tratando de entender a su madre. Debía ser comprensiva, no ceder a sus propios deseos egoístas y pensar en su bienestar. Si bien a veces sentía que no la conocía demasiado y era totalmente cierto, no podía dejar de pensar en que ella merecía bienestar en su vida, como toda mujer que se precie. Y por eso, no cediendo a sus deseos de no perderles, le dio a su madre aquella oportunidad_

—_Sé que él me hizo daño, pero yo le quiero, mamá, es mi padre —prosiguió la joven—. A él y a ti. Por eso, si vais a ser más felices separados, lo aceptaré._

—_Claro, mi niña —la abrazó y Hinata se aferró a ella como nunca antes"._

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar una mano sobre su muslo, justo por debajo de la mesa. Vio a su madre, que seguía concentrada en su plato, y de reojo a Neji, para descubrir que éste le sonreía ligeramente, dándole miedo. Notó aquella mano subía por su muslo hasta llegar casi a su zona sur, parándose allí y jugueteando con dos de sus dedos, como si fuesen un par de piernas diminutas. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, pero no se movió y siguió comiendo, totalmente alucinada, ignorándole por si acaso así la dejaba en paz.

La verdad es que no quería que su madre se enterase de lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa; habría sido la peor vergüenza sufrida en mucho tiempo. Hinata seguía esperando que aquella mano se fuese de ahí, pero sus nervios se henchían, puesto que no se iba. Fue un momento después cuando su madre se levantó de la mesa llevándose su plato con ella, excusándose porque se sentía mal. Hinata trató de decir algo, huir, pero la mano firme de su primo no la dejó escapar, reteniéndola a su lado. Hinata asistió, pasmada, a su falta de valentía para salir de allí corriendo. Pero tenía demasiada vergüenza y él pareció aprovecharlo para forzarla a ceder a sus deseos.

En cuanto no oyó más ruido, ni de Hikari ni de nadie, Neji le habló al oído a su prima.

—¿Qué tal si seguimos ahora que se ha ido tu mami, eh, primita? —alcanzó a oír antes de que la mano del joven abandonara su posición y agarrase su mano izquierda.

—Te dije que no quería nada más. Por favor, Neji… déjame en paz.

Angustiada, hizo el amago de levantarse, pero él la arrastró de nuevo a sentarse y deslizó su mano, trasladándola hacia él, más específicamente a su parte baja. Lo que allí notó la hizo dar un bote: algo duro bajo la tela, erecto, palpitante y caliente se palpaba a través de la tela del pantalón. Trató de retirar la mano, pero el agarre de Neji era demasiado fuerte, por lo que sus labios temblaron imperceptiblemente y le dirigió una mirada de pánico.

—¿Y por qué debería? —preguntó y agregó después—: Quiero que abras la cremallera y lo toques.

—No quiero.

—¿Ah, no? Venga, será que no te gustó lo que te hice en los lavabos—Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y Neji recurrió al juego sucio—. He estado pensando largo rato en lo que pasaría si no te gustase y entonces me he dado cuenta que tu padre va a enterarse de muchas de las cosas que ha hecho su hija antes del matrimonio. Sabes, tú padre…

—Eres una mala persona —Hinata abrió los ojos con premura, sabiendo a qué se refería y sus nervios aumentaban a cada segundo. Sus labios no pudieron contenerse y empezaron a temblar—. E—Eso sería muy sucio de tu parte y no creo que lo hagas.

Estupefacta, se dio cuenta que estaba tartamudeando. Antes de lo esperado, Neji volvió a hablar.

—Puedo recordar lo que te hizo tu padre por estar enfadado con tu madre —prosiguió con su amenaza—. ¿Imaginas lo que te hará cuando esté realmente enfadado contigo?

Neji la miraba expectante, esperando que se quebrara de un momento a otro y cediera a sus deseos. Ciertamente le encantaba torturarla con sus palabras amenazantes; disfrutaba cada segundo cuando su prima le miraba como un cordero degollado. Quería tenerla; esa era su meta por hoy. Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, Hinata se enfrentó a él, dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba. Eso era tan contrario a su carácter, tan extraño; aunque a pesar de eso había estado ocurriendo

—No volverá a hacerlo. Realmente, no creo que él sea así —conjeturó, alisándose la tela del pantalón con la mano derecha. Verdaderamente quería olvidar lo que estaba tocando con la otra mano.

—Oh, vamos, no lo excuses —Neji se levantó de la silla, sonriendo—. Por muy padre tuyo que sea no tiene derecho a pegarte, sin embargo, te aseguro que si no haces lo que digo se enterará de muchas cosas que has hecho.

—L—Lo mismo digo yo de ti —habló furibunda y agregó con un murmullo—. No tienes derecho a decirme que te haga esas cosas cuando yo no las deseo. Y yo puedo contarle cosas que has hecho tú y que no son… exactamente buenas.

Neji se rió en su cara, como si su prima hubiese dicho algo muy divertido.

—¿Me estás amenazando, primita?

La duda en los ojos de Hinata se acrecentó, pero estaba decidida a dejarle las cosas claras.

—Sí —afirmó rotundamente.

—¿Y con qué más me amenazarás? —le preguntó expectante.

Hinata podía notar aquella mirada fría sobre sí. Pronto sus manos también temblaron por el nerviosismo, pero no por esto paró de hablar.

—Si sigues así, en vez de con mi padre hablaré con la policía —una chispa iluminó los ojos de su primo; una de furia silenciosa—. No he estudiado mucho de leyes, pero… —dudó al acabar su frase—. …por acoso seguramente tendrías una orden de alejamiento y una multa.

Pronto las carcajadas de Neji resonaron contra sus oídos, una risa antinatural que le resultó horrorosa. El agarre en la mano de Hinata se volvió muy fuerte y ella gimió débilmente al notarlo, asustada pero sin atreverse a levantar más la voz.

—Qué buenas ocurrencias —pronunció aún riéndose—. ¿Acaso quieres que te dé razones para denunciarme, pequeña?

—Me haces daño, Neji —susurró.

—Pues te jodes —sonrió—. Te aseguro que cuando le diga a tu padre lo que hiciste en la secundaria, no será exactamente pacífico contigo.

—¿Crees que lo será contigo cuando se entere de tu lío con mi madre? —le preguntó, aún sonrojada por aquel tacto.

—Te dije lo que te pasaría si decías algo, y mi amenaza sigue en pie —rebatió—. Además, creo que no te conviene. No creo que quieras que tu madre salga dañada en este asunto. Incluso podría ir a la cárcel, ¿sabes?

La muchacha tragó saliva. No quería eso para su madre. Neji la tenía entre la espada y la pared. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro y su primo vio la oportunidad de torturarla una vez más.

—Vamos, abre el cierre y tócala —una sonrisa sugerente se dibujó en su boca.

—De veras no quiero —su voz al borde del llanto— ¿por qué me obligas?

—Así van las cosas: tú te portas mal conmigo y yo también contigo.

—Te odio.

—Gracias, Hinata.

Su mano se dispuso a abrir el botón del pantalón tejano, para luego bajar el cierre y notar la calentura que embargaba aquella parte tan sólo recubierta por el calzón. Ante la fuerza que profesaba la mano de Neji a la suya y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, tocó con más ganas, notando la prominencia de lo que había allá abajo.

—Sácalo.

La joven se mordió el labio ante esta orden. No quería hacerlo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante amenazas. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos pero ella puso todo su empeño en no dejarlas salir.

—Sólo has dicho que toque.

—Pues ahora quiero que la saques —y agregó—. Y si quiero, haré que hagas otras cosas aparte de tocarla.

Hinata se puso lívida y tragó saliva. No podía creer que le estuviese pasando eso a ella, que estuviese sujeta a amenazas para hacerle aquello a un chico. Incluso Naruto, aunque le hiciese mucho daño años atrás, tuvo más decencia que él a la hora de realizar prácticas sexuales como esas —porque sí, las habían hecho—. Giró la cabeza dispuesta a no mirar y su mano izquierda destapó la tela que cubría sus partes nobles. Su miembro erecto reaccionó cuando ella lo tocó.

—Acaríciala, no muerde —lágrimas se amontonaron en sus pupilas, y de espaldas a él, se liberaron poco a poco.

Se sentía tan impotente ante aquella amenaza. No quería que le dijese nada a su padre; no quería decepcionarlo en nada; no quería que tuviese motivo para pegarle una vez más. Obedeciendo, acarició la punta, redondeándola con el pulgar. A continuación, rodeó con la mano todo su pene y bajó y subió lentamente. Mientras, notaba como él respiraba más agitado, pero sin perder la compostura.

—Quiero que mires mientras lo haces —eso iba a ser difícil para Hinata. Intentó evadirlo, acariciando su punto de placer y esperando que olvidara su orden. Pero no fue así. Rápidamente, notó como le retiraba la mano y la acercaba a él con un arrastrón de su silla. Tuvo que ahogar un grito al notar su cuerpo contra el de Neji.

—Mira mientras lo haces —repitió—. Y no llores más.

Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas al tocar nuevamente su pene: era de una medida considerable para un asiático y estaba completamente erecto, esperando que alguna mano experta jugara con él. Siguió callada y desvió la vista, sonrojada, esperando que él no viese que estaba evitando mirarlo.

—Ya veo que no te gusta demasiado tocar —comentó—. Métetelo en la boca, Hinata.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo.

—Me das asco —gimió—. Me has dicho que toque, no que haga nada más.

—Si no negaras que te gusta, esto sería más fácil y no tendría que amenazarte para que acabes lo que empiezas —la frase sonó forzada.

—Sabes, es al contrario, cada vez me das más asco —la amargura de sus palabras se hizo presente en la habitación, inundándola—. Como se nota que no entiendes cómo me siento, como se nota que nunca han abusado de ti. Ojalá te ocurriera lo mismo, Neji, quizá así entenderías cómo se siente lo que me haces.

La expresión de Neji se volvió de piedra, no había esperado que su prima le dijese eso. Sobretodo por los recuerdos que le abordaron y le hicieron temblar de rabia.

—Si supieras lo que he sufrido, temerías por lo que puedo llegar a hacerte.

—Sí, claro —aprovechando aquella rabia que llenaba a Neji, se apartó de él, levantándose y yendo directa a las escaleras—. Ves cómo me río, idiota. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Hinata reía como nunca lo había hecho, burlándose de aquel cabrón. Pero pronto la risa se convirtió en un llanto desesperado, y sus lágrimas en gritos de furia. Estaba descontrolada. Neji no dijo nada, sólo avanzó hacia ella como un robot, hasta alcanzarla del pelo y arrastrarla por las escaleras mientras se quejaba, lloraba e intentaba golpearle. Ya en el pasillo de arriba, ella pudo golpearle con más facilidad con ambos puños en el pecho, en el rostro, donde alcanzó. —¡Te odio! —lloró con fuerza, liberándose de su ira—. ¡Ojalá te murieras aquí mismo y me dejaras en paz!

En un descuido de su primo, Hinata salió corriendo de entre sus manos y fue directa a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con pestillo y sentándose contra la puerta. Suspiró con pesadez: el día siguiente iba a ser complicado, muy complicado. Respiró con pesadez, tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Por su bienestar, esperaba que su primo no le dijese nada a su padre, y tampoco que intentase arrancarle el pestillo de cuajo.

Se levantó y se tendió en su mullida cama, esperando que la noche acabase lo más pronto posible. Así al menos no sentiría tanto temor.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Neji se tendió en la cama pensando en todo lo que le había hecho a su prima. Se felicitó. A cada rato, la tortura para ella aumentaba, pero esta vez le había dado un motivo; un motivo que el triplicó por cinco. Y es que sus vivencias de adolescente no fueron las mejores. Trabajando en clubs de mala muerte, recibiendo sexo a cambio de dinero, aunque no le gustase; sólo para subsistir en la pobreza. Maltratos, palizas, sólo infortunios y desgracias cubrían su vida en aquel entonces. Y ahora igual. Qué mal se vendió y qué mal se vendía ahora.

Ya no podía llorar; no era un niño, sino un hombre. Él, Neji Hyuuga, se había convertido en un hombre que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás. Pero a la que más su prima. Ella había despertado algo en él… algo entre la lujuria, la obsesión y el odio. No podía controlarse, estaba enfermo. Se sentía como basura pero le gustaba. Sin embargo, esa noche había recibido lo que anhelaba. _"¡Te odio!, ¡Ojalá te murieras aquí mismo y me dejaras en paz!". _Aquellas frases resonaban en su mente como una marca candente quemaría en su piel. Era asquerosamente masoquista; al parecer le gustaba sentirse mal.

Y no era así, porque estaba ofuscado. Sólo quería dormir, olvidarse de todo por una noche, no tener tan vívidos esos recuerdos pasados que le atormentaban. Cerraría los ojos, pero probablemente los sueños le atormentarían. Y seguramente lo merecería.

* * *

Lo que sí fue extraño es que Hikari Hyuuga no se despertara ante el alboroto causado, pero ella no es que estuviera en el séptimo sueño, sino que se había puesto unos auriculares y estaba sentada frente a su portátil, escribiendo el borrador de su nueva novela. Recordó como hacía poco ella y su editor habían estado juntando ideas para un par de capítulos…

"—_Romance —había dicho Kakashi Hatake en uno de los encuentros en su pisito de soltero, tal como lo llamaba Hikari—. No es algo que tú lleves del todo bien._

_La mujer se lo repensó, y con una sonrisilla pícara le dijo:_

—_¿Qué tal si le añadimos también un poco de violencia? —él puso cara de disgusto, pero asintió—. Y sexo, que no puede faltar en una buena historia._

—_Siempre todo tiene que llevar tu toque —agregó, sonriente—. En fin, ¿qué tal si hay incesto también? Así liamos más la trama. Ya sabes: primos que hacen cosas a escondidas de su madre, una mujer que tiene aventuras extramatrimoniales con su sobrino político, un marido que le es infiel a su esposa con su secretaria._

—_Vas aprendiendo —rió la mujer. Luego se puso seria—: Aunque esta historia comienza a resultarme familiar._

_Hikari se sirvió un poco más de té de la bandeja que Kakashi había traído de la cocina._

—_Bueno, ¿qué más da? Algo tenemos que inventar._

—_Tienes razón. Sigamos."_

Sonrió al recordarlo. Kakashi tenía unas ideas muy raras. Sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido entre su hija y su sobrino, siguió concentrada en la escritura. _"Romance adolescente te voy a dar yo a ti", _pensó, sonriente, sabiendo la cara que iba a poner su editor cuando le enseñase ese experimento.

**Continuará…

* * *

Nota: **¡Buenas! He llegado tarde, aunque no es porque el perro se haya comido el capítulo, sino porque he sufrido una crisis de inspiración y creatividad en estas últimas semanas. Me ha costado horrores acabar el capítulo, pero al fin está aquí, acabado y listo para su lectura. Sólo espero que os guste y bueno, que también me comentéis qué os ha parecido, y si no es mucho pedir que me critiquéis -constructivamente- cualquier aspecto del fanfic. En fin, ¡abrazos para todas/os y muchísimos saludos!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Daniratoe, Azkaban, Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuuga, Artemisav, YuukiHime, Diana Carolina, Fujioka-chan, Hinatsu-kun, Bell, Flordezereso** y **Star Flowers.  
**


	14. La visita Parte I

**Atención:** La primera parte del capítulo contiene una **escena muy fuerte (+18)**.

* * *

**Infieles**

* * *

**14. **_La visita (primera parte)_**  
**

_El pestillo se había soltado por los fuertes golpes propinados a la puerta; mientras, él temblaba apoyado en la puerta. Sus dientes castañearon cuando, con un último quejido de la madera, ésta cedió. Retrocedió rápidamente hacia la ventana dispuesto a salir de ahí como fuese. Aquella mirada negra le escrutó desde la entrada de la habitación y se abalanzó sobre él como un perro fiero, agarrándolo del aún corto cabello y arrastrándolo a la cama a pesar de sus berridos y manotazos. Pero "por mucho que suplicara, nadie les oiría" recordó por un instante las palabras de aquel hombre momentos antes, en el comedor de esa casa para él desconocida. Le Había tenido la idea de picar al timbre para ver si le podían dar algo para comer. Un asqueroso y florecido mendrugo de pan hubiese sido suficiente para él, pero no… ¿qué podía querer un hombre adulto de un muchacho de quince años como él? Probablemente nada, pero ese no sería su día de suerte._

"_Pasa chaval, claro que tengo comida". Le dijo. Jamás le olvidaría: alto, fornido, de abundante cabello negro, vestido con colores oscuros… el hombre que le destrozaría la vida. Confió en él y él mismo le retuvo con su cuerpo, tirándolo a la cama después de haber corrido y haberse encerrado en una habitación del piso superior al saber —a pesar de su inocencia— lo que él pretendía. Esa bestia le sonreía con una maldad que sólo en ese momento dejaba entrever… Le tenía tumbado de espaldas, sin dejarle moverse mientras le bajaba la ropa interior sin piedad y se bajaba su propia cremallera para facilitarse el trabajo. En la primera embestida dejó ir un grito desgarrador que lo silenció todo; las siguiente estocadas no fueron mejores, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior._

—_Vamos, no llores, te acabará gustando —pronunciaba, excitado—. Me gusta esa cara de nenita que tienes. _

_Jamás podría olvidar el día en que su llanto se secó; el dolor; la humillación. Violó su inocencia; ultrajó su voluntad. Recordaba cada detalle, cada mínima cosa de aquella vez. Recordaba que pese a sus lamentos arremetió con fuerza una y otra vez, sin parar, con tanta ira que lloró tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron. Aquella bestia empujó tan fuerte, tan dolorosamente en su interior, que pensó que se partiría en dos. Y no fue consciente de nada más hasta que despertó tirado en la acera a medianoche, sangrando, desgarrado, con un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En aquel momento se sintió tan desgraciado… Tan miserable._

Pero sin embargo, después de esa vez, vinieron muchas más. Y lo más asqueroso para él fue que se acabó acostumbrando. A falta de su padre y su madre, que estaban muertos y enterrados, la salida fácil para conseguir dinero fue que jugaran con su cuerpo a pesar del asco que le producía. Muchos pensarían que había más trabajos, pero él, en aquel momento de su vida, sólo podía ver una sola opción: Venderse. No lo hizo más de unas cuantas veces para salir de apuros, pero cada una de ellas fue más repulsiva que la anterior.

En otras ocasiones trabajaba sin contrato en pequeños clubs de alterne, trabajos que consistían en cuidar y vigilar a las chicas. Algunas veces hacía recados relacionados con la droga o el mercado negro en los que debía jugarse el pellejo; más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser pillado, pero se libró por los pelos. En otras ocasiones trabajaba en sitios más normales, como sitios de comida rápida, promociones… Fue entonces, con diecisiete años, que comenzó a tratarse con Yuuhi Kurenai, su psiquiatra. Toda su vida hasta el momento fue un vaivén de sucesos con los que no estaba contento pero que no tenía más remedio que dejar pasar.

Y pensar en que la culpa de aquella vida que llevó sólo la tenía una única vez; un trauma que llevaba pesándole seis años y que sólo le contó a su psiquiatra... Algunas mañanas como esa despertaba cubierto de sudor, sin apenas aliento en sus agrietados labios. Las lágrimas no acudían a sus ya secos lagrimales. Su pecho palpitaba con desenfreno por aquel recuerdo acontecido años atrás, revivido ahora en forma de sueño para atormentarlo. Recordó las palabras de su prima la noche anterior: _"Como se nota que no entiendes cómo me siento, como se nota que nunca han abusado de ti. Ojalá te ocurriera lo mismo, Neji, quizá así entenderías cómo se siente lo que me haces"._

—"_¿Qué sabrás tú, estúpida?" _ —se dijo—. _"No tienes ni idea. Tendría que pasarte, ya verías como no me tratarías así"._

Se levantó y encaminó hacia el baño contiguo a su habitación. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo del agua fría y se lavó la cara sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo. No sabía por qué, pero esa mañana o quería verse la cara. Por alguna razón, la odiaba.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga despertó acurrucada en su lecho con una sensación nauseabunda en la boca del estómago. Fue corriendo al baño y se dio prisa en levantar la tapa y bajar la cabeza, al tiempo que las arcadas acudían a su garganta; al parecer, la cena de la noche anterior no le había sentado muy bien. En cuanto acabó, se secó los labios con un trozo de papel de váter y se desnudó; abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó el agua correr hasta ponerse caliente. Cuando esto ocurrió dejó que el líquido cristalino limpiase todo rastro de suciedad. Los recuerdos volvían a amotinarse en su cabeza y el estómago le dolía a más no poder. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, tantas que quería quitarlas de su mente lo antes posible. Lo cierto es que nada le funcionaba para este fin, pero quería probar con una ducha.

Salió de la ducha más fresca pero igual de dolorida e igual de ansiosa. Aquella semana había tenido muchos problemas: aquello con su primo, su padre, las clases, el trabajo… suponía que era el estrés por todos los nervios que estaba pasando, que se le presentaba en forma de molestias corporales. Hinata salió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse. Ese, suponía, sería un día tranquilo. No tenían visitas ni gente que viniera a molestar; además, no había clases y tendría tiempo para adelantar faena. Se obligó a sonreír. Bajaría a la cocina, desayunaría y llevaría un día tranquilo…

Lo que no sabía era lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Sábado, principios de Octubre. Sasuke Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga se hallaban frente a la mansión Hyuuga, en un coche estacionado frente a las grandes verjas blancas cubiertas de setos que resguardaban la casa de miradas indiscretas. Aunque en un barrio tan ostentoso como aquel, con tan baja tasa de robos y criminalidad eso no era de temer, por no decir que la fama de los Hyuuga era la mejor: eran respetados como los más ricos y poderosos de todo el barrio. Desde su fundación en las tradiciones más ancestrales como un clan de ninjas, aquella familia fue ascendiendo en la escala social hasta ahora, donde la tradicionalidad estaba casi olvidada, dejando paso a un futuro que a Hyuuga Hiashi, actual líder de la familia, le parecía en extremo prometedor. Riqueza, poder y modernidad estaban a la orden del día.

Ambos hombres salieron del automóvil, —un _Mercedes_ negro descapotable— y atravesaron la verja, probablemente abierta por la criada que venía por las mañanas a hacer la limpieza de alguna habitación de la casa. Avanzaron por el caminito que llegaba directamente a la entrada principal, subieron un par de escalones y ya estuvieron ante la gran puerta de roble que daba entrada a la mansión. Ya allí, el cabeza de familia se giró a su "yerno" haciendo ademán de hablar:

—Espero que mi hija esté presentable —Hiashi fingió modestia—. No me gustaría desilusionarte.

—No se preocupe, señor Hyuuga, su hija seguramente estará encantadora —Sasuke sonrió, haciéndose el emocionado.

Un par de falsos que tenían la capacidad de engañar a quien fuera necesario para cumplir sus fines. Eso eran ellos dos. Sin más, Hiashi presionó el timbre y enseguida la persona menos esperada por ambos les abrió la puerta.

* * *

Hikari Hyuuga repasaba las primeras líneas de su trabajo en busca de errores. Había completado cinco páginas de un prólogo que aún tenía mucho que mejorar y ya se iba por las ramas. Desde que aquellas ideas tan fascinantes cruzaron su mente estaba en un estado de inspiración que no había sufrido desde más joven. De repente el timbre sonó. ¿Quién sería? Por pura vagancia quiso llamar a alguien para que abriese, pero entonces recordó que la criada no volvía hasta el lunes y desechó la idea. Se levantó dispuesta a abrir, pero fue en ese momento que su sobrino se le adelantó.

—Ya voy yo —le dijo—. No te levantes.

No le vio la cara a Neji pero por su voz supo que ese día algo no andaba bien con él. Le encontraba más decaído, quizá más irritado… Puede que en el trascurso del día lo averiguara, sin embargo, ya la había preocupado.

* * *

En cuanto oyó el timbre sonar, Neji Hyuuga bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa. En otra ocasión habría dejado que otro abriera pero no tenía nada que hacer y prefería realizar alguna actividad en vez de pensar, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que despertó, hacía ya más de media hora. Vestía bastante cómodo: un tejano y una camiseta estampada negra, prendas que le iban muy bien para el estado de ánimo que tenía ese día. No se encontraba con la moral muy alta y prefería ropa cómoda. Ya habiendo bajado las escaleras, vio a Hikari en el sofá del comedor, levantándose a toda prisa. Giró la cara mientras se dirigía al pasillo que daba al recibidor, diciéndole que no se molestara en levantarse, que ya abría él.

Ni siquiera miró quién era, giró el pomo de la puerta y allí se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con su tío y el prometido de su prima, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Neji —habló su tío, tratando de ser agradable. El chico se apartó de la puerta para dejarles pasar, sin mucho que decir más que un simple _"buenos días" _a él y a su acompañante.

Tras cerrar la puerta de entrada, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de estar, en donde Hikari Hyuuga ya tenía recogido el portátil y todos los papeles que se encontraban, minutos antes, desperdigados por la mesita. Parecía no querer que su marido se enterase de lo que hacía o no. Cuando le vio contuvo su ira, limitándose a mirarle con expresión neutra. No quería que viese un solo signo de debilidad en ella; eso sólo le haría más fuerte.

—Hikari… —pronunció serenamente—. Sasuke quería venir a ver a Hinata, así que decidí invitarle.

—Está bien —dijo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada—. ¿Qué teníais pensado?

—Pretendemos comer aquí —respondió él—. En familia.

Neji, mudo testigo de los hechos, contuvo una sonrisa de burla. Era la primera cosa graciosa del día; debía reírse mientras pudiera. Inició a subir la escalera, dispuesto a estudiar un rato —que era una opción mejor que todas las demás— a tiempo para ver a su prima en el tramo principal de ésta, mirándole. Cuando estuvo más o menos a la mitad, notó como ella se sonrojaba y le miraba furiosa, para después bajar también. En un momento dado, sus pasos coincidieron y se rozaron: Fue tan sólo un leve roce de manos, más que suficiente para que ambos sintiesen la electricidad corriendo en sus cuerpos. Se alejaron rápidamente, quedando en sus mentes tantas dudas como sentimientos reprimidos.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se aburría. Un minuto de miradas indecisas y palabras poco precisas entre aquel matrimonio había acabado por hartarle. Tenía ya ganas de algo de acción, al menos que la chica de la casa apareciera con sus rasgos aniñados desde algún pasillo o habitación, incluso que bajara por la escalera.

—Bueno, podemos salir a algún sitio —comentó la esposa, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos.

—Sería adecuado —respondió el otro, tan recto como siempre.

El ambiente enrarecido sólo lograba hastiarlo y a pesar del poco tiempo pasado en aquella casa, todo en general empezaba a resultarle asfixiante. De repente algo llamó su atención y le invadió algo de frescor.

—Podría cocinar —una vocecilla tímida sonó desde el último escalón—. Hola, mamá, Sasuke, papá…

Hinata estaba allí, llenándolo todo con su frescor. Vestida con una camisa blanca abotonada de manga tres cuartos y una falda negra plisada parecía —según Sasuke— más inocente y pura que nunca. Además, no tenía nada de maquillaje y aun así se la veía muy guapa. Sin duda, a pesar de no ser su tipo de mujer ideal, Hinata Hyuuga era una chica con la que no dudaría ni un segundo eso de llevársela a la cama.

—¿Estás segura, Hinata? —le preguntó Hikari a su hija, avanzando hacia ella y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros. No te sientas obligada, cariño, pensábamos comer fuera.

—No, mamá, yo haré la comida dentro de un rato. Sólo sentaos y traeré algo de té —sonrió a pesar de no tener ganas de hacerlo y por primera vez miró a su padre directamente a los ojos. Ahí estaba él, con su porte firme, su cabello castaño algo largo y aquellos atemorizantes ojos grises. No era el de la otra noche; el de aquella vez parecía un extraño.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—No… sólo siéntate.

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina, en la que, después de llevarles el té, se recluyó casi toda la mañana. Realmente necesitaba estar sola y hacer algo que la distrajese.

* * *

Mientras la pequeña de la casa estaba entre fogones, tres personas conversaban —podríamos decir amenamente, pero no era tan así— en la salita de estar mientras tomaban el té.

—No sabía que Hinata sabía cocinar —comentó Sasuke, no viéndolo tan raro pero sí con algo de sorpresa.

Cada vez le veía más cosas buenas a aquella chica contrarrestando aquella timidez suya. Sin embargo, tenía que centrarse en el plan que tenía con Hanabi para tratar de averiguar algo de esa familia. Obviamente, algo sucio. Y sobretodo, recoger pruebas de ese hecho. Iba a ser difícil, pero podía lograrlo si la fortuna estaba con él.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —la que habló ahora fue la madre—. Pero creo que la enseñaron en el colegio, así que mal no lo debe hacer.

—Confío en que no cometa una desgracia en la cocina —habló el padre agriamente, poniendo una significativa mueca en sus labios.

La conversación quedó varada en esa frase, no quedando mucho que decir. Hikari dijo que iba al baño, Sasuke se levantó y dijo que iba a la cocina para ver cómo le iba a su prometida y Hiashi subió arriba para hablar con su sobrino.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la cocina con parsimonia, sin alertar a Hinata, que estaba removiendo una sopa que esparcía un aroma especiado por todo el lugar. Se fue acercando sin alertarla, tanto, que cuando ella se movió y descubrió que allí había alguien aparte de ella, dio un gracioso bote y casi tiró la olla.

—Sasuke, me has asustado —la voz de Hinata sonó espantada por un momento.

Sasuke Uchiha se la quedó mirando por un segundo. Con ese delantal y el pelo recogido se la veía muy diferente a otras veces: —Lo siento —rió él, apartándose un poco—. Sentía curiosidad por ver qué cocinabas.

—Es una sorpresa —Hinata sonrió entonces, misteriosa.

—Mmm… —pareció pensárselo— ¿No me puedes dar ni una pista?

—Ninguna, y más vale que te vayas o no será ninguna sorpresa.

—Muy bien, como quieras —la miró de nuevo, divertido.

Sasuke avanzó hasta la puerta y salió, volviendo a cerrar después.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga golpeó la puerta de su sobrino dos veces y esperó respuesta.

—¿Quién es? —Oyó la voz de Neji en el interior.

—Voy a pasar —respondió el hombre.

Neji se crispó mientras veía como el pomo giraba y se relajó un poco en cuanto supo que era su tío.

—Quería hablarte de algo, Neji.

—Adelante.

La habitación estaba bien ordenada, cada cosa estaba en su lugar y Neji se situaba en el escritorio, delante de su portátil, probablemente trabajando en alguna materia.

—Supongo que recuerdas el espectáculo que di ante ti la otra noche —parecía arrepentido, pero Neji le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era así.

—Ajá —Neji movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Hiashi Hyuuga tomó asiento en la cama de Neji, de espaldas a él, apoyando ambos brazos tras él y tomando una pose mucho más relajada.

—Eres mi único sobrino, siempre he querido tener especial cuidado contigo —El chico casi ni le prestaba atención mientras hablaba—. Tiempo después de que tu padre muriera, te acogí en mi casa… —Ahora Neji le miró de reojo, a ver qué se le ocurría soltar—…Quiero que sepas algo: Siempre te he querido como a mi propio hijo y me gustaría que algún día tuvieras parte de la empresa. Puede que no lo comprendas ahora, pero… no creo suficientemente fuerte a Hinata para soportar un cargo como el que tenía pensado darle.

Neji Hyuuga no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su tío le estaba diciendo que le cedería todo a él en un futuro… ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

—Pero Hinata es tu descendiente —contestó el chico— No puedo quedarme algo que no me pertenece por ley. Es ilegal.

—No si ella renuncia, y no dudo que lo haga.

Neji se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara; quería constatar por sí mismo que su tío estaba hablando en serio. Para él, Hiashi Hyuuga era un tipo despreciable que no cedería su asiento ni siquiera a un anciano. No compartía su dinero con nadie, no era amigable, no era buena persona. Desde que tenía uso de razón, sabía que su padre, su madre y él mismo habían vivido en la mediocridad, en un piso pequeño pero acogedor donde eran más o menos felices. Después su padre enfermó de repente: Cáncer de pulmón. Cuando quisieron pedirle ayuda a su tío Hiashi en el tratamiento les había tratado como basura. Aún recordaba a su madre llorar ante su puerta mientras él, con catorce años en aquel entonces, veía como la puerta se cerraba en sus narices. Después, su padre murió tras tres metástasis en riñones, hígado y finalmente corazón. Su madre no pudo soportarlo y tiempo después, al volver un día del colegió la encontró muerta en el suelo de la cocina. Dijeron suicidio, pero él supo que había muerto de pena… Después de recordar aquello, Neji salió de ese inciso de su vida para volver a escuchar a su tío.

—Neji… —empezó—…debes entender que tu prima es una mujer que estará casada en muy poco tiempo —sonrió de medio lado mostrando su dentadura perfecta—. Lo único que le preocupará en un futuro será cuidar de su esposo e hijos. La sacaré de la Universidad dentro de poco y podrá ser una esposa en toda regla. Probablemente renunciará a su cargo y para que tenga una buena vida, Sasuke Uchiha seguirá trabajando para la empresa de por vida. Está todo planeado para ella, no tendrá que preocuparse por nada.

Las sienes de Neji palpitaron por la ira que comenzaba a invadirle… ¿Quién era su tío para elegir el futuro de los demás? Cada uno tenía lo que se buscaba y también lo que quería. Él quería salir de esa lata de sardinas que era la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata no sabía lo que quería, Hikari quería dejar a ese cabrón que tenía por marido y a su vez, Hiashi Hyuuga sólo quería poder, modernidad, riqueza, mujeres… Y no entendía que no podía abarcarlo todo de una vez. Podía no soportar a su prima pero no quería eso para nadie, ni para él mismo.

—No sé si quiero un puesto que pertenece a mi prima —dijo, sinceramente—. De todas maneras, me gustaría irme a otra empresa cuando acabe la carrera. Quizá tengas que buscar a otro, tío Hiashi.

La cara del cabeza de familia emblanqueció de repente ante aquella contestación y su expresión pasó de afable a ceñuda en centésimas de segundo. Se dio prisa en contestar. No quería discusiones con aquel tonto que no sabía apreciar las oportunidades.

—Mira, cuando llegue el momento la harás renunciar… —se levantó y le dio varios toquecitos en el hombro mientras él le miraba desde la silla—…verás que es más que necesario para que lleves nuestra empresa en el futuro. Y ante todo quería disculparme, Neji. Espero que no me tomes muy en cuenta lo de la otra noche. No era yo mismo. De todas maneras, te doy las gracias por pararme.

—Muy bien —Neji miró a la pantalla directamente.

—Voy abajo, espero que después nos acompañes en la comida —la puerta se cerró tras él con un sonido seco.

Neji crujió los nudillos. Quizá, si su tío le hubiese mirado a los ojos, la muerte habría caído sobre él con todo el odio que destilaban.

* * *

Tocaban las doce de la tarde cuando Hinata, suspirando, salió de la cocina. Al fin, después de casi dos horas preparándolo todo —cocinar los alimentos, preparar la mesa y todos esos pequeños detalles— había terminado su tarea. No por algo se había comprometido a hacer una buena comida aquel día. Quizá no era para tanto pero se había esforzado mucho ese día para que todos se sorprendiesen. No quería decepcionar a ninguno de los presentes.

Poco a poco, la muchacha fue trasladando desde la cocina un sencillo banquete, constituido por algunos platos típicamente japoneses. Sobre la una de la tarde, todos se sentaron a comer lo que había preparado Hinata. A Sasuke se le pusieron los ojos grandes al ver tantos platos tan bien preparados. Sólo en los caros restaurantes a los que iba servían ese tipo de comida, y en muchos las raciones eran muy pequeñas. Al contrario, estos platos eran de lo mejor, en donde todos los alimentos estaban en su punto de cocción y la presentación era totalmente adecuada. Realmente, Hinata Hyuuga tenía mucho talento en la cocina.

—Parece que Hinata será una muy buena cocinera —la alabó Sasuke mientras saboreaba los exquisitos manjares que ella había preparado— Esto está muy bien hecho. Se parece a lo que solía cocinar mi madre.

La joven se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza pero lo que más la sonrojó fue el comentario de su primo, que en ese momento aparecía en el comedor y se sentaba justo delante suyo.

—Ella lo hace _"todo"_ muy bien —su sonrisa inmaculada disfrazaba la burla. O eso creía Hinata, pero esta vez él no se había propuesto molestarla. Bueno, quizá un poquito sí.

Hiashi miró extrañado a su sobrino, Hikari abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca y Sasuke entreabrió los labios con sorpresa. Pero Hinata… Hinata estaba tan roja que podría haber pasado por un tomate si se lo hubiese propuesto. Quiso borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisita de la cara, por eso, con toda la rabia de la que se creía capaz, le atizó una patada por debajo de la mesa, patada que nunca llegó a su destino —la espinilla de ese idiota— y en vez de poder soltarse con normalidad, su pierna quedó sostenida por el par de Neji.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Neji-san? —preguntó Sasuke muy interesado, dirigiéndose por primera vez a él desde que se encontraba allí.

—¿Qué te crees, Sasuke-san? —sonrió—. Yo también he tenido oportunidad de probar la _"buena comida"_ de mi prima.

Hikari casi se atragantó con lo que comía, echándose después a reír, y Hiashi miraba a Neji como si se tratase de un marciano. Sasuke tardó un poco en pillar de qué iba la cosa y Hinata estaba tan roja ahora que se podría haber comparado con el escenario de una película gore. Su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente y habría salido volando de allí a no ser por la pierna de Neji, que sujetaba la suya como si de otro de sus apéndices se tratara.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al baño —se disculpó Hikari, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para evitar otra carcajada.

"_¿Cuántas malditas veces ha ido ya al baño hasta este mediodía?"_ —Maldijo Hiashi Hyuuga para sus adentros. En todo el día, su esposa no había parado de ir al baño y no entendía muy bien el por qué. Ciertamente, a pesar de querer dejarla, le molestaba que no estuviese presente al hablar de ciertas cosas. Aquello se estaba volviendo una comida un tanto estúpida, y él aún se había llevado un bocado de aquellos alimentos la boca.

Sasuke se quedó mudo por un momento, notando muy irreal toda aquella situación. Después de eso

—¿He dicho algo malo? —sonrió Neji con fingida inocencia.

—Supongo que todos somos un cúmulo de malpensados —respondió Hiashi, calmándose un poquito al comprender su error.

Ciertamente, Neji estaba cabreado por la conversación con el viejo arriba, así que no se podía esperar en él el mejor humor —y tampoco es que alguna vez estuviera de buen humor— sino más bien que quisiera liarlo todo un poco más.

Entre estupidez y estupidez, a Sasuke se le cayó el tenedor al suelo y no teniendo más remedio que cogerlo, agachó la mitad superior de su cuerpo para buscarlo. Prestó atención al brillo metálico del metal bajo la mesa y sus ojos se detuvieron en el camino, llamándoles la atención algo aún más importante —al menos para él— que un simple tenedor caído: Las piernas de Neji Hyuuga sosteniendo una de las de su prometida, Hinata Hyuuga.

Subió la cabeza esperando que aquello hubiese sido sólo una visión, pero al ver aquellas dos miradas pendidas una de otro supo que ahí había gato encerrado.

—Esto sabe muy bien, Sasuke tiene razón —oyó decir al cabeza de familia, al tiempo que se metía un trozo de carne en la boca y masticaba. Notó como Hinata pudo haber sonreído ante aquella felicitación por parte de su padre, pero supo que estaba demasiado tensa, mientras que Neji mantenía una mirada calculadora en ella.

"_Hay algún secreto entre esos dos"…_ —se dijo Sasuke al vislumbrar aquellas dos piernas unidas por debajo de la mesa—. _"…y voy a descubrirlo"._

* * *

—Voy a por el postre —finalizó Hinata cuando al fin, tras forcejear durante toda la comida con las piernas de su primo, consiguió soltarse. ¿En qué pensaba el muy idiota para hacer esas cosas? No había comido nada y lo peor era que el dolor de estómago había vuelto, y con ello las náuseas.

—Oh, cariño, pero si no has comido nada —exclamó su madre, preocupada—. ¿No estarás enferma?

Neji miró a su prima sin decir nada notando que estaba más blanca de lo normal, al contrario de hacía un rato, cuando había estado tan roja como la sangre que corría por sus venas. La oyó suspirar una vez más antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo, ella paró un momento para hablarle a Hikari.

—Tranquilízate, mamá. Me encuentro perfectamente —menuda mentirosa estaba hecha esa chiquilla.

Antes había querido molestarla cogiéndole la pierna por debajo de la mesa al querer ella golpearle. Aquel acto podía parecer infantil, pero se había quedado más que satisfecho con los forcejeos de su prima por soltarse. También le hizo reír su faz enrojecida al decir aquellas barbaridades delante de toda la familia. No se avergonzaba de nada; fue divertido mientras duró.

Por extraño que pareciere quiso levantarse para ayudar a su prima a traer el postre pero alguien más habló: Sasuke Uchiha siempre abría la boca antes que él, incluso en la Universidad había tenido esa fea manía de ser el más inteligente de su curso. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esto consiguió quitarle la idea de ir a la cocina de la cabeza.

—Si me disculpáis, iré a ayudar a Hinata a traer el postre —Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por la atenta mirada de Neji, quien aún no terminaba su plato se levantó, argumentando que él también les ayudaría.

—Qué buenos chicos son los dos —afirmó Hikari con una sonrisa en el rostro en cuanto se marcharon—. Por una vez, pareces haber hecho una buena elección con ese Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, Hinata abrió el armario en que estaban los platos, siendo sorprendida entonces por Sasuke, quien entró a la cocina para ayudarla.

—Hinata, me preguntaba si… —comenzó—…me dirías qué te ocurre con Neji.

La muchacha se giró, fría como el hielo, preguntándose si Sasuke habría visto lo que había ocurrido debajo de la mesa. Aún se preguntaba

—Eres muy… observador, Sasuke-kun, pero no… —quiso empezar pero algo la interrumpió. Enseguida su expresión se tornó en sorpresa al ver la puerta abriéndose y a su primo entrando por ella.

—¿Estáis teniendo una buena conversación de enamorados? —Hinata se tensó al oír aquella frase burlona otra vez.

Sasuke Uchiha frunció el ceño ligeramente dispuesto a responder con una de las frases por las que Hanabi siempre se salía de sus casillas. Porque, según él, era obvio lo que a Neji Hyuuga le ocurría y aquello sólo lo confirmaría. Así que, con todo lo paciente que era, esperó a que Hinata se fuera con los platos y le soltó a su interlocutor:

—¿Acaso estás celoso, Hyuuga? —A Neji la pregunta le pilló desprevenido— Que yo sepa, nunca te ha importado si una chica se iba o no conmigo. Más bien te la sudaba hasta que yo me encargué de que tu currículo se fuera por la alcantarilla.

—Supongo que no estamos hablando de una de esas cualquieras a las que sueles llamar amigas, sino de la hija de mi tío, más comúnmente llamada _"tu prometida"._

—Ay, Hyuuga, ambos sabemos que odias todo lo que tenga que ver con tu tío. Ya me lo decías cuando ibas a primero y creo que no cambiará nunca. Y ya sabes, del amor al odio hay un paso.

A Neji comenzó a palpitarle la sien pero trató de mantener la calma. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el mármol y dejó de mirar a su interlocutor por un momento. No creía estar en esa situación otra vez, como tantos años atrás, cuando pasaron de llevarse como dos buenos amigos a rivales y enemigos acérrimos. Todo aquel compañerismo resultó ser una mentira, una fachada por parte de ese estúpido Uchiha. Quizá si el muy hijo de puta no le hubiese investigado y amenazado con contar algunos asuntos turbios, ahora no le tendría tanta manía y estaría tan irascible en su compañía… Dejó sus pensamientos arrinconados por un segundo y se dispuso a contestarle.

—Oye… Dime quién mierda te ha dado permiso para hablarme tan familiarmente —Neji giró la cabeza, clavando en él una mirada de advertencia—. Hace mucho tiempo que no quiero saber nada de ti. Eres una rata traicionera, Uchiha y no mereces ni siquiera estar prometido a una chica como Hinata.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí? —se rió—. ¿Acaso te crees más digno que yo?

Neji se crispó, pero le respondió con la firmeza que muchas veces no tenía: —Creo que yo soy incluso menos adecuado que tú —el chico se encogió de hombros mientras Sasuke se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Anda, hazle un favor a mi prima y comprométete con tu amiguita del alma Hanabi. Deja que Hinata haga lo que quiera sin estar presa a este compromiso sin sentido.

El asombro de Sasuke se asomó por un momento a su rostro, escondiéndose al instante, disfrazada con una sonrisita de _"yo lo sé todo"_. La verdad es que Neji estaba muy tenso y no podía negar que eso le gustaba.

—Dime la verdad… —su mohín se acentuó— Te gusta Hinata.

—Me niego a seguir hablando contigo —hizo ademán de caminar hacia la puerta pero la mano de Sasuke Uchiha se posó en su hombro con un golpe seco.

Una variedad de imágenes violentas aparecieron en la mente de Neji en aquel momento y su reflejo fue girarse y agarrar de la pechera a su interlocutor, quien se quedó muy sorprendido por aquella reacción.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —le advirtió Neji fríamente—. Nunca más.

Como un torbellino, Neji le soltó y salió de la cocina, dejando a Sasuke completamente enrabiado y fuera de sí.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Holaaa! Desde el 23 de Junio sin publicar... Podéis matarme si queréis. Como disculpa, aquí tenéis un capítulo más largo (más que ningún otro) para suplir el tiempo que no estuve por aquí. La verdad es que tuve una gran crisis existencial durante un tiempo y hace unos días que comencé este capítulo con lo que ya tenía ideado para él. He tratado el tema de la violación con el mayor respeto, no pretendiendo en ningún momento verlo como algo morboso. En cualquier caso, me gustaría que si a alguien piensa lo contrario, me lo haga saber. ¡Saludos para todas/os! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Agradecimientos especiales para:** Artemisav, Ridesh, Star Flowers, Fujioka-chan, NejiHien, I Can Hear The Screams Tonight, Lolitha Sweet, Diana Carolina, Pinguinaoo, Daniratoe, Ana Uchiha, Hinatsu-kun, Azkaban, Ina Minina, Bell, Emeraude Serenity, Mimy, Ana Uchiha89, December Ice Star **y **Stephygrock3107.****  
**


	15. La visita Parte II

**Nota:** Un poquito de **lime** en medio del capítulo.

* * *

Infieles

* * *

**15.** La visita (segunda parte)

Apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, Hinata Hyuuga trataba de asumir algunas de las frases inacabadas que había oído. Sin más, ni bien hubo oído todas aquellas palabras salidas de contexto, la puerta se abrió violentamente y fue atropellada por Neji, que en ese momento salía como alma que lleva el diablo. Él la empujó y ella se aferró a su camiseta tratando de pararle, pero fue inútil, porque sus manos fueron apartadas con brusquedad por las de su primo.

—¡E-Espera, Neji! —Exclamó cuando le vio dar unas cuantas zancadas y subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Sin mediar palabra con sus padres, que la miraron extrañados, siguió a su primo escaleras arriba con la intención de ver qué le sucedía.

Tenía la intuición de que algo ocurría con Neji. Y no exactamente algo casual. Subidas las escaleras, corrió por la planta superior hasta parar con sus manos la puerta del cuarto de Neji antes de que se cerrara por completo.

—Neji, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó, empujando la puerta.

—Déjame tranquilo —pidió él, como en un ruego. Hinata jamás había oído su voz tan fuera de sí—. Vete con tu puto novio y déjame en paz.

—Sólo quiero saber qué te pasa para ayudarte —pidió Hinata—. Por favor, Neji, quiero entrar.

—Metete tu ayuda por donde te quepa —pronunció él solemnemente—. No quiero nada tuyo.

Hinata se enrabió mucho con aquellas palabras. Ella sólo quería saber qué le pasaba para ayudarlo pero en vez de aceptarla él se distanciaba cada vez más. Odiaba que fuera tan orgulloso. A pesar de que no se llevasen bien, su personalidad era la de ayudar a todo aquel que la necesitase y Neji no era la excepción. Cerrando los ojos y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la chica le dio tal golpe a la puerta que ésta se abrió sin un solo quejido de la madera.

Dentro, la cara de Neji era la de la sorpresa infinita. No había sostenido muy fuerte la puerta porque pensó que ella no le atizaría ningún golpe, pero mira por donde, las cosas a veces cambiaban. Para más sorpresa, su prima entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, quedando ambos encerrados en la intimidad de aquella habitación.

…

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Hikari cuando Sasuke, algo acalorado por su última discusión y trayendo la tarta de postre en un plato, se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

—Pues no lo sé —mintió—. Creo que han tropezado cuando Hinata entraba en la cocina y ella ha ido a disculparse.

Bueno, muy desencaminado no iba, pero no había contado ni tres cuartas partes de la verdad. Hiashi tomó el cuchillo y cortó un trozo de tarta, poniéndola en un plato para probarla.

—Ah, bueno… entonces ya bajarán —comentó Hikari, aunque preocupándose un poco. Lógicamente, ver a Neji tan bajo de ánimos desde la mañana la tenía pensando; y mucho más de lo que creyó en un principio.

Sasuke imitó a Hiashi con la tarta y se dispuso a degustar un trozo de aquel pastel con textura de mousse que no le había parecido muy bueno en un principio. Tampoco es que fuera amante del dulce, pero por una vez lo probaría…

Hikari, al contrario que los demás presentes, no probó ni una porción de la tarta. Por ahora quería mantener el amargo sabor de la preocupación en su boca.

…

Por una vez era él quien se sentía acorralado por aquellos ojos gris claro. Fue él, sin embargo, el que abrió la boca el primero para soltar cuatro perlas medianamente bien dichas.

—¿Por qué cierras con pestillo? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso te lo has repensado y vienes a intentar algo conmigo?

Aquel tono pícaro no fallaba ni en aquella situación tan llena de tensión. Siempre él tenía que tener la última palabra; era como una mala costumbre de él muy arraigada. Hinata se sonrojó con aquellas últimas palabras salidas de los finos labios de su primo. Sin querer se estremeció al notar su mirada sobre ella, sin saber que él también se tensionaba ante la suya.

—No, hombre. No es eso —contestó, llevándose una mano a la boca—. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Pensé que nosotros no hablábamos, sino que actuamos sin pensar en lo demás —Neji se sentó en la cama mentalmente agotado, con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa burlona—. Sobretodo a la hora de jugar.

—Eso lo harás tú —Hinata sonrió serena, pero enseguida se le subieron los colores—. Yo me pienso mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Le vio recostarse y con esa mirada distante le pareció un niño temeroso del mundo que no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse. Su corazón latió con dolor por un momento, pensando en lo que él habría sufrido perdiendo a sus padres y trabajando a tan temprana edad. Se acercó un poco más y tomó asiento en la cama.

—Neji, yo no quiero… —sus sentidos la traicionaban—…que te preocupe nada. Quiero estar contigo para lo que haga falta.

—Eres una tonta —Hinata se sintió muy estúpida por un momento—. ¿Acaso no pillas las directas? No quiero nada que venga de ti.

—Ayer no decías eso —Hinata miró para otro lado, sonrojada. Odiaba decirlo, pero aquello que había pasado en el bar sí que le sacaba los colores—. En ese sitio de mala muerte donde me encerraste contigo en el váter, lo estabas pidiendo a gritos.

Neji se incorporó en la cama y la miró confundido y sorprendido a la vez, siempre con la burla impresa en su voz:

—Parece que confundes el término "ayudar" con el de "follar".

Hinata bajó la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y apoyando los codos en sus piernas cubiertas por unas finas medias. Parecía un poquito desesperada, y es que, cómo no estarlo teniendo un primo así…

—Me cansas —le dijo aun sin levantar la mirada—. No se puede hablar contigo seriamente.

—¿Acaso contigo sí? —Habló Neji.

—¡Pues…! —Hinata quiso responderle, pero no le dio tiempo ni a respirar cuando él, de un tirón, la recostó en la cama junto a sí y se puso encima de ella. Hinata se sonrojó inmediatamente y Neji aprovechó para posicionarse sobre ella de una forma bastante sugerente y en la que nunca habían estado.

—Hoy sí que hay preservativos, así que no puedes quejarte… —le dijo al oído, sin ningún tipo de pudor— …pequeña pervertida.

—Ay, por dios —Hinata quiso echarse las manos a la cabeza, pero no pudo debido a que Neji la tenía agarrada por ambas muñecas—. Te digo que no quiero esto, Neji.

—No me jodas, no me lo creo —bajó hasta su oído—. El otro día estabas tan mojada que te habrías corrido sin ni siquiera tocarte si hubiese seguido besándote.

Hinata empezó a sentir un calor increíble subirle por todo su cuerpo al oír aquella frase y como el aroma masculino de su piel era tan embriagante que la llevaba a otro mundo… él tenía ese poder sobre ella: el de transportarla hacia otra esfera cuando la tocaba, como un rayo que traspasa todo cuanto toca.

—No sigas con esto… —rogó Hinata, mordiéndose el labio, completamente acalorada— ¿Por qué eres tan… asquerosamente… degenerado?

—Bien que te gusta.

Neji bajó la nariz hasta su cuello y aspiró su aroma, pasando después la lengua por el mismo punto. Hinata se sintió perdida en aquella caricia. Le molestó cuando paró, pero en cuanto le oyó sus labios se secaron:

—Eso es porque estoy tan obsesionado contigo que te haría mía aquí mismo aunque te quejaras, gritaras o lloraras —en su voz había una baja pasión que le hacía irresistible—. Quiero que te resistas y que me ruegues, Hinata. Quiero eso y mucho más.

Hinata ahora temblaba de los nervios que le causaban aquellos ojos, ahora fijos en los suyos. Una ola de sentimientos incontrolables les asoló a ambos.

—Sólo quería saber… qué te ocurría con Sasuke —argumentó—. Y siempre acabamos… restregándonos sin llegar nunca a nada más.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no lo sabías, primita? —esbozó media sonrisa contra su oreja—. Y eso de no llegar a nada… puede cambiar cuando quieras.

Hinata se lamió los labios para aliviar la sequedad en ellos y Neji, al notar este acto tan irresistible, los capturó sin avisar. Fue la gota que culminó el vaso, el fin de tantas sensaciones reprimidas que al fin eran soltadas. Quería disfrutar más de aquel contacto, por lo que, liberando poco a poco sus manos, las llevó a rodear su cabeza y enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello de su primo. Aquellos labios se le antojaron tan amargos como la hiel, como si hubiesen pasado por miles de vivencias tristes… Inconscientemente, se apegó más a aquel cuerpo caliente y se excitó al notar la erección de su acompañante contra su muslo. A su vez, él recorrió con una de sus manos una pierna de ella para acabar en el interior de la falda, buscando bajar sus medias y bragas. Llevada por la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba, Hinata se resistió, moviendo sus piernas para así alejar aquellas manos, pero él era más fuerte y grande que ella, y haciendo caso omiso de sus movimientos, consiguió al fin bajarlo todo —falda incluida— de un tirón.

—Neji… —pronunció contra sus labios—. No quiero llegar tan lejos.

Posicionó sus manos en aquel pecho fuerte y masculino, tratando de parar aquello, pero fue inútil. Besarse había estado bien, pero no sabía si quería llegar a lo siguiente. Parecía ser que con Neji Hyuuga no existía el término medio.

—Tú te lo has buscado —respondió Neji, apartando aquellas manos y empezando a desabotonar los primeros botones de aquella camisa tan desdeñosa—. Ahora quiero verte desnuda.

—No —Hinata se protegió el pecho para que no siguiera—. Confórmate con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Neji se rió ante la decisión en sus ojos pero finalmente cedió. ¡Ni que fuera una virgencita! Pero bueno, pensándolo bien, ella le contó que lo había hecho muy pocas veces, así que él le ganaba en experiencia. La miró un poco: no llegaba a verle nada por el largo de la camisa, pero en cuanto pudiera, le iba a arrancar toda la ropa sin pensárselo.

—Está bien —sonrió pícaro—. Entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa…

Hinata se mordió el labio, avergonzada. ¿A qué diablos se refería con "otra cosa"? Esperaba que se conformara y no se atreviese a hacer nada más, porque si no… No dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían llegado hasta el punto de hacer esas cosas en el lugar menos pensado… Aunque a decir verdad, éste era el sitio más normal en el que "jugaban".

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Hinata, temerosa.

Vio como él se alejaba de ella y se arrodillaba la cama; cuando sus ojos vieron las manos de Neji bajar la cremallera del pantalón tejano, Hinata ya sabía lo que tenía pensado. Su boca se secó por completo al ver el calzoncillo de su primo grandiosamente abultado.

—Si no quieres que te haga nada, házmelo tú a mí —su entrepierna se mojó sin querer… Se sentía sucia y tentada cuando estaba con Neji y él era el culpable por todas las cosas que le había hecho en aquellos meses.

—"Oh, dios" —pensó Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que hacía—. "Neji, ¿qué me has hecho para desear esto así?" —mirándole directamente a los ojos, se arrodilló y gateó hasta él, elevando una mano tímidamente y tocando con precaución su miembro, cubierto aún por la tela negra del calzoncillo. Estaba —según habría pensado Neji— encantadoramente sonrojada.

—"Qué me has hecho para estar así de caliente, Hinata" —la vio bajar la tela del calzoncillo y sobresaltarse al notar cómo aquel trozo de carne latía con vida propia.

Se quiso reír, pero de repente ocurrió algo muy desconcertante: Hinata se cubrió la boca con las manos, se levantó y corrió hacia el baño contiguo a la habitación.

…

—¿No tardan mucho? —preguntó Hiashi a sus acompañantes.

Hikari empezó a recoger los platos con una cara que bien se podría comparar a la de una perra rabiosa. No sabía qué estaría haciendo su hija y sobrino arriba, pero esperaba que nada sexual, porque si no, se juró a sí misma que los mataba.

_"Y no, no estoy celosa"_ —pensó, enrabiada. Se sorprendió al pensar aquello, pues su mente crítica le decía: "¿Y entonces por qué lo dices?" Pero no, aquello no podía ser así de ninguna manera; jamás se podría sentir celosa de su propia hija. Sería muy insano. Únicamente se imaginaba que Hiashi subía y los descubría… ¡Seguramente los desheredaría! A ella no le importaba divorciarse de él, pues podría ganarse la vida en cualquier trabajo normal, pero ellos dos… realmente quería un buen futuro para ambos.

Ya en la cocina, la mujer de la casa se fijó en que Hinata había limpiado todas las ollas y que éstas estaban relucientes. Sonrió. Qué hija más buena había dado a luz. Abrió el grifo, puso jabón en la esponja para fregar cacharros y, más tranquila, empezó a fregar cuidadosamente platos, vasos y cubiertos. Aquella, por ahora, era una buena manera de relajarse.

…

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Neji, entrando al baño después de volver a abrocharse el pantalón.

Hinata se giró y su primo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver un fino hilo de sangre salir de su boca. No supo por qué, pero decidió callar para no alertarla. Lo vio todo con bastante calma y frialdad: probablemente, la sangre era consecuencia del vómito.

—Me encuentro mal desde esta mañana —le comentó ella. Estaba más blanca que el color de las racholas del baño—, pero no pensaba que iba a vomitar así.

Neji tomó una decisión. Odiaba los sustos, así que trazó un plan en su cerebro: iban a bajar, pero Hikari no iba a saber nada de todo eso, porque ella era de alterarse con una facilidad increíble.

—Vamos, vístete y bajaremos —le dijo—. Vamos a ir a urgencias los dos solos.

Hinata le miró un poco extrañada, pero le hizo caso. Neji cogió la toalla del toallero, la mojó bajo el grifo y se la tendió a Hinata para que se limpiara la cara y sobretodo la boca. Ella se sintió rara cuando Neji le dio la toalla, pero más rara se sintió cuando se limpió y al retirársela de la cara vio la sangre.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó retóricamente.

—¿No lo ves? —le contestó él con media sonrisa torcida—. Es sangre, pero no te asustes, probablemente sea culpa de vomitar tan

—No, tranquilo, que no me asusto.

Sangre. Se sentía aún algo mareada, pero decidió no contestar y hacerle caso a Neji, quien por una vez tenía razón en algo. Él, por su lado, la miraba desde la puerta del cuarto del baño, resistiéndose a ir. Hinata notó su mirada sobre ella en tanto se arreglaba y no es que se sintiera bien, sólo que estaba demasiado mareada y dolorida como para molestarse. Un frío inmenso le subía hasta la garganta y le producía arcadas.

Se vistió con las bragas y la falda con algo de torpeza, también se trató de arreglar la camisa, pero un nuevo mareo le sobrevino entonces y tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Neji, no pudiendo soportarlo más, se aproximó a ella.

—Anda, te ayudo —no era una sugerencia, sino un hecho. El joven se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, entre sus piernas, abrochándole los botones de la camisa que le faltaban y afinando algunas arrugas de la tela con sus propios dedos. Con sus misma manos, arregló el cabello de su prima lo mejor que pudo, alisando algunos mechones despeinados.

—Ya estás —inconscientemente, acarició la cabeza de su prima al acabar.

—Gracias —Hinata lo ocultó, pero su corazón se había acelerado levemente al notar aquel ademán cariñoso.

Se levantó sin su ayuda y evitó su mirada, pero quizá su ascenso fue demasiado rápido, porque enseguida una nueva ola de vomitó la invadió al tiempo que la visión se le oscurecía y se sentía caer. Pero no llegó a caer, porque unos fuertes brazos la cogieron antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Hinata… ¿qué te pasa?… —su voz se oía cada vez más lejos.

—Neji… —pronunció débilmente.

El frío la recorría por completo. Cerró los ojos y ya no vio más.

…

Hikari y Hiashi Hyuuga estaban en el comedor sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que uno de ellos habló. Fue él, quien con tono conciliador se dirigió a su esposa.

—Podrías haber sido una buena esposa y hacer todo lo que te pedía —comenzó Hiashi tratando de sonar como un marido triste y dolido—, pero voy a pedirte el divorcio, ¿sabes?

Su mujer lo miró como si fuese tonto y le respondió inmediatamente con otra pregunta:

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —preguntó para hacer tiempo, aunque sabía muy bien a lo que se refería con eso—. ¿Y crees que te vas a salir con la tuya así por las buenas?

—Hinata se quedaría en esta casa y tú te irías. Te voy a dejar una buena pensión, así que no te quejes.

Hikari se levantó, enfadada, al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con ambas palmas, produciendo un sonido bastante audible.

—¡Y piensas meter aquí a tu amante, eh, cabrón! —le increpó ella, rabiosa—. Pues que sepas que sólo saldré de aquí con los pies por delante.

Hiashi también se levantó.

…

El teléfono móvil de Ichinose Hanabi sonó insistentemente por algunos segundos hasta que contestó.

—¿A que no sabes qué? —la voz de su amigo sonó al otro lado del aparato.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —fue su pregunta retórica y levemente irritada.

—Antipática -la increpó Sasuke a través de la línea. Enseguida prosiguió con su "informe"—. Bueno… creo que ese dicho de "cuanto más primo, más te la arrimo" está muy acatado en esta familia.

Hanabi se sentó para escucharle mejor y no caerse de la impresión. Segundos antes estaba en la ducha, así que su cabello, sin la toalla, goteaba en el suelo y parte del sillón.

—¿Hablas del mismo Neji que conocemos y de la mosquita muerta de tu prometida?

—Ajá.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más, pequeño saltamontes.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? —la recriminó Sasuke—. Bueno, no es mío el mérito, sino de ellos, y la cuestión es que hace rato que están arriba y aún no han bajado.

—Bueno, déjame acabar de ducharme y hablamos —contestó la irritada voz de Hanabi—. Hasta luego.

El pitido del teléfono sonó con agudeza en su tímpano y enseguida, los atronadores pasos de Neji Hyuuga, quien bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, hicieron eco, silenciando el anterior pitido. Colgó el teléfono y entonces vio la cara de Neji Hyuuga como pocas veces: estaba preocupado.

—No quería pedírtelo a ti, pero llama a una ambulancia —le ordenó sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Qué les digo? —preguntó, cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número de emergencias.

—Sólo diles que vengan —Ordenó. Neji fue al comedor, en donde Hikari y Hiashi permanecían desde que el prometido de Hinata les había dejado.

—Vale, señor no-doy-motivos —contestó Sasuke, marcando el teléfono y en cuanto Neji se adentró en la sala de estar, subió las escaleras corriendo para ver qué ocurría.

Esperaba que la niñita no se hubiese caído mientras hacían el "69" o algo parecido, porque prefería no encontrarla desnuda (al menos no ahora). Para su sorpresa, cuando entró a la única habitación abierta, Hinata estaba sobre una cama que seguramente era la de Neji, visiblemente desmayada. Sasuke examinó la escena y corrió al baño en busca de una toalla para ponerla sobre su frente. Quizá eso la ayudaría a despertar. Prestó atención al teléfono, que no paraba de darle pitidos diciéndole que las líneas estaban saturadas y debía esperar.

—Médicos incompetentes —habló por lo bajo.

Se sentó en la cama y Hinata entreabrió los ojos, clavando sus ojos en los suyos:

—No los llames así… salvan vidas todos los días —pronunció con su dulce voz.

Él mismo no entendía por qué se sentía ofendida, de todas maneras, ella sería la más afectada si no venían. Dudó un segundo, pero al final dijo:

—Lo siento, pero a veces me desesperan.

Hinata le sonrió brevemente, para después preguntar:

—¿Dónde está Neji? —la joven deslizó una mano hacia su frente, quitándose la toalla.

—Abajo, avisando a tus padres —afirmó. Ella suspiró-. Yo estoy con la ambulancia, pero no cogen el teléfono.

—Gracias… pero no llames a nadie, ya estoy bien —la joven se fue reavivando un poco y quiso incorporarse, pero su acompañante no se lo permitió.

—Ni hablar —negó, tratando de entretenerla—. Cuéntame primero qué ha ocurrido.

—Pues… empecé vomitando… y luego… —Hinata se vio interrumpida por Neji, quien justo en ese momento entraba junto a Hiashi y Hikari. Esta última se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, en donde Hinata intentaba levantarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata, hija? —su madre la miró, asustada y más pálida de lo normal; parecía más enferma ella que su propia hija.

—Pues mejor te lo explica Neji —le respondió—. Me gustaría levantarme, por favor.

—De ninguna manera harás eso —su madre se lo impidió.

—Anda, hazle caso a tu madre, Hinata —pronunció Neji, de brazos cruzados. Suponía que lo hacía para que ésta no se histerizara más, pero no le gustaba; y es que su madre ya estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

—No, no… —dijo Sasuke, negando con la cabeza—. Mejor sí, porque la ambulancia no contesta y si es algo grave sería mejor que la llevemos en coche.

Hiashi pareció de acuerdo con esto, y como los únicos jóvenes fuertes allí eran Sasuke y Neji, (y gracias a que Hikari era muy paranoica) éstos tuvieron que sujetar a Hinata de ambos brazos y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta escaleras abajo, hasta la entrada, mientras ella comentaba por lo bajo:

—Puedo andar sola, ¿sabéis? —comentó débilmente la joven, aunque también se veía que estaba muy avergonzada.

—Puedes darle las gracias a tu madre —respondió su primo entre dientes, pero siendo claramente oído por sus dos acompañantes.

—Lo siento —habló, más roja que nunca y con dolor de estómago otra vez.

Lo peor es que de nuevo tenía ganas de vomitar. Pensó en pedir una bolsa, pero es que le daba mucho reparo hacerlo por no molestar. De todas maneras, creyó que aguantaría hasta el final del trayecto, así que dejó estar aquel asunto.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, no es ninguna molestia hacer esto por ti —la sonrisa de Sasuke, desdibujada, ya no brillaba cual anuncio de Profiden, pero parecía bastante creíble.

Neji soltó un momento a Hinata, sacó la llave del coche y abrió con un pequeño "clic" automático. Después de eso entró primero Sasuke, luego ella —justo en medio— y después de ofrecerle la llave del coche a Hiashi, entró Neji.

Por qué no decirlo: por muy fuerte que sonase, Hinata se sentía como el relleno de un bocadillo. Creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento de lo roja que estaba… y es que aquello no podía estarle sucediendo a ella… ¡Al final iba a explotar!

...

Sasuke Uchiha se sentó en el coche lo más cómodo que pudo. Aún estaba un poco alucinado por lo que había visto al salir del cuarto junto a su prometida y Neji Hyuuga… y qué menos, porque ella no llevaba medias. Lo curioso es que, mientras la comida ella sí las llevaba. Lo que sí pudo comprobar en ese momento —y suspiraba al recordarlo— es que ella llevaba unas braguitas blancas dignas de una niña buena. No es que le interesase tanto eso, pero las había visto sin querer al ayudarla a levantarse de la cama.

Mientras Hyuuga Hiashi arrancaba el motor del coche, notó lo estrechos que estaban ahora los tres. El muslo descubierto de Hinata se apretaba contra su pierna izquierda, lo que le hacía sentir cada vez más a gusto. Sin quererlo, imaginó cómo se lo pasarían en la cama en cuanto fueran algo más. Comprendía que sus instintos más bajos se desatasen sólo con aquel roce inocente, y es que, aquella chiquilla no estaba nada mal.

Lo peor era que aquello empezaba a notarse en su pantalón y no podía ocultarlo con las manos porque se vería muy sospechoso. Mejor sería dejarlo así de momento para que se calmara… pero un momento… ¿por qué esa mirada de reojo del primito hacia él?, ¿acaso había visto aquello que él trataba de calmar? Un momento, eso iba genial con su plan.

¿Y si de verdad estaba Neji Hyuuga celoso?

…

Mirando el paisaje por la ventana, Neji aún estaba asustado… ¿Qué por qué? Nadie le había preparado para ver a Hikari corriendo escaleras arriba como una loca, como si Hinata estuviera a punto de morir atravesada por un rayo. Joder, es que no ganaba para sustos aquel día. Giró la cabeza hacia su prima para ver cómo se encontraba, sin embargo, en el camino se cruzó con una imagen un tanto extraña en el pantalón de Uchiha Sasuke (justo en "esa" parte) que le dejó atónito, y atónito era mucho decir, porque él no estaba nunca así. Ascendió hasta la cara del renombrado y éste estaba mirando a su prima con una expresión tan libidinosa que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Enseguida, la expresión de Neji cambió a una inusual mirada de mala leche sustituyendo a su habitual "sonrisa torcida". No sabía muy bien el motivo, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de atizarle un puñetazo.

…

Hinata ya no podía aguantar más… ¡De verdad iba a explotar! En principio le había dado vergüenza pedir una bolsa por si le daban ganas de vomitar pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho a tiempo. Las náuseas se estaban haciendo insoportables, al igual que el mareo y el sudor frío, que chorreaba por su frente como si estuviesen aún en pleno verano.

—Sa—Sasuke… abre la ventana… —el sonido de su voz era tan bajo que el susodicho ni siquiera se enteró.

Las náuseas se hicieron tan terribles que no aguantó más el vómito de su estómago, y como si de un río desbordado se tratase, Hinata soltó todo lo que había comido ese día encima de la chaqueta de Sasuke Uchiha, con la obvia cara de asco.

—Oh, dios, qué asco… —pronunció Sasuke en voz baja mientras Hinata trataba de girar su cara y apuntar a otro lugar en el que descargarse.

Neji se apartó lo más que pudo para no ser salpicado, Hiashi siguió conduciendo como si nada y Hikari se giró para ver qué ocurría.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento —exclamó—. Debí haber traído unas bolsas por si acaso.

...

—Nunca había estado aquí —pronunció Hinata aun débil mientras caminaban el poco trecho que había desde la carretera a la puerta de urgencias del enorme complejo hospitalario.

Se sabía muy bien la historia de aquel emblemático recinto: que fue rehabilitado después de un incendio cuando ella contaba con sólo cinco años y que no volvió a haber ningún incidente más después de aquella enorme desgracia que había dejado cientos de víctimas tras de sí. Según había oído en las noticias, el complejo hospitalario Taisen era actualmente el más avanzado en el campo de la genética y los trasplantes. Numerosos y revolucionarios avances médicos habían tenido lugar allí en los últimos años.

A decir verdad, Hinata sabía tanto debido a que se interesaba por la medicina en todos sus aspectos. No por algo siempre quiso ser médico o algo relacionado con eso, aunque eso ahora era algo imposible por razones obvias. Con cierta tristeza, notó cómo Neji la arrastraba dentro de la salita de urgencias, junto al mostrador. Estaban allí los tres: madre, hija y sobrino. Hiashi le había dicho a Sasuke que le llevaría a su departamento para cambiarse, así que se habían ido dejándoles allí solos. Obviamente, Hikari se había quedado, porque si no, nadie iba a poder pagar la factura del hospital.

—Chicos, voy al baño —informó Hikari—. Cuida de Hinata por mí, Neji.

Hikari se alejó en busca del baño mientras ellos avanzaban hacia el mostrador. Había uno o dos enfermos sentados en una hilera de sillas blancas y bastantes familiares preocupados en recibir noticias. Neji enseguida se sintió enfermo con aquel ambiente. Odiaba los hospitales.

—Buenas tardes, ¿podría atenderme? —preguntó hacia dentro del mostrados, en donde recepcionistas y médicos estaban ocupados con los quehaceres de su trabajo. Notó un tanto temblorosa a su acompañante pero no le dio importancia—. Disculpe…

Enseguida, una de las recepcionistas volvió a su asiento, mirándoles de hito en hito. La mujer, de veintitantos años, pensó que parecían una de esas clásicas parejas que venían porque ella estaba embarazada y no sabían lo que hacer con el bebé.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó cuidadosamente, ya burlándose por si había acertado.

—Pues… —empezó Hinata, tímidamente—. La verdad es que… hoy he estado sufriendo vómitos y dolores de estómago, y hace un rato notemos que había sangre en ellos... Supongo que mi madre se asustó, así que es por eso que estamos aquí nosotros dos.

—¿Sois pareja? —al oír aquello, Hinata negó agresivamente con la cabeza y Neji rió por lo bajo—. Lo digo porque sólo puede pasar una persona con ella y tenéis que entregar varios papeles antes de pasar.

—Soy su primo —aclaró Neji, preguntándose por qué les tenía que preguntar eso a ellos—. Y tenemos que esperar a que…

Como un rayo de esperanza, Hikari apareció repentinamente y el chico se evitó de decir cualquier cosa mientras ella empezaba a parlotear incansablemente sobre lo que le pasaba a Hinata.

Y es que, cuando se trataba de su hija, Hikari se volvía sobreprotectora y muy alarmista.

...

—No comprendo cómo mi hija ha tenido la indecencia de hacerte algo así —pronunció enfadado Hiashi Hyuuga mientras se alejaban de la plaza de aparcamiento en la que habían dejado el coche.

—Le repito que no pasa nada —pronunció por tercera vez—. Sólo es consecuencia de la enfermedad de su hija, así que no me molesta.

Subieron desde el garaje hasta el cuarto piso por el ascensor y Sasuke abrió la puerta con una pequeña tarjeta electrónica que pasó por un tarjetero electrónico en la puerta.

—Qué modernidad —dijo Hiashi, algo sorprendido ante tal invención.

—Sí, lo prefiero así —aseguró— Así nunca tienen oportunidad de entrar a robar.

—Bueno, ve a cambiarte —le dijo— Estaré esperando aquí.

—Muy bien, siéntase como en su casa —le sonrió, caminando ya hacía su habitación—. Saldré enseguida.

Sasuke entró rápidamente a su habitación y preparó algo de ropa. Fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. Asqueado, se lo quitó todo, lo tiró en el cesto y entró en la ducha. Enseguida, el agua caliente y el jabón corrieron por su cuerpo quitando toda la suciedad y dejándole totalmente limpio. Mientras se secaba con la toalla, no pudo evitar pensar en el asco que aún sentía en su cuerpo por aquel asqueroso vómito. Aún se acordaba del asqueroso hedor y las ganas de matar que le habían entrado cuando mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso no podía vomitarle encima a Neji?, ¿por qué a él? ¡Menudo asco!

Se vistió rápidamente y sólo salió después de echarse tres litros entre colonia y crema hidratante. Después de lo ocurrido, no le extrañaría volverse un maniático de la limpieza.

…

Ya hacía tres horas que esperaban… tres horas llenas de aburrimiento para Neji y preocupación para Hikari. Se encontraban sentados en una sala de espera con mucha más gente alrededor, totalmente agobiados y esperando a que los llamaran para saber qué le pasaba a Hinata. Finalmente, tras media hora más, una voz por un micrófono pronunció:

"_Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata, por favor, pasen por la puerta dos"._

Con un suspiro de alivio, Hikari se levantó y su acompañante la siguió hasta una puerta con un número dos impreso en un cartelito justo al lado. Al entrar, un par de cuadros con bodegones les dieron la bienvenida. Tras el escritorio, un hombre de mediana edad, gafas de montura cuadrada y rostro benevolente les saludó:

—Buenas tardes, señora Hyuuga, joven.

Neji tomó asiento en una de las dos butacas negras de eskay y arrastró a Hikari (quien hubiese preferido quedarse de pie) a la otra. No había manera de que se tranquilizase, estaba demasiado ansiosa.

—Buenas tardes, ¿podría decirme ya qué le pasa a mi hija? —preguntó la mujer, demasiado impacientada.

—Paciencia, señora, todo a su tiempo —respondió el médico—. Su hija está bien ahora, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—¿Pero por qué diablos sangra por la boca? —preguntó Hikari, ofuscada y siendo observada con calma por el doctor de turno—. Le trataré de incompetente si no puede decírmelo.

—Supongo que ha sido un capilar roto por culpa del vómito, porque no ha salido nada más —le dijo el doctor, visiblemente molesto—. Pero le repito que, por los resultados de la endoscopia, su hija tiene una gastroenteritis bastante avanzada; nada tan grave como para que usted se ponga así. Le recomiendo que se siente y se calme si no quiere que le impidamos la entrada a este hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

Neji se puso una mano en la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Hikari miró al médico muy resentida, porque después de haber estado por más de tres horas, la trataba así por estar un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo vamos a poder pasar a verla?

—Ahora mismo está aquí, en urgencias, así que pueden pasar a verla cuando quieran.

…

Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Sasuke dejó las tazas, antes llenas de humeante café y ahora vacías, en la fregadera. Por suerte estaba solo, ya que el viejo se había ido hacía ya media hora; y que se fuese fue lo mejor, porque su conversación había consistido únicamente en el tiempo que hacía.

Esa noche pediría pizza: no tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar y encima estaba cansado por todo el trajín de aquel día. Se tiró al sillón de espaldas y se quedó allí mirando al techo, pensando... al día siguiente debía poner a Hanabi al día con todo, así que debía descansar bien. Tenía suerte, pensó, pues su jefe sería su suegro en poco tiempo y tenía más días de fiesta de los que se hubiese podido permitir en toda su vida.

Estaba… ¿cómo diría? …_"A otro nivel"_.

…

Hiashi Hyuuga condujo hasta el piso de su secretaria y amante, Hanabi. Después de un largo día, ella siempre debía estar dispuesta para él, pues no por algo le pagaba el alquiler del piso en que se alojaba y le daba todos los caprichos que ella pedía. Quería llegar, necesitaba llegar rápidamente para saciarse con ella como lo hacía con otras. Condujo más rápidamente para llegar antes, saltándose un semáforo en rojo y corriendo más. Pensó en Hikari y se enfureció: hoy se había pasado y tenía ganas de pegarle. Aceleró más el coche, sintiéndose poderoso. Era un hombre rico, podía hacer lo que quisiese y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

…

La enfermera de turno hacía poco que le había sacado sangre y sólo podía tomar líquidos, pero se sentía bastante serena. La garganta le dolía un poco después de algunas pruebas médicas, pero el estómago ya no dolía y las ganas de vomitar habían pasado, así que se sentía mucho mejor. Algún que otro familiar de algún paciente pasaba por allí de vez en cuando y el blanco de las paredes junto el olor a alcohol daban un ambiente estéril al lugar.

Hinata observó la sala de urgencias con interés: muchas más camillas aparte de la suya estaban allí y hacía un rato habían puesto a su lado a una anciana en las últimas, con un respirador y su hálito de vida escapando poco a poco. La vida era tan corta y tantas eran las cosas por vivir…

Por primera vez, sabía que no quería ayudar en el final de las vidas de aquellas personas sino algo más difícil que eso: evitar que aquellas enfermedades tuviesen mayor repercusión en el mundo; necesitaba creer que ella podría, en un futuro, ayudar a evitarlas. Quería combatirlas con sus manos e inteligencia.

La chispa de la rebelión asaltó su alma: ella no quería ser una simple informática en la empresa de su padre, no quería regentar aquel lugar. Sólo el estar en aquella sala, con gente enferma por todos lados, se lo hacía entender. Necesitaba ayudar al mundo. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se negaba a cumplir con las expectativas de todos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hey! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué. Espero que este capítulo no os sepa a poco y al menos os guste algo. Ha pasado una larga temporada hasta que me he sentido con ganas de escribir, ya que tampoco os quería hacer leer un mal capítulo por falta de ganas. En fin, espero que os guste y no me matéis si vuelvo a tardar, y no os preocupéis, porque sí voy a terminar el fanfic; aunque sea cada dos meses, intentaré publicar. ¡Saludos a todas/os!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Bell, Diana Carolina, Flordezereso, Starflowers, Ridesh, Ana Uchiha89, Fujioka-chan, Ina Minina, Hinatsu-chan, December Ice Star, Mistakesdoll, Azkaban, KagomeHb, Stephygrock3107, Anna 04, Gambacho, PhoebeJunko, Klau15, Mari056, OriHimeko-chan, Keira Uchiha, La Lectora Desesperada** y **Hikari Uchiha.**


	16. Infraganti

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Bueno, ya sé que tardo mucho en publicar, pero es que a veces esto cuesta mucho. He estado escribiendo cada día un poco este último mes y como consecuencia, con cerca de 8200 palabras, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero que merezca la pena para vosotras/os, queridas lectora/ es, el leer esta historia. A partir de ahora pasarán más cosas interesantes, cosas que yo misma he estado deseando escribir. Además de eso, me alegra ver todos vuestros comentarios del anterior capítulo y espero recibir algunas críticas constructivas por éste. Siempre se agradecen. En fin, muchas gracias a todo el mundo por ser tan paciente. ¡Gracias y a leer!

**P.D:** Como algunas .?docid=23158585In dijisteis, os cuesta seguir el hilo de la historia debido a cuánto tardo en publicar, así que os iré dejando pequeños resúmenes de los capítulos anteriores. Espero que esto solucione en algo el problema.

**En el capítulo anterior:  
**Durante el postre, Hinata persigue a Neji hasta su habitación y terminan en una situación bastante comprometida. Sasuke sospecha sobre lo que hicieron en la habitación le informa a Hanabi sobre eso. Hinata cae enferma y es trasladada al hospital, donde le diagnostican una gastroenteritis viral. Hinata se reafirma en querer entrar en la profesión médica.

* * *

**16**. Infraganti

Miércoles

"Tres días en el hospital son suficientes" Se dijo Hinata aquel día mientras desayunaba. Estaba sentada en una cómoda butaca reclinable, pues estar tanto rato acostada en la camilla se le hacía ya insoportable. "No quiero pasar un cuarto día aquí".

La verdad es que ya se aburría de estar allí metida. Necesitaba trabajar, ponerse al día… ¡Quería hacer algo ya!

Las dos jornadas anteriores la visitaron más personas de las que creyó posible, entre ellas algunas compañeras de trabajo, Kakashi, un amigo de su madre que creía recordar de cuando aún era pequeña, su padre y Neji. Había agradecido las visitas, pero la verdad es que ella prefería salir de allí lo antes posible.

Quería volver a su casa y pasar allí lo que le quedaba de aquella enfermedad, pues sabía que había gente más grave esperando una habitación en planta. Ella, por supuesto, ya no necesitaba estar allí, pues con la alimentación adecuada preparada en casa, se recuperaría con rapidez. Se aseguraría de hacer razonar a su madre sobre todo aquello.

Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, la puerta corredera se abrió y el sonriente rostro de Hikari Hyuuga se asomó por ella:

—Buenos días —saludó, como lo había estado haciendo los dos últimos días desde que la ingresaron—, ¿cómo estás hoy, cariño?

Entró, dejó unas cosas sobre la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija. Hinata tardó un poco en contestar:

—Respecto a eso, mamá... —habló con suavidad— Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué, hija? —tomó asiento

—Pues sobre estar aquí más días —dijo Hinata, dejando el tenedor dentro del plato y mirándola—. La verdad es que ya me encuentro bastante bien y creo que sería buena idea dejarle esta habitación a otra persona más grave que yo.

Su madre la miró y la muchacha temió que no la dejara defenderse en su cometido por salir de allí lo antes posible.

—Pues qué quieres que te diga: no estoy de acuerdo con que salgas del hospital aún —contestó algo enfurruñada.

—Si no sabes si hacerlo, consúltale al médico que tiene que venir a verme en una hora —habló la otra, con intención de hacerla razonar—. Si me dice que no puedo irme, no me iré, pero si dice lo contrario, me encantaría dejarle esta camilla a otra persona que la necesitase más.

La verdad es que desde aquel día que la llevaron e ingresaron en el hospital, Hinata había notado a su madre bastante disgustada, y temía que no fuese sólo a causa de su enfermedad. Enseguida, la vio hacer una mueca de desagrado por su decisión, finalmente suspirando y diciendo:

—Está bien, pero si el médico dice algo sobre que aún no puedes irte, no te irás.

...

"¿Por qué no será ya viernes?" —se preguntó el subdirector Sasuke Uchiha desperezándose en la silla de su despacho. Bostezó largamente y se estirajó en su asiento como un cachorro perezoso.

Era miércoles y quedaban aún varios días para terminar la semana, por lo que no dudaba que estaría aún más cansado cuando llegase el Sábado. Normalmente no estaba tan abatido, pero es que últimamente tenía que llevarse el papeleo de la oficina a casa para consultarlo, y no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Falta de práctica, como le habría dicho su padre alguna vez.

Por supuesto, esperaba que este fin de semana no fuese igual al anterior, cuando uno de sus caros trajes había sido ultrajado por el vómito de una mujer, para más inri su prometida. Recordaba aún las risas de su mejor amiga cuando se reunieron al día siguiente en su despacho y se lo contó, risas de burla y pequeñas lágrimas a causa de las carcajadas. Qué asquerosidad, por dios.

Según le había dicho el padre al manifestar su interés en la salud de su hija, Hinata estaba aún ingresada en el hospital, con una gastroenteritis viral. Él le prometió que iría a verla aquel miércoles sin falta. Pero joder, es que eran las diez de la mañana y ya se le iba a hacer largo el día como para tener que ir luego a ver a la niñita. En fin, el trabajo era trabajo siempre.

Agobiado, cogió el teléfono, marcó y le habló directamente a una de las secretarias:

—Traeme un café solo, rápido, y no le pongas mucho azúcar o me dormiré —como aquel iba a ser un día estresante en sí mismo, alimentarse únicamente de algo que le mantuviera despierto no le pareció una mala idea.

...

Pasó al terminar la jornada, mientras Neji salía muy agobiado de la última de sus clases. Resultó que mientras iba caminando, una joven le siguió por la acera, corriendo casi sin resuello. Neji la dejó atrás, sin darle importancia, pero ya en el aparcamiento, subido al coche y con el cinturón puesto, se llevó un susto que sería difícil de olvidar para él: aquella chica, con la frente apoyada en la ventanilla del copiloto y los ojos bien abiertos. En cuanto se recuperó, abrió la ventanilla del coche, lo que ella aprovechó para abrir el pestillo de la puerta y sentarse en el asiento.

—¿Te he dado permiso para subir? —preguntó, alucinado.

—Oh, ahora eso no tiene importancia —le sonrió ella, acomodándose—. Eres Hyuuga Neji, ¿verdad? El primo de Hinata, ¿a que sí? —era una joven alta, delgada, de pupilas marrones y vivaces. Bastante guapa, sí, pero Neji no sabía qué hacía ahí, ¡menuda cara entrar en su coche así por así!

—Sí, lo soy ¿y tú quién eres? —respondió, cortante.

—Oh, no me he presentado: soy su compañera de clase, TenTen Ama —respondió vivamente—. Sólo quería saber qué le ha pasado, aunque me supongo que está enferma. Hace días que no viene a clase y me gustaría darle los apuntes para que estudiara mientras no viene.

—Pues no la esperes pronto: está en el hospital y no parece que vaya a salir pronto.

Enseguida, la expresión de aquella chica se tornó en una de preocupación. Si llega a saber que se pondría tan pesada después de sus palabras, seguramente se hubiese cosido la boca. Con insistencia, aquella amiguita de su prima empezó a hablar y no parecía querer callar, por supuesto.

—¿Qué le ha pasado, cómo está? —preguntó, diligente—. ¿Podrías llevarme al hospital para verla? Quisiera saber cómo está y llevarle estas copias de los apuntes —le enseñó una carpeta bastante gruesa—. Por favor, ¿podrías? Seguramente ella quiera estudiar, siempre se queda embobada en las clases de cálculo mientras escribe —la joven sonrió de nuevo, intentando convencerlo a pesar de que no le conocía nada (y menos).

Neji, desesperado y con dolor de cabeza, decidió que la llevaría sólo para quitársela de encima y también porque tenía que ir hasta allí igualmente para quedarse con Hinata un rato (a insistencia de Hikari, que estaba muy paranoica con eso de que su niñita se quedase sola en un hospital) y que su tía se fuese a casa a descansar, algo que no le vendría mal, pues llevaba allí desde la mañana.

—Bueno, vale, pero abróchate el cinturón y cierra un poco la boca —respondió él, malhablado y fastidiado porque aún le quedaba un largo trecho de no descansar aquel día.

...

Llevar una empresa tan grande como Hyuuga S.A no era algo sencillo y eso Hiashi Hyuuga, el actual presidente y director, lo sabía de primera mano. Años de duro trabajo para ganarse lo que ahora eran y tenían; años sin ningún progreso habían bastado para que su mente se llenase de ideas sobre lo que la empresa sería sin el mando de su padre. El ahora cabeza de familia recordaba aquellos tiempos, veinte años antes, como los más duros de su vida, trabajando y estudiando sin parar, esforzándose para sacar adelante a la, en aquellos tiempos, pequeña empresa de informática. Después de morir su padre todo cambió, quedándose él la empresa y todo el capital acumulado durante aquellos años. Con las ideas de aquel joven emprendedor, la empresa subió como la espuma: Hyuuga S.A se hizo enorme entonces, alcanzando todos los rincones de aquel país en ciernes.

En la actualidad todo era diferente y aquellos hechos se le hacían lejanos, lo cual agradecía. No le habría gustado volver a repetirlo. A pesar de todo, su empresa tenía que avanzar aún más: hacerse internacional era un paso que ya se estaba dando. Sasuke Uchiha, que no sólo estaba en su puesto por su cara bonita, era un gran colaborador y emprendedor: le había propuesto hacer su empresa internacional, quitándole la desconfianza por los extranjeros y mostrándole un gran mundo de posibilidades.

Relajado en su asiento, Hiashi buscaba algunos instantes de paz en su ajetreada vida. Soñaba con ver cómo sería la empresa con el hijo de su hermano sustituyéndole en algunos años y Sasuke casado con su hija en un corto lapso, siendo partícipe de todo aquello que estaba por venir. Imaginaba todo aquello como una realidad, porque quería creer que su sobrino aceptaría su oferta en poco tiempo y trabajaría con él al terminar la carrera. Y luego ya vendrían los nietos, la tranquilidad y una mujer joven como Hanabi a su lado. Y así hasta el fin de sus días, porque habría sido muy vano querer vivir para siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía es que sus planes se iban a torcer en menos que cantaba un gallo.

...

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Todo estaba igual en el hospital, salvo que Hinata estaba enfurruñada y su madre rebosante de felicidad: aún se quedaría dos días más allí, ocupando un sitio que a su parecer no necesitaba. Según el médico, le harían algunas pruebas para descartar varias sospechas, así que tenía que quedarse allí sí o sí, hasta después de dos días. Recordó a su madre con los ojos chispeando de felicidad al oír la noticia, pero ella se quedó allí asqueada, pensando en qué haría un día más allí sin estudiar y pasando las horas en vano, sentada en una silla de la habitación sin casi poder salir.

"Maldita sea" —puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello de no poder hacer nada la estaba afectando de verdad. Necesitaba algo que hacer, algo que...

—¡Hinata—san! —mirando al techo como estaba, aquella voz no la sorprendió mucho, pero cuando miró, la reconoció al instante: mirada alegre, algo alta, cabello suelto...

—¿Tenten? —su compañera de al lado en cálculo, la que casi siempre la despertaba de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba aquí?

La joven se acercó a su camilla y le habló amigablemente:

—¡Sí, soy yo, Hinata! —exclamó, con mucha alegría—. Me pone contenta verte bien —la abrazó impulsivamente—. Me ha traído tu primo, ¿no es genial? —sonrió, señalando a la persona que venía tras ella, en la que la muchacha no se había fijado mucho.

—Pu—Pues me alegra que hayas venido —Hinata sonrió tímidamente ante tales demostraciones de afecto—. No esperaba visita esta tarde.

—Bueno, te traía algo —le enseñó la carpeta con otra sonrisa pintada en el rostro:— Son los apuntes de estos tres días que has faltado.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos de repente, viendo en aquello esa ocasión de "hacer algo" que había estado esperando. Neji, divisando la escena desde la puerta, se rió interiormente, con burla.

—Es como una niña —murmuró para sí, burlándose. Después se acercó a su tía y comentó—: No sabes lo insistente que ha sido esa amiguita de tu hija hasta que he accedido a traerla.

La mujer sonrió vivamente ante las palabras de su sobrino. Ciertamente, le gustaba ver a su hija tan feliz, y es que aunque fuese por unos simples apuntes, Hikari pensaba que cualquier cosa valía la pena por ver la sonrisa de Hinata.

—Sólo por lo contenta que está Hinata, creo que vale la pena —respondió, mirando a Neji.

—Si tú lo dices… —habló el susodicho, sin demasiado interés. Sólo por un momento divisó a ambas compañeras de clase charlando sobre los apuntes, pero decidió que no era algo de gran interés.

Dejando a Hikari un poco apartada, avanzó a pasos largos hacia la ventana y una vez allí retiró la cortina, observando el paisaje a través de ella: algunas nubes negras que al salir de la facultad no había visto, se posicionaban en el cielo, amenazando descargar todo su contenido por las calles.

—Creo que deberías irte yendo ya —habló bastante alto para que su tía le oyera, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana—. Va a caer una buena.

Hikari también se acercó a la ventana, viendo todo el panorama allí arriba. Arrugó el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. Tenten, la compañera de Hinata, curiosa por qué hacían aquellos dos en la ventana y viendo algo parecido a nubes de tormenta desde donde estaba, corrió a verlo mejor.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, sorprendida— ¿Cómo se ha puesto el cielo así en tan poco tiempo?

—Bueno, entonces sí me iré yendo —empezó, recogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta—. Esta mañana he dejado el coche un poco lejos, y no quiero mojarme de aquí a allí.

Acarició brevemente el brazo de Neji a modo de despedida y fue hasta su hija, a la que dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando iba a despedir de Tenten, ésta se le adelantó, preguntándole:

—Ah, señora Hyuuga, me lleva, ¿verdad? —llevaba una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y una alegría innata, así que, aunque Hikari no hubiese querido llevarla, se le habría hecho muy difícil decir que no.

—Claro que te llevo —estaba de buen humor—. Faltaría más.

—Adiós a los dos —se despidió Tenten antes de que ambas salieran por la puerta.

Y así, ambos primos se quedaron solos en la estancia.

...

Sasuke Uchiha había dejado el coche algo lejos y ahora caminaba directamente hacia la entrada del hospital, donde visitaría a su prometida, Hinata Hyuuga. Lo cierto es que había sido algo complicado el no irse directamente a casa por lo cansado que estaba, pero ya dijo que iba, así que sería algo descortés el no presentarse.

Subió en el ascensor pensando en irse rápido, pero cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, algo interesante le esperaba: la puerta corredera estaba entreabierta y por ella se oía una conversación que no dudaría en escuchar a escondidas.

"Estás muy insinuante con ese camisón". Esa era la voz de Neji Hyuuga, pero en un tono que no le había oído nunca.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sasuke entrará en acción: como la rendija era demasiado pequeña como para ver algo, se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y encendió la cámara de vídeo, dándole al botón "play" justo cuando la tuvo bien posicionada entre la puerta y el marco. Por suerte, sabía cómo estaban puestas las camas porque obviamente estuvo allí antes visitando a otras personas, por eso estaba seguro que estaría bien encuadrado.

_"Graba, graba, bonita. Veremos lo que sacas"_, se dijo, sonriendo y rezando para que aquello saliera bien.

...

Los documentos que Hinata analizaba contenían fórmulas y más fórmulas que, ya fuera por su enfermedad o por el estrés de aquel sitio, no lograba discernir. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos: su primo mirando por la ventana y ella con los apuntes esparcidos por su regazo, mirándole a él. No es que estuviese muy cómo porque él se quedase allí, pero era algo sobre lo que su madre no le había dado opción: su primo se tenía que quedar allí con ella al menos hasta las doce de la noche. La chica sabía que aquello tenía relación con que era una desconfiada, por eso se lo perdonaba.

Sin embargo, estaba dividida, porque permanecer al lado de Neji Hyuuga sólo significaba una cosa: ponerse muy nerviosa. Aún permanecían frescos los hechos ocurridos justo antes de enfermar, tumbados en aquella cama y ella a punto de hacer algo de lo que se habría arrepentido. En su mente, sin embargo, siempre se preguntaba qué habría pasado si todas aquellas ocasiones hubiesen llegado a algo más.  
Se negaba a admitirlo, pero empezaba a sentir un profundo deseo por el degenerado de su primo, y sus instintos se lo habían demostrado aquel último día...

Se descubrió observándole más de lo necesario y volvió rápidamente a sus apuntes, notando que ya no se le antojaban demasiado interesantes. Por más que intentó centrarse en estudiarlos, no hubo manera, ninguna operación salía, nada de nada. Bufó, exasperada… ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

—Estás muy insinuante con ese camisón —oyó de improviso, sorprendiéndose por escucharle otra vez en aquellos términos.

Poco a poco, levantó la mirada: su primo la observaba como un halcón a punto de atacar a su presa, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, porque él no se movió de su lugar o cambió su expresión. Simplemente estaba allí, penetrándola con su mirada azúrea, haciéndola sentir como un animal asustado. Hinata se forzó a no acobardarse; él no iba a hacerle lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez, no.

—¿Qué pasa tan de repente? —preguntó, tratando de sonar normal—. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Neji?

Ambos se miraban ahora, él con intensidad y ella con algo de recelo. De nuevo, como en tantas otras ocasiones, Hinata no sabía a lo que llegaría aquella conversación. Neji simplemente se dejaba llegar, abordado por sus particulares obsesiones por centésima vez.

—Sólo pensaba que sería divertido hacerlo en un hospital —alegó, con la mirada prendida de ella, incitante—, aunque no para acabar lo que empecemos en casa, sino como algo fuera de lo rutinario.

A Hinata se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo por las cosas que él decía. Su inseguridad ante él la llevó a cubrirse las piernas con la sábana, que hasta ahora mantenía por debajo de estas. No quería mostrar signos de malestar, pero él la ponía tan nerviosa que le era imposible actuar de manera coordinada.

—Otra vez no —habló con hastío—. ¿Crees que esto es normal?

Se juró que la próxima vez no llevaría camisones, sino pantalones para que él no pudiera acosarla de nuevo con su cuerpo y su mirada. Para su mayor nerviosismo, él se apartó de la ventana y caminó hasta los pies de la camilla. Ella apartó las piernas lo más que pudo, recogiéndose en la parte alta de la cama. Pensaba que, probablemente, si ahora la tocaba no podría deshacerse ni de él ni de sus propios deseos.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Hinata? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de medio lado, como casi siempre que le hablaba sobre el mismo tema—. El domingo pasado no me lo tenías, al contrario, estabas muy colaboradora.

—No me das miedo —respondió, vacilando un poco y evitando mirarle a los ojos—. Y yo no estaba colaboradora en ningún sentido.

La chica tragó saliva, apretujando más las piernas contra su pecho y aún sonrojada. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué sentía cosas tan distintas por la misma persona: por un lado, estaba aquel sentimiento de temor a que la siguiera tratando de aquella forma y por otro el deseo por él cada vez que la tocaba o le decía todas aquellas cosas. Con lo ensimismada que estaba, Hinata casi ni se dio cuenta cuando él rodeo la camilla y se apoyó en ella con ambos brazos. Del susto, casi se cayó por el otro extremo, pero Neji la agarró por el antebrazo y la devolvió a su lugar, dejándola más colorada que antes. Aquella mano masculina en su brazo la ponía muy nerviosa, más tambaleante que un flan. Necesitaba desasirse de ella como fuese, y así lo hizo, tan firmemente como pudo: se sentó a medias en la camilla y, con su mano libre, llevó sus dedos hasta los de su primo, aferrados a su brazo. Los fue despegando uno a uno hasta casi tenerlos todos fuera, pero después él volvió a cerrar la mano y se puso más nerviosa.

—¿Quieres parar con esto? —bufó, muy agobiada—. No te aguanto.

—Venga, eso no hay quien se lo crea, primita —ironizó, otra vez con aquella sonrisa tan suya.

A Neji le hacía gracia verla así, enfurruñada por no hacer caso a sus deseos, roja como un tomate e incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Con el forcejeo, un tirante del camisón se le había bajado y desde su altura, podía ver la línea que separaba ambos pechos. Estaba bien, pero no era suficiente: quería más. Más de toda ella.

—¿A qué juegas? —se rió, porque ella seguía intentando despegare los dedos— No vas a poder si yo no quiero, y de momento —se acercó a su oído por primera vez en aquella jornada—: prefiero mantenerte agarrada para que no te escapes.

Hinata volvió a tragar saliva, pensando en por qué las cosas debían ser así con Neji y lo que pasaría si alguna vez alguien llegaba a saberlo… Su estómago se sacudió levemente y notó algo de náusea venirle a la boca. Definitivamente, aquel estrés no le convenía en su recuperación.

Sin venir a cuento, su primo le apartó el cabello del cuello y sumergió allí su boca, haciendo uso de su lengua para sacarle un grito de sorpresa. La sensación de hormigueo recorrió su anatomía, yendo a centrarse en su punto álgido. Neji refregaba su mano libre contra su seno derecho mientras con la otra seguía asiéndole el antebrazo. Bajó después desde su vientre hasta su muslo con una larga caricia, agarrándolo con fuerza y aumentado su propia excitación, ya de por sí creciente.

Tan pronto como habían venido, las náuseas se fueron, dejando increíbles sensaciones en su lugar. A pesar de que se negara a vivir aquellas cosas con su primo, para Hinata, la sensación en su bajo vientre era deliciosa, casi como el paladear un exquisito manjar. El por qué de sentir eso era algo que aún no se explicaba, aunque creía no ser tan inocente como para no comprender gran parte del misterio que eran los deseos en su cuerpo. La anatomía baja de Neji se pegaba levemente a su espalda, dejándole a su imaginación una imagen sublime. Hinata sólo podía describir aquello como una de las cosas más excitantes que hubiese hecho. A pesar de todo, su mente tenía otras ideas que su cuerpo no, por lo que las palabras negativas no se hicieron esperar:

—Neji, no… —pronunció con debilidad, tratando de sonar veraz pero no consiguiéndolo—. No quiero hacerlo.

Probablemente por sus palabras, las comisuras de los labios de Neji se levantaron hacia arriba, dibujándole una sonrisa indecente. Ella, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, trató de bajarse de la camilla, pero su primo se lo impidió, aferrándola contra sí y presionando su hombría aún más.

—¿Lo notas? —pronunció contra su oído, apretando aún más su erección. Hinata cerró los ojos, notando una energía indómita recorrerla de arriba abajo, sin descanso, como una batalla entre el bien y el mal llevándose a cabo en su interior—. ¿Y aún así quieres dejarme así?

Hinata se mordió el labio intentando reprimirse. Seguía de espaldas a Neji, a muy poca distancia de su perdición, y si cedía sabía que no se lo perdonaría. Quería escapar de aquellos brazos pero éstos la atrapaban una y otra vez en sus intentos de escape. En aquel mismo momento, extrañamente, las manos de Neji dejaron sus muslos y se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabello, primero acariciando con suavidad y al instante siguiente agarrándolo con fiereza, dejando su rostro y su níveo cuello a la vista. Hinata viró el cuello hacia adelante y con su mano derecha forcejeó con su primo para que la soltara, pero éste, aprovechando el descuido, juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso bastante poco estudiado, pero que desencadenó toda una serie de rápidas reacciones en ambos: Neji la agarró con más fuerza, y Hinata, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, forcejeó y consiguió apartar su cara de la de él.

—¿Por qué siempre te resistirás tanto? —sonrió, mientras Hinata aún intentaba separarse de él. La veía intentarlo con uñas y dientes. Aquellas enferma obsesión se acrecentaba cada día que pasaba y él no pensaba hacer nada por ello.

—Porque… esto no me gusta —respondió ella, sin resuello. Quería resulta al menos sincera—. Y también porque… no te aguanto ni un poco.

—¿Y quién dice que te tenga que gustar? —pronunció cerca de su boca—. No nos engañemos, Hinata, esto te encanta.

Hinata le odió por su necedad. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, alguien que creía estar por encima de ella, que la trataba como un simple objeto. Se preguntó el por qué de su propia debilidad hacia él, al no poder resistirse, aquella atracción que crecía día a día en ella. Ser tratada así por él era algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿pero qué hacía, cómo se defendía, cómo le hacía entender a Neji que aquello no estaba bien? Porque, a pesar de todo, él parecía no entender la gravedad de todo aquello. Su expresión cambió debido a sus pensamientos: del más puro esfuerzo a la rabia y el odio latentes aún en ella.

—Está bien, quizá me guste —admitió Hinata, quien ya no forcejeaba y le miraba directamente a los ojos desde muy poca distancia—, pero odio tu manera de hacer las cosas, como si yo fuera la única culpable de lo que te pasa… sea lo que sea.

Los ojos de Neji se tiñeron de rabia pero a la vez de algo de entendimiento. Sin embargo, no iba a aceptar aquellas palabras, por nada del mundo. Le iba a contestar, sin embargo, algo se reflejó en la habitación, mínimamente sí, pero ambos lo notaron: el flash de una cámara.

…

Sasuke Uchiha salió disparado por el pasillo en cuanto cometió aquella equivocación: al rozarse con la puerta el móvil, cambió de modo y sin querer se hizo una foto con flash. Maldita sea. Habría deseado seguir grabando para ver a qué llevaba todo aquello, pero aquel estúpido aparato lo había fastidiado. Aunque también le había dejado jugosas pruebas. Pasó más de diez minutos escondido en los baños, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no le descubrirían, se marchó del lugar.

…

Neji dejó lo que estaba haciéndole a Hinata para salir corriendo de allí en busca del culpable de aquella foto o lo que fuese. No había pensado ni por un segundo que pudiera pasar aquello. Ni siquiera estaba preparado. Como no encontró a nadie allí, miró en el lavabo y en varias habitaciones, pero ni rastro de ningún paparazzi. Cuando volvió, Hinata le miró algo asustada. Sabía muy bien lo que podría haber significado ese flash y estaba segura que traería problemas. Aunque decidió no mostrarse ansiosa o preocupada, su cara lo decía todo. Neji notó esto y no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido; después de todo, él se vería afectado también si aquella foto se distribuía por revistas o cualquier otro tipo de publicación.

—Jamás me había pasado esto —habló, por primera vez inseguro—. Si tu padre se entera, habrá un buen problema. Y por pésimo que suene, seremos los culpables, tú y yo.

Hinata se había sorprendido al oírle hablar así, sin embargo, no quería hablarle bien ni ser buena con él. Si alguien descubría aquello su madre se decepcionaría, y quizá su padre la echaría de casa. Y no sólo a ella.

—La culpa es tuya —giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, ofuscada— Yo de ti iría al psiquiatra porque eso que te pasa conmigo no es normal.

—Pues entonces acepta de una vez lo que se ve a leguas.

—¿Y qué cambiaría eso? —ahora le miraba a los ojos y él no era capaz de apartarlos—. ¿Acaso pararías, qué harías con lo que me haces?

Él ni siquiera contestó. No lo admitiría, pero se había sentido extraño con la pregunta, más bien porque nunca había tenido en cuenta algo tan importante como eso. Por un tiempo, estaba tomando aquello como una diversión, pero una vez que ella cediese, ¿qué haría? Se quedaba en blanco cada vez que intentaba pensarlo, no tenía una respuesta clara a aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Neji? —la oyó preguntar. Se dio la vuelta y fijó sus pupilas en las de ella, tan parecidas en el color.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Entonces no me pidas eso —habló, seria—. Es algo que no podría hacer.

Después de aquella conversación, no volvieron a hablar. Hinata bajó la cabeza y Neji se centró en el paisaje tras la ventana, donde ya las primeras gotas de lluvia asomaban.

…

Sasuke llegó a casa de Hanabi sin importarle quién pudiera encontrarse allí. El paraguas se había quedado en su casa aquella mañana, por lo que ahora estaba empapado con el agua de la tormenta que había comenzado al salir él del hospital.

Estaba realmente ansioso por enseñarle ese vídeo y comentarlo con ella, pues sabía que le iba a encantar. No esperó al ascensor y subió directamente a su piso por las escaleras.

Llamó al timbre y enseguida su amiga, aún vestida como en la empresa, le abrió. Extrañada por verle allí, la mujer le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, no ibas a ver a tu prometida? —él no contestó, pasando directamente al comedor y sentándose en el cómodo sofá. Una vez así, suspiró y se puso a rebuscar algo. Hanabi cerró la puerta y lo vio, quedándose aún más dudosa sobre su comportamiento—. ¿Y qué se supone que haces, qué buscas?

No tuvo ni qué responderle cuando Sasuke le mostró un teléfono móvil. Hanabi empezó a pensar qué sería lo que él querría decirle, pero Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y le dijo:

—Tengo que enseñarte algo muy jugoso. Tanto que te va a encantar.

…

Hikari llegó a casa cansada y subió a la habitación. Preparó algo de ropa, entró al baño y se desvistió; abrió el grifo y se sumergió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Aquello estaba de maravilla. Procurando relajarse, lavó su cabello y su cuerpo, aclarándose y saliendo de la ducha.

Se secó y cuando aún se estaba vistiendo, empezó a sonar el teléfono en el piso inferior. La mujer salió del cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo. Cuando lo cogió, esperaba a cualquiera menos a él:

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin apenas interesarse.

—Hola —la voz de su marido sonó al otro lado de la línea—. No quisiera pedírtelo a ti, pero escúchame…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un poco más extrañada.

—Me han llamado esta tarde, tengo que salir en un viaje de negocios hacia Estados Unidos, así que esta noche dormiré en la mansión.

—No sé para qué llamas por eso, esta es tu casa, ¿no? —habló, y con cierto resentimiento añadió—: ¿Nada más? Ni siquiera has preguntado por cómo esta tu hija.

—Era sólo eso, sobre que dormiré allí —habló, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hikari oyó pitar la línea, señal de que él había colgado y bufó. ¿Hasta cuándo estaría aquello así? Si bien, no cedería a divorciarse de él, pero quería alejarse, no verle en un largo tiempo. Se preguntaba sobre el cómo serían las cosas después, qué pasaría con ella, con Neji, con Hinata… Y esa era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta en su cerebro.

…

_"Estás muy insinuante con ese camisón", "¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Neji?", "Sólo pensaba que sería divertido hacerlo en un hospital", ¿Piensas que esto es normal", "¿Me tienes miedo", "¿Quieres parar con esto?", "¿A qué juegas?", "A nada, suéltame"._

Las imágenes pasaban una a una junto a diálogos, como en una película. En el vídeo, de alta calidad gracias al móvil de alta generación de Sasuke, se veía perfectamente todo lo que pasaba en aquella sala de hospital. Ambos amigos, Hanabi y Sasuke, lo veían con bastante interés. Hanabi se tapó la boca de la sorpresa en algunas escenas.

—Es muy fuerte —comentó una vez se acabó, sorprendida a más no poder. La verdad es que no esperaba que Sasuke apareciese en su casa con aquel vídeo.

—Y que lo digas —le respondió Sasuke.

—Pero igualmente, cómo se te ocurre grabar eso —le riñó—. Se supone que tendríamos que sacar cosas como esas, o de otro tipo, de Hiashi Hyuuga, no de estos dos. Estos dos no son nada en el plan.

—Oye, un escándalo entre primos sería también algo malo para los Hyuuga —alegó Sasuke—. Esto desmontaría un poco los nuevos tratos y seguramente aquí bajaría el valor en bolsa de las acciones de la empresa.

—Pero no acabo de verlo… —comentó, dudosa— No creo que a los extranjeros les interesen nuestros cotilleos.

Sasuke pensó en algo que la hiciese recapacitar y aceptar alguna de las ideas que se les ocurrieran a él. Sabía muy bien que Hanabi era desconfiada a más no poder y que era a veces era muy difícil convencerla de las cosas, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, y para eso no tenía nada más que su inventiva e inteligencia:

—Bueno, bueno, sólo piensa algo que voy a decirte y me dices qué te parece... —empezó, haciéndose un poco el interesante— ¿Tú qué crees que pensarían Hinata, o Neji si les enseñásemos la cinta? —notó algo de interés en la cara de su amiga, por lo que prosiguió—. Quizás, por no enseñarla, podrían hacer lo que nosotros dijésemos, claro está, siempre teniendo precaución de que no descubran nuestra identidad...

Las ideas se amontonaban en el cerebro de Sasuke, pero ninguna parecía gustar a Hanabi, y esto le hacía dudar.

—Tu plan está muy bien —comenzó ella—, pero algo falla, ¿no lo ves? ¿Qué ganaríamos con ello? Tarde o temprano descubrirían quiénes somos. Tiene que ser algo que les desestabilice, que les haga perder poder... Algo demasiado fuerte para ser real; algo que no tenemos, Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó callado y pensativo: Hanabi tenía razón en que algo fallaba en esas ideas, pero estaba muy equivocada respecto a que no conocían secretos de la familia Hyuuga: la bombilla se había encendido y de repente, una idea empezaba a gestarse en su mente, una idea que tenía que ver con Neji y cierto secreto que podía desprestigiar por entero a la familia Hyuuga...

Sonrió, animado.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Sólo confía en mí —habló, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Al verlo con aquella sonrisa sinuosa, Hanabi se calló, porque cada vez que su amigo ponía aquella cara, es que algo excelente y malvado se la había ocurrido. Se contagió de aquella seguridad.

—Está bien, me fío de ti. Sorpréndeme.

…

Tras una hora de escritura continuada, Hikari oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos abajo, por lo que supuso que su marido ya estaba allí. Lo escondió todo y bajó al piso inferior. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí, además de a él, a otro hombre mayor y trajeado que llevaba una carpeta entre las manos. El hombre la saludó con una reverencia.

—Hikari… —Hiashi se dirigió a ella suavemente—. Este es el señor Yamazaki, es mi abogado.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hyuuga —saludó el susodicho, con educación.

—¿Y para qué viene un abogado? —preguntó, dubitativa, mirando al hombre de hito en hito, quien tosió.

Hikari no se equivocaba, estaba segura de eso: sospechaba que él otra vez quería apartarse las cosas del camino rápido para hacer lo que le diese la gana. Y eso no se lo permitiría; por encima de su cadáver.

—Ya te dije el otro día que no voy a cumplir tus deseos tan fácilmente —era cierto, y es que además de su orgullo, quería proteger a Hinata de él, no soportaba la idea de dejarla sola en la mansión junto a aquel desgraciado.

Las palabras que vinieron a continuación, cargadas de desprecio, la sorprendieron tanto como el descubrir que lo que él quería era lo que estuvo pensando:

—¿Entonces qué quieres, dinero? —preguntó, con una expresión descontenta.

Él sabía bien que aquello no funcionaría, pero aún así creyó que habría una pequeña posibilidad de que su esposa accediera al divorcio por las buenas. Porque él por las malas no era un buen tipo y quería a esa mujer fuera de su vida ya.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —la reacción no se hizo esperar; ahora sí estaba furiosa… ¿Quién se había creído él para decir semejantes palabras? ¡Que podía engatusarla con dinero!— Vienes aquí, sin avisar que traes a un abogado, y luego piensas que voy a obedecerse en todo. No voy a ceder, Hiashi. Bien sabes que puedo hacerlo.

El abogado se quedó un poco pasmado con aquella reacción, que probablemente no esperaba en una mujer de clase alta. Hiashi simplemente compuso su expresión de siempre, seria y seca de toda emoción.

—Está bien, no quieres —asintió una vez, sólo una—. Entonces no sé cómo vamos a solucionar el problema, porque si no es de esta, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer.

Hikari suspiró mientras miraba a ambos hombres y buscaba algo idóneo que decir. Lo cierto era que no encontraba ninguna palabra que hacer salir de su boca, así que optó por decir lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—A ver: primero dile a este hombre que se vaya —ordenó, señalándole con el dedo—. ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí mientras estés en la mansión.

Dicho esto, volvió a subir por las escaleras, dejando a aquellos dos sin muchas palabras que decir. Hiashi no tuvo más remedio que despedir a su abogado, excusándose con que parecía tener un mal día y le llamaría lo más pronto posible. Una vez dentro de su hogar, se deslizó hacia el comedor y se sentó en el primer sofá que vio. Aquella jornada había sido dura, y ahora encima tenía que salir en un viaje de negocios a Estados Unidos… Todo ocurrió mientras estaba tan tranquilo en su oficina, tomando un pequeño descanso y su secretaria, Hanabi, le pasó una llamada importante. Le hablaron de un viaje en donde conocería a los demás miembros de las empresas con las que pensaba hacer tratos. Maldecía todo por no poder cambiar el día de salida, pues se encontrada un tanto cansado.

Tenía ganas de diversión, diversión que ninguna mujer podía darle ahora. Aliviar su estrés siempre era fácil en el pasado, pero ahora, con cuarenta y cinco años, no disfrutaba casi nada de las cosas. Únicamente sus furtivos encuentros con Hanabi lograban divertirle. Si tenía que tener otra mujer, esa sería Hanabi… ninguna más.

Sin embargo, había algo que siempre le había gustado, y eso era cómo se resistía Hikari en su juventud a sus ganas de divertirse con ella. Se preguntaba si, después de meses sin sexo con ella, aún conservaría esa furia por escapar; toda aquella rabia tan intensa y profunda en ella. Un pensamiento lascivo se cruzó por su mente: ¿qué tal si la visitaba arriba?

…

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras excepto por una pequeña lamparilla que Neji usaba para iluminarse mientras tecleaba su tesis de fin de carrera, la cual se estaba dedicando a escribir ese año. De qué era carecía de importancia para él en aquel momento, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido por la tarde, cuando alguien, probablemente, les había hecho una foto y en ver algo más: su prima se había dormido hacía media hora y él la miraba como si no la conociera, analizando sus rasgos difuminados por el sueño y la poca luz que emanaba de la lamparilla. No quería pensar en ella, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo, y es que Hinata tenía un nosequé por el que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Incapaz de concentrarse, cerró su portátil y se dedicó a mirarla: su perfil parecía aún más suave desde su posición; sus párpados, con abundantes pestañas, estaban sumergidos en un profundo sueño; sus labios tersos, su nariz, pequeña y bien perfilada; todo su cuerpo y sus curvas insinuándose por debajo de la sábana… ¡Qué mierda le pasaba ahora! Toda ella parecía ser una trampa mortal destinada a él. No estaba dispuesto a seguir así siempre, necesitaba que aquello parase, que su mente dejase de habituarse a pensar así de ella. Lo malo es que aquello le parecía imposible, ya que ella no salía de su vida ni a la de tres.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto del flash de la cámara, que podía degenerar en algo peor si no averiguaba con rapidez quién había sido. El problema estaba en cómo hacerlo, como encontrar a esa persona antes de que publicase la foto en alguna revista o, peor aún, en televisión.

Neji resopló, preocupado como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

…

La aún esposa de Hyuuga Hiashi recogía algunas cosas de la cómoda, como su ropa y objetos personales varios. Enseguida se arrepintió de no haber ido más rápido al coger sus cosas, ya que oyó a alguien entrando por la puerta: su marido.

—Te quedas aquí, yo me voy al cuarto de invitados —le informó sin muchas ganas, de espaldas a él.

Hikari, quien ignoraba las intenciones que llevaba su marido, siguió con su tarea y no notó como él cerraba la puerta y corría el cerrojo, dejándola sin una posible salida. Cuando se giró con todas sus cosas en las manos y le vio tan cerca, se espantó. Apretó sus prendas contra el pecho y al divisar desde su posición la puerta cerrada se temió lo peor. Apretó los dientes y cerró ambos puños con una rabia incontrolada. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó mientras le veía quitarse la chaqueta.

—Esta será nuestra despedida, Hikari. Una preciosa despedida que recordarás durante mucho tiempo.

Sin más palabras, se fue acercando a ella como si de un animal peligroso se tratase.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Ridesh, Diana Carolina, Gambacho, Bell, Anna-04, Keira Uchiha, Ina Minina, Phoebe Junko, Flordezereso, MissPerfectLunaStar, Osvaldo MI, Azkaban, Josyuchiha** y **Daniratoe.**


	17. Revelación

**Nota:** ¡Hola otra vez! No he actualizado en un mes y medio (más o menos), es cierto, pero tenedme paciencia. Es que yo voy lenta pero segura (además de la vagancia, aunque eso es algo aparte). En este capítulo se han visto bastantes sorpresas, y esperad al próximo, porque todavía vienen más. Formad teorías, formulad dudas, decídmelas, hacedme saber todo lo que pensáis de la historia. Yo trataré de mejorarlo tanto como pueda. Tampoco os olvidéis de los errores si os duelen los ojos al verlos. ¡Os pido todo esto porque me interesa mucho la opinión de mis lectores!

Oh, sí, quiero dar las gracias a Flordezereso, cuyas ideas y palabras me inspiraron mucho ayer; si no fuera por ella, quizá este capítulo no habría salido hoy. También me gustaron mucho los mensajes privados de Phoebe Junko, que también me han animado a escribir con más ganas. No me olvido tampoco de los que me comentáis y me seguís. Sin vosotros, lectoras y lectores, escribir no tendría el mismo sentido.

**En el capítulo anterior:** Aún en el hospital, Hinata recibe la visita de su amiga Tenten. Después de que ellas se vayan, Neji y ella tienen una situación comprometida y son grabados por Sasuke Uchiha, quien no planea ningún buen fin para esas imágenes. Mientras tanto, Hiashi le pide el divorcio a su esposa e intenta forzarla a tener sexo con él...

* * *

**17. **Revelación

Viernes, mediados de Octubre.

Cuando aquella tarde salió del hospital, a Hinata le pareció el día con más viento de Octubre. Se tapó la boca con el pañuelo de algodón verde que llevaba atado al cuello y siguió caminando. Su madre estaba sólo a unos metros de ella, esperándola. Había tenido suerte al no quedarse más días en aquel lugar, pues quería hacer cosas, y aquello de estar recluida en un hospital lo impedía en gran medida. Por otro lado, todavía estaba preocupada por si la prensa publicaba algo sobre Neji, ella y lo que habían hecho el miércoles. Por suerte, había ojeado la el periódico casi todos los días y no encontró nada; tampoco en las televisiones locales.

Y así había pasado casi una semana: otra vez era viernes, y no tendría que ir a la facultad hasta el Lunes, por lo que tendría tiempo de adelantar algunos deberes que Tenten le había apuntado. Por suerte, ya le habían dado el alta, así que el sábado ya tenía un turno de mañana en la hamburguesería. Se sentía exultante, aunque también un poco extraña, pues al fin, después de casi una semana, volvería a su casa. Sentía una ligera calma al saber que su padre no volvería en varios meses debido a un viaje de negocios, pero su madre la preocupaba sobremanera: su comportamiento desde hacía un par de días era del todo inhabitual… No hacía más que mirar por la ventana y no le hablaba demasiado. Estaba como distante y parecía no tener ganas de de hacer nada. En varias ocasiones le preguntó qué ocurría, pero ella no le contestó con demasiado detalles.

Volviendo al presente, Hinata se subió al asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón. Su madre la imitó, sin hablar. El coche se puso en marcha y avanzó por la carretera sin un solo ruido del motor. Ni una palabra salió por sus labios, ni un mísero sonido; el ambiente parecía más lúgubre a cada segundo.

—Mamá, sé que te lo he preguntado ya varias veces, pero… —empezó, no aguantándolo más—, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, hija —respondió Hikari, con un tono carente de emoción y una sonrisa que pretendía ocultarlo.

Siguieron avanzando y Hinata cada vez se sentía peor. Ahora mismo comprendía a la perfección que a su madre le pasaba algo, algo que la trastocaba por completo. Se mordió el labio. No podía hacer nada, ni decirle nada. ¿Qué ocurría con la habitual sonrisa que siempre llevaba pintada en el rostro, dónde se había marchado?

De repente, su madre paró el coche en un vado y miró directamente al volante por un momento, para luego esconder el rostro entre sus manos y echarse a llorar como una niña.

* * *

Cuando vio llegar a su tía junto a su prima a la mansión, ni por asomo esperó encontrarla así: su tez carente de color, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y lo más importante, sin expresión. Quizá no había hablado mucho con ella los dos últimos días y por eso no se había fijado en cómo estaba, pero ahora que se daba cuenta no sabía qué decir. No le importaban demasiado los demás, pero verla a ella así le creó sentimientos de confusión. Avanzó a paso lento hacia ellas dos, poniendo especial interés en ver el estado de Hikari.

—¿Qué pasa? —se dirigió a Hinata, que le miraba muy confusa.

Sin embargo, la que le contestó no fue ella:

—Estoy bien, Neji, no te preocupes —un suspiro escapó de sus labios—. Sólo me he encontrado mal mientras veníamos.

Hinata seguía impávida. Se dispuso a acompañar a su madre a la planta superior, pero Neji la retiró amablemente hacia un lado, tomando él su posición.

—Deja, yo la acompaño arriba. Tú descansa.

Hinata le miró, sabiendo que, muy lejos de preocupación, Neji sólo quería quedarse a solas con su madre. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando su madre y él se quedaban solos. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos en la cocina hacía unos meses, una escena que la había impactado demasiado. No tenía nada más que hacer allí. Sin decir nada, se retiró rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras y metiéndose en su habitación mientras ellos subían. Sólo cuando llegó a ésta y se echó en la cama, sintió un vacío en su interior.

Y lo peor es que era incapaz de comprender por qué lo sentía.

* * *

Las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando el sol entrar. Estaba sentado en el asiento de su jefe, que se había largado de viaje hacía ya varias horas. Estaba seguro: aquello algún día sería suyo. Lo vendería. Se marcharía muy lejos y viviría solo, como todo un rey sin que nadie le dominase. Con todo el capital que tenía acumulado Hyuuga S.A, se haría de oro. Aún no estaba muy claro cómo, pero Sasuke Uchiha sabía que lo haría.

Parecía mentira que ya pasaran dos días desde la grabación del famoso vídeo. Estaba tan emocionado por su logro que no podía dejar de mirarlo una y otra vez. Era como ver una película erótica. Había guardado copias de seguridad en su ordenador y en algunas cuentas de Internet, incluso en el móvil. Pensó en el dinero que ganaría si lo enviaba a una revista de cotilleo, pero tenía una idea que ayudaría mucho más a Hanabi en su plan de venganza, y que también le beneficiaría a él más que enviarlo a una simple revista.

Giró el asiento, quedando frente al enorme ventanal que cubría la pared. Pensó en el cartel que tenía en casa, esperando ser imprimido y distribuido por la universidad. Aquella hoja poseía una información clara sobre el pasado de Neji Hyuuga y pronto se extendería por los lugares que él frecuentaba sin darle ninguna oportunidad de redimirse.

Al igual que en una partida de ajedrez, no empezaba directamente por el rey, sino por las piezas en torno a él, las que le precedían, las de mayor importancia. La relación con su mujer ya estaba más que terminada, con Neji iban a empezar tan pronto como llegase a casa, y con Hinata ya sería otra historia que pensaría con más detenimiento. Para eso, tendría el vídeo y varias cosas más. Pero cuando a Hiashi le llegase la hora… quería hacer algo más espectacular. Aunque tampoco lo tenía pensado. Debía pensarlo, preguntarle a Hanabi, tener paciencia. Después, todos los hilos se sujetarían unos a otro y él podría cortarlos uno a uno sin necesidad de ensuciarse las manos.

Se sonrió, pensando en lo que estaban logrando sólo dos personas. No imaginaba lo que podrían hacer si fuesen más. De todas maneras, ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía.

* * *

Hinata mordió el lápiz que usaba para apuntar en su nuevo diario, un regalo de su madre en su estancia en el hospital (quien decía que creía que ya era hora de cambiar a más mayor). Era bastante sobrio, como a ella le gustaba: grande, con las cubiertas negras, de textura suave y páginas blancas levemente amarilleadas, dándole un toque antiguo. Si su madre supiera lo que había pasado con el otro; algún día, su primo se las pagaría por destrozarlo y quedarse páginas.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no escribía nada personal en ningún lugar, así que, debido a las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, empezar no se le hizo muy difícil:

_"Querido diario…" —empezó— "Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga y tengo casi diecinueve años. A tu antecesor lo rallaron, lo rompieron y lo sometieron a todo tipo de torturas, pero no te preocupes, a ti te esconderé bien para que eso no ocurra"._

Hinata sonrió levemente por la tontería que había escrito.

_"En fin, ha pasado largo tiempo desde que no cuento mis vivencias en papel, pero todo está más o menos igual aquí: la carrera universitaria que eligieron para mí no me gusta y me quiero cambiar a Medicina, mi madre sigue igual de sobreprotectora que siempre, aunque algo ha cambiado en ella últimamente. Mi padre sigue igual de machista (no sé si ese es el nombre más respetuoso para él). Neji… bueno, Neji es Neji. Respecto a él —aunque no debería apuntar esto aquí—, no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. Con sus estupideces, está consiguiendo atraerme. Hemos tenido varios roces que no debería tener con un primo: uno en una coctelería de mala muerte, otro en la bañera de casa y un largo etcétera. En ocasiones me molesta su carácter, su forma de actuar. Algunas veces está loco y otras sereno. A veces no sé si me atrae o no. Mi cabeza está tan perdida por él y lo que me hace, que no sé qué siento en realidad". _

Hinata dejó de escribir por unos segundos y miró hacia la entrada de la habitación, pensando en que él podría interrumpirla en cualquier momento si seguía escribiendo. Dejó un momento el diario en la cama, y se levantó para cerrarla, pero al llegar, escuchó algo a través de ésta y dada su curiosidad, la entreabrió. Quizá no debió verlo, pero al hacerlo, dos personas estaban besándose: su madre y su primo, como dos buenos amantes. Él estaba de espaldas, ella encima de sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Ambos con una calma que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Un sentimiento extraño la atravesó al ver la cara de placer de su madre, mientras abría los ojos y en ellos se dibujaba una mezcla de lujuria y victoria mientras la miraba directamente a ella. Hinata no quiso seguir mirando aquella escena tan íntima y cerró su puerta de mala manera, con un portazo que retumbó en todo el primer piso. Apretó los dientes, asustada, esperando que no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento. Sólo cuando los abrió, un abominable sentimiento indeterminado la asoló. ¿Aquellas sensaciones eran reales? Jamás había sentido tal desesperanza, tal rabia… ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿qué había cambiado en ella para sentirse así en un momento? No tenía ningún sentido. No podía pensar así. Sabía del lío entre ellos dos, no la sorprendía, lo aceptaba. ¿Pero por qué aquella explosión de sentimientos la desolaba de tal manera? Su expresión se ensombreció. En su interior, estaba segura que lo sabía, aunque no quería reconocerlo.

¿Qué era lo que empezaba a sentir por Neji? Reflexionó y volvió a coger su diario, escribiendo:

_"Puede que me equivocara en la línea anterior… quizá mi inconsciente está deseando a Neji como… hombre. Y eso es algo que no permitiré"._

* * *

Casi catorce horas de viaje le habían agotado lo suficiente para querer llegar al hotel inmediatamente. Dormir sería un lujo que no podría darse en los siguientes días a causa de toda la organización que debería llevar a cabo. Se tocó la herida en la ceja derecha: intentar disponer de su mujer otra vez no había sido fácil ni posible. La lamparilla de diseño le había servido a Hikari para abrirle un corte por el que le habían dado seis puntos en el hospital.

Maldita zorra. No había podido ser suya, le había herido como a un mísero perro callejero. Ella ya no era más la dulce y obediente mujer con la que se había casado. Hikari era una mujer diferente, dura como el acero, que ahora no dudaba golpearle. Y lo peor es que sentía su orgullo herido, su hombría por los suelos.

Hiashi Hyuuga bufó mientras salía del coche y miraba el elegante hotel donde pasaría la noche. De momento debía centrarse en su trabajo, en lo que haría allí en ese nuevo país: Estados Unidos. Olvidar era imposible, sin embargo, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Una nueva vida de éxitos empezaba para él y no la pensaba dejar marchar por nada ni nadie.

* * *

Se separó de Neji apenas vio a su hija cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, queriendo solucionar algo que ya le era imposible. Quizá no debieron ponerse frente a su puerta. Puede que el destino quisiese que les viera… Igualmente, seguía confusa por aquella mirada de celos y rabia. Era imposible confundirla con una de sorpresa. No sabía si asustarse porque ella les hubiese visto o por aquel sentimiento que le parecía tan raro en Hinata. No dejaba de preguntarse qué acababa de ocurrirle a su hija. Aunque no le costó mucho recordar algo: aquel día que les había visto besarse en la habitación a Neji y a ella. Creyó que podría olvidar aquella escena, pero ahora lo hacía con exactitud, casi como el primer día. ¿Quizá estaba en eso la causa de aquella mirada? Tanta confusión no era posible dentro de su mente, aunque no le costaba entender que a Hinata le gustaba Neji.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Neji la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Estás como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

—Lo siento, Neji —se disculpó Hikari, alejándose de su rostro—. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Quizá no debería haberte besado, ¿te ha molestado?

Por suerte, él no se había dado cuenta de nada. No sabía bien cómo, pero había tenido el irremediable deseo de besarle. Mientras le abrazaba en el pasillo y él la consolaba, la mente se le había ido a otros lugares más profundos de su mente y al ver sus labios, no había podido evitar la tentación.

—Sabes que no pasa nada —dijo él, con tono tranquilizador—. Ya lo hemos hecho más veces; supongo que te queda claro que es algo por puro divertimento y no me molesta. Todo queda en familia.

Neji fue tan sincero que Hikari sufrió un espasmo en el pecho. Tragó saliva. Se había estado haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con él, tantas que ahora no sabía dónde esconderlas. Había olvidado que su relación sólo era esa: un mero juego para aliviar tensiones. Suspiró. Con el divorcio, quizá se acabaría, como también se acabarían muchas cosas más pronto… y vendrían peores.

—Tienes razón —sonrió, ocultando sus pensamientos más superficiales, que amenazaban con surgir en cualquier momento—. Aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos…

Pronto recordó por qué él la interrogaba, y calló. No quería hablar.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? —preguntó él, cortándola.

—¿Lo crees necesario? —preguntó ella, haciéndose la desentendida—. He tenido un ataque de nervios, sólo eso, no quiero que te preocupes por mí. He tenido mucho estrés últimamente.

Neji bufó. Sabía que le pasaba algo y a él no podía ocultárselo.

—Hace un momento estabas llorando, ¿eso es un ataque de nervios o algo más? Además... —Neji tenía otro as en la manga—. ¿Qué pasó hace cuatro días? Cuando volví, lo vi todo revuelto abajo.

Hikari tragó saliva, nerviosa. Para nada le iba a decir a Neji lo que le ocurría. Ni muerta.

—Pues no lo sé, quizá el viento —Hikari se sentía un poco extrañada. Desde el domingo anterior, su sobrino se estaba comportando de forma poco habitual. Antes no le importaba casi nada; ahora a todo reaccionaba, a su parecer, de una manera poco habitual—. ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que me pase, Neji? Déjame ir a mi habitación.

Neji se apartó un poco de ella. Quizá sí se había pasado preguntándole tanto. Lo dejaría estar por un tiempo. Tampoco quería estresarla demasiado. Sabía bien que, para ser él, estaba comportándose de manera poco normal. Poco centrada.

—Está bien —le dijo, alejándose aún más.

Neji se dio la vuelta y bajó la escalera, dejando a su tía allí de pie, sin nada más que decir.

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que no le llamaba y, ciertamente, tenía muchas ganas de charlar con él. Tumbada en la cama, marcó su número y escuchó varios pitidos antes de que él cogiera el teléfono.

—¿Kakashi? —preguntó, con tono sarcástico—. ¿Estás muerto?

—¿Mmmm? —un murmullo resonó por al otro lado de la línea, como si alguien se acabase de levantar—. Hikari, ¿eres tú?

—¿Quién más sería? —sonrió. Su amigo era un vago de cuidado— ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Sí, ¿qué querías? —ahora sonaba más despierto—. ¿Ha pasado algo? Hacía ya dos semanas que no llamabas, ¿cómo vas con la novela?

Hikari dudó en contarle algo por teléfono; quería contar con su presencia para decirle las cosas, porque era algo de suma importancia.

—La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso, Kakashi —su voz sonó triste—. ¿Podríamos hablar ahora… quizá en algún bar? Necesito contarte una cosa.

—Bueno, está bien —habló, casi con vagancia—. Suenas importante.

—Gracias. En quince minutos te recojo.

—Vale —la línea se cortó.

Hikari se levantó de la cama, dejó el teléfono sobre ésta y salió por la puerta, dispuesta a coger el coche e irle a contar a Kakashi aquello tan importante.

* * *

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y otra vez estaba allí, en la habitación de su prima, viendo como ésta se había quedado dormida con el maldito diario encima. Otra oportunidad para leer, pensaba Neji, que se aburría en su cuarto y había entrado para ver lo que ella hacía. Y sí, la dormilona lo había vuelto a hacer. Escribir y quedarse dormida. Lo cierto es que no perdía oportunidad de molestarla; se había convertido en un vicio. Como si no supiera que él podía entrar y encontrar sus más preciadas memorias recluidas entre cien hojas. Se acercó y trató de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero ella lo mantuvo agarrado y abrió los ojos:

—¿Qué es lo que intentas? —le preguntó ella, medio dormida, sentándose en su lecho—. ¿Tanto te interesa esto? —le puso el diario enfrente y lo apartó enseguida—. Pues ni hablar.

Él puso cara de fastidio por no poder completar lo que quería hacer, pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad: —Tenía ganas de leer —sonrió, irónico—Y la puerta estaba abierta, así que… entré.

A Hinata le dio mucha rabia el hecho de que se presentara allí con esas palabras, pretendiendo leer lo que no era suyo. Recordó lo que había ocurrido entre él y su madre unas horas antes y se irritó considerablemente. Eso, y que no había dormido demasiado a gusto, dijeron mucho de ella al hablar de nuevo:

—Eso es muy obvio, pero se suponía que no tenías que aparecer por aquí, ¿recuerdas? —argumentó ella, cogiendo el diario y guardándolo bajo su almohada. —. Ahora mismo no quiero verte, Neji, así que vete de aquí.

Neji se quedó contrariado. Normalmente, su prima le decía mil cosas antes de intentar echarlo de su cuarto, hasta que llegaban a lo que llegaban, pero esta vez ella estaba extraña, irritada, sin muchas ganas de seguirle la corriente en sus juegos. Sólo había una solución a eso…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, haciéndose el irónico— ¿Otra vez con la regla?

Ella no contestó y se dispuso a volver a dormir, ignorándolo por completo. Pero Neji no era un hombre al que ignoraran, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, invadió la cama de su prima y la aprisionó contra ésta. Hinata no quiso inmutarse, pero, para alguien como ella, algo como eso era una misión imposible. A pesar de su rabia, no podía hacer nada contra sus sentimientos de rabia, de irritación, de asco, de… celos. Porque aunque se lo negara, existían, y no quería que él la tocara habiendo tocado antes a su madre. ¡Era un asqueroso, una mala persona, le odiaba! Sentía que cada vez que él la tomaba, se aprovechaba de ella, de su cuerpo, de su alma y sus sentimientos. Aunque jamás la hubiera tocado sexualmente, se sentía totalmente usada. Era una sensación tan horrible, tan imposible ocultar…

—Contesta a mi pregunta, Hinata —preguntó, tan clavados sus ojos en Hinata que ella olvidó momentáneamente su enfado. Ella trató de ignorarlo, pero él bajó hasta su oído y le volvió a decir—: Contesta o te la haré contestar por mis propios medios.

Neji, reteniendo sus muñecas con más fuerza, la miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos una tono azúreo que jamás había visto, denotando que estaba furiosa. Específicamente con él. Él era un inexperto en temas relacionados con sentimientos, y no entendía para nada aquella expresión de rabia por parte de su prima, pero sabía que iba dirigida a él. Aunque su mente despierta no lograba atar cabos sobre el por qué. Al fin ella habló, quizá sólo para quitárselo de encima:

—Pasa que ya me he cansado de qué… juegues conmigo —soltó ella, casi sin aire, con sus ojos grises clavados en él.

Neji se sorprendió un poco de aquellas palabras, pero lo ocultó de los ojos de su prima enseñándole su habitual sonrisa torcida y soltando una de sus frases típicas:

—¿Jugar contigo? —preguntó él, a modo de respuesta— Jugamos mutuamente el uno con el otro. No seas mentirosa. No quieras culparme a mí de todo.

—Yo nunca he querido jugar, tú siempre me has obligado —pronunció, como si se tratase de otra persona.

—Jamás podrás negar lo mucho que te ha gustado, lo mucho que querrías que te follara… —pronunció Neji, lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Hinata trató de resistirse al impulso que tuvo de rodearle el cuello y besarle. No podía ser débil ahora que estaba tan enfadada, porque sabía que aquel estado le duraría poco y después volvería a ser la buena chica de siempre: la que siempre quería ayudar, agradar y amar a su prójimo. Bufó. Odiaba aquella faceta de ella misma tanto como odiaba que Neji jugara con ella. Le odiaba, tanto como odió a su madre aquella tarde al verla besarse con él. Les odiaba a ambos tanto como a sí misma. Una marea de pensamientos se adueñaron de su mente, confundiéndola, martirizándola. Le decían que quizá había comprendido tarde lo que Neji intentaba con ambas: sólo jugar. Se arrepentía mil veces de no haberse revuelto más cuando él la tocó en los meses anteriores. Ahora estaba sucia, tan sucia que quería morir de la manera más trágica posible.

—Sólo quiero que te vayas, que te vayas de una vez —suspiró, sin atreverse a mirarle. Las palabras que estaba diciendo le dolían incluso a ella—. Eres una persona tan horrible… te odio, Neji. Me gustaría que sufrieses lo mismo que yo contigo. Sólo para que sepas lo que es el acoso al que tú me sometes.

En ese momento ya no era la Hinata _"buena"_ sino la Hinata _"sincera"_ la que hablaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de volver a dejarse engañar por un hombre? ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido Neji adueñarse de algo tan sagrado como sus sentimientos? Le odiaba tanto… no entendía por qué él era así.

—Lo comprendo incluso más que tú, niña rica y estúpida —sin necesidad de sonreír más, su expresión se volvió seria. Su prima giró la cabeza, encarando unos ojos fríos como el hielo. La chica sintió ganas de escapar, mas no pudo—. Lo comprendo y jamás serías capaz de entenderlo tan bien como yo. Así que cierra la maldita boca, idiota.

Enseguida, el apriete en sus muñecas cesó y todo el peso de su primo se fue con él por la puerta, la cual cerró con un estallido de la madera. Hinata giró todo su cuerpo a un lado mientras él abandonaba la habitación. Estaba totalmente asustada, pero no arrepentida de sus palabras. A Neji le hacía falta algo como eso, pero nunca pensó en decírselo ella misma. Sin embargo, una pregunta asoló su mente: ¿Qué haría ahora? Después de todo, puede que sí estuviera arrepentida de haber sido tan dura con él. Sólo necesitaba tiempo y pensar en todo aquello. Preocupada, Hinata cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podría dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Hikari se encontraba algo nerviosa, casi comiéndose las uñas por contarle a su amigo lo que le ocurría. Golpeó levemente el volante con la palma de su mano. No había sospechado aquello, lo había sabido aquel mismo día y se había puesto a llorar ante su hija sin decirle qué le pasaba o de qué se trataba. Y no se lo diría. Necesitaba soltarlo todo, y Kakashi Hatake era la persona a quien podía legarle su secreto. A través del cristal de la ventanilla, le vio bajar por la escalera de su piso de soltero. Contuvo el aliento. El momento se acercaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, así que usaría la táctica de decirlo todo de golpe. Por eso, cuando él se acercó y subió al coche, no imaginó lo que ella iba a decirle a continuación. Fue tan repentino que se quedó congelado en su asiento.

—Kakashi… —Hikari tenía los hombros caídos y una expresión triste en el rostro—. Me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada —cerró los ojos, derramando algunas lágrimas de nerviosismo y finalmente soltó aire—. Y lo peor: no sé de quién es.

Parecía que un pedrusco enorme había caído en su cabeza, porque, tan alucinado como estaba, Kakashi no contestaba. Para Hikari, al contrario, vino un alivio inmenso. Dio un hondo suspiro que pareció intranquilizar a su copiloto.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó él, dándolo por sentado.

Ella le miró muy seriamente y luego le dijo:

—No lo es. Es la mayor verdad que te he dicho nunca.

Él se quedó un poco alucinado por aquella afirmación. Casi traumatizado. Lo cierto es que no esperaba tal cosa venida de su compañera. Él la creía una mujer cuidadosa, pero estaba claro que algo había fallado.

—¿Cuántos meses llevas así? —le cuestionó, preguntándose si serían muchos o pocos, pues, por su vientre, no se le notaba.

—Dos y una semana —respondió al instante—. No sé lo qué hacer, de verdad, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar, Kakashi?

—Hombre, contando que nunca he estado embarazado, probablemente iría al médico a ver qué me ocurre. Pero bueno, estando en tu lugar, creo que lo hablaría con alguien más que conmigo. Quizá con un ginecólogo para que te dé mejores opciones que yo —lo explicó todo con bastante lentitud, así que Hikari tuvo tiempo para pensar, hasta que él le preguntó—: ¿Lo has hablado con alguien?

Hikari le miró, otra vez preocupada por sus recientes pensamientos. Estaba claro que tenía pocas opciones para _"solucionar"_ un problema así. Además, se estaba divorciando. Un sudor nervioso cubrió sus manos y su frente. Estaba asustada, y a pesar de las vueltas que le había dado al asunto, no sabía bien qué hacer.

—No, y con esto del divorcio... Estoy tan asustada, Kakashi.

—¿De quién crees que es? —ella le miró con expresión de no saber ni estar segura de nada, así que Kakashi no tuvo necesidad de oír una respuesta por parte de Hikari.

Pasó un rato en el que no llegaron a nada en la conversación. En el interior del coche, sólo cabían suspiros y respiraciones difusas. No tenían ni siquiera de qué hablar después de aquella noticia. Hikari fue la que, para abrir alguna temática de la que hablar, empezó a hablar:

—¿Te había contado lo mío con Neji? —lo dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Pues hace tres meses estábamos en nuestro punto álgido. Pero en ese momento también estuve varias veces con mi marido, así que no estoy muy segura.

—Algo me habías contado sobre lo de tu sobrino, sí, aunque no me lo creía mucho, y después de leer tu borrador antes de ayer, me quedó aún más claro.

—¿Cómo no pudiste creértelo? —exigió saber ella, algo enfadada—. Siempre te cuento las cosas sinceramente. No deberías

Él sonrió y le acarició el cabello, como si se tratase de un juego. Los ojos de Hikari, brillantes por algunas lágrimas que aún no habían caído, le llevaron a mirarla fijamente una vez más. Ella bajó la mirada, volviendo a sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Hikari? —le preguntó él, pensando en una solución fácil a aquel problema. Estaba bien despierto, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que no resultó ser demasiado brillante para Hikari—. Podría hacerme cargo de él.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la idea de su amigo. No estaba preparada para algo así, de verdad, y no quería que su amigo y editor se hiciera cargo de un niño que no era suyo. No entendía por qué había tenido esa idea que la llenaba de sentimientos poco precisos, así que se negó:

—¡Por dios, Kakashi, no! No quisiera cargarte con una criatura no nacida.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué vas a hacer? —el hombre no tenía idea de lo que su amiga iba a hacer. Le quedaban varias opciones, y todas ellas conllevaban practicarse algún tipo de proceso en el cuerpo.

Hikari sabía con certeza que si alguien descubría de su embarazo, se formaría un gran lío en la familia, sobretodo si Hiashi, ahora que estaban a punto de divorciarse, se enteraba. Si eso pasara, seguramente querría retenerla a su lado. Por el contrario, si el padre era Neji y él lo descubría, se sentiría muy engañado. Quizá no querría verla de nuevo. Además de eso, ella ya no quería tener más hijos. Con casi treinta y ocho años, no estaba segura que fuese una buena idea aventurarse en aquel mundo otra vez. Al contrario que los contras, los pros no pesaban; tener un bebé ya no estaba en los planes de Hikari Hyuuga. No es que le gustara, pero ahora era una mujer libre y no pretendía dar a luz. No tenerlo era la única solución valida para ella.

—Si me doy prisa, aún puedo abortar —le informó finalmente.

—Lo entiendo —le contestó Kakashi, comprensivo—. Es totalmente respetable que no quieras tenerlo. Ahora mismo, con tu situación, ese niño no viviría feliz.

—¿Podrás acompañarme? —Hikari Hyuuga no pretendía ponerse triste.

—Sabes que sí —sonrió él. Su amiga podía contar con él para lo que quisiera—. Eso no deberías ni preguntarlo.

Entonces Hikari le abrazó. Quería agradecerle las veces que estaba ahí para ella, los momentos en que habían charlado sobre tantos temas, las veces que le hacía favores que nadie más podía. Quería demostrarle que ella también estaría ahí para él en cualquier momento. Para ella, a quien no le quedaba casi familia, Kakashi era casi como un hermano.

* * *

Neji no se molestó ni en encender la luz de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó entre ésta y el resto de la habitación, aborreciendo el paisaje tras la ventana, repleto de casas y un cielo sin estrellas gracias a las farolas. No pensó en nada por unos minutos, recapacitando sobre lo que había ocurrido, lo que ella había dicho...

_"Sólo quiero que te vayas, que te vayas de una vez", "eres una persona tan horrible… te odio, Neji. Me gustaría que sufrieses lo mismo que yo contigo. Sólo para que sepas lo que es el acoso al que tú me sometes"._

Menuda mosquita muerta, qué asco le daba esa chiquilla, ¿quién se creía ella para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Acaso se creía la víctima. Que no negara que también le gustaba, que se lo pasaba bien jugando a su _"juego"_. Le enfurecía que no lo reconociera. Ella siempre tan tímida, tan dulce, tan estúpida... y ahora, ¿por qué surgían de su boca unas palabras tan hirientes?, ¿por qué no cerraba su maldita boca y se iba a la mierda de una vez por todas? Realmente, parecía que ella actuaba según el día. Pero no podía hacerle eso a él. Jamás se lo iba a permitir.

Aunque había algo que mejoraba su humor: su prima Hinata estaba celosa. Tan celosa que se le notaba a leguas. Por la tarde, cuando su tía le había besado, había oído la puerta del cuarto de ella cerrarse con fuerza. Después de eso, Hikari parecía haber visto un fantasma. Eso le hacía sospechar, por eso había querido ver cómo reaccionaba. Pero no le gustó su reacción de enfado, sus ojos enfurecidos como nunca.

Aunque, que ella se hubiese puesto así por él, daba para sonreír por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Jueves, mediados de Octubre.

Los días pasaron sin que Hinata saliese mucho de su cuarto, sólo para ir y venir de la universidad. Últimamente, su madre se encerraba en su cuarto. Por lo visto, un resfriado. Ella no iba más de lo necesario, saludándola siempre muy escuetamente, con un hola o un adiós y hablándose sin estar muy al tanto de lo que ella contestaba. Ya se le había pasado el enfado, pero aún guardaba cierta reticencia en hablar con ella más extensamente. Aquellos días, las cosas estaban igual excepto que habían cambiado el vestuario de verano por el de otoño, pues ya comenzaba a refrescar más de la cuenta. Hiashi aún no había vuelto aún. Estaría varios meses más en Estados Unidos, trabajando y arreglando papeles. Sólo volvía de vez en cuando a Japón, y era para hacer trabajo en su despacho, así que no se pasaba por la mansión Hyuuga en ningún momento. Con Neji era todo diferente: ya no la molestaba, aunque no era su récord. En Septiembre había hecho lo mismo, dejándola bastante en paz hasta hacía pocas semanas, cuando volvió a las andadas. Varias veces se sorprendió pensando en él más de la cuenta, preguntándose si estaría bien, si se le habría pasado el enfado… porque a ella, por supuesto, sí se le había pasado.

* * *

Tumbada en la camilla del quirófano del hospital, Hikari Hyuuga recordó que una vez, hacía casi diecinueve años, en una parecida le atendieron el parto de Hinata. Hoy era para una cosa diferente, totalmente antónima y se sentía muy diferente a aquella vez. Sentía algo de miedo. La anestesia aún no había hecho efecto en sus sentidos, así que recordaba como, mucho tiempo atrás, fue una madre primeriza. Muchos recuerdos invadían su mente al recordar aquel quirófano, tan parecido a todos los demás pero igual al sitio en que sostuvo a su hija por primera vez. Hacía unos minutos, el ambiente y el trato de las enfermeras le parecía frío y hostil, pero mientras la anestesia hacía su efecto, los recuerdos iban borrándose uno a uno. Kakashi estaba al otro lado del quirófano, en la sala de espera; de alguna manera, sabiendo que él estaba a pocos metros de ella, se sentía más segura.

—Ahora contaremos hacia atrás empezando por diez, señora Hyuuga… —el cirujano le habló con calma y ella lo oyó como si se tratara de un sueño—. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

La mujer no llegó ni al cinco. Cayó en una inconsciencia sin sueños, de la que no despertó hasta pasadas unas dos horas, ya sin ninguna criatura en su interior.

* * *

Poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, las copias surgían desde la fotocopiadora de la facultad de ciencias informáticas. Él era estudiante y le habían pagado bastante bien el trabajo, así que lo había aceptado irremediablemente. La beca para estudiar en esa universidad la había obtenido por pura suerte y tenía que llevar un sueldo a casa trabajando por las tardes; siendo sincero, necesitaba el dinero por pura necesidad.

Aunque, ¿por qué no decirlo? Odiaba a la clase de niños ricos a la que pertenecía ese tal Neji Hyuuga. Toda su familia eran peces gordos, según había oído, aunque ya estaban casi todos muertos. Él pensaba que todos aquellos ricachones no se merecían lo que tenían. No sabía de la mano ejecutora de aquel papelito, sólo había recibido un correo electrónico hablándole de una tarea fácil de llevar a cabo y por la cual le pagarían una gran suma por completarla satisfactoriamente. Y el dinero fue lo que más llamó su atención.

—Quien ha hecho este papel, lo ha hecho con rabia —habló para sí, mientras las copias seguían saliendo una a una y con una rapidez increíble. Se rió—. Seguro que tiene que ser pobre y tenerle mucha manía a ese Hyuuga. Que se joda.

Cada vez faltaba menos, así que fue juntando hojas y hojas hasta tener un buen fajo. Hizo varios, y cuando al fin la fotocopiadora paró, subió al patio de la facultad y lanzó varias pilas de papeles por cada una de las cuatro esquinas del edificio, todo lo lejos que pudo. Después, bajó como si nada, pegando una de aquellas hojas en el tablero informativo de la facultad. Así, sonrió, todos tendrían una visión de lo que había hecho ese Hyuuga en su adolescencia. Ya no pasaría desapercibido. Para nada.

* * *

—¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro? —le preguntó Kakashi una vez llegaron al exterior de la mansión.

Habían salido del hospital hacía sólo media hora, así que sabía que su amiga no se encontraba tan bien como quería fingir. No podía negarlo, se preocupaba mucho por ella. Aunque no pudo hacer nada ante su negación.

—No, Kakashi, debes tener cosas que hacer —le respondió ella, intentando que no se preocupara más. Ya lo había visto suficiente nervioso en el hospital—. Yo sólo subiré, irá a mi habitación y dormiré. Estoy agotada.

—¿Seguro? —se aseguró él una vez más.

—Seguro —sonrió mientras se giraba y caminaba despacio al interior de su hogar.

Al partir, Kakashi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un coche oscuro le seguía. Tampoco Hikari, que ya se deslizaba al interior de la mansión.

* * *

Una vez entró a la mansión Hyuuga, Hikari suspiró. Le había costado tres horas recuperarse de aquel trance al que la habían sometido con fármacos, pero ya se encontraba en su casa, tranquila y sin más dolor que el de su vientre, en el que, horas antes, había llevado un feto de tres meses. Le dolía a rabiar, como si tuviese el período o acabase de dar a luz. Y de hecho se le parecía en algo, porque sangraba como después del parto de Hinata. Sosteniéndose la parte baja del vientre, subió las escaleras y, una vez en su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y se recostó lo más cómoda que pudo.

Ahora sólo deseaba dormir, a la mañana siguiente un nuevo día habría comenzado y quería volver a sentirse fuerte otra vez; hacer cosas, sobrellevar el divorcio y vivir una vida nueva lejos de su, pronto, ex-marido. Ahora que tenía aquel asunto solucionado, quería vivir de nuevo sin preocupaciones, sin temor a quedar embarazada, vigilando cada vez. Se juró a sí misma un descuido así no volvería a causarle problemas.

* * *

Tenten abordó a Hinata cuando ésta aún se estaba poniendo su fina chaqueta de lana dulce. Tenten la había informado de algo que se haría en unas semanas en su casa: una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween. Tenten, como había descubierto hacía algunos días, era bastante amante de las fiestas. Sus padres —ricos, por supuesto— le daban el dinero y ella las organizaba sin mucha dificultad, así que cada año había un mínimo de diez. Se impresionó muchísimo cuando supo esto, pues no esperaba una afición así en una chica tan amable y risueña. Si hubiera podido adivinar sus aficiones, habría dicho que era amante de la lectura y los libros de contabilidad, pero obviamente no era muy buena adivinando cosas.

A Hinata no le gustaba ir a fiestas, no por nada, sino porque nunca tenía con quien ir ni tampoco la invitaban. Pasar doce años recluida en un colegio no implicaba que no conociera el mundo de las fiestas (las hacían en los cuartos, a escondidas de las monjas), pero tampoco es que hubiese ido mucho a éstas. Más bien eran fiestas light, con poco alcohol, mucho vino de cartón y muy poca fiesta. El prototipo de fiesta al que había ido distaba mucho de las fiestas universitarias que se celebraban en aquella ciudad.

—Mmmm… pues no sé… ¿Qué haréis? —le preguntó para hacer tiempo. No sabía si quería ir, porque como siempre, desconfiaba más de ella misma que de los demás.

—Pues mira, habrá un pasadizo del terror a la entrada, buena música y muchos juegos —le comentó, muy sonriente—. Me haría mucha ilusión que vinieses, he invitado un montón de personas y te lo vas a pasar en grande.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada que ponerme —habló Hinata, tímida, dando a entender que sí iba pero que no lo iba a decir directamente—. Hace mucho que no me disfrazo y seguramente no tengo ropa de ese tipo en el armario —sonrió un poquito, tratando de no sonar tan seca. No supo si consiguió o no su cometido, pero al parecer a Tenten le daba igual.

—Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a escoger algo que te quede bien, Hinata —parecía tan resuelta que la joven se dejó llevar escaleras abajo mientras la otra le comentaba el disfraz que se iba a poner y lo que le sugería a ella.

Pensaban coger el autobús juntas, así que caminaron alegremente hasta la parada, no sospechando lo que pasaría a continuación.

—¿Aquel de allí no es tu primo? —preguntó repentinamente Tenten, señalándole a una persona a lo lejos.

Hinata miró y vio una figura alta, de cabello castaño largo y camiseta azul claro: en efecto, era él. Lo reconocería rápidamente en cualquier lugar, llevase lo que llevase. Su cabello y silueta eran inconfundibles. Por el gesto de cabeza que hizo su compañera, Tenten comprendió que la respuesta era afirmativa. Hinata desvió la mirada, fijándose distraídamente en el edificio. Entonces, como si de lluvia se tratase, cientos de papeles comenzaron a caer del cielo, cubriéndolo todo de blanco. Subió la vista y vio que caían del tejado del edificio, pero no pudo divisar quién era el culpable de que tamaña cantidad de papel se desperdiciara. Algunos de aquellos papeles cayeron a sus pies, y con curiosidad, tomó uno de ellos, leyendo la frase impresa en él. Enseguida, su rostro se volvió de cera, blanco como la nieve. Hinata no podía creer lo que allí ponía, ni siquiera podía entender por qué la gente, tan cruel, proclamaba esas injurias. Cobardes. No pudo más que sentir desprecio por la persona que lo había escrito.

¿Quién lo había hecho… quién había escrito semejante barbaridad sobre Neji?

—Lo siento, Tenten —Hinata se disculpó y echó a correr hacia donde había visto caminar a su primo. Su compañera la vio alejarse corriendo a toda marcha, muy confusa por aquella repentina corrediza.

* * *

No sabía bien cómo, pero uno de aquellos papeles llegó a él de la manera más aterradora posible: alguien se lo lanzó hecho una bola a la cara, riéndose de él. Era un chico de un curso inferior al suyo. El estómago se le pudrió cuando lo abrió y leyó aquella frase, aquella frase que le calcinó el alma de mil manera distintas, que le hizo revivir casi al instante recuerdos dolorosos, episodios negros de su vida, como una película de los años treinta con tintes oscuros. Y cuando se giró, todo fue a peor: Los papeles caían en hileras desde el tejado de la facultad de ciencias informáticas y su prima, a varios metros de él, le miraba convertida en estatua de sal.

—¿Es que acaso sientes pena por mí? —le preguntó, duro como una piedra e inmovil, apretando la bola de papel contra su mano—. Que no te importe, Hyuuga. No necesito nada de ti —lo dijo con suficiente rencor como para que Hinata bajara la cabeza.

—Neji… —trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Estaba demasiado angustiada por él. No podía entender cómo podía haber personas que dijeran esas mentiras. Al fin, con un hilo de voz, dijo—: No es cierto, así que… no creo que debas preocuparte.

Neji seguía parado en la acera, con los hombros rectos e incapaz de ponerse en una postura más relajada. Todo en sí parecía antinatural, desde su expresión calculada a la perfección, hasta sus andares, más recortados que de costumbre. Le vio caminar como si nada por la acera del campus, reaccionando de una manera que no era normal en él. No estaba despreocupado; estaba tan tenso que, exagerando, seguramente no podría ni sentarse. Juntando algo de valor, la muchacha le siguió y cuando al fin estuvo lo suficientemente próxima y le tocó la espalda, él se giró, y con una mirada que le heló hasta los huesos, le ordenó:

—No me toques.

Ella apartó la mano enseguida y ni se atrevió a volver a intentarlo, sin embargo, le siguió un rato más con la vista hasta que le vio alejarse. Presionado en el puño de su primo, seguía uno de aquellos asquerosos papeles con mentiras inscritas en ellos. Hinata no había podido dejar de mirarlo mientras él se alejaba. Se le atenazó el corazón: a su primo le afectaba demasiado aquella situación; demasiado para que aquellas palabras fuesen simples mentiras escritas en papel…

* * *

Y mientras Hinata seguía corriendo hacia su primo, Tenten cogió un papel del suelo y leyó la única frase que lo cubría:

_"Con dieciséis años, Neji Hyuuga se prostituía a cambio de drogas y dinero"._

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Ridesh, Gambacho, Diana_Carolina, Anna_04, Flordezereso, Ina_Minina, Stephygrock3107, Bell, PhoebeJunko, Hinataxd, Daniratoe** y **La lectora desesperada. **

¡También agradezco a quienes me pusieron en favoritos y alertas!

¡Abrazos para todas/os! :)


	18. Torbellino

**Nota: **¡Hola, chicas/os! Yo ya sé que me vais a matar, pero he tenido un bloqueo fatídico. Aún no lo he superado, pero me recupero poco a poco. Pero lo que digo siempre: voy a terminar esta historia cueste lo que cueste, al igual que las demás. Quiero daros las gracias a las/los que leeis esta historia y enviáis comentarios y críticas constructivas. Sé que tengo que responderos, y que es de muy mala educación no hacerlo, pero tengo mucho que hacer y se me pasa. Lo siento mucho por eso e intentaré contestar las próximas veces. También a los que no os animáis a escribir un comentario pero me ponéis en favoritos y alertas, gracias.

**En el capítulo anterior:  
**De sopetón, Hikari se entera que está embarazada y aborta un hijo que no sabe si es de su marido o de su sobrino. Hinata siente celos por primera vez al ver a su madre y a su primo besándose y comprende que siente algo más por Neji. Un poco después de todo esto, unos papeles que caen desde el edificio más alto del campus universitario descubren un secreto que Neji llevaba guardando hace años...

* * *

**18.**Torbellino

Viernes, mediados de octubre

Su lengua parecía de trapo al despertar, y aún semiinconsciente, se quedó en la cama, pensando con torpeza: después de alquilar la habitación, se había tomado casi todo lo que había en el mini-bar, quizá tres botellas llenas a rebosar. Pero cualquier cosa habría sido buena aquella noche para calmar su ansiedad, incluso medicamentos. Se sentía tan bien la noche anterior… casi en el cielo con toda aquella bebida dentro del cuerpo. Y aunque ahora su estómago parecía querer explotar, podría jurar que lo haría una y otra vez, hasta volverse un adicto a todo. Pero nada le haría olvidar; nada le haría cambiar lo que ya era y no dejaban de recordarle.

¿Qué era él para el mundo? Sólo un puñado de mierda que nadie quería tocar; sólo una basura más que despreciar. Se odiaba a él mismo más que a nadie en el mundo, y lo peor, él era culpable de todos sus males, de todas sus desdichas, de todas sus ilusiones evaporadas. Era puro cemento. Él podría haber pensado que lo que hacía no estaba bien… pero jamás lo pensó. Necesidad era lo mismo que excusa en el vocabulario de todos. No hacía más que arrepentirse, torturarse insanamente por su pasado, que pesaba cada día más sobre sus hombros.

Sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos antes de llegar allí y beberse algunas de aquellas botellas. Sólo flashes volvían a su mente de vez en cuando, mostrándole pequeñas escenas que su cerebro, que parecía desecho por tamaña cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Pero daba igual. No necesitaba recordar. Ahora mismo, sólo sabía una cosa: no podía ni quería volver a ningún sitio.

* * *

Hikari miró por la mirilla. Para sus mayores penurias, ellos aún seguían allí. Ni siquiera podían salir porque aquellos paparazzi seguían allí, al tanto para hacerles fotos y esperar sus palabras o insultos. Para ellos, cualquiera de las dos cosas serviría para hacer llegar al público la noticia perfecta. Se había enterado de lo de Neji por pura casualidad por Kakashi, quien la había llamado diciéndole que aquella era la noticia de la mañana.

Por supuesto, había desmentido aquellas insinuaciones, pues no creía que fueran verdaderas de alguien como Neji. Cierto era que él lo había pasado mal sin sus padres hasta que Hiashi se decidió a acogerle, pero no se creía que hubiese llegado a aquellos extremos con tal de conseguir dinero… y menos aún drogas. ¿Qué clase de información realista era esa? Qué odiosos llegaban a ser los medios. Y lo peor es que ahora Neji no podría quitarse esa fama en meses. Las consecuencias por aquella pequeña noticia podían llegar a ser desastrosas si no se ponía remedio.

También su hija sabía algo: había estado devorando una revista de prensa rosa que se había comprado. Por supuesto, allí vendría un reportaje enorme sobre la noticia del día. Su rostro no tenía expresión desde ayer por la tarde, cuando había vuelto de la facultad. Debió pasar algo, pero ella ni siquiera se enteró de ello hasta que, la tarde anterior, vio algunos papeles sobresalir de su mochila. Obviamente, le habían llamado la atención porque sobresalían de ella y por las palabras finales impresas en ellos.

Al principio había pensado mal de su hija, pero enseguida, la televisión dijo lo contrario. Todos los programas de prensa rosa eran un hervidero. Era cuestión de poco tiempo que Hiashi se enterase de algo tan grave sobre su apellido. Después de eso, Hinata se metió en su cuarto y no salió hasta la noche, cuando le dirigió pocas palabras y con cierta timidez. Ella lo describía como que, si una brisa soplara, su hija se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes.

Hinata quería mucho a Neji. Eso lo sabía. No se podía ignorar: sobre todo por cómo se miraban. Lo había notado: una veces con furia ciega, otras con pasión, otras con profundo odio. A veces, cuando recordaba aquel beso del que ella había sido testigo desde la oscuridad del pasillo, sentía celos. Celos porque no era ella la afortunada en sentir aquellos labios llenos de deseo.

En ocasiones, una lengua negra corrompía sus pensamientos, los hacía ascender y volatilizarse en llamas de ira. Porque le amaba, como el agua a la tierra. Otras veces tenía miedo, terror ante perder a su única hija por culpa de un hombre, un familiar que se interponía entre ellas. Entonces lo veía claro: la única solución era no amarle más.

Y entonces sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía, que, de momento, aquella era una negativa imposible para ella. Culpabilidad era lo único que se atrevía a sentir en esos momento. Sólo culpabilidad.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenía una preocupación principal: los papeles esparcidos por la universidad, los papeles que hablaban de su sobrino. Lo tenía muy claro: alguien había esparcido eso por toda la universidad y había dejado muy claro para quién estaban dirigido. Mientras eso pasaba, Neji no se había dignado a aparecer y ella estaba cada vez más intranquila, nerviosa y dolorida por el aborto. Lo peor era que no entendía nada. Comenzaba a sentirse irritada al no tener respuestas.

Tenía que pensar muy seriamente sobre lo que le diría al rector de la universidad después de aquellos súbitos problemas.

* * *

Hinata ojeó la revista de prensa rosa (aunque aquello más bien parecía prensa amarilla) que había comprado en el quiosco después de salir de clase y frunció el ceño. No era la clase de mujer que comprara ese tipo de revistas, pero el extenso reportaje sobre su familia y la noticia sobre su primo en la portada le habían llamado la atención poderosamente. Digamos que los periodistas no habían tardado mucho en hacer un extenso reportaje sobre el posible pasado de su primo y toda la deshonra que le daba a la familia Hyuuga con las supuestas verdades que habían salido a la luz. Volvió otra vez al reportaje, en la página cuarenta y dos, y releyó:

_"Neji Hyuuga, único sobrino del presidente de la afamada Hyuuga S.A., tiene un enturbiado pasado que no había salido a la luz hasta ayer, jueves. Según fuentes fiables, en su adolescencia, el genio Hyuuga mantuvo relaciones con hombres y mujeres para conseguir drogas y dinero. Actualmente, estudia y trabaja a partes iguales en la empresa familiar. Desconocemos si en el presente continua con sus "prácticas", pero estos rumores desprestigian claramente el apellido Hyuuga…". _

La muchacha, ya alterada, cerró la revista. No podía seguir leyendo mentiras en una revista como aquella. Nada sonaba serio. Había algo con Neji, desconocía el qué, pero sabía que no era eso. No podía serlo de ninguna manera.

¿Cómo podía lucrarse un periodista, cuyo único deber era informar, con las vidas de otros? No dejaba de preguntarse por qué jugaban así con las personas. Despreciaba con toda su alma a medios como las revistas del corazón. Pero lo peor era la persona que lo había hecho. Estaba segura de dos cosas sobre esa persona: que era alguien que quería hacer daño a Neji y que les había fotografiado en el hospital. Y por qué no decirlo, en el fondo estaba asustada... ¿de qué más podía ser capaz aquella persona por hacerle daño a su primo?, ¿qué más podía hacerle para pisotearle?

Su madre, entrando al comedor echa una furia, la distrajo de sus profundos pensamientos. Al ver a Hinata, le comentó muy malhablada:

—Me pregunto qué coño buscarán sacar de esta casa. Neji ni siquiera está. No les pienso abrir la puerta a esos periodistas de pacotilla.

Hinata observó a su madre: parecía tan irritada como ella misma el día anterior, haciendo gestos con las manos, con un leve sudor por la frente y cara de no sentirse demasiado bien. Quizá era el estrés por aquella situación, que pasaría cuando esas personas se fueran y Neji volviera. Al igual que su madre, también estaba muy preocupada. Rezaba porque él se hubiese quedado en casa de un amigo y no hubiese hecho ninguna tontería.

Se estremeció al rememorar la manera en que su primo había vuelto la noche anterior. Esa persona ni siquiera se le parecía; era otra. El recuerdo de lo sucedido, con él medio ido por el alcohol, aún le erizaba el vello. Tragó saliva, intentanto aliviar lo vivido tan recientemente. A pesar de que aquellos sentimientos de dolor la traicionaban, aún seguía pensando en él como alguien a quien se le debía dar una oportunidad. A pesar de todo lo sucedido. A pesar de que todo había culminado la noche anterior... No seguiría pensando en aquello. Era penoso recordar algo así. No tenía sentido.

—¿Siguen ahí? —preguntó Hinata, sabiendo bien la respuesta. Luego, inocentemente, dijo—: Creo que no seguirán ahí por mucho tiempo. Tendrán que dormir, ¿no?

—Yo creo que son capaces hasta de dormir ahí —su madre se fue a lo peor, entre irónica e irritada—. Están todos en el jardín, con las cámaras en marcha listas para tomarnos fotografías. No sé si llamar a la policía o sacarlos fuera del jardín yo misma, ¡a patadas!

Era cierto: después de venir de la universidad, ellos ya estaban allí. Debieron venir después de que ella entrase a clase. Recordó como casi tuvo que correr por el jardín para que no le preguntaran. Tragó saliva. Pensó en lo que decía su madre: si salir o no. La verdad es que no se sentía segura con esos paparazzi fuera, esperando la carne como perros hambrientos. Entonces, ¿salía o no? Cabía la posibilidad de que siguieran ahí una vez hubiese vuelto a entrar, pero no había más opción. Quería responder a sus preguntas y que se largasen ya. Sabía que si se lo pensaba mucho acabaría por no hacerlo, así que, sin más, se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta de la mansión.

—No pensarás salir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó su madre al verla ir hacia la puerta. De hecho, no esperaba que ella fuese tan ingenua como para hablar con aquella gente. Seguramente le preguntarían sobre muchísimas nimiedades y, respondiera lo que respondiera, publicarían cosas sin sentido—. Cariño, lo que he dicho de salir era broma… Yo conozco a esa gente. Si haces eso, no van a dejar de molestarte.

Su hija ni siquiera la miró; siguió avanzando para hacer realidad su cometido. Hikari se echó las manos a la cabeza, pero, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, fue demasiado tarde para pararla. Sólo esperaba que no hiciesen un titular muy escabroso sobre los comentarios de su hija. Si es que le daba tiempo a hacer alguno.

* * *

Cuando todos los paparazzi se le abalanzaron y la rodearon en tiempo récord a la mitad de la entrada, no pudo siquiera respirar. Se arrepintió intensamente de haber salido. Pensó estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad cuando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron, pero por suerte, consiguió controlarse poquito a poco, respirando con calma. Cualquier tipo de ataque, incluido uno de pánico escénico, podría hacerla sucumbir si no controlaba su respiración.

—P-Por favor, déjenme hablar —habló Hinata con un hilillo de voz, tratando de hacerse oír entre tanto periodista, micrófono y cámara. Una retahila de preguntas salían de sus bocas, sin darle tiempo a responder.

—¿Qué nos puedes decir acerca de tu primo?, ¿son ciertos los rumores?, ¿cómo ha asumido tu familia estas insinuaciones? —las grabadoras y los micrófonos casi le rozaban la boca. No había estado allí ni un minuto y ya empezaba a sentirse molesta, estresada y sin demasiada esperanza de ser oída. En un momento en que ya no pudo más, totalmente en tensión, Hinata explotó:

—¡Escuchad! —exclamó, ya harta de la situación, víctima de su nerviosismo—. Eso es una infamia. Ninguno de esos rumores es cierto. Neji no merece que se hable así de él, y quien lo haya dicho… —al darse cuenta del tono que estaba usando, se calmó un poco— …q-quien lo haya dicho, merece padecer mucho más que esto. P-punto y f-final.

Al final, la solidez de sus palabras fue dejando paso a una timidez casi corrosiva, que la hizo enrojecer hasta la raiz del cabello. Los paparazzi la miraban, haciéndole más preguntas, pero Hinata no pudo más, y sin saber muy bien cómo, se escabulló entre los periodistas y se introdujo en la mansión.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha apagó el televisor y sonrió. Era irreal: la tímida y recatada Hinata hablando en voz demasido alta. Qué bonita defendiendo a su primo a capa y espada, pero qué pena que no sirviera para mucho: él se había encargado de extender el rumor hasta límites insospechados. Digamos que aquella universidad no era la única en estar llenas de papeles. Todas las cadenas de televisión estaban llenas por aquel mensaje. Se había encargado de que todo el mundo se enterase de la suciedad de Neji Hyuuga. Él sabía eso y algunas cosas más de él, y estaría encantado de soltarlas todas en el momento más adecuado. Si supieran todo lo que tenía preparado, esa familia se echaría a temblar. Los iba a llevar a la ruina.

Los dos primos serían los primeros, y Neji en especial, iba a ser el primero. Si se llegaba a recuperar del asco con que la gente lo miraría en la universidad, en el trabajo o en la calle, le tenía preparada otra sorpresa. Y a Hinata: ella era harina de otro costal, parte esencial del plan, con quien se iba a casar...

Habían demasiadas cosas preparadas, pero por ahora, su mayor entretenimiento era Neji. Y pensar que todo aquello lo hacía por Hanabi… pues no era por nada, pero le estaba cogiendo el gusto.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga comía, ya más recuperado, un almuerzo que había pedido por teléfono. No le apetecía salir de la habitación ni siquiera para comer. La televisión estaba encendida y él sólo cambiaba. No le pareció especialmente interesante lo que daban, sin embargo,

—_"¿Qué nos puedes decir acerca de tu primo?, ¿son ciertos los rumores?, ¿cómo ha asumido tu familia estas insinuaciones?" _—Neji, quien hacía zapping en el enorme televisor de la habitación, oyó aquello y se quedó quieto, más pálido que otra cosa. Casi escupió su ración de comida cuando vio la cara de su _"querida primita" _en televisión y alucinó cuando la oyó hablar de aquella manera tan poco tímida.

—_"¡Escuchad!"_—exclamaba ella. Parecía furiosa, casi a punto de caer en un ataque de nervios—. "_¡Eso es una infamia!, ¡Ninguno de esos rumores es cierto! Neji no merece que se hable así de él, y quien lo haya dicho…" _—aquí pareció volver a la normalidad—. —_"…quien lo h__aya dicho, merece padecer mucho más que esto. P-punto y final". _

Quizá era por la resaca, pero Neji no conseguía asumir lo impactado que se encontraba. Ella no era así. Nunca. Con nadie. Tomó otro bocado mientras volvían al plató de "Corazón Nipón" y la presentadora se dedicaba a debatir la noticia con sus colaboradores. Era increíble. Cuanto menos quería ser el centro de atención, más hablaban de él.

* * *

El teléfono sonó insistentemente en la recepción de la cadena AsaiTV, una de las revistas de prensa rosa más populares entre las amas de casa de Japón. No era la primera vez que sonaba. No se avecinaban buenas noticias.

—AsaiTV, buenos días, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —la recepcionista, de unos cuarenta años, gafas de montura roja y cabello corto decía estas palabras, con aburrida indiferencia, desde

—Buenos días los suyos, señora —contestó la voz atronadora de Hiashi Hyuuga por el teléfono—. Soy Hiashi Hyuuga y exijo hablar con su jefa.

El rostro de la mujer pasó de la crispación a la lividez en menos de medio segundo. Enseguida cayó en la cuenta: el apellido "Hyuuga". ¡Dios mío, qué notición! ¡Esto tenía que contarlo, cuanto antes mejor!

—E-Espere, señor… —habló, nerviosa. Con la mano, le hizo signos a un chico que pasaba por allí, garabateó una nota en un papel y se la tendió—. Enseguida le paso con Michi, que es la persona que lleva el programa. Un segundo, por favor.

En menos de cinco minutos, AsaiTV era un hervidero de nervios. La noticia de que Hiashi Hyuuga, patriarca del clan Hyuuga, había telefoneado a la cadena, recorrió hasta el último palmo del edificio. La redacción de Corazón Nipón estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Las llamadas se oían por todos lados; los teclados de ordenador se aceleraban con cada comentario; los murmullos, incesantes, estaban a la orden del día. Todo bullía de emoción y nervios.

La recepcionista habló rápidamente sobre la situación con Michi, la presentadora y productora de Corazón Nipón. Ésta aceptó sin remilgos la llamada, pensando que aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para tener toda la información de primera mano. Lo que no esperaba, era tener que lidiar con un hombre que llevaba tanta violencia en el cuerpo.

—Buenos días, señor Hyuuga, me gustaría...

—Mire, iré al grano —Hiashi habló, ofuscado—: Me ha llegado la noticia a América que han publicado ciertos artículos y reportajes sobre mi sobrino y mi familia en general. Sólo les digo algo: esperen noticias mías.

La conductora del programa ni siquiera pudo producir sonido alguno ante tales palabras. Al parecer, se había metido en un buen lío. Sólo al recuperarse un poco, pudo hablar de manera entendible:

—Señor Hyuuga, hay libertad de expresión, así que la cadena y la revista están amparados por la ley —habló claramente Michi—, sin embargo, debería leer usted los periódicos locales. Hay muchas noticias sobre cómo alguien escampó papeles por las principales cadenas de televisión y redacción de revistas de prensa rosa. Quizá es en la persona que hizo eso a quien debería buscar y no echarnos la culpa a nosotros.

Hiashi se quedó callado un momento; después habló:

—Está bien, muchas gracias por su información —y colgó, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

—Será maleducado.

Colgó el teléfono, y enseguida otra llamada volvió a ocupar su teléfono. Lo cogió y era de nuevo la recepcionista, ¿qué querría esta vez? Sin embargo, su voz alegre la hizo sospechar que se trataba de una noticia (esta vez) agradable.

—No te lo vas a creer, Michi... es alucinante: Ha llamado Hikari Hyuuga y quiere hablar contigo.

* * *

Hikari Hyuuga colgó el teléfono. Había sido una decisión difícil, pero estaba segura de que era la mejor. Lo primero era limpiar el buen nombre de su sobrino, lo siguiente arreglar el estropicio que había hecho su hija al hacer declaraciones frente a aquellos paparazzis, después, hacer de las suyas, y lo siguiente… ¿qué era lo siguiente? Miró a su alrededor: de momento, no había nada más qué hacer, sólo esperar hasta la noche del sábado.

Le daba igual que Hiashi la llamara y le reclamara. Se iba a divorciar de él pronto, pero antes quería dejar su huella en televisión. Torció las comisuras de la boca, intentando sonreír.

* * *

La punta del portaminas que usaba se rompió por décima vez al impactar contra el papel. Quizá era porque estaba muy nerviosa y desde aquella noche no había conseguido dormir dos horas seguidas. O puede que fuera por pensar en la noche anterior, cuando Neji... Quizá no debía recordar aquello, pero visto lo visto y que su mente no la dejaba descansar... Sacó su diario y decidió que aquel era un buen motivo. Así que, evocando el recuerdo de la pasada velada, empezó a escribir...

_A medianoche, Hinata se despertó por un ruido del exterior. Sin ponerse siquiera las zapatillas, se levantó y salió de su habitación de puntillas, sintiendo el frío colarse al resto de su cuerpo desde las plantas de sus pies. Cautelosa por si se trataba de algún ladrón, procuró hacer el menor ruido posible. Llevada por una curiosidad innata, recorrió la planta superior, desde su habitación hasta el baño del final del pasillo, pero no había nadie. Dispuesta a volver a su cuarto, Hinata empezó a caminar, pero de repente su corazón saltó al ver a alguien avanzar desde el inicio de las escaleras. Sus ojos, que ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz, reconocieron la figura rápidamente: Neji. Le vio avanzar a tientas y luego llegar a su puerta y empezar a maniobrar para abrir el manillar. Recorrió la distancia que les separaba poco a poco, intentando que ningún ruido la delatase. Iba a intentar pasar hacia su habitación sin que él se diese cuenta, sin embargo, al pasar por su lado y recordar todo lo sucedido por la tarde, no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre. _

—_Neji… —la mención de su nombre provocó que el susodicho saltase en su sitio de manera graciosa. Hinata contuvo la risa al verle la cara de susto. Con vergüenza por su reacción, añadió—: M-me alegra que hayas vuelto. _

—_Joder —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Parecía agobiado por su presencia— ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme? Vete a tu puto cuarto y déjame en paz. _

_A Hinata le sorprendió aquel tono brusco y agresivo, pero llegó a sus propias conclusiones cuando el olor a alcohol invadió sus fosas nasales. _

—_Hueles a alcohol —comentó, dando un par de pasos hacia su cuarto—. Entonces supongo que será mejor dejarte dormir. _

_Antes de que pudiese volver a su habitación, sin embargo, se vio arrastrada a la pared y chocó con fuerza contra ésta. Por un momento, se le cortó la respiración y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza por el susto. Neji sujetó sus hombros clavandole los dedos en las clavículas, y mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, olió su perfume, que casi se desvanecía entre el hedor a alcohol y a tabaco. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse de dónde provenía el segundo olor cuando su boca se estrelló contra su oído, preguntándole algo a lo que no pudo responder. _

—_¿Por qué siempre eres tan entrometida? —la garganta se le secó. Neji estaba borracho, de eso no había duda, pero a él la bebida parecía ponerle agresivo. Suspiró, queriendo salir de ahí rápido, sin embargo, por la experiencia de veces anteriores, sabía que no la dejaría ir de ahí rápido; y menos en el estado en que él se encontraba. Decididamente, su suerte no era la mejor. _

—_Neji… —por Dios, sabía que no tendría sentido hablar con él tal como estaba, ¿pero de qué manera salir de eso?, ¿es que acaso había una? _

—_¿De qué manera te tengo que hacer entender las cosas, eh, primita? —aquella simple pregunta le erizó el vello. El solo hecho de saberse presa entre sus brazos, volvía a sus piernas tambaleantes como un flan. _

_Sentimientos tan inconexos como la excitación, el terror y la ira cruzaban su anatomía al pensar en tantas situaciones como esa, en cómo terminaban… Al crecer el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cerró los ojos, queriendo tranquilizar sus sentidos. A pesar de la oscuridad, Hinata supo que su primo sonreía con esa típica mueca suya, así que sus nervios crecieron, imaginándole. Pero… ¡no podía! No se iba a dejar vencer; no iba a ser débil nunca más con aquello. Evadiendo a sus sentidos, Hinata le apartó, pero él, más fuerte, la empujó hacia atrás una vez más. _

—_Ahí quietecita, niña entrometida. _

_Transcurrió un corto lapso de tiempo en que él no dijo nada: sólo la veía sin ver, como si pensara. Después, la presa en sus hombros se hizo más fuerte. Sus ojos se volvieron diferentes, y quizá, si una sola luz les iluminara, ella se habría dado cuenta. Pero ella no se movió; no quería darle motivos para seguir atacándola. Lo único que debía hacer era quedarse callada, así quizá Neji la dejaría ir rápido. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, Hinata se vio atacada por unos labios que invadían su boca. En cuanto le fue posible, cerró la boca con toda la fuerza de la que se supo capaz. _

_Le apartó, lo intentó todo, pero él seguía besándola a la fuerza, sin ningún miramiento por si le hacía daño. La agresividad supuraba por cada poro de Neji, quien estaba descontrolado. Tocaba y apretaba todos los rincones que encontraba: sus suaves y turgentes tetas, su culo... Se frotaba incansablemente contra ella, acrecentando su erección. Sin ningún miramiento, besaba su cuello, no importándole dejarlo amoratado en algunos rincones. _

—_¡N...! —su grito no escapó de su garganta, sino que fue ahogado por la mano de Neji. _

_Se vio arrastrada por él hasta dentro de su cuarto mientras forcejeaban. Neji la lanzó hacia la cama, y ella tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando quiso correr hacia la puerta, notó, muerta de miedo, como su primo ya la había cerrado. Por alguna razón, aquello no le recordaba a las demás veces en que casi habían tenido algo. Esto era más forzado, más inusual. Está bien que al principio no había estado de acuerdo en sufrir aquellos jueguecitos que él se traía, pero en aquellas dos semanas anteriores, le había acabado gustando. Pero esta vez era diferente: él ni siquiera era el mismo y aquello no marchaba bien. Además, después del asunto de los papeles volando y ver como lo humillaban, no estaba como para aquello. Esta vez tenía mucho más miedo que las demás... mucho más miedo que aquella vez en que casi la había violado en la bañera. Hinata cerró los ojos y apretó dientes y puños con fuerza. No quería que la forzara de aquella manera. No estaba dispuesta a permitir nada más, pero en su presencia, se veía incapaz de escapar. _

—_¿Q-Qué...? —preguntó ella, asustada y apretándose contra la pared, como si eso la protegiera de él. _

—_Qué estúpida manera de hablar. ¿Aún no sabes qué quiero, Hyuuga? —se acercó peligrosamente a ella—. Te diré lo que quiero: quiero follarte —pareció pensárselo un poco, y con una voz sugerente, comentó—: En realidad... hace tiempo que quiero. _

_Las piernas de Hinata se volvieron de gelatina al oír aquello. Sonaba muy sincero, pero ella lo único que sentía ahora era terror. Quería marcharse de allí lo antes posible. No soportaba esos ojos grises, que la miraban refulgentes pero helados. Notaba en ellos la ira, la angustia, la amargura; la quemazón que le producían en el rostro era insoportable. La hacían sentirse avergozada. _

—_Neji... —pronunció Hinata con todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Sus ojos la introducían en un mundo en llamas—. Déjame ir, por favor —a pesar de todo lo que sentía, la atracción ante él la hacía sucumbir. _

_Neji cada vez estaba más cerca de rozarla. Quería lo que ella no: todo. Hinata experimentó un cambio en su manera de pensar... de repente, todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla de la que despertar. O quizá, quizá era un relato erótico en el que debía dejarse imbuir. ¿Todos sus pensamientos para con él habían sido demasiado inocentes hasta ese momento? Neji era un ser que sufría, y ella lo sabía, pero en el mejor de los casos, ¿podía dejarle hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiese con tal de aliviarse, dejarse resquebrajar por él, con ese deseo que la corrompía a pesar de tener miedo? _

—_Por nada del mundo te dejaría ir —contestó él—. Estás demasiado bien donde estás. _

—_Has bebido —comentó, mientras se pegaba a la pared, como si quisiese confundirse con ella. Sus labios temblaban cuando volvió a hablar—: No sabes lo que haces. _

—_Sé muy bien lo que hago —comentó, muy serio—. La bebida no afecta mi raciocinio. _

_¡Y una mierda! Eso habría querido decir ella, pero no le salió. Estaba claro que la bebida lo ponía violento, y con todo lo demás que él estaba pasando... Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos, le oprimía el pecho, como si le estuviese sobreviniendo un ataque de ansiedad. No podía salir de allí, no podía liberarse de él. Su primo recorrió la distancia que les separaba y, de repente, sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aprisionándola. Como último recurso, el cerebro de Hinata procesó una respuesta rápida: _

—_S-Sé q-que lo has p-pasado mal —la joven tartamudeó al notar su cercanía; sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, p-pero esa no es razón p-para tratarme así. N-no tienes por qué pagar conmigo que hayan dicho esas cosas de ti. _

_Notó como los ojos de Neji se nublaban, quizá intentando encontrar un nuevo insulto. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa, como de rabia. _

—_Qué sabrás tú —contestó, mirándola fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada—. Eso no es nada. Nada comparado con todo._

—_¿Qué es todo? —preguntó, aguantando el peso de su mirada. Con timidez, sus manos se posaron en el pecho de Neji, dibujando un límite invisible por el que ella no quería que pasase._

—_Todo son muchas cosas —lentamente, él bajó la mirada a las manos posadas sobre su pecho, que temblaban de manera imperceptible. Sonrió—. No me vas a parar._

_De un golpazo, la cogió del cuello de la camisa, y sin mucha dificultad, la tiró a la cama de nuevo. Hinata se agazapó rápidamente entre las sábanas, tragando con dificultad al verle quitarse la camisa. Por no decir que visualizó toda su anatomía sin el menor pudor, y al verle acercarse, empezaron a castañearle los dientes de pura ansiedad. Saber lo que se le venía revolucionaba cada zona erógena de su cuerpo, cada mínima parte de su mente era una mescolanza de deseo y terror. Una sensación desagradable con un punto de excitación. Todos sus sentidos la instaban a huir, pero sus piernas ya no respondían._

_La opresión en el pecho se le acentuó. Su respiración estaba descompasada. Él la quería atrapar y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. De repente, estaba atemorizada ante el hombre ante ella. Se tapó la cara con una mano y un sollozo salió de su garganta, casi con agonía. Empezó a llorar sin prestarle más atención a nada. Sólo pensando que no podía huir, que no tenía valor para enfrentar las cosas, que él la violaría sin darle opción a defenderse. Que no la dejaría en paz._

—_P-Por favor, no quiero… no quiero… —suplicó ella, tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos—. N-No quiero más, N-Neji._

_Entonces el silencio la hizo callar de repente. Abrió los ojos para ver los de su primo, fijos en los suyos. Aquellos ojos grises tenían una expresión tan extraña, tan pavorosa y penetrante... Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Por un momento, pensó que él se abalanzaría sobre ella de nuevo, pero no fue así: él se giró, recorrió el espacio hasta la puerta, la abrió y se marchó, dejándola entre temblorosa, avergonzada y desconcertada._

Hinata se miró las manos: las tenía llenas de tinta de bolígrafo. Sudaba. Temblaba. Recordaba. Pero no quería escribir más. No tenía ganas de más. El simple hecho la ponía nerviosa, la hacía temer, la excitaba sobremanera... a la vez que le creaba una sensación de culpabilidad. No había pasado nada, y sin embargo... Todo un revoltijo de sensaciones bailaba en su interior, revolucionando su mente, desbocando su corazón. ¿Y dónde estaba él? Quizá envuelto en algún problema, quizá tirado en la calle, con resaca. Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando todo aquello de la noche anterior, en cómo su propio cuerpo la había sorprendido. Su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Lo recordaría él también...?, ¿y qué diablos pensaría?, ¿cómo se mirarían ahora a la cara?

* * *

Sábado, mediados de octubre

Preparó el DVD con cuidado. Tenía tiempo, así que grabó el archivo, lo comprobó varias veces por si la grabación había fallado y lo metió en una funda. Entonces respiró, felicitándose por el trabajo bien hecho. Un poco más tarde, se puso una chaqueta negra de piel y salió por la puerta con un sobre en el bolsillo. Cogió el deportivo negro del garaje y remontó la calle hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

* * *

Por extraño que pareciera, al despertar al día siguiente, ya no habían paparazzi en el jardín. Eso supuso un gran alivio para Hinata, que se notó más ligera de repente, casi bien si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: nada iba bien. Desde el pasado viernes, su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos, ideas descabelladas, sentimientos y nerviosismo, ¿pero desde cuando no era así?, ¿desde cuándo se cabeza no descansaba de todas aquellas emociones?

Se levantó, se vistió y se dispuso a despejarse dando un paseo. Sin embargo, al ir a salir por la puerta, algo le llamó la atención: un sobre blanco estaba debajo de la puerta, casi dentro de la mansión. Se agachó a recogerlo, entre intrigada y curiosa. Lo miró y vio su nombre escrito en uno de sus lados. Quizá era algo que su madre le había escrito. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo sonó el teléfono y guardó el sobre en su bolsa, olvidándolo por completo.

—¿Sí? —mientras cogía el auricular, se cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo pasó por detrás de la oreja.

—Buenos días, ¿se encuentra la señora Hyuuga?

—No, soy su hija —contestó—. Si quiere, déjeme el encargo.

—Está bien, señorita. Llamamos del Hotel Kinoshita. El sobrino de su madre, el señorito Neji Hyuuga, se encuentra aquí desde hace dos días, y dado que su madre es la titular de la tarjeta de crédito que nos dejó su sobrino la noche pasada, necesitamos su permiso para...

Hinata tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos, interesada. Mientras sostenía el auricular del teléfono y el hombre le explicaba la situación, rebuscó en los cajones de la mesita del teléfono y encontró un lápiz mordido por el culo y un trozo de papel que arrancó de un bloc.

—Entiendo, ¿cuál es su dirección y su teléfono? —habló cuando el hombre terminó. Estaba muy interesada en aquella información—. Se la dejaré a mi madre para que la vea cuando venga.

—Oh, sí, es...

Apuntó rápidamente ambas informaciones en el papel, despidió al encargado del hotel, cogió su bolsa y salió por la puerta con prisa. Caminó calle arriba durante un rato, hasta encontrar una parada de autobús. Aunque tenía sólo unos cuantos "_yenes" _en el bolsillo, le daba para su ida y dos vueltas. Confiaba en que convencería a Neji para volver con ella.

* * *

La vio correr por la calle. ¿Dónde iría, habría visto ya el vídeo, correría para tratar de averiguar quién era el anónimo que lo había dejado en su puerta? Rió ante sus pensamientos. Más le valía irse antes de que ella reconociera su coche. Quizá llamaría a Hanabi para decirle que aquello ya estaba hecho, que pronto empezaría lo mejor y a la vez lo más complicado.

Poco sabía Sasuke que sus planes se iban a acelerar, que todo iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado... y que en menos de dos días, todo iba a cambiar para su bien y el de Hanabi.

* * *

Hinata llegó al hotel una hora y media después, resollando. Después de casi una hora de trayecto en autobús, había tenido que recorrer tres cuartas partes más de camino andando, y no había sido exactamente fácil llegar: había tenido que preguntar, preguntar y llegar a varios sitios por equivocación, pero sí, al fin estaba allí, y ya nada se interponía entre el dichoso edificio y ella.

Entró por unas enormes puertas de cristal giratorias y se dirigió al mostrador. Durante el largo camino, había pensado en cómo averiguaría el número de la habitación de Neji, y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre ello. Le daba muchísima vergüenza pedir el número de la habitación de su primo, porque, ¿y si no se lo daban?

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó el recepcionista, un chico joven, trajeado y de buen ver.

Se estrujó el cerebro, pero por más que buscaba, las ideas no salían. No le quedaba otro remedio que mentir pero, ¿qué se inventaba? No era buena mintiendo.

—D-Disculpe, si no me equivoco, Neji Hyuuga se encuentra en este hotel, ¿verdad? —empezó, algo sonrojada—. Verá, me gustaría verle...

El hombre la miró por un momento y sonrió amable, mirando algo en el ordenador y dispuesto a marcar en el teléfono:—Esta aquí, señorita. Le avisaré —tomó el teléfono, pero Hinata le paró con un ademán de la mano. De repente, una idea surcaba su mente.

—Espere —comentó, sonrojada—. No me gustaría molestar a m-mi... pareja —no quería decir novio, bastante vergonzoso era ya que tuviese que mentir en algo como eso—. En realidad no le he dicho que vendría ya... así que, quisiera darle una sorpresa.

En esa última frase la vergüenza la sucumbió. Notaba el calor en sus mejillas, signo de que estaba roja como un tomate. El recepcionista pareció rumiarlo detenidamente, pero al final colgó el teléfono, y con una sonrisa más acentuada, dijo:

—Mira, no suelo hacer esto, pero como no quiero fastidiaros la fiesta...—le guiñó un ojo—. Tercera planta, habitación 314.

Hinata le dio las gracias y se fue, pensando en eso que el recepcionista había dicho. ¿De qué fiesta hablaba?

* * *

Medio dormido, Neji oyó la puerta. Unos pequeños golpes._ "¿El servicio de habitaciones?"_, pensó. _"Pero si no he pedido nada"_. Se levantó, encendió la lamparilla y recorrió la distancia que le separaba; no muy contento, cogió el manillar y abrió.

* * *

La intención de Hinata había sido pasar rápido al cuarto, pero cuando lo vio se quedó anonadada: había profundas marcas de ojeras bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba revuelto y llevaba un pijama con el logotipo del hotel.

—¿Cómo es que estás...? —No le dio tiempo de decir nada más. Él estiró de su brazo, la hizo pasar a la habitación y cerró la puerta rápido.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Bell, Gambacho, Flordezereso, Ridesh, Azkaban, Diana Carolina, Anna 04, Daniratoe, Hinata-angel-caido, Ina minina, Guerrera221, Arusagi, La Lectora Desesperada, MikumiH, Brujhah, Deat the Kid, Neji**_ y _**Paloma.**

_¡Agradecimientos también a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos y alertas!_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
**_


	19. Torrente

**Nota: **¡Hola a todas/os! Ha pasado un mes y poco más desde la última vez que os escribí. Lo primero: quisiera agradecer a **Azkaban** por ejercer como mi betareader. Sin sus sugerencias, correcciones y demás, este capítulo sería un mar de incoherencias y errores extraños. Además he de nombrar a **Flordezereso**, que siempre me da ideas y me anima muchísimo. También agradeceros a vosotros, lectoras/es. Sin vosotros, esta historia tampoco sería mucho. Dicho esto, os dejo con un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. ¡Que disfrutéis el capítulo! :)

**En el capítulo anterior: **Después del incidente de la universidad, los medios se ceban con Neji Hyuuga. Hikari llama a AsaiTV, decidida a hacer algo que arregle la situación. Hinata averigua el hotel donde Neji se encuentra y va en su busca, decidido a llevarlo de vuelta a casa...

* * *

**19.** Torrente

**Mañana del sábado, mediados de octubre**

Respirar se hizo difícil cuando él la apretó contra la pared. Su cercanía y su manera de mirarla complicaban acordarse de una acción tan básica como esa: respirar. Sus sentidos sólo decían: no dejes de mirarlo, no dejes de sentirlo, no dejes que te suelte. Su aroma inundaba su ser entero. De un momento a otro, en aquella habitación, él se había convertido en el dueño de sus sentidos. Temblaba, como si tuviera síndrome de abstinencia. Por un momento creyó, que si él lo pedía, ella cumpliría todos sus deseos.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo trabajas aquí? —preguntó él, y pudo notar un atisbo de ironía en su voz. Su cuerpo pegado al suyo y su cercanía la ponían nerviosa—. ¿Estás loca?, ¿cómo has conseguido que te den el número de mi habitación? A saber...

La soltó poco a poco y Hinata recobró el control de sus sentidos y su cuerpo. Su rostro tomó una tonalidad rojiza, símbolo de estar avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido pensar en esas cosas un momento antes? Recordó lo que había dicho en el mostrador de recepción: "Soy su novia", pero estaba claro que eso no se lo iba a contar. Entonces, como si un mal rayo la quisiera partir por la mitad, el teléfono sonó y Neji se apartó de ella para cogerlo.

—¿Qué quiere? —pasó un momento en que la expresión de su primo se volvió burlona. Colgó el teléfono. La miró y Hinata bajó la cabeza otro tanto, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

—Con que "mi novia"... —se acercó a ella poco a poco, con media sonrisa—. No me puedo creer que te haya dejado subir sólo con eso.

Intentando apartar la vergüenza, Hinata subió poco a poco la cabeza y le observó caminar por la habitación, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Por un lado, respiraba tranquila al verle actuar con tranquilidad; por dos días, había pensado que estaba tirado en la calle, sin dinero y con resaca. Por otro lado, se sintió como un ratón en un terrario, esperando a ser devorado por la serpiente, sobre todo por estar encerrada allí con él, sin nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda. Se tranquilizó al pensar que al menos Neji no estaba como dos días antes, bebido y sin ser del todo dueño de sus emociones. De todas maneras, debía tener cuidado, que nunca se sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

—¿A qué has venido?

—H-hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti... por lo que pasó.

Neji dio unos pasos por la habitación, intranquilos, rutilantes; parecía no saber qué decir o hacer. No parecía el mismo, no tenía aquella seguridad, aquel brillo en su mirada... No sabía el qué, notaba que algo había cambiado en él. Estaba más apagado. Sus ojos tenían menos vida. Por una vez, sintió que veía su verdadera cara: la que escondía dentro, la que no salía nunca. Pero no, él volvería a lo mismo una vez que todo pasase. Él seguiría siendo el mismo a pesar de todo.

—No quiero hablar de ello —la cortó, tajante. Se apartó y se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a ella.

—¿C-Crees que ha podido ser la persona que nos fotografió? —desde su posición, le pareció que Neji temblaba. No era un temblor acentuado, sino uno muy leve, que casi ni se percibía.

—Me da igual. No va a volver a pasar. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Hinata dio unos pasos tímidos, dando un rodeo a la cama, y lo que vio, le confirmó que a su primo le pasaba algo que se salía de la norma.

* * *

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no podía parar, no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué ocurría? Intentó tranquilizarse, pero era como si en esa pequeña habitación de hotel, junto a su prima y todos sus pensamientos, le faltase el aire. Trató de no pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Se miró las manos y éstas temblaban. No lo entendía, hacía un momento estaba bien, y ahora... ¿Por qué ahora, por qué con ella delante?

—¿Q-Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su prima, a unos pasos de él—. ¿P-Por qué estás así?

—No es tu problema —comentó, a la defensiva, tragando saliva. Le costaba controlarse y dejar de temblar, pero podía hablar con normalidad. Se rebulló en su asiento—. Vete de aquí...

—No me voy a ir —le notó mucha seguridad en la voz, cosa que le extrañó—. No hasta que vengas conmigo a casa.

Quiso reír, pero en vez de una sonrisa, lo único que salió fue una mueca. Que ella estuviese allí no mejoraba su situación. Quería que se fuera, que le dejara de una vez. Su estúpida preocupación... Con todo el daño que le hacía, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella tan masoquista de volver a buscarle?

—¿Por qué piensas... que iré contigo? —preguntó, queriendo aparentar normalidad—. No me molestes más.

La miró, y ella pareció dudar.

—No lo sé —habló, mirando al suelo—, pero al menos lo intentaré. No te voy a dejar solo estando así.

—Estoy bien —mintió él, cansado de aquella conversación inútil—. Déjame en paz, en serio.

—A mí no me lo parece...

Neji se levantó de la cama, y mirándola desde arriba, dijo en un tono más agresivo que cortante:

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te importa?

Hinata bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal con aquella respuesta.

—Lo siento por preocuparme por ti.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido.

Exasperado, Neji caminó hasta el baño, se metió en él, y cerró de un portazo. Hinata suspiró. Con Neji, nada era fácil.

* * *

Por cuarta o quinta vez en aquel día, Hiashi Hyuuga se levantó de su asiento, le dio unas cuantas patadas al mobiliario de su oficina e hizo trizas un papel que tenía en las manos. Se volvió a sentar y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, furioso. Al parecer, su familia no podía vivir sin él, porque era irse y montar un escándalo. ¡Un escándalo que ensuciaba el buen apellido familiar!

Su sobrino se iba a enterar cuando volviese: lo iba a desheredar, iba a quitarle el apellido y lo iba a dejar en la calle, y eso si no pensaba en algo peor. ¿Cómo podía traicionar así su confianza?, ¿cómo podía manchar de tal manera el apellido Hyuuga? No podía más que asquearse al saber lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo le había podido recoger en su casa, mezclarse con él después de...?

Respecto a la tonta de su hija... Mira que ponerse delante de la prensa a dar la nota y defender a ese anormal que tenía por primo. La iba a quitar de la universidad y la iba a encerrar en su cuarto hasta el día de la boda, que por su conveniencia iba a ser muy pronto. Lo hablaría con Sasuke, él aceptaría y pronto tendría a esa niña bien controlada.

A Hikari la iba a mandar al carajo pronto: el divorcio pronto estaría firmado y se podría deshacer de ella. Aunque le tuviese que pagar una puta pensión, ¡al menos no la vería más!

¿De qué le servía ahora haber llamado y amenazado a todas las redacciones de prensa, cadenas de televisión y de radio que se dedicaban a difundir sus chismorreos familiares? ¡Su mansión, su apellido... iban a ser un circo!

Enfurecido, no pudiendo más con aquello, cogió el teléfono y marcó la extensión de su secretaria.

—¿Qué desea, señor...? —habló una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

—¡Tú, pídeme un billete de avión a Japón! —dijo el patriarca de los Hyuuga, de muy malas maneras—. ¡Ya!

* * *

Pasaron lo que restaba de la mañana metidos en aquella habitación. Después de levantar las persianas para que entrara algo de luz, Hinata se había sentado en una silla junto a un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba junto a la ventana, a esperar que Neji saliese la ducha, donde llevaba metido desde hacía una media hora. Al menos podía suspirar tranquila; él ya no estaba tan nervioso como anteriormente. Antes había visto a un hombre muy diferente al habitual, quizá el Neji real, el que no se dejaba ver... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta del baño, que se abrió dejando ver un cuerpo masculino cubierto apenas por una toalla en la cintura. Hinata lo miró de arriba abajo, tragando saliva.

—¿Te has traído algo de ropa? —preguntó, mirándola vagamente, casi rehuyendo su mirada.

—Lo siento, no lo he pensado —Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual, me pondré lo que tengo ahí.

Neji se dio la vuelta para rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda su ropa de hacía dos días. La chica siguió repasándolo con la mirada: casi no podía apartar la vista del largo cabello goteando por su ancha espalda, sus brazos firmes, los mismos que la habían apretado dos noches atrás... El solo hecho de saber que estaba allí, frente a ella y que podría rozarlo en cualquier momento la puso enferma. Sintió el calor adueñarse de todo su cuerpo, como si mil mariposas bailaran en su bajo vientre. La ansiedad recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Necesidad, deseo, ansiedad... ¿se podía combinar todo aquello para formar sólo una cosa?

* * *

Neji no se esperaba aquello cuando se giró: ver la intensidad en la mirada de Hinata fue suficiente para comprender; también la delataron sus mejillas rojas y su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Entonces, como un chispazo, retornaron a él las memorias de la noche del viernes... Él volviendo con unas copas de más a la mansión Hyuuga, él enfurecido, él deseándola y estampándola contra la pared, él tan ansioso por tenerla... y finalmente, ella llorando como una niña, con el terror pintado en el rostro, rogándole. Aquel sentimiento de terror y angustia reflejado en ella, aquel que él mismo había sufrido en sus carnes.

Un dolor agudo en el pecho lo alertó de no pensar más en aquello. Pero no pudo. ¿Se estaba sintiendo mal? Qué estupidez. ¡Él no podía sentirse mal por eso! ¡No por ella! Quería arañarse el rostro, quería pegar puñetazos a la pared, al mobiliario. Las náuseas le llenaron la boca, quería vomitar toda aquella ansiedad, quería soltar toda aquella rabia, aquel desasosiego... ¡Quería llorar de rabia, de asco! Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños y dar un paso; y después otro y otro. A pesar de que su cerebro clamaba por convertirla en una persona en la que volcar todas sus desdichas, sus piernas seguían avanzando hacia ella. Si la tocaba, olvidaría. Todo se iría, como casi siempre.

—Ne-Neji, ¿estás bi-bien? —pronunció ella, levantándose de la silla con una mirada llena de algo que podría haber sido preocupación, pero que Neji leyó como necesidad.

Hinata acortó la distancia entre ambos y Neji, sin responderle, la besó. Al principio, un leve roce y después un juego entre sus labios, que fue correspondido por ella con la misma ansia. El contraste entre el agua que goteaba de su cabello y su piel caliente lo excitaron, haciéndole enterrar lo doloroso de sus pensamientos. Apretó su trasero con fuerza, subió por su espalda y enredó sus dedos en su cabello azabache. Su hombría se apretó contra la entrepierna femenina, encontrándola cálida.

Urgidos por la pasión del momento, ambos se encaminaron por toda la habitación, besándose, hasta acabar cayendo en la cama. Él prácticamente le arrancó la parte de abajo de la ropa, y con desesperación, separó sus piernas, introduciéndose en ella sin avisar. Ella soltó un gemido de placer que inundó toda la habitación, culminando en los oídos de él, que aceleró sus movimientos hasta escuchar otro gemido.

—Joder —suspiró en su oído, con placer—. Qué mojada estás.

Se movió en su interior, deleitándose de la facilidad con la que se deslizaba. La cálida suavidad de sus muslos, que sujetaba con fuerza, era como un bálsamo para su mente. Poder tenerla allí, a su merced, sin ninguna resistencia... era más de lo que había podido esperar. Era terrible.

* * *

Sus ojos, llenos de angustia, le parecieron tan terribles que se le encogió el corazón. Luego, él avanzó hacia ella, lento, como si no quisiese acercarse demasiado. "N-Neji, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó. Pero él, sin responder, la besó. Y ella, ante aquella muestra tan inusitada, sólo pudo corresponder a un deseo que ya rebosaba por sus poros. Simplemente, dejándose llevar, sin temor a lo que pudiese pasar.

El placer recorría cada pequeña parte de su piel. Sus piernas se apretaban contra el hombre encima de ella, sintiéndole piel contra piel. Toda su fuerza, entrando en ella como un torrente de agua, tan desesperada y furiosa, haciéndola sentir plena. Un gemido, que salió de su garganta sin pedir permiso. Y luego aquellas palabras, que la hicieron excitarse aún más. "Joder… qué mojada estás". Aquel susurro la hizo apretarse hasta casi fundirse con su cuerpo, morderse los labios y suspirar con dificultad debido al movimiento.

Algo insaciable recorría su cuerpo. Quería más. Necesitaba todo de él. Después de luchar todo lo humanamente posible contra aquellos impulsos perniciosos… La carne era tan débil... pero no podía arrepentirse de estar con él. Al menos, no de momento.

* * *

**Tarde del sábado, mediados de octubre**

Después de llegar aquella mañana a su casa, Sasuke Uchiha había recibido una llamada al móvil: su jefe volvía del viaje de negocios a América. Se sorprendió al saber que volvía y que, al parecer, tenía algo muy importante que comentarle. Ahora, camino del aeropuerto, estaba intrigado por aquello que su futuro suegro iba a decirle. ¿Habrían ido mal los negocios? No, no lo creía. Acaso era por… Se sonrió. Seguro que era por la noticia de Neji. Las noticias habían tardado poco en llegar hasta el extranjero, y al parecer habían tenido el efecto deseado.

Se encontraron en un café del aeropuerto casi de noche, donde él le expuso aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle.

—Y bien, señor Hyuuga, ¿de qué tenía que hablarme?

—Es un asunto que no sé si te va a gustar... —dijo en un tono impaciente; parecía estar dudando o nervioso—. No sé si sabes lo que ha pasado con mi sobrino… —empezó, dubitativo. Parecía no saber si contarle o no. Una chispa de emoción le recorrió. Era su oportunidad para soltar algo de su veneno.

—Señor Hyuuga, no querría inmiscuirme en sus asuntos familiares.

—Habla, hijo, vas a ser de la familia en poco tiempo. Lo que tengas que decir lo aceptaré —un reflejo de duda cruzó el semblante del patriarca de la familia Hyuuga, pero inmediatamente cambió a uno interés.

—Después de ver esa noticia, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados —empezó él—. Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero investigué un poco. Me interesa mucho el buen nombre de su familia, señor, y visto que me voy a casar con su hija...

En vez de disgustado, el rostro de Hiashi cambió a uno sorprendido. Sasuke mostró un rostro de abatimiento. Sabía que aquello no fallaría, que él no sospecharía...

—¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó. El moreno se sonrió mentalmente por su acierto al decirle aquello.

Sasuke Uchiha se acomodó en la silla, preparándose para soltar una dosis bastante alta de veneno:

—No es lo que haya descubierto, sino lo que sé: conozco a Neji desde la universidad, eramos amigos… sé lo que él hacía en aquella época. Y señor Hyuuga, lo siento mucho por decirle esto, pero en la prensa no se equivocan mucho.

Hiashi se quedó un rato mirando a Sasuke, como si no le creyera. Seguramente, pensó Sasuke, hasta su "suegro" había creído en la inocencia de Neji. Pero si quedaba alguna duda en la mente de Hyuuga Hiashi, él se había encargado de eliminarla.

—Qué decepción.

—Lo siento, señor Hyuuga.

—Tarde o temprano me tenía que enterar.

El rostro del cabeza de familia se volvió inescrutable.

—Hay otra cosa que debo decirte. Prepárate, porque te casas con mi hija en menos de dos meses.

Sasuke quiso soltar una carcajada de puro regocijo. Al fin, al fin él se estaba vengando del asqueroso de Neji Hyuuga y tenía un futuro asegurado en la familia Hyuuga, siendo marido de la primogénita. Si bien al principio entró en ese plan para ayudar a Hanabi, después le atrajo la fortuna de los Hyuuga. Pero sin lugar a dudas, por encima de todo eso, estaba Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos poco a poco, notando la luz tardía que entraba en la habitación. Trató de estirar los músculos de brazos y piernas, cosa que le causó dolor. Estaba exhausta. ¿Qué hora sería? Enseguida recordó todo y tragó saliva, girándose, no sin dificultad, hacia un lado. Por supuesto, no había sido un sueño, él estaba allí y lo que habían hecho era tan real como ella misma. Llena de agujetas, pensó en apartarse de su lado. Avanzó por la cama, separándose poco a poco de él, pero para su horror, cuando ya estaba cerca de salir de allí, él la cogió por un brazo y abrió los ojos.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —su tono y la mirada que le echó fueron suficientes para que se le secara la boca.

—M-Me v-voy a-a ca-casa… —tartamudeó, muy nerviosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron una coloración rojiza muy característica.

—¿Estás segura?

Después de decir estas palabras, Neji la arrastró y la pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se olvidara de respirar. Hinata pataleó, intentando alejarse, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de su primo, podría jurar que aquello no le estaba molestando demasiado. Aún así, ella siguió intentándolo una y otra vez, moviendo brazos y piernas para alejarse de él. Pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo es que él cerrase el abrazo cada vez más, impidiéndole la huida.

—S-sabes que sí —quería parecerle segura.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Hinata apretó los labios, formando una mueca, sobre todo cuando sintió la mano de Neji deslizarse por su espalda y agarrar su culo con fuerza—. Mis manos están bien aquí, y tú no pareces decir lo contrario.

—Esa mano… —susurró—. "No quiero que esa mano siga ahí, pero a la vez sí. Debe estar afectándome estar tan cerca de él".

—¿Acaso no te gusta? —susurró peligrosamente a su oído—. Antes no decías lo mismo.

Hinata enrojeció de forma violenta. No respondió. No podía mentir: le gustaba. Le gustaba su contacto, su manera de tocarla.…¡Pero no quería que le gustara! A esas alturas, ambos desnudos, habiendo tenido sexo… Era imposible negar ciertas cosas que eran obvias, pero no podía estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que él decía.

—Si que te gusta, ¿eh? —pronunció, sugerente.

—E-Eso no es lo importante.

Mientras permanecían en la cama, el cielo había comenzado a tomar matices morados y salmón, señal de que ya estaba oscureciendo. La incomodaba estar allí, con él, sin ropa, sin nada para defenderse de su deseo insaciable. La asustaba haberlo hecho con él por propia voluntad y el hecho de que, si no se alejaba de aquella cama, volvería a repetirlo una y otra vez.

Entonces, mientras su primo seguía reteniéndola, un murmullo se comenzó a oír a través de la puerta y seguidamente alguien aporreó la madera. Neji aflojó un poco su agarre, mirando hacia la entrada y Hinata se tensó. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí fuera?

* * *

Hikari se preparó para salir al plató. Nunca había hablado en uno, pero sabía que le iban a pagar una buena cantidad de dinero, y eso por soltar un par de verdades que desde hacía tiempo venía guardando. Verdades que iban a amargar a su marido, verdades que iban a destruirlo, al menos en parte. Ya podía despedirse de las buenas maneras con él. Esas cosas con él no servían.

Las luces del plató ya estaban encendidas, la presentadora, los colaboradores y ella misma sentados en sus respectivos sillones. El maquillador dando los últimos retoques con algunos polvos traslúcidos. La conductora del programa empezaría a hablar en tres, dos, uno... ¡ya!

—Queridos telespectadores. Esta noche tenemos con nosotros un programa lleno de sorpresas. Por un lado, con un apellido que últimamente ha estado dando mucho de qué hablar, una de las mujeres más deslumbrantes e importantes de la alta sociedad de Tokio: Hikari Hyuuga.

Los invitados aplaudieron al oír su nombre y las cámaras apuntaron hacia su rostro, que se mostró tranquilo e impasible, con una sonrisa sencilla pintada en sus labios. La presentadora siguió haciendo hincapié en los temas que iban a tratar y, tras la breve introducción, dio paso a la entrevista con la estrella de aquella edición especial del programa.

—Pero veamos, Hikari Hyuuga, a raíz de los acontecimientos acaecidos hace muy poco, ha venido a contarnos algo muy importante que afectará el futuro de su familia en muy poco tiempo.

—El caso es que vengo a hacer una denuncia pública a mi marido —soltó sin más preámbulos.

El plató quedó en silencio ante aquella súbita revelación. Enseguida, un murmullo se extendió por toda la sala, incluso alguien exclamó con sorpresa.

—Nos ha dejado mudos, señora Hyuuga —rió una de los colaboradoras, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello permanentado, unos ojos como los de una rapaz y una sonrisa inmaculada.

—¿A qué es debida esta denuncia, señora Hyuuga? —preguntó otro de los colaboradores, un hombre situado a la izquierda de la presentadora, con un gracioso bigote y el cabello negro como el tizón.

—No me enorgullezco de ser la esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga —empezó la mujer, con expresión dura—. Él me ha maltratado durante años, y ese es el motivo por el que recurro a vosotros. Durante años, he sido una víctima en sus manos, me ha tratado como a él le ha parecido...

Una vez más, el plató quedó envuelto en un murmullo de voces que no podían creer lo que oían. El cómo aquella mujer podía ser tan valiente de denunciar en televisión al gran y poderoso líder de una empresa como Hyuuga S.A.

—¿Qué le ha pasado durante estos años?

Y así, en la que sería una larga entrevista, Hikari empezó a relatar toda la serie de hechos importantes de su vida, verdades que, más tarde, llevarían a su marido a la furia ciega.

* * *

Neji soltó a su prima y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta. Hinata, sin perder más tiempo, se levantó y buscó su ropa con la vista. Encontró sus pantalones y sus bragas encima de la cama, hechos un nudo; el sujetador y la camisa estaban uno a cada lado de la habitación. Hinata se sonrojó, no queriéndose acordar de todo lo que habían hecho. Oyó aquella marabunta de voces más fuerte esta vez, y levantó la mirada un momento, viendo a su primo forzar la puerta a cerrarse. Cuando él se giró de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver su rostro lívido y rabioso.

—El puto recepcionista —maldijo, entre dientes.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata, acabándose de vestir y yendo hasta la puerta. Si algo pasaba, aquel "algo" estaba detrás de esa puerta.

—No se te ocurra salir.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa? —insistió ella. Neji la miró con hastío.

—Míralo tú misma.

Abrió una rendija de la puerta, y Hinata, al mirar por ella, se llenó de horror: por lo menos veinte periodistas estaban en la puerta, esperando a que salieran. Algunos, probablemente alertados por el movimiento de la puerta, comenzaron a hacer preguntas, que llegaron haciendo eco a través de la madera.

"Neji, ¿qué nos puedes decir de la persona con quien estás?, ¿es tu novia?", "¿Qué nos puedes decir de los rumores que se oyen de ti?"

Neji cerró de un portazo, dejando a Hinata mirando hacia la nada. La situación no podía ser peor: si ellos salían, les descubrirían, y si no, esperarían hasta la saciedad. Asustada, comprendió que no podían escapar a algo así. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él. Muy seria, le dijo:

—No se van a ir hasta que no salgamos.

—¿No me digas?

* * *

El programa seguía muy intenso y los niveles de audiencia era cada vez más altos. Hikari estaba dejando a todos los allí presentes embelesados y emocionados con su historia. La trágica e infeliz vida de aquella mujer hacía sentirse identificadas a miles de amas de casa, esposas y novias que seguían el programa. Poco a poco, la historia terminó, tan intensa como había empezado. Hikari fue terminando de contar su vida con Hiashi Hyuuga, una vida llena de penurias a pesar de vivir entre riquezas...

—La historia de esta mujer nos deja impactados, y ustedes, desde casa también deben estarlo —Michi, la conductora del programa, se secó unas lágrimas invisibles con un pañuelo blanco—. Pero Hikari (permíteme que te tutée), tenemos una sorpresa para ti, unas fotos que revelan algo sobre ti —Hikari se quedó un poco blanca, pero enseguida regresó a la normalidad al acordarse que estaba ante las cámaras. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la habían descubierto con su sobrino.

—Me sorprende usted, pensaba que la única que tenía que revelar cosas esta noche era yo —los invitados rieron con el comentario de Hikari.

—Pero tendrán que esperar a que acabe la publicidad —Michi sonrió a sus telespectadores—. Os esperamos tras la publicidad en esta emocionante entrega de... ¡Corazón Nipón!

En cuanto salió del plató, Michi suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. La jornada estaba resultándole agotadora. Pero en fin, ahora venía la parte más interesante: las sorpresas de la noche.

* * *

Hiashi tiró el mando del televisor al suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Aquella perra de Hikari… ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Cómo se atrevía a contar todas aquellas cosas en un programa de televisión, a millones de personas? Estaba claro que ella no sabía todo el sufrimiento que él podría proporcionarle. Aquella sucia traidora... Se tumbó en la cama, con la vena de la sien marcada y pulsando rápidamente. Se las haría pagar todas juntas. En el televisor, seguía el programa. Hiashi lo miró con rabia, pensando en apagarlo de un golpe si hacía falta pero entonces la presentadora anunció que iban a enseñar unas "fotografías sorpresa".

Decidió dejarlo, con el único fin de saber por qué más debía odiar a Hikari.

* * *

Mientras se vestía, Neji tuvo la sensación de que, aquella semana, no podía librarse de su mala suerte. Se acabó de abrochar la camisa, se hizo una coleta alta y miró de reojo a su prima, de pie y cabizbaja cerca de la puerta de entrada. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios al acordarse de aquella mañana… notó la erección crecer en sus pantalones, y decidió calmarse. Ya tendría tiempo para volver a poseerla, a pesar de que ella dijera que no, a pesar de que se resistiese a él. Él la tendría. Su prima lo obsesionaba hasta límites insospechados, lo hacía querer follársela una y otra vez. Ahora que la había probado, no podía renunciar a esa tentación.

No pudiendo calmar su ansia, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Al asomarse, sin embargo, vio allí a otra multitud de periodistas. Cerró otra vez y se sentó en la cama, tumbándose en ella.

—También están fuera —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata le miró con nerviosismo.

—Podríamos escapar de alguna forma —propuso la chica, mirando hacia los lados, como buscando una salida imaginaria—. Quizá muy rápido para que no puedan hablar con nosotros ni preguntarnos nada.

Neji se quiso burlar de ella, pero en vez de eso, le dijo:

—A mí pueden verme; a ti, no.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata levantó la mirada, dubitativa.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si alguien se entera de que te has pasado encerrada en una habitación de hotel casi todo el día conmigo? —sonrió pícaramente, incorporándose un poco en la cama.

—¿Por qué tendrían que pensar en nada? —Ellos no tenían porqué pensar en nada raro. Lo que le había descrito Neji era muy rebuscado.

—Qué inocente eres —esta vez, Neji se sentó a los pies de la cama y la miró fijamente—. ¿Te crees que la prensa se tragaría ese rollo de que sólo has venido a ver cómo estoy, como una primita preocupada, y te has pasado aquí ocho horas "cuidándome"? Otra opción sería quedarnos aquí —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida—. No desaprovecharíamos el tiempo.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente. Sería demasiado inocente, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en la guarida del lobo una hora más. Ni hablar, tenía que haber otra solución... Mordiéndose el labio, buscó una solución a aquel problema, y muy pronto tuvo una idea:

—Me taparé la cara para que no me vean, tiene que haber alguna sábana o trozo de tela.

* * *

La publicidad pasó rápidamente, y Hikari, sentada en el sillón del programa, estaba muy nerviosa esperando la dichosa sorpresa. Obviamente, Michi no le había dicho nada de eso. Había sido una estupidez pensar que iría allí, contaría todo lo que tenía que contar y se iría tranquilamente.

—Seguimos con nuestra entrevista a Hikari Hyuuga. Desde sus casas, deben estar ansiosos por saber qué clase de imágenes sorpresa tenemos sobre ella...

—Tenemos una fotografías que la localizan a usted con un hombre —al decir esto, la pantalla del fondo del plató se iluminó con algunas fotografías, en las que un hombre de cabello grisáceo y Hikari estaban juntos saliendo de lo que parecía ser una clínica—. Según algunas fuentes, usted fue a esta clínica a abortar.

Hikari suspiró, tranquila porque no la hubiesen pillado con su sobrino. Por otro lado, que supiesen que había abortado… Eso sí podía llegar a ser un problema. Y más si pensaban que el hijo que esperaba era de Kakashi. Decidió poner su mejor cara de póquer y responder con calma y mucho cuidado.

—La verdad, no sé de dónde habéis sacado esas afirmaciones —aclaró Hikari—. Pienso que quien nos espió e hizo fotos atenta contra mi intimidad y la de esa persona, que para vuestra información es mi editor. Un profesional de su talla, que simplemente me acompañaba en pos de información para uno de mis libros, no merece una humillación así, eso si lo que han intentado es buscarme un amante.

Todos los colaboradores quedaron mudos.

—Así que es usted escritora, señora Hyuuga —preguntó otro de los colaboradores—. ¿Qué clase de libros escribe?

—Te puedo decir que no escribo libros para niños, que son para un público más adulto...

—Sin embargo, señora Hyuuga —empezó la mujer de dientes perfectos y mirada de rapaz, interrumpiéndola—. Tenemos algunas pruebas que nos dicen...

Mientras la mujer hablaba, Hikari aprovechó para suspirar. Aquello se estaba volviendo más que molesto.

* * *

Hinata respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. A falta de una chaqueta, la parte de arriba de un pijama cubría su rostro, impidiendo que pudiera ver dónde iba. Si aquello no era una locura, ¿qué lo era entonces? Miles de ideas descabelladas de cómo aquello podría fallar se dibujaban en su cerebro una y otra vez, haciéndola angustiarse.

La mano de su primo se cerró a la altura de su codo y lo oyó abrir la puerta. Un instante después, casi corrían entre flashes de cámaras y preguntas molestas. Hinata aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos al ser estirada por su acompañante.

* * *

—Señora Hikari, antes de pasar al siguiente invitado de la noche, tenemos una sorpresa de última hora para usted —comentó Michi, con una excitación en el rostro que no había mostrado con anterioridad.

¿Qué mierda tenían preparado esta vez? Hikari quiso gruñir, pero decidió seguir con su cara de póquer durante un rato más. Por mucho que no soportara estar allí ni un minuto más, tenía la responsabilidad de acabar el programa con la mejor cara.

—Se trata de una persona importante para usted. Alguien que ha estado dando de qué hablar y que al parecer el día de hoy ha estado acompañado de una señorita...

En la misma pantalla donde antes habían puesto las fotos, esta vez salieron unas imágenes en directo, donde dos personas corrían ante las cámaras. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al reconocer a uno de ellos: Neji, cogiendo a otra persona que ocultaba su rostro bajo una prenda de ropa. A la otra persona no la reconoció enseguida, pero su manera de moverse, su ropa y el cabello -largo, liso y negro- que asomaba hasta un poco más de su espalda, le dijeron con exactitud quién era ella: Hinata.

Siguió mirando, sin poder disimular su sorpresa, ¿qué hacían esos dos juntos? La voz de la presentadora le pareció difusa cuando habló:

—El informante nos dijo que llevaban más de nueve horas en una de las habitaciones, ¿será esta la novia de Neji Hyuuga, o quizá una más de sus clientas?

¿Nueve horas solos en una habitación? En su mente, su imaginación inventaba escenas de ellos dos en aquella habitación, combinándolas con otras reales, como cuando les había visto besarse. Ellos dos… su hija y su sobrino… ¿tenían un lío?

* * *

Salieron al exterior, y mientras corrían, Hinata notó como la camisa del pijama sobre su cabeza se deslizaba. Trató de aferrarla, pero se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Enseguida, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a dispararse. Veloz, se echó el pelo sobre la cara... pero dudaba... ¿habría sido suficientemente rápida?

¿Iba a ser ese el fin de su anonimato?

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Azkaban, Mitchel0420, Veronika-BlackHeart, Stephygrock3107, Diana Carolina, Gambacho, Ina Minina, Anna 04, Daniratoe, Kikyo-Uchiha, Okashira Janet y Andy.**

También a todas las personas que pusieron esta historia en alertas y favoritos, **¡gracias!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Contracorriente

**Nota: **Hola, chicas/os, ¿cómo estáis? La verdad es que, hace un mes o dos (o más), cuando me fui, no quería volver a publicar por aquí, pero en todo este tiempo sin publicar me ha dado tiempo a recapacitar y, con todos los riesgos, creo que el día que me fui estaba bastante cabreada con la página y la gente que hace las normas. Pero he pensado bastante, y creo que no siempre todos están de acuerdo con lo que pensamos, además, no hay que darles el placer de que quitemos nuestras historias o las dejemos sin terminar, y por supuesto, vosotras/os, lectoras/es, no merecéis ni los cabreos sin sentido de los fickers ni que dejemos colgada una (aunque sólo sea aquí) una historia que os gusta. Igualmente, voy a seguir publicando en fanfic. es, así que si algún día me banean, ya sabéis, os veo por allí. ¡Un gran saludo a todas/os!

**En el capítulo anterior:** En una habitación de hotel, Neji y Hinata finalmente consuman la pasión que les corroe, pero alguien da el aviso y la prensa los persigue. Ahora Hinata está en el punto de mira, a punto de ser descubierta.

* * *

**20.** Contracorriente

La prensa, por todos lados, impedía que avanzaran con tranquilidad. Corrían como un par de locos huyendo, intentando no ser atosigados por los periodistas. Fue entonces cuando notó como su prima reducía la marcha. Estiró de su brazo, azuzándola a caminar, pero ella no se movió. Harto, se giró, y nervioso, vio como la prenda sobre su cabeza había desaparecido y lo único que cubría su rostro eran algunos mechones de cabello y su mano.

Joder, no podía perder la calma. Alguna solución habría para aquello. Sin pensarlo mucho, con el único fin de proteger su identidad, Neji arrastró a su prima hasta su pecho, ocultándole el rostro. La notó muy quieta, respirando con prisa.

—Dejadme pasar —dijo, cuando un par de micrófonos se posicionaron cerca de su cara. Su mirada era de advertencia—. No me jodáis.

—¿Quién es tu novia, Neji, o quizá es tu clienta? —le preguntó uno de ellos, con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabe tu familia que haces esto?, ¿cómo llevas los rumores?

Neji dio unos pasos y le miró tan mal que el periodista se apartó un poco, temiendo que se le ocurriera darle un puñetazo.

—Apártate del camino.

Los periodistas y paparazzi continuaron siguiéndoles hasta que, muy juntos, Hinata y Neji llegaron al parking, donde éste último tenía el coche.

—¿Puedes conducir? —preguntó Hinata, mientras Neji abría el coche y ella se metía en el asiento de detrás con rapidez.

—¿Tú qué crees? —al parecer, a él la retórica le gustaba. Neji abrió la puerta delantera y se introdujo en el coche.

—L-lo digo por la resaca —Hinata bufó, sintiéndose estúpida. Se tapó la cara, asegurándose de que no la vieran.

—No te preocupes tanto —contestó, arrancando el motor—. No hace falta.

Hinata suspiró y sin más, el coche comenzó a deslizarse por el parking. En el exterior, se podía escuchar a los periodistas quejándose de no haber logrado cruzar con el _"famoso"_ Neji Hyuuga más que unas pocas amenazas. Conforme se fueron alejando, una calma tensa se adueñó del lugar, como diciéndoles que a pesar de la tranquilidad, algo no estaba del todo bien.

* * *

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Neji cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los periodistas.

—S-sí —respondió Hinata con timidez. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que le resonaban las tripas, cuando lo único que se había comido era el desayuno y... ejem, lo otro mejor no lo decía.

Pararon en una de aquellas cadenas de auto servicio de comida rápida y pidieron lo primero que se les ocurrió para saciar el hambre. Ambos odiaban esa clase de comida pero ni siquiera se lo dijeron el uno al otro. En ese momento no importaba.

En vez de comérselo en ese momento, Neji condujo un buen rato hasta encontrar un lugar apartado, que resultó ser un descampado de lo más solitario . A aquella hora, en aquella época del año, oscurecía pronto, así que cuando Neji paró el motor aquello parecía la boca del lobo. Hinata, nada inocente, pensó que aquello se parecía a aquellos típicos picaderos donde las parejitas iban a tener sexo.

Le miró, azorada, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la aventura de la tarde.

* * *

Una mezcolanza de emociones se había adueñado de la mente de Hikari Hyuuga al ver aquellas imágenes en la pantalla: su hija junto a su sobrino, en un hotel, más de ocho horas… Tenía suficiente. Ya no quería oír más.

—No voy a dejar que sigáis insultando a mi sobrino. ¡Él nunca ha hecho algo así! —Hikari se levantó del sofá echa una furia—. ¡Me voy! No voy a seguir aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, se encaminó hacia la salida del plató, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.

* * *

Cuando entró a la mansión aquella noche, vio a su madre sentada en el sillón, quien se giró al verla: parecía estar esperándola. Neji se había quedado fuera, dejando el coche en el garaje, así que en ese momento las dos estaban solas. Hinata se removió, inquieta. ¿Acaso había salido ya en televisión o las revistas lo que ellos habían hecho? Se quedó mirándola, como esperando el veredicto de su juicio, que la definiría como culpable o inocente.

—He estado en un programa de televisión esta noche por vosotros. Con el único fin de que no hablen de vosotros más mal de lo que ya lo hacen —comenzó, con voz suave—. No te voy a decir que no me sorprendió el reconoceros en televisión.

—¿Has ido...?

Su madre la interrumpió, elevando el tono de voz.

—¡Ocho o nueve horas en una habitación de hotel! ¡Quién coño se cree que habéis estado quietecitos sin hacer nada! —Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de su madre—. Yo no, por supuesto. ¡Y con tu primo, tu sangre!

Su madre estaba furiosa. No la había visto así nunca con ella, sólo aquella vez, cuando su padre le había pegado, ella había estado así de enfadada con él.

—T-Tú no puedes hablar mucho sobre eso… —objetó su hija, mirando hacia el suelo.

Hikari abrió mucho los ojos al saber a lo que ella se refería. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¡Yo no soy su sangre! —exclamó—. ¡No puedes comparar una cosa con otra!

—¡No he hecho nada malo! —exclamó Hinata, defendiéndose. Los ojos le quemaron, llenos de lágrimas traicioneras.

—¿Qué esperas de Neji? ¡Él no siente nada por ti! —gritó su madre, cogiéndola por la pechera—. ¡Él no puede sentir nada por nadie!, ¡Sólo te ha usado!

Entonces, como una presa que se va llenando de agua, Hinata decidió que ese era su límite:

—¡Y tú qué sabes! —gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haya hecho, no es tu problema!, ¡Él tampoco te quiere, y lo sabes!, ¡Por eso me tratas así!

Los ojos de Hikari refulgieron con ira y su mano voló hasta la mejilla de Hinata, quien se cubrió la boca con las manos al notar el picazón, respirando con dificultad. Tanto tiempo aguantando, sin hablar, sin soltar todo lo que sentía. Todo aquello acababa pasando factura.

—¡No me vuelvas a pedir nada en la vida! —y diciendo esto, Hikari Hyuuga se marchó escaleras arriba—. ¡La próxima vez que veas a tu padre, te aclaras con él, seguro que ha visto _"tus aventuras"_ con tu primo!

Hinata se estremeció al oír hablar de su padre. Él era algo que no podría evadir. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando hacia abajo, temblorosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, pero volvieron a salir más, silenciosas y calientes.

Vio a su primo pasar al comedor, y éste le echó una mirada muy intensa. Quizá en otro momento se hubiese derretido pero después de aquella discusión con su madre, no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera para soportar los juegos de Neji.

—No me mires así, todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Quién te dice que no eres igual de culpable que yo?

* * *

Neji entró al cuarto de su tía, descubriéndola apoyada en el marco de su ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par. No entraba para disculparse, simplemente es que la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo. ¿Qué había llevado a su tía a decir semejantes cosas abajo? En su interior, muy en su interior, podía comprenderlo. Caminó hasta donde ella estaba, recargándose él también en el marco de la ventana.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó, calmado.

—Vete, no quiero verte —Hikari miraba a un punto fijo en el horizonte, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—He escuchado todo lo que le has dicho abajo.

Hikari giró la cabeza, mirándole con una intensidad poco propia en ella, cuando lo habitual era que estuviera calmada.

—¿Sí? Pues bien, ahora ya lo sabes —respondió—: Me has usado. Nos has usado a las dos.

—No, no entiendes nada.

—No. Sí que lo entiendo, Neji. Entiendo que es cierto lo que decían sobre ti —Neji agachó la cabeza un poco, pensativo—: eres… uno de esos que van por el dinero.

Una chispa de desdén cubrió la faz de su sobrino.

—Creo que te he demostrado con creces que eso no es verdad —se defendió.

La expresión de Hikari se relajó. Caminó hacia él y le cogió de las manos. Neji apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué te llevó a hacer algo así, acaso no nos tenías a nosotros para pedirnos ayuda? —Hikari le miró casi rogándole—. ¡No tendrías que haber hecho algo así, Neji, había otras opciones!

—No lo entiendes —Neji liberó sus manos de las de su tía con fiereza—. No podrías.

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo, comprensivamente.

—No, no lo entiendes… —mientras hablaba, Neji no se había dado cuenta de que su tono había ido subiendo gradualmente, volviéndose más hosco—. No había opciones, ninguna para mí... —en esta última frase pareció dudar.

* * *

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas mientras subía a su habitación. Oyó voces en el cuarto de su madre, y por pura e inocente desconfianza, se acercó. A pesar de parecer una cotilla, escuchó:

—¿Qué te llevó a hacer algo así, acaso no nos tenías a nosotros para pedirnos ayuda? —oyó—. ¡No tendrías que haber hecho algo así, Neji, había otras opciones!

—No lo entiendes... No podrías.

Hinata se quedó anonadada. Al leer aquellos papeles hacía poco o al escuchar todas aquellas noticias no se había creído lo de su primo pero, ¿es que acaso él estaba afirmando todo lo que se decía de él?

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo su madre, comprensiva.

—No, no lo entiendes… —le oyó subir el tono de voz—. No había opciones, ninguna para mí... —en esta última frase pareció dudar.

Hinata abrió la boca, sorprendida. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir.

—Neji, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti —replicó su madre—. No entiendo cómo has podido hacerme eso, y con Hinata...

—No digas eso—murmuró Neji.

—¿Quizá no he sabido darte lo que querías? —preguntó ella, culpabilizándose—. ¿O es que...?

—Tú no has hecho nada —oyó—. Sólo que... —Neji pareció dudar de sus propias palabras—. No es lo mismo que contigo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó su madre—. Maldita sea, Neji, ¡habla sin tapujos!

—Que el sexo no es lo único que ella me hace desear.

Aquella frase fue como una bomba para los sentidos de Hinata. Su corazón casi se salió de su sitio al oír aquella afirmación. Casi no podía creer en aquellas simples palabras. Por un momento, todo lo anteriormente dicho por Neji se esfumó y sólo quedó su sistema nervioso, atascado por impulsos que no supo cómo definir.

—¿Qué? —se oyeron unos pasos por todo el cuarto y la voz de su madre—. Repítelo, porque creo que no lo he entendido —la risa de su madre se oyó a través de la puerta—. ¿Va en serio?

—Sí —contestó el chico.

Por unos minutos, en el cuarto reinó el silencio. Después, la voz de su madre resonó en la habitación con rabia. —¿Te gusta, es eso? No me hagas reír, Neji. La quieres para lo mismo que a mí, y cuando te canses, ¡te buscarás a otra! —en esta última frase subió el tono de voz—. ¿Sabes qué? No eres más que una basura, ¡vete a la mierda!

Hinata se estremeció. La puerta se abrió en sus narices, dejando ver a una furiosa Hikari, quien al verla la miró con cara de muy pocos amigos. Por su rictus, se notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo hubiese notado habiendo escuchado toda aquella conversación. Sin decir nada, la cogió de la camisa y la empujó al cuarto, haciendo que diera un traspiés y cayera al suelo.

—¡Mira, aquí la tienes: fóllatela, haz lo que quieras con ella! —dijo, señalándolo con dedo acusador. Los miró a ambos con unos ojos que expresaban su rabia—. ¡No quiero que volváis nunca a hablarme ni a pedirme nada!

Después de decir estas palabras, bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, no tardando mucho en dar un portazo al cerrar la puerta de la mansión. Poco a poco, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar silenciosamente, secándose las lágrimas con los dedos inútilmente. Poco después, unas reconfortantes manos se posicionaron en su espalda, bajando hasta sus brazos y aprisionándolos un poco.

—No llores más —dijo con voz suave al oído—. Tú tienes la culpa, por ser una maldita _voyeur_.

* * *

Pasear por los bajos fondos de Tokio nunca había sido buena idea, a pesar de ir vestido casualmente y no con el habitual traje y corbata. Pero era la única manera de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a asustar, y si podía ser, hacer daño a una persona en concreto. No creía que un asesino a sueldo fuese lo ideal en este caso, además, no creía tener bastante capital para eso. Pero tenía otra cosa mucho mejor: la oficina de su tío estaba abierta durante toda la noche.

Bastaba con que Neji recibiese una buena paliza, de esas que te hacen repensarte las cosas. Se la merecía, simplemente, por amargarle la existencia, y sobre todo, por obtener las cosas antes que él.

Recorrió callejones, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un edificio antiguo escondido entre las callejuelas. Un lugar con bastante encanto a pesar de su situación. Su tío, a pesar de tener lo necesario para cambiar de lugar, se empecinaba en conservar aquel lugar para que sus chicos durmieran y trabajaran.

Al entrar, el lugar estaba ambientado con tenues luces, chicos apostados en sillones de piel granates exhibían sus encantos y olía a incienso de flores y a marihuana, dejando el ambiente cargadode erotismo. Caminó hasta el fondo del lugar, evitando mirar a los chicos y subió unas escaleras hasta la planta de arriba. Sabía perfectamente que podía entrar con confianza, así que abrió y vio como su tío se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Mi querido sobrino —le saludó su tío en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasuke?

Su tío, Madara Uchiha, no tendría más de cuarenta años y desde la muerte de su padre, regentaba el negocio familiar. Sin embargo, aquel no era un negocio cualquiera: la prostitución con chicos jóvenes y guapos siempre vendía. Era muy lucrativo.

—Madara… Sólo quiero un favor. Necesito a unos cuantos de tus chicos para encargarme de alguien —habló, serio.

Su tío pegó una calada a su cigarrillo, se reclinó en su butaca y, muy resuelto, dijo:

—Entonces te prestaré a algunos de mi escolta personal.

—No, no quiero algo tan profesional… —Sasuke se dio prisa en negarse a aquello y sonrió, divertido—. Quiero algo como una paliza; nada de muertes.

Madara volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo y bufó, entrecerrando los ojos. —Qué poco divertido entonces —sentenció—. Bueno… en ese caso…¿de quién se trata?

—Lo conoces: es Neji Hyuuga.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho el chico? —preguntó, con los ojos más abiertos—. Me acuerdo que el chico no hablaba nada cuando trabajaba aquí, pero siempre dejaba a los clientes satisfechos.

Sasuke compuso una mueca de asco, pero decidió ignorar deliberadamente las palabras de su tío referidas a Neji.

—Lo que pasa es que ha tocado algo mío —su mirada se ensombreció al hablar de Hinata—. Y no se lo voy a perdonar.

—Ah… A esa preciosidad que te han cedido, ya veo —bajó la vista y echó la ceniza del cigarro a un cenicero que estaba en su impecable mesa. Después subió la cara y sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso—. Yo de ti lo mataría.

—Ya llegará ese momento. De momento no quiero ni molestarme en eliminar su patética presencia. Lo único que necesito es a esos chicos.

—Eso está hecho, sobrinito.

Sasuke abandonó el despacho de su tío con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, salió del bar y volvió a perderse en las oscuras calles de aquel barrio.

* * *

Quiso reír, pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron. Obviamente, él estaba bromeando. Aquella palabra, _voyeur_, le recordó muchas de las cosas que había visto por su curiosidad. Olvidado un poco el llanto por aquellos recuerdos, sintió el aliento de su primo en su cuello produciéndole escalofríos y sus recuerdos viajaron hacia dos días antes, en aquella habitación de hotel. Aún en el suelo, se giró poco a poco, como gateando y él la atrajo hacia sí, trasladando sus manos de sus hombros a su espalda en un abrazo. Las manos y la cabeza de Hinata reposaron en el pecho de Neji, ansiando por tocar o mirar aunque fuera un centímetro de su piel pero sin atreverse.

—¿Ahora eres tímida? —al parecer, él tampoco se había olvidado de aquellos recuerdos y ella enrojeció al comprobar que era como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Delicadamente, Hinata fue subiendo sus manos por su cuello hasta rodearlo por completo y su cabeza descansó en el hueco de su clavícula. Suspiró levemente. Por mucho que él hiciera, por mucho que oyera aquellas cosas… había algo que la hacía quererle. Se odiaba por ese masoquismo pero para ella era inevitable. Aquel, _"el sexo no es lo único que ella me hace desear"_, podía significar muchas cosas, así que no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero su corazón ya latía con ansia. Quería a Neji. Podría preguntarse si él la quería de la misma manera, pero sabía la respuesta y no quería pensarlo de momento. Cerró los ojos. Ahora mismo tenía bastante con estar así.

* * *

Hikari corrió por las calles de la urbanización sin pararse a pensar hacia dónde se dirigía. Sólo pensaba en correr, alejarse de la mansión a como diera lugar. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué su hija, a quien ella había dado todo, tenía que usurpar de su lado a quien más amaba? Ella amaba a Neji. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Merecía tenerle.

¡Maldita fuera, su hija podía tener a otros, pero ella ya no! Y aquel aborto... quizá debió seguir adelante con aquel embarazo, no ser tan buena de dejar a Neji sin ninguna responsabilidad. Habría dado igual que Hiashi o toda la prensa se enterase, porque ella le tendría a su lado ahora. Siempre. Aquellos pensamientos oscuros, irracionales, llegaban a su mente. De repente, su hija era su enemiga y, totalmente enamorada, tendría que luchar por su objeto de amor con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

**Lunes, finales de octubre**

Cuando le vio el lunes en la universidad, Hinata se sorprendió. Después de todo lo ocurrido con él, y a pesar de las escenas del sábado, se alegró. De que al fin saliera, de que no se acobardara ante los que le insultaban o miraban mal.

En cuanto a todo lo demás: su madre seguía sin hablarle. El día anterior y este, se había cruzado con ella más de dos veces, y ni siquiera la saludaba o le dirigía alguna palabra. No era el fin del mundo, lo podía soportar, pero le dolía el pecho cada vez que la veía. A pesar de no haberla visto en años, aquellos dos meses le habían dado para conocerla mejor, para quererla como algo parecido a una madre.

Aquella desconfianza, aquellos celos, dolían más que muchas cosas más terribles. Sabía que también ella era culpable, que también había sentido celos de su madre… pero no se puede evitar el sentir tales cosas, y aquello no era una competición. ¡Madre e hija no podían pelear por un hombre!

* * *

Le habían estado observando durante todo el día, pero al salir de clase aquella tarde, la sensación se intensificó. Lo notaba en su piel, casi como una huella impresa a fuego. De camino a la salida del edificio, vio una luz encendida en el aula de informática, y por pura curiosidad, se asomó dentro del aula: allí estaba su prima, tecleando compulsivamente en un ordenador de sobremesa. Probablemente algún trabajo o práctica de los que se hacían en primero.

Tragó saliva sin querer, resopló y avanzó un paso adentro, pero algo le paró, una voz:

—¿Eres Neji Hyuuga? Se dio la vuelta, y a su lado había un hombre de pie, con un traje de chaqueta y un peinado bastante formal. Si era un profesor, debía ser nuevo, porque no lo recordaba en absoluto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Puedes venir? Necesito charlar contigo unos minutos.

Con algo de desconfianza, Neji le siguió y juntos caminaron por un pasillo hasta las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. A cada paso, Neji se sentía más desconfiado y extrañado, pero decidió no prestarle atención hasta llegar a donde quería. Por fin, se pararon en el piso de arriba, y Neji habló:

—¿De qué querías hablar?

Entonces, varios hombres con hierros salieron de entre los pasillos y avanzaron hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es esto, una fiesta de bienvenida? —preguntó Neji, confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Te gusta, puto maricón? —preguntó uno de ellos. Neji no le prestó atención.

—¿Qué queréis? —los hombres rieron y el que hablaba le señaló la barra de hierro, dándole a entender lo que iba a hacer con ella. Neji sonrió un poco, y mirándoles con ironía, dijo—: ¿Y de verdad crees que lo vas a lograr?

Sin mediar una palabra más, Neji se fue a dar la vuelta para bajar por la escalera, pero, demasiado tarde, la vara zumbó en el aire, estrellándose contra su hombro derecho. Neji ahogó un gemido de dolor y se mordió la lengua como acto reflejo, viendo las estrellas. Con irritación, se lanzó hacia el tipo y esta vez la vara le dio en las costillas. Poniendo algo de distancia, se repensó lo que hacer: eran tres contra uno, suficientes para darle una buena paliza y hacerle lo que fuese. Quizá con uno sí habría podido, pero hacía tiempo que no se peleaba y tampoco se había pasado la vida peleándose para saber defenderse bien.

—¿Ahora no eres tan chulo, eh, maricón? —habló el sujeto. Lo único en lo que Neji se fijó es en que llevaba una gorra azul celeste—. Te podríamos pagar por chupárnosla, pero sería más normal que nos pagases a nosotros por pegarte una paliza.

—Qué comentarios tan ingeniosos —Neji se preparó para defenderse— Pero a mí no me ganas a eso.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga siempre era una de las primeras en salir de clase (menos en contadas ocasiones), pero hoy se había quedado a hacer un trabajo extra en el ordenador, por ello salió mucho más tarde de lo previsto. Guardó el archivo que estaba editando y apagó el ordenador. Antes de levantarse de la silla, se desperezó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, oyó las voces que gritaban insultos. Se alarmó, y su curiosidad la llevó a seguir las voces que insultaban, esperando poder hacer algo.

Parecía imposible que ningún profesor hubiese puesto ya orden en aquello. Subió las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, dobló la esquina y allí los vio: cuatro o cinco hombres de espaldas a ella, con unos palos en las manos, delante de una figura solitaria. Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia el que estaba solo, con el palo en ristre, y entonces le vio:

—¿Neji?

En aquel momento no pudo pensar con mucha inteligencia. No llevaba teléfono encima, no había nadie alrededor a quien pedir ayuda, y lo peor, su primo estaba indefenso contra aquellas personas. Todo pasó muy rápido: sin pensar, Hinata se lanzó hacia ellos, corriendo como una desesperada. Pasó veloz ante los ojos sorprendidos de los presentes, reunió fuerza en sus piernas y con la parte superior de su cuerpo, empujó al tipo que iba a darle a Neji, que cayó hacia un lado. No pudo disfrutar de su victoria durante mucho tiempo, pues uno de los otros la atizó con uno de los palos en el abdomen, produciéndole un dolor tan intenso que quiso echar los intestinos por la boca. Un alarido surcó el aire. Hinata se sujetó el abdomen y se tambaleó un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—La muy puta... —oyó pronunciar a uno de ellos—. ¿Ahora mandas chicas para que te defiendan?

La vara atizó con fuerza en su espalda, produciéndole quemazón. Esta vez, apretó los dientes y contuvo el grito, esperando el siguiente golpe. Pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio la mano de Neji agarrándola por el antebrazo y arrastrándola hasta la pared, justo detrás de él.

—El problema es conmigo, ¿no? —al oír aquellas palabras, su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Se oyeron algunas risas provenientes de aquellos hombres. No iban a salir de aquel problema tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando lo creía casi todo perdido, la voz de su primo la sacó de sus pensamientos:

—Vamos, cógeme de la mano —hablaba en voz muy baja, suficiente para que ella le escuchara y sus enemigos no—. Prepárate, cuando te lo diga salimos corriendo.

—¿Y por qué no la íbamos a tocar? —sonrió uno de ellos.

—Porque sólo puedo tocarla yo.

Entonces, sin más, ambos salieron corriendo. Aprovechando una pequeña debilidad en la muralla de hombres, corrieron por el pasillo bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Ambos corrían cogidos de la mano, bajando todas las escaleras que encontraban de dos en dos, sin pensar en nada más que en escapar de sus agresores. Una vez fuera, Hinata paró un momento para devolver el aire a sus pulmones.

—Vamos, date prisa —la apremió Neji, mirando muy nervioso hacia las escaleras.

—Es… Espera un momento… —dejó ir, resollando—. No… No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Mientras se recuperaba, pudo sentir como él la alzaba y la cargaba en su espalda.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, poniéndose como un tomate.

—No hay tiempo.

Entre las miradas alucinadas de algunos alumnos que aún rondaban por el campus, Neji salió corriendo con su prima en brazos. Hinata cerraba los ojos, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra.

* * *

—Creo que es la segunda vez que salimos corriendo así.

Hinata se masajeó los hombros. Iban a la máxima velocidad permitida con el coche, y no es que los siguieran, sino que su acompañante parecía muy serio y nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Por qué te has metido?—preguntó con cierto reproche—. ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que es esa gente?

—¿Los conocías acaso? —preguntó sin pensar mucho—. Es más, ¿es que acaso te importa algo de lo que pase?

En sus últimas palabras se vio reflejada su rabia. Neji, por su parte, no dijo nada. Sólo la miró de reojo, serio, apretando el volante con ambas manos. Luego volvió la mirada hacia la carretera de nuevo. Hinata se puso bien en su asiento, algo intranquila. No le gustaban las miradas de su primo, porque siempre significaban algo. Y ese algo no era precisamente bueno. Prefirió cambiar un poco de tema:

—¿No tendríamos que ir a la policía?

—No podemos —negó él. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad del automóvil.

—¿P-Por qué? —reclamó, y se recriminó a sí misma por tartamudear, que era algo que últimamente hacía muy seguido—. Te han hecho daño.

A ella misma le seguía doliendo el estómago y la espalda a causa del golpe. Neji aparcó el coche en un sitio libre y giró la cabeza, cruzando las manos sobre el volante:

—Muy bien, nos han hecho daño, todo lo que tú quieras —habló, serio—. Pero no podemos decir nada ni ir a ningún sitio. De ningún modo.

—No entiendo el por qué.

—Mejor que sigas en la ignorancia.

Neji salió del coche y Hinata se dio prisa en imitarlo. Entraron al bar y se sentaron en una de sus mesas de madera desgastada y no muy limpias. La pintura blanca de las paredes estaba desconchada y varios cuadros de artistas famosos colgaban de ella. Con algo de reparo, Hinata limpió su parte de la mesa con una servilleta y volvió a mirar a su primo, que tenía los ojos puestos en la barra y las botellas que colgaban arriba. El tabernero fue hacia ellos llevando consigo una bayeta y limpiando la mesa donde ambos estaban.

—¿Qué vais a tomar? —preguntó, rascándose la mejilla.

—Una cerveza.

—Un zumo de piña, por favor.

El hombre se fue y en dos minutos regresó con ambas bebidas. En cuanto se fue, Hinata insistió una vez más:

—Por favor, cuéntamelo —Hinata apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa, mirando a su primo directo a los ojos, a lo que él echó la vista a un lado, evitándola.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No te importa.

Hinata resopló delicadamente. No podía creer que fuera tan cabezón en algo como eso. Decidió no forzarlo a contar nada. Cuando él quisiera, ya le contaría el porqué de tanto secretismo.

* * *

Cuando Neji y Hinata volvieron aquella tarde, una sorpresa les esperaba allí: su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión. Su madre estaba junto a la ventana, sin decir nada.

—Pa-padre... —pronunció Hinata al verle, temerosa.

—Veo que pensáis que podéis hacer lo que os de la gana por ser de esta familia —una chispa roja pareció brillar en los ojos de Hyuuga Hiashi cuando pronunció estas palabras—. Yo soy quien os mantiene, quien os da de comer… ¿y así me lo pagáis?

Hinata apretó los puños, mirando al suelo. Por el contrario, la mirada de Neji estaba fija en su tío, como esperando el veredicto.

—Hinata, te voy a sacar de la universidad, te vas a casar, vas a ser una mujer de provecho… y tú, Neji, te vas a ir de esta casa. Ya has humillado bastante a esta familia.

Al oír aquellas decisiones, tomadas sin consultar por su padre, Hinata levantó la vista sorprendida y, por primera vez, no pudo reprimir sus quejas:

—¿P-Por qué?—podía sentir el temor adueñarse de ella, sus nervios correr libres hacia su voz. Pero no cejaría en su empeño de enfrentarse a él ante aquella injusticia. Aunque, como siempre, en presencia de su padre, las palabras no salieron como ella quería—. ¿Dónde va a ir Neji, y por qué tengo que dejar de... estudiar?

—¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? —su padre sonrió, irónico— Después de lo que tu madre me ha contado, ¿esperas que te deje salirte con la tuya, niñata?

Hinata miró a su madre, con la duda en el rostro, pero la susodicha seguía mirando por la ventana, sin abrir la boca para nada. Entonces le quedó claro: se lo había contado todo. Se tocó el pecho, donde empezaba a notar pinchazos. Las lágrimas, traidoras, asomaron a sus ojos. La persona que más cariño le había profesado, su apoyo... Su madre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo aquello por un hombre? Quiso echarse a llorar allí mismo, hundirse en el suelo y no salir jamás. Pero debía ser valiente, no podía dejarse vencer y echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña.

—Qu-Quiero seguir en la universidad —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Sólo te pido eso. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Neji en esto?, ¿Acaso es culpable de lo que dicen de él?

—No me discutas. No necesitas estudiar para lo que vas a hacer.

Con rabia, Hinata se mordió el labio y algunas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, desbordándose. A pesar de eso, siguió hablando como pudo.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó, por primera vez mirando a su padre a los ojos—. ¿Por qué me tengo que casar, por qué tengo que dejar de estudiar, por qué tiene que irse Neji?

Dejó ir todo esto con rabia, soltando todo lo que tenía metido dentro por primera vez. Pero no tuvo recompensa. Su padre alzó las manos hacia ella, ésta intentó apartarse, pero él la cogió del pescuezo de la camisa y la acercó a su rostro. Por instinto, Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Como vuelvas a hablarme así vas a saber lo que es bueno —la chica pudo sentir su aliento azotando su cara. Muy en el fondo, aunque fuese su padre, pensaba que era una persona horrible.

Cuando la soltó, sus piernas temblaban, y si no llega a ser por Neji, que hizo las veces de muro, habría caído de bruces al suelo.

—¿Sabes qué, Hiashi? —Neji habló bajo, sibilino—. Me voy a ir, pero no porque me lo mandes, sino porque no aguanto un minuto más en esta casa. Por mucho dinero que tengas, siempre vas a ser lo que siempre has sido: un egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo.

* * *

Neji se marchó aquella misma noche, con su ordenador portátil y algo de ropa en una mochila. Cruzó el jardín, e iba a coger la verja para abrirla, pero notó una presión en la espalda y se giró: su prima le miraba con ojos brillantes junto a la puerta de entrada. La vio avanzar hacia él a paso rápido, como temiendo que se marchara. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se paró, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

—Lo siento —le dijo, con voz llorosa—. Me gustaría ir contigo.

—Tú no tienes remedio.

Entonces, como si esas palabras dieran pie a todo lo demás, ella le abrazó por los hombros. Durante un momento se quedó estático para después devolverle el abrazo. Ella le transmitía toda su angustia, su miedo y su pesar. La sentía pequeña y desconsolada entre sus brazos. Algo en su interior se removió al saber que ella se quedaría sola entre aquellos buitres: Sasuke y sus tíos. Desde hacía poco había comprendido que su prima no estaba hecha de la misma pasta que ellos, que ella era diferente... Cerró los ojos durante un momento, y se fijó en que en la puerta, sus tíos los miraban abrazarse. Apretó más a Hinata entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda con suavidad, separándose de ella poco a poco.

—Nos vemos en la universidad, primita —dijo, mirándola fijamente. Tal como hacía antes de que su prima le interrumpiese, terminó de abrir la verja y desapareció tras ella, alejándose de la mansión Hyuuga.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Diana Carolina, Azkaban, Anna04, Ina Minina, Mitchel 0420, Flordezereso, Veronika-BlackHeart, Hinatalove14, Stephygrock, Elisa Hyuuga, Gambacho, A-Satoshi, Lady Darkness-chan, AndreaStars95 y Guest.**


	21. Verdad

**Nota: **¡Hola, chicas/os! Actualización al fin, lo estaba deseando, pero con todo el día ocupado como lo tengo ahora, me cuesta bastante. Con este capítulo he ido escribiendo un poquito cada día y espero que el resultado os merezca la pena el haber esperado (como curiosidad, este es el capítulo más largo que escribo hasta ahora). También contaros que hace poco me plagiaron el fic en una página llamada Whattpad (finalmente se demostró que el fic era de mi autoría, así que borraron el plagio), y deciros que si veis el fic en otra página que no sea fanfic. es o fanfiction. net me lo comentéis. Lo agradecería muchísimo. Además, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, contándome que os va pareciendo la historia y qué pensáis en general. También a mi Beta, **Azkaban**, que me ha ayudado mucho en todo el proceso de creación y corrección. En fin, ya me estoy liando demasiado a escribir, así que os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Un gran saludo!

**En el capítulo anterior:** Tras una fuerte discusión con su madre, Hinata y ésta se distancian. Neji y Hinata son atacados en la universidad por un grupo de hombres comandados por Sasuke Uchiha con ayuda de su peligroso tío, Madara Uchiha. Esa misma noche, Neji es expulsado de la mansión Hyuuga y Hinata se queda sola, a expensas de sus padres y de su prometido.

* * *

**21.** Verdad

**Sábado, 31 de octubre**

Hinata removió su comida con pocas ganas y cogió el agua, dándole un largo trago. Miró de reojo a todos los presentes. En las puntas de la mesa estaban sus padres, que no parecían reconciliados pero se dirigían miradas que no sabía cómo identificar. Justo frente a ella faltaba alguien: Neji, pero su lugar lo ocupaba quien sería su marido en pocas semanas, Sasuke Uchiha. Éste sonreía, y a ojos de Hinata, era totalmente ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido en las semanas anteriores.

—En fin, Sasuke —empezó Hiashi—. Me parece increíble que os vayáis a casar en tan poco tiempo ya. Si es en dos meses, tendremos que correr bastante.

Su padre sonreía, como un triunfador. Hinata suspiró. Había estado hablando de la empresa, de la boda, de la prensa... el periódico había llegado hacía casi una semana cargado de las declaraciones de su madre en televisión y él pareció no darse por aludido. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta y el escozor de las lágrimas subía a sus ojos. Estaba cansada de escucharlo, de oír toda aquella pajarera de que en dos meses se iba a casar... Quería largarse, a donde fuese.

—¿Sólo dos meses ya? —oyó a su madre—. El tiempo pasa rápido. Tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos aún: el vestido, las invitaciones, y tenemos que saber qué tipo de boda va a ser, si tradicional o...

—Sí —respondió Hiashi, cortándola—. Hanabi se ha ofrecido a hacerlo, de todas maneras.

Hikari le miró con chispas en los ojos: —Sí, claro, nos podemos turnar.

¿Quién era Hanabi? En fin, daba igual, porque a Hinata le importaba (hablando claro) un comino quién iba a asistirla o no en su preparación para la boda. Sin querer, dejó ir el tenedor con el que removía la comida y éste cayó al suelo, resonando por la estancia y alertando a los presentes. Se levantó, lo recogió y dejándolo sobre la mesa, dijo:

—Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre. Subiré a mi cuarto.

Vio a su padre de reojo, que la miró con mala cara, y a pesar del temor que esto le inspiró, avanzó hacia la escalera y subió sin mirar atrás ni una vez atrás.

* * *

Sasuke la vio comer despacio, casi sin ganas. Estaba perfecta aquel día: su cabello ligeramente ondulado sin recoger y un jersey blanco con algo de escote. Sin duda, era una chica preciosa, pero indigna de él por razones obvias: se había acostado con Neji. Estaba pensando muy seriamente si cedérsela a su tío para uno de los clubs de alterne de la zona cuando se cansara de ella, porque obviamente, su padre se iba a despreocupar de ella en cuanto se casara. Si tan sólo se hubiese portado bien con él; si simplemente hubiera elegido a otro chico para tener sus aventuras.

Durante toda la comida, en la mesa se habló de aspectos relacionados con la empresa, la boda y la prensa, que después de la tormenta ya les había dejado en paz. En un momento dado, oyó el sonido de un cubierto cayó caer y después a ella, diciendo que no tenía hambre y subió por la escalera. El rostro de Hiashi se tiñó de ira y él no esperó mucho para decirle que subiría a ver qué le pasaba a Hinata. Su suegro le contestó con un: _"Como quieras, es una desagradecida"..._

* * *

Hinata se sentó sobre la cama, se descalzó, subió las piernas y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Sentía una tristeza difícil de describir. En su cuerpo sufría los síntomas de la ansiedad, se ahogaba, tenía palpitaciones y además, y aunque quizá no tenía nada que ver, tenía una sensación de abandono, de que no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire. Quería correr, estar con Neji, pero aquello no podía ocurrir. Él no quería; nadie quería.

Volvió a ver su rostro despidiéndose de ella, y quiso decirle, ahora sí,_ "quiero ir contigo, no me dejes aquí". _No se callaría esta vez, pero es que el tiempo no retrocedía. No había nada más en su mente ahora: sólo Neji, Sasuke, la boda y sus padres ocupaban ahora su cabeza. Ya no podía estudiar, no la dejaban, y Tenten era la única que la llamaba, pero para qué, porque no se veía capaz de contarle nada.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron sentarse bien en la cama y arreglarse un poco la ropa. Enseguida, contestó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pasar, Hinata? —preguntó la voz de de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro...

Sasuke cogió la silla del escritorio de Hinata y se sentó delante de ella, mirando por la ventana.

—Bonita vista la que tienes desde aquí.

Sasuke estaba mirando la curva de sus pechos, pero Hinata ni tan siquiera lo notó. En vez de eso, se giró hacia la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

—Supongo —contestó.

—¿No quieres hablar? —preguntó, con una sonrisa—. Ya que nos vamos a casar, deberíamos hablar de algo al menos.

La chica le prestó un poco de atención, sintiéndose algo apenada por él. Quiso decirle que ella no deseaba casarse, que odiaba aquella situación pero no se atrevió. Parecía un tema demasiado difícil de abordar, y más con una persona que, como aquel que dice, casi ni conocía.

—Entonces, qué dices, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta con el coche?

Hinata le prestó aún más atención ante la inesperada proposición, pero tan agobiada como estaba y queriendo compensar a su prometido de alguna manera, no pudo decirle que no.

* * *

Al quedarse sola con su marido en el comedor, Hikari sintió remordimientos de volver a verle allí, tan pancho, después de que ella se lo hubiese contado todo días atrás. Y con todo, se refería a lo sucedido entre su sobrino y su hija. Casi sin darse cuenta, Hikari se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas. Los celos, aquellos malditos celos la habían hecho hacer algo horrible días atrás. Ahora Hiashi sabía muchas cosas, quizá, más de las que debería. Él, por supuesto, se enfureció e inmediatamente echó a Neji de casa, con casi todas sus cosas. Si pudiera volver atrás ahora...

—¿Qué, angustiada? —la voz de su marido, burlona, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿A tí qué te importa? —preguntó, irada—. Sabes que por mucho que te contara el otro día, sigues asqueándome.

—Es por eso que nos vamos a divorciar.

—¡Y una mier...!

—Si quieres seguir viendo a tu hija —la interrumpió—. Es lo que te conviene.

Hikari se puso muy recta en su silla. Su piel palideció un poco.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Hiashi se levantó y se acercó a Hikari, poniendo las manos sobre las mesa con un golpe.

—Si no te divorcias de mí, la voy a mandar lejos después de que se case, a otro país, y me voy a encargar de que no la veas más —le dejó ir tranquilamente—. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, Hikari, te estoy casi perdonando por contar esas cosas de mí en televisión.

El interior de Hikari sufrió una convulsión. Por un lado pensó en Neji... le tendría para ella sola, sin que Hinata se interpusiese. Se pegó un golpe mental... ¡Pero en qué pensaba! Hinata era su hija, no una mera mujerzuela que estaba con Neji. No podía estar en contra de su hija, pero sus celos por ella eran algo que no podía remediar. ¡A la mierda! Hinata era su hija, no podía anteponer sus malditos celos a ella. Se negaba, se negaba a que se repitiera su propia historia, a que la enviaran lejos de ella, perdida a su suerte con un hombre que su padre había elegido para ella. Sola, tan sola como ella.

—No te pienses que voy a divorciarme así como así —contestó al fin, oponiendo un poco de resistencia, a sabiendas que no podría negarse mucho más.

—Lo harás, lo harás porque quieres demasiado a tu niñita, ¿no? —preguntó, malicioso.

Hiashi no tenía ni idea de en qué la estaba haciendo decidir. La mujer respondió con una significativa mirada, con todo el odio que podía permitirse. Ella misma se odiaba por haber sido una estúpida toda su vida, y ahora, estar fallando una vez más.

* * *

Salir no fue muy difícil. Su padre cedió casi al instante, dirigiendo una sonrisa que parecía casi de felicidad bobalicona hacia su futuro yerno. Una vez en el coche, Sasuke condujo hasta un precioso parque donde muchas parejas paseaban y la gente llevaba a sus perros. Casi no hacía frío, como aquellos días en que aún no ha llegado el invierno y se puede disfrutar de salir sin abrigo a la calle. El parque era grande, con montículos de hierba, árboles y bancos repartidos por toda su extensión.

—Me gusta —Hinata sonrió, mirando al horizonte.

—Bueno... ¿y a ti qué te parece lo de casarte?

Ella pareció no escucharle, porque se alejó del coche unos metros, bajando una montañita de césped y sentándose en un banco cercano a ésta. Sasuke hizo el mismo camino y se sentó con ella.

—Yo... —suspiró. No sabía si contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Él era tan comprensivo, tan atento... aquella vez, al contarle lo que le había hecho su padre, había confiado ciegamente en él. Sin embargo, ahora, por algún curioso motivo, su cabeza se negaba a repetir lo de aquella vez.

—Pensaba que me podrías contar —el chico resopló. Calló un momento, y después prosiguió, dejando a Hinata con los ojos como platos— Lo sé: hay otra persona, ¿verdad?

—¿Có-cómo?

—Es evidente, Hinata: te casas conmigo y se te ve tan agobiada, y encima no paras de suspirar —con toda la intención, Sasuke pintó en su rostro una expresión comprensiva.

Hinata miró al suelo, con expresión triste, desganada; entonces se desmoronó y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, silenciosas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Por ponerme así.

—Te entiendo —acarició su hombro—. Puedes contarme sobre él, en serio.

Por dentro, Sasuke parecía dinamita a punto de estallar. Quería irse, no aguantaba estar hablando con esa zorra, pero tenía que quedarse allí, haciendo su papel.

—N-nunca he querido casarme —intentó calmarse, respirando acompasadamente—. Quería estudiar, hacer tantas cosas antes de siquiera pensarlo... —varias lágrimas se volvieron a escapar al pensar de nuevo en todo lo que ya no haría, en él—. Y luego sí, está él, pero es una persona que no puede querer a nadie. Jamás podrá corresponderme.

Él pasó un brazo por sus hombros y una de sus manos se posó en su rostro, acariciándolo. Se inclinó en su oído y le dijo, casi murmurando:

—Para ese tipo no tengo solución pero podrás seguir estudiando cuando te cases conmigo —prometió, mintiendo como un bellaco—. Te lo prometo, y esperaré lo que haga falta, para lo que quieras...

Hinata lo miró, esperanzada, pero lo de casarse con él seguía sin parecerle correcto. Se negaba a casarse sin amor sólo por un capricho de su padre. No quería hacerlo. Pero, muy a su pesar, debía resignarse.

—Sasuke-san, no hace falta que te preocupes así por mí —ella cerró los ojos y se apartó un poco, mirándole con la sonrisa más alegre que pudo componer—. Pero gracias, de verdad. De todas maneras, tengo que obedecer a mi padre.

—No me gusta que llores —acarició su mejilla. Hinata apartó la mirada, enrojeciendo.

—Bueno, para tratar de relajarte, qué me dices, ¿vienes a mi casa? —Hinata le miró, sin muchas ganas de hacer nada—. Quizá prefieres volver a casa...

—Sí, me gustaría ir a casa —sonrió, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Sin preguntar, Sasuke obedeció.

"_No me preocupo", _pensó Sasuke, apretando el puño con fuerza y luchando para no soltarle un insulto allí mismo. _"Es sólo que necesito que te creas estas cosas..."_

Otra vez aquello que ella decía le recordaba que Neji lo tenía todo antes que él. Se consoló pensando que si bien él no sería el primero, aquel asqueroso no sería el único en tocar a Hinata, aunque fuera por la fuerza. Él obtenía las cosas por sus propios medios, fueran los que fueran.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue un techo rojo, lo segundo, que estaba resacoso y desnudo en un sillón de hotel. No sabía lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, ni dónde estaba; sí lo que no había hecho, y eso era beber poco. Se levantó, y mientras alcanzaba un pantalón tirado en el suelo, un chico desnudo salió de un baño contiguo al comedor, mojado y secándose el corto cabello con una toalla. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron con sorpresa, y por un momento, la imagen de un hombre desnudo le hizo confundirse.

—¿Qué pasa, Neji? —el otro le miró de soslayo—. Pareces asustado. Ah, ya sé —una chispa de genuina inocencia cruzó su rostro—. No te acuerdas de lo que hicimos anoche. Sólo mira la otra habitación, ya verás.

Se terminó de poner el pantalón y fue por un pasillo, asomándose a la primera habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta: allí vio a una chica tapada hasta la cintura con unas sábanas. La ropa se extendía por toda la habitación, incluyendo algunas prendas suyas. Un flash cruzó su mente: su prima abrazándole. Lo borró de su mente, sintiéndose molesto. Neji entró, recogió unas cuantas prendas de ropa y volvió al comedor para terminar de vestirse. El otro chico seguía desnudo y ahora estaba abriéndose una lata de refresco. Neji puso los ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa que él le dirigía y cómo se acercaba.

—Supongo que te acuerdas de quien soy —el chico le puso una mano en el hombro, a lo que Neji reaccionó apartándose.

—Sí, Kiba —dijo, metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza—. Te recuerdo.

—Veo que sigues igual que siempre —sonrió, haciendo un puchero—. Hacía tiempo desde que no teníamos una juerga como esta, los dos juntos.

—Sabes que ya no me dedico a esto —le contestó—. Tengo otra vida.

Kiba soltó una carcajada y después le miró con unos ojitos brillantes y maliciosos:

—De eso ya estoy bien informado —le puso una mano en la cara—. Aún así, piénsalo: sigues teniendo una cara bonita. Podrías hacernos ganar dinero.

Neji apartó la mano de su cara y lo ignoró. Comenzaba a recordar cómo es que había acabado allí, en ese hotel de mala muerte que empezaba a reconocer. Todo estaba en buenas condiciones, pero aquellas paredes y aquella cama guardaban una inmensa cantidad de recuerdos. Entre las cuatro paredes de aquel edificio, habían sucedido cosas no precisamente aptas para todos los públicos...

"_El día anterior, después de irse de casa de sus tíos, caminó sin parar hasta llegar al primer bareto que encontró. Uno de muy mala muerte, con un techo que parecía querer venirse abajo y un dueño con malas pulgas; lo único bueno del local era la bebida. Todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas estaban puestas sobre un estante de cristal, relucientes y a rebosar. Pidió una copa: Whisky con hielo, para empezar estaría bien. Pensó que no tendría compañía, pero cuando llevaba sólo unos tragos, algo le interrumpió:_

—_Ey, tío, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!_

_Reconoció la voz al instante, pero decidió ignorarla. Hacía unos años que no la escuchaba, pero no cambiaba. Y no quería saber de él. Tenía sus propios problemas y enajenaciones mentales. Y gran parte de esas cosas eran culpa de esa persona. Quizá era una burda mentira, la culpa la tenía él, pero en su espalda todo pesaba demasiado. La copa ayudaba._

—_¡Neji, Neji! —gritó, y al cabo de un momento, una mano se posó amistosamente en el hombro de Neji, quien giró la cara de mala gana—. Mírate, pero si estás aquí, y estás buenísimo..._

_Kiba era un chico joven, pelo castaño y ojos brillantes y vivaces, un poco más mayor que él. Neji lo conocía bien: habían sido compañeros durante varios años en su particular trabajo. Recordaba cuando lo había conocido: él tenía quince años y Kiba dieciséis. Le enseñó todo, desde las cosas más básicas hasta las más asquerosas pero prefería no acordarse mucho de eso._

_En aquel bar, muchísimas copas después, ambos salieron, probablemente en coche y terminaron en aquel lugar..._

Maldita sea, ¿quién le mandaría beber? Terminó de vestirse, e iba a salir por la puerta, cuando Kiba le cogió por un hombro y se acercó a su oído:

—Solo una cosa, Neji. Ten cuidado con Uchiha. Va a por ti.

—¿Y te piensas que no lo sé? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa, ven a mi casa. Ya sabes dónde vivo.

Neji le echó una mirada nada agradecida y salió de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras oliendo todo aquel pestazo a Marihuana de la noche anterior, que ahora recordaba con mayor claridad. El olor le recordaba cierta etapa de su adolescencia, al comenzar allí, cuando la fumaba de vez en cuando para calmar la ansiedad y el pesar de tener que vivir de aquella manera. Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, siguió su camino. Para su suerte, al salir no se encontró con ningún indeseable. Caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo y, por primera vez aquel día, pensó en ella: la había dejado sola, pero era necesario. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por haberse vuelto de repente tan permisivo con ella: que se espabilara, no iba a estar siempre dependiendo de él, la muy tonta.

Caminó durante largo rato, pasando de aquella parte de la ciudad que conocía bien. No podía seguir allí mucho rato sin que le reconocieran. Poco después, salió a la parte inocente de la ciudad. Suspiró, más tranquilo. Despistado, no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se cruzó con él, pero se ve que ella sí y para molestia de Neji, le saludó efusivamente.

—¡Oye! —la chica corrió hacia él, cogiéndolo de un brazo y sonriéndole.

Trató de ignorar aquella voz y sacudírsela de encima, pero si ella ya le había visto (y encima lo tenía bien agarrado) era casi imposible librarse de su presencia.

—¿Qué? —él se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos. Oh, dios, aquella pesada de nuevo. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

—¿Qué es esa cara de perrito amargado? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca muy expresiva—. ¡Sonríe un poco!

Quiso llevarle las manos al rostro para hacerle una sonrisa ella misma, pero él se lo impidió, apartándose. Ella hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto. Neji se quedó callado, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin moverse; la mochila, llena a rebosar, le colgaba de un hombro. Se quería ir inmediatamente, pero aquella chica no le iba a dejar.

—Bueno, Neji, te puedo llamar así, ¿no? —la sonrisa no decayó de su rostro— ¿Cómo está Hinata? Ya no la veo por clase.

Neji formó una mueca de disgusto: así que al final Hiashi la había quitado de la universidad. Maldito gilipollas.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —comentó él, bufando—. En la mansión hay teléfono. Mira que eres pesada.

— Bueno, ya que me he encontrado contigo, te lo puedo preguntar a ti, ¿no? —ella sonrió aún más—. Si la ves, dile que venga a mi casa esta tarde.

Le alcanzó un par de tarjetas con su dirección y su nombre.

—¿Y por qué debería decirle algo a ella? —preguntó, girando la cara—Ya no estoy en su casa. Llámala o búscala.

Tenten cambió su perpetua sonrisa por la sorpresa, pero enseguida la recuperó.

—Bueno, bueno... Tú también puedes venir, ¿vale? —le sacó la lengua—. No te olvides de llamar a Hinata-chan, ¿eh?

Sonrió una última vez y se fue por donde había venido. Neji miró la tarjeta y bufó. No pensaba ir, pero quizá... sonrió de medio lado. Quizá, después de todo, iría.

* * *

Llegaron a casa después del paseo. Al abrir la puerta, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, pero nadie parecía oírlo. Hinata se acercó hasta él y descolgó:

—¿Sí?

—Tú, primita —la voz de su primo la dejó pasmada-. Tu amiguita la pesada dice que tenéis una fiesta esta noche y que tienes que ir, sí o sí.

Hinata palideció, recordando que su amiga ya le había comentado ese tema hacía más de dos semanas, cuando pasó aquello con Neji.

—¿Y por qué no ha llamado ella? —con todo lo que tenía que decirle, a Hinata sólo le salieron esas palabras.

—Pues pregúntale.

—M-Muy bien...

El teléfono se colgó y Hinata se quedó con el auricular en la oreja, oyendo el molesto pitido.

—¿Algo importante? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Mmmm... —Hinata se repensó lo que hacer. Sabía dónde vivía Tenten, el problema era que su padre la dejase ir o que Sasuke quisiese acompañarla al sitio—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a un sitio, Sasuke-san?

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Ama. Desde el exterior, la mansión de los padres de Tenten Ama era enorme, con la fachada pintada del color de los ladrillos y grandes ventanales. Estaba engalanada de una manera especial con motivo de la fiesta de Halloween: el jardín estaba lleno de fuentes repletas de un líquido rojo que se asemejaba a la sangre y había estatuas de brujas y duendes espantosos. Telarañas artificiales cubrían el porche y los bordes de las ventanas y una persona disfrazada de mayordomo con aspecto de demonio aguardaba a los invitados en la puerta. Hinata y Sasuke le miraron, y con una sonrisa entre malévola y divertida, él les hizo entrar:

—Tened una buena velada... si podéis —Hinata tuvo un escalofrío. No le gustaban para nada las cosas terroríficas.

Al adentrarse por el pasillo, todo se asemejaba a una especie de pasaje del terror, donde monstruos, brujas y fantasmas aterrorizaban a Hinata, quien se mantuvo al lado de Sasuke todo el rato.

—No temas —comentó él, aguantándose la risa—. No creo que te muerdan.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sin embargo, después de un par de sustos, se aferró al brazo de Sasuke con fuerza y así continuó hasta salir de aquel pasaje del terror. Respiró tranquila al llegar a una gran sala de baile, que a juzgar por su apariencia, debía ser el comedor de aquella mansión, o mejor dicho, aquel palacio, porque así lo parecía: por donde quiera que mirase, allí no había rastro de esqueletos, brujas o muertos vivientes. Más bien, parecía el escenario de un cuento de hadas: lámparas de araña, blancas y brillantes, colgaban del techo y la moqueta roja cubría todo el suelo. Lujosas mesas estaban a los lados de la gran pista de baile, con sus respectivos asientos y al fondo de la sala, había una barra con todo tipo de bebidas. Al parecer, una auténtica fiesta de Halloween iba a celebrarse allí, y Hinata se dio cuenta que se iba a hablar durante mucho tiempo de ella.

Mientras miraba embelesada todo aquello, la voz de Tenten llegó desde la derecha. Hinata, soltando el brazo de Sasuke, se giró para ver que desde una gran escalera de caracol, su ex-compañera de clase bajaba por ésta, con un brillante y volátil disfraz de ángel; unas pequeñas alas se asomaban por detrás de su espalda. Con la misma sonrisa de siempre, llegó a saludar a Hinata y miró a Sasuke, entre dubitativa y sorprendida.

—Tenten, este es mi prometido: Sasuke Uchiha. Espero que no te moleste que venga hoy... —sonrió un poco, avergonzada de haberle traído sin preguntarle antes.

—Claro que no —Tenten no se lo pensó mucho. Sonrió, emocionada—. Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Pero hay un problema: no venís disfrazados.

—¿Necesitamos disfrazarnos? —la voz de Sasuke se tornó un poco hosca.

—No os preocupéis, tengo muchos trajes arriba —empezó a subir de nuevo la escalera, indicándoles que la acompañaran.

Ambos la siguieron, Hinata no sabiendo muy bien lo que se encontrarían arriba, y para su horror, la planta superior parecía otro pasaje del terror, con el pasillo lleno de telarañas, pintura negra y roja por las paredes además de esqueletos colgados aquí y allá.

"_Tenten, no me gusta tu casa"_ pensó Hinata, sintiendo escalofríos al pasar por allí.

Tenten se paró delante de una puerta y la abrió. La pareja la siguió, viendo que el interior era un gran vestidor repleto de armarios, espejos y cómodos sillones.

—Bueno, empecemos.

* * *

Hikari marcó el número de móvil de su sobrino y esperó. Quizá él no lo cogería o lo tendría desconectado, pero valía la pena sólo por oír su voz una vez más. Le habría gustado disculparse, pero él seguramente la odiaría. Para su alegría, al otro lado del teléfono, él contestó:

—¿Qué quieres? —era su voz.

—Pues... —contestó, dubitativa—. Escucha, aún tienes cosas aquí. Podrías venir a recogerlas luego. Te las puedo preparar.

—No prepares nada. Ya iré si tengo tiempo —dijo, secamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Hikari no supo qué decir. Lo sentía tan frío, tan enfadado con ella. Bajó la mirada, entristecida. Estaba muy claro que él no quería saber nada de ella.

—¿Ya tienes donde quedarte? —al menos, si no la soportaba, quería saber si estaba bien.

Tras un denso silencio, él contestó con un seco: —Sí.

—Bueno, pues ven cuando quieras a buscarlo todo.

Colgó el teléfono. Con eso tenía bastante de momento, pero no podía engañarse: se sentía destrozada por dentro. Ella tenía la culpa, por sus malditos celos. Él definitivamente la odiaba. Suspiró, agachando la cabeza y sujetándose el pecho. La odiaba, y no había solución.

* * *

"_La blancanieves sangrienta"_, la había bautizado Tenten. Eso parecía ahora, mirándose en el espejo: el cabello negro revuelto y rizado, un maquillaje que la hacía ver más pálida de lo que ya era y el vestido blanco y de tela vaporosa que dejaba ver más de lo que le gustaría: un escote generoso y la falda rota por los bajos, mostrando sus piernas. Todo ello manchado de sangre artificial.

Sasuke salió de detrás de un armario, y lo que vio casi la hace caerse de culo: parecía salido de una película de romanos. Se tapó un poco la boca, riendo disimuladamente. Notó como la miraba: la debía ver extraña, con todo aquel potingue en la cara, el pelo y el vestido roto.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? —preguntó Sasuke, con los ojos en blanco.

—L-lo siento —comentó ella, a modo de disculpa—. Es que nunca te había visto así.

Salieron del cuarto, oyendo ya la música estridente de la fiesta, y bajaron por la escalera sin entretenerse en la decoración, que ya no parecía asustar tanto a Hinata. Al bajar, el salón no parecía lo mismo: todo estaba oscuro, únicamente iluminado por las luces de discoteca y las personas llenaban la pista de baile, moviéndose al compás de la música de moda.

—¿Nos sentamos?

Hinata sonrió y asintió. Localizaron unos sillones y allí se quedaron sentados, observando la pista de baile. Al cabo de un ratito, Hinata se comenzó a cansar de mover la pierna, animada por el ritmo de la música.

—Voy a buscar algo para beber —dijo, en voz alta, haciéndose oír entre todo el enjambre de sonidos.

—Muy bien —Sasuke hizo una señal con un dedo, dejándola marchar.

Hinata se perdió entre la gente, siendo imbuida por el ritmo de la música, moviéndose un poco mientras avanzaba. No es que bailara bien, más bien siempre se había considerado una patosa en la pista de baile, pero se permitía, por un momento, estar libre de todo pensamiento que la hiciera sentir mal.

Salió de la pista y se acercó a la barra, donde pidió una bebida donde le pusieron alcohol (no sabía de cuál, pero no le importaba mucho). Una canción sexy y de frases soeces sonaba ahora en la pista, donde la gente movía sus cuerpos como poseídos. Cogió su bebida y sin preocuparse por Sasuke se dirigió a una de las largas mesas, sentándose en el borde de una de ellas. Miró la pista, y poco después una persona se puso a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Rehuyó un poco el contacto, pero él se acercó, inclinándose en su oído.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien, preciosa? —le preguntó, y Hinata, a pesar de la música a toda pastilla, hizo lo posible por entenderle. El chico llevaba una máscara de diablo que a Hinata no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Sonrió nerviosamente al extraño y asintió con la cabeza, bebiendo un poco más de su copa. Se mordió el labio. El alcohol le proporcionaba un calor agradable y un hormigueo invadía su cuerpo. El extraño se giró hacia ella, subiendo un poco la máscara y bebiendo un trago de su bebida. A Hinata esos labios la llamaron como dos llamas en medio de la noche. Ah... ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?

—¿Bailas? —preguntó el extraño, y apuró su copa. Hinata se lo pensó un poco, pero él la cogió de la mano y no tuvo tiempo a decir la palabra no.

—Creo que no sé bailar —rió ella, mientras la arrastraba hacia la pista.

No sabía por qué, pero esa persona no se le hacía tan desconocida. ¿Le habría visto en la escuela alguna vez, o es que...? No le dio tiempo a pensar cuando comenzaron a moverse por la pista al ritmo de una canción muy popular en aquel momento. El chico se defendía muy bien en la pista, grácil y espectacular, tanto que ella se sintió aún más torpe de lo que ya era normalmente.

—Déjate llevar, mujer —comentó él, riendo a través de la máscara—. Que pareces un pato.

—Es que he bebido —rió ella, gritando para hacerse oír. Se sujetó la barriga y rió mientras intentaba bailar, pero sólo consiguió moverse más torpemente, presa de un ataque de risa.

—Ya se ve, ya —comentó el otro.

La canción movida se acabó, y empezó otra muy sensual, sexy, con un toque atrevido. El chico la pegó a él como si se tratara de una muñeca; Hinata pegó un respingo. Deslizó las manos por su trasero, aferrándola firmemente contra sí.

—¿Quieres bailar esta conmigo? —su voz, a pesar del ruido, era la de él; su olor, todo. Podría reconocerle en cualquier sitio, de cualquier modo. Neji.

Suspiró. Oh, dios, no podía ser él, no podía estar allí... Quizá era simplemente que le echaba de menos. El poco alcohol que ya había tomado le había subido demasiado pronto a la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada. Se movió, y ella también, pero sólo consiguió frotarse contra él. Suspiró. Se movió hacia un lado, tratando de no parecer torpe. Las notas de la canción comenzaron a enloquecer y él se movió a su alrededor, moviéndola junto a él, llevándola a un ritmo que ella no se creyó capaz de seguir. La tomó de las caderas y ella le siguió, dejándose llevar por un ritmo frenético. Movió brazos y piernas, sintiéndose completamente imbuida por el tempo del sonido que les envolvía.

—Así me gusta —pronunció él a su oído y ella se mordió los labios.

La música se hizo densa, casi como chocolate derretido, y ambos se pegaron un poco más. El chico subió desde sus caderas hasta su cintura y llevándose una mano a la máscara, se la levantó un poco, dejando su boca al descubierto, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Hinata se mordió una vez más el labio inferior y él cortó la distancia que les separaba, ambos fundiéndose en un beso que acabó con la poca cordura que quedaba en el ambiente.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y salió del trance en que la sumían el alcohol y la música. Se deshizo de sus manos en su cintura y se alejó deprisa de aquel hombre, saliendo de la pista de baile y perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

* * *

Llevaba por lo menos un cuarto de hora intentando perderle de vista pero él la seguía, lo notaba. Caminó por los pasillos, paranoica por momentos; cualquier sombra la asustaba. Que todo estuviese oscuro y lleno de esqueletos, la copa de más que había bebido y el bailecito sugerente en la pista no ayudaba en nada a que se calmara. Se notó perseguida: el chico con el que había bailado se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, estaba casi segura. Se giró y, muy sorprendida, vio que él la estaba siguiendo de verdad. Mientras bailaba con él, le había resultado familiar, sabía que se trataba de alguien conocido, de él: Neji. De todas maneras, no creía que fuera él. Era imposible. Él no podía haber adivinado que ella estaba allí e ir expresamente. Caminó más rápido, pero él parecía tener prisa y aceleró aún más sus pasos. Hinata intentó correr, pero en un momento ya le tenía allí, y giró, reuniendo valor para enfrentarle.

—¿Q-Qué quieres? —preguntó, sintiéndose agresiva. Él se quedó de pie, quieto y mirándola fijamente con unos ojos de los que no alcanzaba a distinguir el color.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó, y su voz sonó como la de él. Definitivamente, la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Cuando él daba un paso hacia adelante, ella lo daba hacia atrás; sin embargo, hubo un momento en que no hubo más espacio que recorrer y chocó contra la pared de uno de los tantos pasillos de la casa. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer ni a qué atenerse. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Y por qué sentía aquel calor en su interior, y... por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Sus pensamientos se volatilizaron cuando la acorraló contra la pared. Posicionó un brazo a un lado de su cabeza, atrapándola, y con el otro se quitó la máscara; entonces ella le vio y suspiró: era Neji.

—N-No sabía que estabas aquí —se apresuró a decir, recuperándose del sobresalto—. Me has asustado.

—Bueno, yo también estaba invitado —sonrió de medio lado—. Yo ya tenía ganas de verte, primita, ¿tú no me has echado de menos? Ya he notado que no, por como te ponen de cachonda los desconocidos.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, "¿que tenía ganas de verla?", De alguna manera, aquellas palabras no parecían muy sinceras cuando él las decía. Y por qué no decirlo: no se fiaba de él. Y eso de que le ponían los desconocidos... se notó abochornada.

—Y-yo... —Hinata giró un poco la cara, avergonzada. ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle? ¿Qué habría hecho cualquier cosa por verle una semana atrás, que se había muerto de la preocupación, por saber dónde estaba...? Todo eso le parecía poco importante ahora que le tenía allí delante.

—Ese vestido... — él dirigió una mirada a su pronunciado escote y ella se sintió desnuda ante sus ojos e intentó taparse— ...me entran ganas de matarte, pero de matarte de otra manera.

Ella le miró a los ojos, indecisa. Él se inclinó y pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, cogiéndola entre sus dientes. A Hinata este acto la tomó por sorpresa y se mordió el labio inferior, excitada por aquel gesto. Se revolvió un poco, sin ninguna intención de escapar. Cuando él descendió un poco hasta sus labios, ella no dudó mucho en responderle el beso, un beso fresco en que podía percibirse un deseo arrebatador. Hinata se sintió morir, y sus piernas temblaban mientras se sostenía de su cuello. Neji la tomó del rizado cabello, enredando sus mechones en sus dedos y ella se entretuvo con sus manos por su espalda, bajando y notando cada músculo a través de la tela, colándolas por debajo, sufriendo el contacto con aquella piel que la abrasaba. Él soltó un gruñido y dejó sus labios para hacer un camino de pequeños mordiscos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello.

—Me haces cosquillas —rió ella, esquivando sus labios y Neji la miró, aturdido—. Para, por favor.

Hizo otro intento y ella volvió a esquivarle, con una sonrisa divertida. Por primera vez, Neji sintió el ansia recorrer todo su interior. Quería tenerla.

—Niña mala —susurró, con la voz ligeramente ronca, sonriendo de medio lado—. Quieres algo más que cosquillas, ¿verdad?

Hinata gimió cuando él la apretó contra su erección. La giró poco a poco, hasta tenerla de espaldas a él y ella se apoyó contra la pared, notando sus pechos apretados contra ésta. Neji se agachó detrás de ella y le subió la falda, acariciándole la pierna en el proceso, y la chica notó su lengua y pequeños mordiscos en su glúteo, subiendo por su espalda poco a poco, y suspiró, extasiada. De repente, él se separó y Hinata sólo sabía una cosa: no quería que se separase, no quería que se fuese y la dejara con aquel ardor en el cuerpo, a pesar de que su otra parte le decía que no estaba bien, que mejor todo se quedara en eso.

—Ne-Neji... —casi rogó—. Por favor...

—¿No quieres? —de nuevo él estaba en su oído, quizá con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

—Ha... Hazlo de una vez —contestó, tragando saliva. Quiso separarse de la pared y girarse para verle, pero fue retenida contra la misma.

—Buena chica —susurró cerca de su hombro, produciéndole escalofríos—. Ahora abre bien las piernas.

Hinata contuvo el aliento. Una de sus rodillas se coló entre sus piernas, haciendo que las separara y una de sus manos recorrió su muslo y glúteo, acabando en su entrepierna. Abrió la boca, quedándose casi sin aire. No rechistó, aún sintiéndose culpable de sus propios deseos carnales pero deseándolo una vez más, siempre. Enseguida, sintió su miembro introducirse a través de sus piernas abiertas, sacándole un par de gemidos. Intentó ocultarlos contra la pared, pero no se silenciaron del todo. Se sentía sucia pero a la vez tan bien... Dios mío, que la perdonaran, pero aquello era genial.

—Vamos a otro sitio —Neji la cogió del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo, pero ella se escurrió entre sus dedos y se puso fuera de su alcance.

Hinata corrió por el pasillo todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sintiéndose como una presa, con la adrenalina llenando cada una de sus células. Sabía que él vendría a buscarla, que la encontraría pero no le importaba. Pensar en lo que él haría la hacía sentir una ansiedad que no podía explicar con palabras. Cansada de correr, se metió a la primera habitación que vio; no encendió la luz, pero por las tenebrosas luces que venían del jardín, pudo divisar una pequeña cama de invitados. Esperó durante unos segundos allí, de pie, recuperando el aliento y entonces una mano tapó su boca desde detrás. El grito que iba a salir de su garganta se convirtió en un gemido ahogado cuando otra mano se posicionó en su cintura y la apretó contra otro cuerpo.

—Me has hecho correr mucho, primita —murmuró a su oído—. Ahora vas a tener que compensarme.

La chica se removió entre sus brazos y él usó ahora sus dos manos para sujetarle las caderas y apretarla contra él, suspirando al sentirla, en su contoneo, rozarse con su lugar más sensible. En su forcejeo, ella fue girando poco a poco y sintió el aliento femenino en su cuello, en sus labios, buscándolos, y le respondió una vez más, devorándolos con ansia. Mientras se besaban, Hinata tironeó de su camiseta con impaciencia y él sonrió maliciosamente, invitándola a sacársela. A pasos cortos, avanzaron hacia la cama y cayeron, quedando Hinata sobre Neji, con una pierna a cada lado de su pelvis.

—Mira cómo me tienes —susurró en su oído, y el vello de Hinata se erizó.

Apretó su hombría contra su prima, tanto que ella gimió. Desde su trasero, sus manos subieron por su cintura hasta apretarse contra sus pechos. Ella se mordió los labios, notando pinchazos y un hormigueo que iba desde su cabeza hasta sus piernas, recorriendo todos sus nervios.

—Venga, vamos, desabróchame el pantalón —algo contrariada, Hinata desabrochó el botón de sus tejanos. Su miembro, duro y erecto sobresalía a través de los calzoncillos. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien pero, por algún motivo, el pensar que aquello estaba ocurriendo la hacía querer seguir un poco más, y más aún—. Sácala y bájate las bragas.

La chica se humedeció los labios y obedeció. No podía eludirle, y él parecía disfrutar de cómo ella lo hacía todo, como dudando. Se retiró las medias y la prenda de ropa interior y desvistió totalmente su erección.

—Métetela —dijo, claro, mas un temblor imperceptible podía distinguirse en su voz. Hinata respiró con dificultad, y poco a poco, se fundió con él, que soltó un suspiro de placer—. Mué... Muévete.

Hinata sintió, avergonzada, como se humedecía aún más al oírle suspirar. Apoyó las manos contra su pecho, bajando la cabeza y gimiendo, llorosa. La tomó de la cintura, apretándola y ella empezó a moverse a un compás lento.

—N-Neji... —respiraba cada vez más fuerte, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez sobre su primo. Se tapó la boca, intentando no gemir. Cada vez el calor era más insoportable, más furioso. La cadencia más peligrosa.

Durante un momento, el calor cesó y por un instante tuvo miedo de que él no siguiera, sin nada que le quitara aquel ardor que amenazaba con consumirla pero casi al instante se vio bajo él, siendo invadida una vez más. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, se consumían, terminaban con la poca cordura que ya reinaba en la habitación. Nada importaba. Sólo él y ella.

* * *

Sasuke se adentró por los pasillos de la mansión de Tenten, en busca de Hinata. La había visto desaparecer después de haber estado bailando con un sujeto con una máscara de demonio. Oyó voces tras una de las puertas. ¿Sería una de las parejitas de la fiesta teniendo sexo? Con más diversión que otra cosa, Sasuke entreabrió la puerta, y la luz de fuera le dejó ver una escena que no se veía todos los días: sí, como había sospechado, una pareja teniendo sexo.

Se quedó mirando un rato, viendo el torso desnudo del chico subir y bajar con parsimonia y a la chica moverse cada vez más rápido, como poseída. Suspiró, excitado, duro como una piedra. Aquello lo ponía enfermo. La chica se movió más rápido, gimiendo, suspirando, perdiéndose en el placer. Deslizó su vista por su trasero subiendo y bajando, por la curva de sus senos, por su deliciosa desnudez. Con suavidad en sus movimientos, la pareja cambió de posición, situándose él encima. Estaba disfrutando con la vista. Subió por la espalda del tipo, y su pelo le resultó conocido: era largo, liso y castaño, recogido en una coleta, exactamente igual al de Neji. Tembló, con ira. Estaba con ella: se la estaba follando delante de sus narices. Y él, que estaba con aquel puto disfraz de romano, haciendo el ridículo, sintiéndose como un gilipollas. Agarró la puerta para entrar, pero la silenciosa ira se apoderó de su mente. Le iba a dar un escarmiento a los dos, a esa puerca y a él, por hacerlo en sus narices... ¿ella quería follar? Iba a follar como una puta, durante toda la noche. Él se iba a encargar de ello. La iba a hacer sufrir la mayor humillación de todas.

* * *

De nuevo había caído presa de sus propios sentidos, de nuevo se había entregado a él, sin nada que añadir. Una vez que se terminaba el placer, que volvía a ser ella misma todo cambiaba radicalmente. Ambos estaban en la cama: ella de espaldas a él, su cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas desarregladas y él girado hacia un lado, apoyado sobre un brazo y con el otro rodeando su cintura. Apoyaba la boca contra su oreja, respirando en ella y Hinata sabía que sonreía con triunfo. Porque ella era débil, porque se entregaba a él una vez más, volviendo a incumplir aquello que se había impuesto: nunca más sucumbir a su primo.

—No te tortures más —dijo, con una voz que no parecía burlarse de ella—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Hinata quiso llorar, tirarse del pelo. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca?, ¿por qué hacía todo eso? Había llegado a un punto en que necesitaba todo de él, pero no podía permitirlo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, apretando los puños. Quizá sí se había vuelto loca... loca por Neji. No podía dejar que aquello ocurriera más. Él jamás querría algo serio, él jamás la correspondería; con él nunca podría estar. No podía sucumbir. Por dios, por mucho que le gustase, no iba a hacerlo más. No de nuevo. No debía.

—No quiero volver a... hacer esto contigo —dijo en voz baja, tragando saliva e intentando mirarle lo menos posible.

—Volverá a pasar, aunque tú no quieras —la apretó hacia él de la cintura y Hinata suspiró al notar de nuevo su erección—. Hasta que dejes de hacerme sentir esto.

Ella abrió la boca, perdiendo el aire, olvidándose de sus palabras.

—Pero no quiero... —gimió ella, revolviéndose, reticente, aún sabiendo que no podía negarse a lo obvio.

—Sí que quieres —afirmó él, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo—. Y lo vas a hacer. No intentes huir de mí, Hinata.

No quería escuchar más sus palabras, no quería probar de nuevo el veneno que ocultaban. Hinata se deshizo de su agarre y se sentó, buscando sus medias. Neji también se sentó del otro lado de la cama y se levantó a buscar sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones.

—¿Es que me vas a seguir? —preguntó ella mientras se subía las bragas y después las medias.

—Lo que haga falta —comentó, pendiente de los pechos de su prima—, con tal de verte más veces así.

Hinata notó lo que miraba y se cubrió con las manos su delantera, aún más avergonzada que antes.

—¡N-No me mires! —exclamó, nerviosa y abochornada.

—Pero qué dices, si está todo oscuro —respondió él, burlón—. Así no hay quien mire a gusto.

Hinata bufó, y con desconfianza, rebuscó su vestido por el suelo girándose cada dos por tres por si él miraba algo. Cuando al fin lo encontró y se vistió con él, suspiró, más tranquila. De alguna manera, estar desnuda al lado de Neji siempre significaba peligro.

* * *

Neji la siguió durante todo el camino abajo, cosa que la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Había estado ausente mucho rato y había posibilidades de que su prometido preguntase, por eso le buscó con la mirada por los sillones esparcidos al otro lado de la pista de baile. Mientras la cruzaban, la mano de Neji se cerró en torno a su muñeca, y se acercó a su oído, preguntando:

—¿Buscas al idiota de Uchiha? —su voz la hizo tener escalofríos.

_"¿No ves que sí?"_ pensó Hinata, mordiéndose el labio inferior y preguntándose si él sabría ya lo nerviosa que la ponía su sola presencia. Con paso firme, pasó al otro lado de la pista, viendo en uno de los sillones la figura esbelta y el cabello negro y corto de Sasuke Uchiha. Caminó hacia él, rezando porque su primo se fuese de allí. No quería otro lío, ni que su padre se enterase de nada. Por favor, ningún problema por el momento.

—¿Vamos ya a casa? —le preguntó, intentando hacerse oír con aquella música ensordecedora que ahora le producía jaqueca.

Sasuke asintió, sin expresión alguna y se levantó de su asiento. Ignoró a Neji deliberadamente, y Hinata intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, pero estaba claro que para ella era imposible, porque le iba echando miraditas de reojo cada poco tiempo. Salieron al fresco del exterior y la chica cerró los ojos, notándose un poco más liberada.

—Tu primo nos sigue —Sasuke miraba hacia atrás, con una de sus manos cerrada formando un puño.

—Ignóralo —Hinata trató de transmitirle tranquilidad, pero cómo hacerlo cuando ella misma era un mar de nervios.

—Espera un momento.

Se alejó de ella, acercándose a Neji y cogiéndolo del hombro antes de que él tuviera tiempo de apartarse.

—¿Qué pasa, que me tienes envidia porque yo puedo estar con ella y tú no? —se la soltó así, al oído, deleitándose con la cara que Neji iba poniendo conforme le escuchaba—. Pues que sepas que puedes tenerla, pero no serás el único.

Hinata no escuchó lo que hablaban debido a la distancia, pero se imaginó que sería alguna especie de insulto por la cara que su primo ponía. Tembló, nerviosa al no saber lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Neji rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —preguntó, en voz tenue—. Que ella... Hinata... es mía.

—Neji... Sasuke... ¿Qué hacéis? —habló ella, anticipando que aquella noche no iba a acabar muy bien entre ambos. No escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban.

—¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir cuando sepa lo que eres, lo que tienes dentro, lo podrido que estás? —pronunció, sonriendo, tratando de hacer todo el daño posible—. Lo asqueroso que eres en realidad.

—Cállate —Neji notó un agudo pinchazo en sus entrañas.

Hinata se acercó un poco más, y pudo escucharles.

—Y si le cuento lo que te pasó, ¿qué crees que pensará ella? —Neji abrió los ojos, temblando de furia—. ¿Crees que te seguirá queriendo después de saber todo lo que eres?

—¡Cállate! —bramó.

El puño de Neji golpeó a Sasuke en la mejilla. Hinata se quedó sin voz. Alcanzó a ver los ojos de su prometido brillando como los de un animal salvaje y los de Neji igual de furiosos.

—¿Qué te has creído, asqueroso? —bramó Sasuke, encolerizándose y devolviéndole el golpe con una patada que atinó en su estómago y después un puñetazo que dio en el labio, haciendo que se doblara por el dolor; sin embargo, esto no le hizo derrumbarse.

—¿Qué pasa, te he estropeado tu cara bonita, Uchiha? —preguntó él, con labia venenosa y levantó la cabeza, dejando ver como un hilo de sangre corría por su boca; Hinata ahogó un gemido—. ¿No vas a poder soportarlo cuando te mires al espejo?

Hinata tuvo miedo de que se mataran. Era ya de madrugada, y nadie pasaba por allí, por lo tanto, nadie podía pararles si no lo hacía ella.

—¡Ya! —gritó. Ambos la miraron por unos instantes, y ella aprovechó. Se fue hacia Neji antes de que hiciera una locura más y le cogió de los hombros. Miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo—. Por favor... —dijo, tragando saliva—. No sigáis.

Todos, incluso ella, parecían muy sorprendidos por su reacción. Hinata suspiró, poniendo en práctica toda la parte científica de su mente. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras, tenía que ser sincera con ella misma y con los demás.

—No sabes de lo que es capaz —le advirtió Neji, y ella le miró a los ojos, sintiéndose triste de repente.

—¿Y... qué puede ser peor que lo que tú me has hecho, Neji? —preguntó, con una sinceridad de la que jamás se creyó capaz—. Dime de lo que tú has sido capaz todos estos meses. Piénsalo.

Neji bajó la mirada, evitando mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Hinata no quería llorar, pero sabía que las lágrimas la estaban traicionando.

—Tú eres mía —dijo, agarrándola de los antebrazos—. Y no pienso dejar que te tenga. Nadie. Sólo yo puedo tener todo de ti.

Ella quiso rehuir su contacto, pero sólo consiguió que él la acercara contra sí.

—No, no lo soy, Neji, y por mucho que te... —calló, mirando hacia otro lado—. Si tengo que estar con él, lo haré. Por mi padre, por la familia...

—Sabes que no quieres.

—T-Tienes razón, no quiero, no quiero... —respondió, notando como el corazón quería caerse desde su firme posición en su pecho. Sus dientes castañearon, tan nerviosa como estaba—. P-Pero no tengo opciones... y tú no eres una opción.

Neji se quedó callado, como pensativo, mirando hacia abajo.

—Hinata, ¿vas a venir? —preguntó Sasuke, unos pasos más allá, cortando el silencio.

Sasuke bufó y se metió al coche, acomodándose en su asiento y arreglando el espejo retrovisor. Miró de reojo por la ventanilla. Ella le ignoró deliberadamente durante unos segundos, viendo a su primo, que había levantado la cabeza y la miraba con intensidad. Se decidió a ir, no sin antes hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Obedeciendo a un impulso, lo cogió del rostro y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Miró a todos lados, comprobando, aliviada, que no había nadie alrededor y que Sasuke estaba dentro del automóvil.

—Adiós, Neji.

Antes de que su vergüenza fuera consciente de lo que había hecho, Hinata aprovechó la sorpresa de su primo para escapar y montarse en el coche de su prometido.

—Vayámonos, por favor —le rogó Hinata, tragando saliva.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero antes de dar la vuelta para ir directo al coche, le echó una mirada de odio a su más acérrimo enemigo y otra más a Hinata, sabiendo que aquella noche no se iba a librar de sufrir su castigo. Ahora, con muchas más ganas de infligírselo, se subió al coche y puso el motor en marcha. ¿Ella pensaba que no los había visto besarse? El darle un beso a ese asqueroso en sus narices era lo que menos le cabreaba. Nadie. Nadie que se burlaba de él salía indemne.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Elisa Hyuuga, Flordezereso, Gambacho, A-satoshi, Diana Carolina, Lady-Darkness-chan, Andreastars95, Guest, Mitchel0420, Veronika-BlackHeart, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Azkaban, Stephygrock3107, Daniratoe, Ina Minina, Saeiah Henriquez, Eli-chann, Eiko23, Anna 04** y **Kikyo-Uchiha.**


	22. Lágrimas

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Creo que no ha sido tanto sin actualizar y claro, mi excusa es que me he liado muchísimo con el desarrollo de este capítulo. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas de nuevo. En fin, disfrutad de la lectura.

**Advertencia: **Intento de violación, insultos, etc.

**En el capítulo anterior:** Después de la ida de su primo, Hinata espera a los preparativos de su boda con Sasuke. Por la noche, y tras una llamada de Neji, Hinata acude a la fiesta de Halloween de Tenten, donde acaba teniendo un tórrido encuentro con su primo. Sasuke enfurece, mostrando su otra cara.

* * *

**22.** Lágrimas

Hinata tembló en el asiento del copiloto, nerviosa. Lo que acababa de suceder no era para nada normal. Se habían dejado hasta la ropa en casa de Tenten, y todo por la pelea entre Neji y Sasuke. Ella había besado a Neji frente a Sasuke, y él no es que tuviera muy buena cara. Por alguna razón, aquello que Sasuke había dicho en una parte de su pelea con Neji la tenía pensativa desde hacía unos instantes: "Y si le cuento lo que te pasó, ¿qué crees que pensará ella?, ¿Crees que te seguirá queriendo después de saber todo lo que eres?" Estaba tan intrigada y a la vez atemorizada... ¿Sasuke sabía que ella quería a Neji? ,¿cómo lo sabía, si ella no le había hablado en ningún momento de él?, ¿y qué le había sucedido a Neji y qué es lo que ella no sabía? Enseguida su cabeza hizo "clic" y recordó las noticias sobre él, la prensa acosándole... ¿Neji de verdad había hecho eso que todos decían, se había prostituido, había tomado drogas?

—Necesito poner gasolina —la voz de su prometido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hinata le prestó atención: aún tenía puesto el disfraz, al igual que ella. Se sintió un poco mal de haberle hecho marcharse así de la fiesta.

—Siento que vayas vestido así.

—No importa, tengo ropa de recambio detrás —no sonrió—. Después me cambio en tu casa.

—Está bien.

Sasuke condujo hasta la gasolinera más cercana y paró el coche, saliendo de éste y entrando al establecimiento. Una vez dentro, sacó su móvil y marcó un número. La voz de su tío sonó al otro lado de la línea:

—¿Eres tú, Madara?

—Sí, sobrino —al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba mucho ruido, como si hubiese una fiesta en el local—. Más vale que sea importante, ¿qué pasa?

—Creo que no voy a soportarlo más, va a tener que venir alguien esta noche —Sasuke tragó saliva, intentando que las palabras le salieran suaves.—. No aguanto más sin que esta zorra tenga su castigo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Se lo ha vuelto a tirar, en mis narices —un tono peligroso surgió del fondo de su garganta—. Y lo que no aguanto es que haya sido con él, con Neji Hyuuga. Él también tendrá su merecido, pero no ahora, no ahora...

—Hijo, ese rencor no puede ser bueno... —río a través del teléfono—. ¿Por qué no la traes aquí? —preguntó su tío, aclarándose la garganta—. Se le quitarían las ganas de volver a hacértelo.

—Esto es más que rencor, Madara, no te burles, y no puedo llevarla ahora. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, sospecharía.

—Entonces puede ir uno de los chicos, el que elijas.

Sasuke calló un momento, pensándoselo. Después de unos segundos, al fin respondió:

—Trae a quien quieras, que esté bien dispuesto.

* * *

Cuando entraron por la puerta de la mansión no había ni rastro de personas en la casa. Supuso que Hyuuga Hiashi se habría quedado en una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero lo encontró dormido en el sillón, roncando. Quiso reír pero se contuvo. No quería despertarlo.

—Ve pasando, Hinata. Te robaré un vaso de agua de la cocina —sonrió un poco, intentando aliviar la tensión que parecía haberse instalado en ella desde que abandonaran al asqueroso de Neji Hyuuga en la fiesta.

Hinata asintió y subió por la escalera. En vez de ir a la cocina, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, que había dejado entornada y la abrió, viendo que un sujeto con ropa oscura ya se encontraba allí. Miró a todos lados, viendo si había alguien y tras el escrutinio, le dejó pasar.

—Primo, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Sasuke, viendo a uno de los muchos miembros de su familia.

—Aquí, esperando que me digas dónde está la zorrita —rió bajo mientras subían las escaleras—. ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—Cállate ahora, la verás en un momento y más vale que no preguntes por mi traje. No te importa.

—Vale, vale, señorito. Sin hacer preguntas.

* * *

Neji cogió un taxi, no sabiendo muy bien si estaba cabreado o no. Había una mezcla extraña en su interior y no era por el alcohol, estaba seguro. No dejaba de pensar en esa maldita niña, que seguro que ahora estaba en casa de su estúpido prometido, follándoselo o vete a saber qué. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, maldiciendo en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba tan cabreado? Aquello no tenía razón de ser.

—Hemos llegado —avisó el taxista.

Se bajó del coche, vislumbrando la mansión Hyuuga. Todas las luces apagadas. Seguro que nadie lo molestaría para terminar de recoger sus cosas.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa aún por lo sucedido. No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Neji al marcharse. No podía arrepentirse de sus palabras. Tenía que ser fuerte y fiel a lo que le había dicho. Aunque verle otra vez significase pecar de nuevo. Al entrar a su habitación se empezó a quitar los zapatos y las medias y se masajeó los pies doloridos. Suspiró: había sido una noche muy larga y llena de emociones. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, bostezando. De repente, la puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de negro se adentró en la habitación, seguido de su prometido, que cerró la puerta con pestillo y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Mira, si hasta está arreglada para mí —dijo el otro, alegre.

Era un hombre de espalda ancha, ojos brillantes y cabello negro. Vestía completamente de negro, sin exceptuar ninguna prenda. Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar: se levantó de la cama y miró a Sasuke, buscando una respuesta pero no la encontró.

—¿Qu-Quién es usted? —preguntó, con labios temblorosos.

El tipo avanzó un poco más; se crujió los nudillos y pintó una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, ignorando su pregunta. Hinata le vio avanzar hacia ella poco a poco pero seguro de lo que hacía. Hinata retrocedió un poco hacia la cama.

—¿Cómo estás, Hinata-chan?

—Qu-quiero que salga de aquí... —habló, sintiéndose violenta de repente.

—Eres muy guapa y casi nunca puedo estar con una chica como tú.

Hinata abrió los ojos mucho y se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella persona. Caminó hacia atrás hasta que no quedó más por recorrer y su pie dio contra el borde de la cama. Su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar más deprisa y todo su cuerpo temblaba incontenible.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! —se atrevió a gritar.

El sujeto sonrió, acercándose aún más y se quitó la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

—No sé ni para qué lo llamas: él me ha traído aquí.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, incrédula. No era posible.

—¡Y-yo no he hecho nada, Sasuke! —chilló ella, asustada, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y poniendo las palmas de sus manos contra el tipo—. ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

—Eres una perra ridícula—le dijo Sasuke, desde su posición y Hinata notó aún el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos— . Me has engañado con el asqueroso de tu primo. Para mí es suficiente.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de contestar. El sujeto la cogió de un brazo y la estampó sobre la cama, tirándose sobre ella. Hinata se revolvió, le arañó y forcejeó con él hasta que él la agarró por el pelo y acercó sus rostros a milímetros. La chica cerró los ojos y gimió, dolorida.

—Quieta, joder.

Con furia, dejó su cabellera libre y tironeó del pecho del vestido, rompiéndolo un poco, pero Sasuke se acercó y le paró:

—Espera. Suéltala.

Hinata sintió el peso del cuerpo del extraño abandonarla, y pensó en salir corriendo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la ventana no era una opción. Tragó saliva, y alerta, se levantó poco a poco de la cama, sosteniéndose el vestido por la parte rasgada.

—Ah, que quieres participar —dijo el extraño, con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Habríamos hecho esto de otra manera...

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron con nuevas lágrimas al verles a los dos hablando sobre lo que le iban a hacer. Caminó, tragando saliva, hasta la pared que daba a la puerta del baño. Quizá si se encerraba allí... pero no daría tiempo. No quitó la vista de los dos hombres y tembló cuando Sasuke la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa fría y carente de sentimiento.

Espantada, Hinata corrió al baño, pero justo antes de llegar a su meta, Sasuke fue más rápido y se adelantó, golpeando con la palma de la mano la pared. Hinata se encontró de frente con sus ojos, profundos y oscuros como la boca de un lobo. En unas pocas décimas de segundo, él se inclinaba hacia ella. Hinata puso las manos sobre su cara, pero él las apartó con fuerza y besó sus labios a pesar de su negativa. Hinata apretó los puños y movió la cara de un lado a otro, intentando quitárselo de encima. Él siguió forzando el beso y cuando la soltó, ella tenía los labios rojos. La miró, suspirando y después le arrancó lo que quedaba de la parte de arriba del vestido, dejándola con el sujetador expuesto.

—¡No! —lloró, cogiendo aire rápidamente cada vez, sintiendo que iba a ahogarse. Oyó las risas de ambos, y entró en pánico. Le iban a hacer lo que fuera entre los dos, y no tendría oportunidad.

Sasuke la cogió de los dos hombros y se vio empujada hacia el otro hombre, que al alcanzarla le arrancó un poco más de vestido y aferró fuertemente sus manos mientras la chica luchaba por soltarse. Gritó, histérica, y el desconocido le tapó la boca mientras ella intentaba respirar por la nariz. Sasuke se acercó a ambos y bajó hasta el oído de la chica, diciéndole:

—Tenía ganas de tenerte así, Hinatita —la chica odió la manera en que la llamó—. Muerta de miedo, sin el gilipollas de tu "novio" para defenderte.

El acompañante de Sasuke rebuscó en su pantalón y sacó una navaja. Sasuke miró la navaja y después besó el cuello de la chica, que tembló aterrorizada, sumida en un ataque de ansiedad. La visión del arma blanca eliminaba todas sus fuerzas para luchar.

—¿Ves eso? —le dijo al oído; el reluciente filo atemorizó a la chica—. No creo que haga falta usarlo, ¿cierto?

La chica tiró la cabeza hacia abajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar los dedos de Sasuke desabrochar el sujetador. Lo hacía con horrorosa lentitud, como si quisiera hacerla sufrir más. El extraño que la aferraba por detrás le levantó la cabeza, obligándola nuevamente a fijarse en Sasuke. En aquellos ojos oscuros, viles, cargados de lujuria. La oscuridad de aquellos ojos anidaba en su mente, eliminando toda la luz, todo lo demás...

—Por favor, Sasuke... —lloró, desconsolada, negando con la cabeza—. No lo hagas.

Sin hacerle caso, apretó sus pechos con fuerza entre sus manos y ella gimió, humillada y dolorida. Entonces, como una tabla de salvación, la voz de su primo sonó a través de la puerta, llenándola de esperanza.

—¿Qué mierda pasa ahí dentro?

—¡Neji! —gritó Hinata, desesperada. Sasuke miró a la puerta, disgustado y le hizo una señal al otro.

—Venga, haz lo que sea con ella, y date prisa.

Hinata luchó de nuevo con fuerzas renovadas pero el hombre la estampó contra la cama. Oyó el cinturón de su pantalón y después la bragueta bajando y su corazón palpitó fuerte, asustado, tanto que creyó que sufriría un ataque. A pesar de su negativa, el hombre apretó sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que sintiera ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver a Sasuke vigilando la puerta que su primo estaba aporreando.

—¡Socorr...! —aulló, pero fue silenciada por una mano.

El desconocido abrió sus piernas y y ella las cerró obstinadamente pero bastó la fuerza bruta para conseguir abrírselas del todo. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de par en par y su primo apareció por ella y Sasuke le impidió el paso hacia ella. Avivada por su presencia, Hinata acertó una patada en la entrepierna del desconocido, que ahogó con una bofetada su dolor, maldiciendo a Hinata por lo bajo.

—¡Hijadeperra asquerosa!

* * *

Neji subió a la planta superior. Por el momento no percibió ningún ruido. Seguramente su prima estaba en casa de aquel gilipollas, haciendo vete a saber qué. Pasó a su cuarto y recogió un par de cosas que había por su habitación: más ropa, ropa interior y algunos objetos de aseo más. Rebuscando en el cajón de su ropa interior, encontró la hoja del diario de su prima y unas cuantas más. Sonrió levemente. Seguro que ella aún estaba buscándolas. Se las guardó en la bolsa de mala manera.

Salió de la habitación deprisa y entonces paró en el pasillo al oír un ruido proveniente de la habitación frente a la suya. Se acercó y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—¿Hinata? —exclamó, alarmado.

Escuchó el grito ahogado a través de la puerta, y forcejeó con el manillar como un loco.

—¿Qué mierda pasa ahí dentro?

Oyó un ruido, como un golpe y una voz masculina que reconoció. No se lo pensó mucho a la hora de abalanzarse hacia la puerta y golpearla con toda la puerza de su pierna. No lo consiguió y volvió a intentarlo una vez más. Oía los sollozos ahogados de su prima cada vez más fuertes.

—¡Neji! —la oyó gritar y no pudo contenerse en golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Abrid la puta puerta! —bramó, oyendo los postigos rechinar con cada sacudida.

Sintió un escozor molesto en el pie, pero no importaba ahora mismo. Lo único en que pensaba era en abrir esa puerta a como diera lugar y sacarla de ahí, ocurriera lo que ocurriese en el interior del cuarto. Finalmente, la puerta cedió, astillándose la madera que rodeaba el pomo y abriéndose un poco. Neji la golpeó otra vez, abriéndola del todo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión al ver lo que allí dentro sucedía.

Su prima estaba tirada en la cama, prácticamente desnuda y un hombre estaba sobre ella, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y sosteniéndole las piernas. Se le secó la boca. Era tan irreal. Fue consciente de todo al verla moverse con frenesí bajo él. El hombre tenía una mano en su boca que le impedía gritar. Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mirándolo con mal humor, como si le hubiera fastidiado el plan. No supo lo que le entró al ver todo aquello, pero sin pensárselo, corrió hacia Hinata pero Sasuke se puso en medio, impidiéndoselo. Sin pensar siquiera, Neji le atinó un puñetazo, otro y otro más y él no los esquivó, cayendo al suelo con la nariz chorreando sangre. Su prima gritaba y trataba de liberarse por todos los medios y él, lo único que entendía era la necesidad de quitarle a ese tipo de encima y matarlo.

—¡Quítate de encima de ella, hijodeputa!

El hombre le superaba en altura y envergadura, pero él no se acobardó. La adrenalina no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que en matarlo, acabar con aquel sujeto asqueroso. Al verla allí, indefensa, le hervía la sangre. ¿Desde cuándo le cabreaba tanto que ella sufriera, desde cuándo sentía algo así por su prima? Avanzó hacia él, pero el hombre sacó una navaja y la puso entre él y Hinata.

—Me acuerdo de ti, de cuando estabas en el bar —mientras hablaba, el hombre jugueteó con su navaja entre los pechos de Hinata. Ella estaba quieta, muy quieta y él la miraba sonriente, entrecerrando los ojos de puro placer.

—Me importa una mierda de qué me conozcas —habló, bajo, peligroso—. Levántate de ahí.

—Neji, Neji... —sonrió el otro—. Ni siquiera he empezado, ¿me vas a joder el polvo más aún?

Hinata no pudo evitar un sollozo cuando él apretó la navaja contra su piel e hizo un pequeño corte. Pero no osó abrir la boca.

—¡No! —gritó Neji, sintiendo un miedo descomunal instalarse en la boca de su estómago—. ¡No lo...!

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el otro, haciendo el corte más largo y profundo, haciendo que manara sangre—. ¿Te da miedo que la mate?

—Aleja eso de ella —elevó la mano, llevándola en dirección a él y haciendo el amago de pararlo.

De repente, un ruido llegó desde las escaleras, haciendo abrir los ojos al tipo sobre Hinata.

—Vete —le dijo Sasuke, ya habiéndose levantado del suelo. La nariz y parte de su cara comenzaban a amoratarse—. Yo me encargo.

—Bueno —sonrió cínicamente a Neji y le dio un beso a Hinata en la mejilla, susurrándole al oído—: Volveré para terminar.

Guardó la navaja, se subió el pantalón y en cuestión de segundos había salido por la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del jardín.

* * *

Hiashi despertó sobresaltado por gritos y golpes fuertes dados en algún lugar dentro de su casa. Se levantó y subió al piso de arriba, exaltado. ¿Qué pasaba a aquellas horas de la noche? Por otro lado lo agradecía: quedarse dormido en el sofá teniendo su cama de matrimonio arriba (sin su "mujer", que dormía en uno de los cuartos de invitados) era una estupidez. Subidas las escaleras y recorrido un poco del pasillo se encontró con su mujer, que salía de su habitación. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y caminó directo hacia la única habitación abierta y con luz. Al asomarse, abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su futuro yerno a un lado de la habitación con la cara llena de sangre sujetándose la nariz, a su hija semidesnuda en la cama con los ojos enrojecidos y la ropa rasgada y a su sobrino demasiado cerca de ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, con chispas saliendo de sus ojos—. ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija?

Esperaba respuestas, y muchas.

* * *

Oyó a su tío decir algo, pero realmente no lo escuchó; sólo la veía a ella y a su mirada perdida en un mundo que él mismo había visitado alguna vez. Apretó su hombro, sujetándola con firmeza mientras ella tragaba saliva y temblaba como un flan. Segundos después, Hikari apareció por la puerta y él ni siquiera se giró a mirarla.

—Te estoy preguntando que-diablos-has-hecho-con-mi-hija

Molesto, Neji se dio la vuelta y contestó: —Alejarla de ese imbécil. Sí, el imbécil de tu "yerno".

—Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado? —Hiashi Hyuuga dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, esperando contestación.

—Él la ha... oh, dios... la ha violado... —movió la cabeza con desesperación, actuando como un perfecto actor—. Y yo no he podido hacer nada...

Por primera vez desde que su padre había llegado, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo:

—¡No! —gritó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara completamente roja de ira—. ¡Eso es mentira! Ha sido…—se quedó sin voz al recordar la promesa que aquel hombre le había hecho "volveré para terminar". Su piel se tornó pálida de nuevo, casi como la de un fantasma.

Los peores demonios parecieron adueñarse de la cara del cabeza de los Hyuuga al decir:—Ni siquiera la habrá violado… —estaba furioso—. Lo han hecho, y ella, obviamente se ha roto el vestido para fugarse con él, ¿no lo ves? —sonrió, cáustico—. Encima va vestida como una puta, ¿eh, Hikari? —se giró hacia ella—. ¿Qué cojones le has enseñado a tu hija desde que está contigo?

Un rayo cruzó los ojos de Hikari pero no dijo nada. Hinata empalideció aún más y un hondo sollozo surgió de su garganta. Ella... Ella... Quería desaparecer de la vista de todos. Irse. Vio como Sasuke la quería alcanzar, tendiéndole una mano, pero se apartó con terror en el rostro, aferrándose a la espalda de Neji.

—Nos ha atacado en la habitación de arriba, díselo, Hinata, no te quedes callada —Sasuke parecía desesperado. Hinata lo miró y se sujetó aún más a la camisa de Neji.

—Mira como finge —la increpó su padre—. Es eso, ¿no? Quieres estar con él, te haga lo que te haga. ¿Pero sabes qué? Vas a aprender a obedecerme y a ver quién manda en tu vida.

Avanzó hacia ella, alzando una mano para darle una bofetada. Neji hizo el gesto de interponerse, pero antes de nada, Hinata gritó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes:

—¡No me toques!

Su padre bajó la mano, mirándola con los ojos como platos y entonces su tez enrojeció y formó un puño con sus manos, que fue directo a la chica, pero antes de llegar, Neji aprovechó para interponerse, recibiéndolo en su lugar, en la mandíbula.

—Gilipollas —le espetó el chico por lo bajo, con rabia, pero el susodicho lo oyó—. Te importa tan poco tu hija que no ves lo que ese malnacido está haciendo. No te queda una gota de seso en esa cabeza tan pequeña para pensar en otra cosa que en tu empresa y tu mierda de dinero.

—Desagradecido... ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?

Sasuke avanzó un poco hacia ella buscando tocar su hombro y un gemido de terror cruzó la garganta de la chica, que salió corriendo por la puerta, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. Neji, ignorando a su tío, la siguió hasta el jardín, donde ella se arrodilló en el césped, vomitando toda la cena. Se echó a llorar como una niña, perdida en un mar de sensaciones que no tenían nada que ver con lo feliz.

Neji se arrodilló junto a ella, poniéndole una mano en los hombros. Hinata pegó un brinco, pero se tranquilizó al notar que era él. Neji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló y la miró una vez más: los labios rojos e hinchados, las pestañas espesas, los ojos grises, brillantes y rojizos por las lágrimas, su vestido y temblando de frío. Se le puso la piel de gallina. En su mente, volvió a verla tirada en la cama y la imagen de aquel hombre apareció como la suya propia. Él había hecho eso mismo. Él también había sido tan vil o más con ella.

—N-no quiero quedarme a-aquí —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, llorosa—. Dijo que vendría a terminar...

Con un gruñido, Neji arrancó un poco de césped del jardín y tragó saliva. La iba a proteger, aún cuando él fuese una persona aún peor, porque ella era suya, era suya... y era su responsabilidad.

—Vas a venir conmigo.

Ella levantó la mirada, dejando de llorar por un momento, demasiado sorprendida para pensar en nada más. Antes de poder decir nada más, la voz de su padre resonó por el jardín con una amenaza.

—Si te la llevas, te denunciaré

Se puso frente a ambos jóvenes. Hikari lo siguió de cerca, sin decir nada y Sasuke estaba cerca de la puerta, mirando la escena.

—Me importa una mierda —contestó Neji.

Neji apremió a Hinata, dándole la mano para que se levantara del suelo. Ella no osó mirar a su padre. Sin pensarlo, Neji se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó a la chica, quedándose ella con la prenda en las manos, sin saber bien qué hacer con ésta.

—Muy bien, Neji, tú te lo has buscado. ¡Te voy a arruinar la vida!

—¿Aún más?

Sin mirar atrás, la pareja se alejó del jardín de la mansión Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata se mordisqueaba las uñas, manía que no llevaba a la práctica desde su infancia. Su mente borraba indiscriminadamente todos los hechos que habían acaecido esa noche, pero apenas conseguía hacerlo durante unos minutos. La cruda realidad es que quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Y si aquel tipo volvía? Respiró profundo. Parecía que se iba a ahogar. Quería meterse en la ducha, borrarlo todo... La voz de Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Sin mirarle, Hinata vio sus uñas destrozadas y las dejó en el regazo, evitando tocarlas más. En vez de eso, se puso a jugar con la tela rasgada de su vestido, estirándola y apretándola compulsivamente, rompiéndola aún más. Otro flash de aquel tipo cruzó su mente, cuando él había roto su vestido. Miraba el paisaje tras la ventanilla del taxi, intentando por todos los medios borrar aquellos pensamientos suicidas de la mente. Hasta que él la pilló desprevenida, poniendo una mano encima de las suyas y parando lo que estaba haciendo.

—Para. No lo aguanto.

Ella le miró, confundida, ¿no quería que parara con lo otro? Neji le devolvió la mirada, una de pesadez que la hizo bajar la cabeza, dolida.

—Lo siento —le picaban los ojos de nuevo.

—No te disculpes, joder.

* * *

Después de unos quince minutos, el taxi paró a las puertas de un bloque de apartamentos de varios pisos, con una escalera de metal por fuera que llegaba a cada planta. Caminaron, subiendo escaleras de metal hasta llegar a una puerta pintada de blanco, como todas las demás, con un letrero en el que Hinata no se fijó. Neji se arrodilló y buscó bajo la alfombra, de donde sacó un pequeño manojo de llaves.

—¿D-de quién es esta casa? —se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

—De un amigo —fue la escueta respuesta de él.

Sus dedos buscaban la llave, rápidos y nerviosos. Hinata bajó la cabeza; quería llorar. Se había ido de casa e iban a denunciar a Neji por su culpa. Se adentraron en el piso. Era pequeño y parecía un trastero con tanto revoltijo de cosas. Hinata no entendía cómo se podía vivir entre tanto desorden. Aquello era tan diferente a la enorme mansión en la que vivía... Su corazón latió con fuerza. Su habitación en la mansión.

Neji entró por un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones mientras Hinata se quedaba en el comedor sin saber qué hacer. Cayó en la cuenta que no llevaba zapatos y sus pies estaban sucios, con puntos rojos por todos lados. Después de un momento, él volvió a aparecer por el pasillo con un par de prendas de ropa. Ella las miró, intentando distinguirlas, ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran sus pies. La miró, bufando.

—Ponte esto.

Ella asintió y notó que él evitaba mirarla demasiado. Se cubrió un poco más con la chaqueta, avergonzada, acentuándose la sensación de querer llorar.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó, tomando la ropa que él le daba.

—Al fondo.

Hinata entró al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Rehuyó al espejo y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Se quitó toda la ropa y descubrió, estúpida de ella, que no llevaba ni bragas ni sujetador, sólo aquel estúpido vestido. Algunas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, inclementes. De un manotazo, borró las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos y se metió en la ducha desnuda, tratando de que no la afectara. Gritó al notar el agua hirviendo sobre su piel y lo ajustó mejor, pero sólo salió agua fría. Con impaciencia, lo ajustó hasta que quedó como ella quería y se duchó rápidamente, restregando todo su cuerpo con jabón, pero no frotó demasiado fuerte, ya que cualquier lugar sensible le ardía.

Una vez salió de la ducha y se vistió, se olió las manos: fuera como fuese, ni con una ducha, ese olor le seguía recordando a algo. Algo asqueroso que le daba arcadas. Tragó saliva y se cubrió el largo cabello con la misma toalla con que se había secado el cuerpo. ¿Estaba demasiado largo ya o se lo parecía a ella? ¿De quién sería esa casa, de un amigo, como decía Neji? Salió del baño y se quedó parada en el pasillo un momento, mirando en todas direcciones. Al final se dirigió al comedor, y allí estaba él, sentado en el sofá y con un cigarrillo casi completo en la mano, fumándoselo. Había un olor raro en el ambiente. En la atestada mesita reposaba un vaso repleto de un líquido color ámbar.

—¿Qué estás fumando? —preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Marihuana.

—¿Lo haces mucho? —preguntó ella, recelosa.

—Sólo cuando lo necesito —la fulminó con la mirada y ella la bajó.

—Es malo para la salud —intentó distraer su atención con las pelusas del suelo—. Dicen que quita neuronas.

Pasó un rato en que ella se quedó de pie con la mirada baja y él sentado en el sofá, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Sin dejar de mirarla, llevó el vaso a sus labios y le echó un trago.

—Mentirse a una misma también lo es.

Ella subió la mirada, nerviosa y se cruzó con sus ojos. Se lamió el labio inferior y apretó los brazos contra su vientre, atenazada por una sensación de vacío. Con pasos vacilantes, se acercó a la mesita donde estaba Neji y cogió el vaso, dándole un trago ella también. Él se levantó y le quitó el vaso de las manos, dándole otro trago él.

—¿Por qué no dices nada, maldita sea? —bufó él, furioso, apagando el cigarrillo y tirándolo al cenicero.

Al ver a su primo levantarse, ella se alejó un par de pasos, tragando saliva y saboreando una vez más el sabor del alcohol en su boca.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? —preguntó, levantando el tono de voz—. No…no sé qué quieres decir.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó él, ácido, sonriendo cínicamente—. ¿Estás segura?

Neji levantó la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula y estrechando los ojos. Hinata negó con la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada y caminando hacia atrás poco a poco. Sus ojos bajaron, evitando los suyos.

—¿Sabes lo que ha hecho ese tipo, Hinata, lo sabes? —preguntó, acercándose unos pasos más. Ella intentó correr, alejarse de él, pero él lo impidió, cogiéndola del pescuezo de la chaqueta y acercándola a su rostro.

—No… ¡No lo digas! —ella intentaba no llorar y el velo que había echado sobre su mente se iba descorriendo rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa, ha pasado una hora y ya se te ha olvidado?

—¡Eres cruel! —gritó ella, gimiendo entre lágrimas—. ¡Eres horrible, te odio!

—Esa es la idea: que me odies —respondió él, cogiéndole los brazos. Hablaba lentamente, con ira—. Que te enfades.

—¡Basta! —gritó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¡No digas nada más! ¿Por qué me hostigas de esta manera?

—Es lo mismo que yo hice contigo... ¿no? Deberías estar odiándome por ello, alejándote de mí lo más posible. Lo mismo que yo... —cerró la boca antes de decir nada más.

Sus palabras sonaban simples pero duras. Hinata se revolvió entre sus brazos, tratando por todos los medios de escabullirse. Quería estar sola, llorar; quería por un momento no estar bajo su control, bajo esa mirada que siempre le escocía.

—No… ¡No ha sido lo mismo! —se le secó la boca—. Y tú... tú... si no fuera por ti...

Con aquellas palabras, Hinata se quedó laxa entre sus brazos, sin resistirse más. Era consciente, por un momento, que aquello era cierto, pero no lo comprendía. Recordó a Neji atosigándola, amenazándola y obligándola. Sí, era cierto y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, él también había sido horrible con ella. Neji no tenía perdón, pero no... No era lo mismo. Para nada. Sasuke Uchiha y ese otro hombre se habían reído de ella, la habían humillado pero, ¿qué diferencia había entre una cosa u otra?

—¿Por qué lo niegas? Yo soy igual, primita.

—¡No! Tú no lo has hecho —cerró la boca fuertemente y tragó saliva. Sollozó antes de hablar, y sus lágrimas caían como torrentes—: Mientras me desnudaban, Sasuke miraba y se reía. Se reía de mí. Se turnaban para arrancarme la ropa... —se hundió totalmente, aferrándose a Neji—. Me sujetaban tan fuerte y no podía… no podía hacer nada. Me hacía mirarle a los ojos. ¡No puedo dejar de ver sus ojos, no puedo dejar de oler a él!

Neji no decía nada pero lo sentía temblar. No sabía por qué. Notó como él la apretaba entre sus brazos y sólo lloró. Lloró hasta que se le terminó el alma.

**Continuará...**

Agradecimientos especiales a:** Azkaban, Ridesh, Mitchel0420, Stephygrock3107, Flordezereso, Kikyo-Uchiha, Andreastars95, Chavely Angelino, Mademoiselle Necrópolis **y** Hinatalove14.**


	23. Calidez

**Nota: **Hola otra vez, y tarde, como siempre. Quiero daros las gracias por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo y también a los que ya la habéis perdido. En mi defensa digo que los estudios me han comido gran parte del tiempo. Bueno, sin más, aquí os dejo con lo que interesa...

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:** Hinata sufre un intento de violación por parte de su prometido y uno de sus hombres, pero por suerte, llega Neji y se enfrenta a ellos. Hiashi no cree algo así de su yerno, así que Neji decide llevarse a Hinata pese a lo que eso signifique...

* * *

**23. Calidez**

Miércoles

La luz la molestaba, así que entreabrió los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados. Soñolienta, giró la cabeza y vio en un pequeño reloj que eran las once de la mañana. Enseguida, como una oleada, los sucesos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente una vez más y un hondo pesar se instaló en ella: aquel hombre, sus ojos negros... toda aquella oscuridad. La sonrisa de su "prometido", sus burlas. Cerró los ojos y los puños, con la respiración y el pulso acelerado, haciendo esfuerzos por conservar la calma. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Recordó a Neji, si él no hubiese aparecido... intentó moverse, pero un calambrazo recorrió sus piernas.

Probando una vez más y pese al dolor, trató de levantarse, pero un peso en su vientre no la dejó. Giró un poco la cabeza: Neji estaba a su lado, con el rostro más angelical que hubiese visto nunca y la mano rodeando su cintura. Abrió los ojos aún más, muy sorprendida, ¿se habría pasado él toda la noche allí, durmiendo a su lado?

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué le habría llevado a él a estar así con ella? Se echó un poco más para él y cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma y refugiándose en el calor que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esa tranquilidad cerca de él; cuántas veces lo había visto tan inocente, tan tranquilo? Dormía como un bebé. Sonrió un poco y aprovechó para mirarle mientras no se despertaba, sonrojándose.

"_Estaría tan bien verle así cada mañana…"_ se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en aquello y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces algo la sacudió: su primo se removía, intranquilo. Gemía, como si algo le doliese. Se aferró más a su cintura y ella puso ambas manos en su rostro, acariciándolo, tratando de calmarle. Quiso despertarle, pero entonces vio algo que la dejó muda: él torció la boca en una mueca de dolor y sollozó, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Le rodeó con los brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho, rezando para que aquella pesadilla se fuera de su cabeza.

"_Despierta, Neji, despierta, por favor"…_

Angustiada, le apretó con más fuerza y, tras unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, él abrió los ojos con una exhalación y la miró a los ojos, con el miedo, el terror impreso en ellos. No era el chico de siempre: atrevido, sarcástico, capaz de todo. De repente, su fachada estaba rota.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo la chica, con voz temblorosa, separándose de él. Le cogió la mano, intentando confortarlo.

—Sí —el chico se deshizo de su mano.

Poco a poco, ella se despegó de él, sintiéndose acalorada. Él cogió uno de los mechones de su cabello y estiró para acercarla.

—¿Te separas de mí? —tan rápido como un rayo, volvió a su comportamiento de siempre—. Anoche no querías que me fuera. Creo que te sentó mal el whisky.

—¿Be-bebí Whisky? —preguntó, nerviosa.

—Un traguito, pero para ti es suficiente —la interrumpió, riéndose.

Hinata suspiró y apartó el brazo masculino de su cintura, incorporándose en la cama. Lo visto instantes antes la había impactado profundamente y no podía parar de pensar en ello. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse de la cama, sin embargo, él la arrastró hasta dejarla a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La chica se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿No me das beso de buenos días?

La sonrisa torcida que él compuso la hizo temblar. Sin duda, iba a serle difícil levantarse de la cama esa mañana.

* * *

—Ese niñato se va a acordar de mí.

Hiashi daba vueltas y más vueltas por su oficina, furioso mientras Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo aspecto no era el mejor, le miraba, esperando que acabase con toda aquella palabrería relacionada con Neji Hyuuga. No quería oír hablar de ese esperpento ni una vez más. Al final, sin poder soportarlo más, decidió terminar con esa situación:

—Si me permite, señor, con esa denuncia que usted le ha puesto y mis lesiones, su sobrino no se va a llevar un premio.

Su suegro le miró y asintió con gravedad. Se sentó en la silla, moviendo los pies con nerviosismo y se rascó la cara.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, Sasuke. Saber que se ha llevado a mi hija y ella ha querido irse con él me hace venir arcadas. El sólo imaginarme el verlos en la cama revolcándose y...

—Lo entiendo —lo cortó—. Pero no le dé más vueltas.

En el interior, Sasuke no paraba de pensar en su futura venganza hacia el asqueroso de Hyuuga. A pesar de haberle dejado a propósito pegarle tantos puñetazos para resultar él la víctima ante la justicia, le pensaba destrozar la cara y el cuerpo de la misma manera. Más temprano que tarde, si era posible.

Sasuke quiso reír: le causaba risa que Hiashi le diera tanta importancia a que prácticamente hubiesen secuestrado a su hija. Un padre que la quería más bien demasiado poco, que la había llamado puta en pocas palabras. Pero a él sí que le había fastidiado: porque ahora sus planes no se llevarían a cabo como él quería. Pero no importaba: sería paciente, frío y calculador, y de nuevo llegaría su oportunidad.

* * *

Mientras desayunaban, Neji se mantuvo en silencio, maldiciendo sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, ahora le preocupaba más el hecho de que su prima había sido testigo de sus efectos. ¿Habría gritado, llorado o dicho algo que pudiera hacerla sospechar? No quería que nadie lo supiera, que nadie sospechara ni un ápice. La presentía ante él, curiosa, extrañada, a punto de decirle algo. La noche anterior había sido complicada. ¿Se lamentaría ante él, lloraría, buscaría el consuelo? En ese caso, él no podría dárselo.

—Lo siento —Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aún no había probado bocado de su almuerzo.

Él la miró, dándose cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Dejó de comer y habló con los dos monosílabos que salieron en aquel momento:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te creí cuando... cuando me dijiste lo de Sasuke —la chica mantenía el rostro bajo, rojo por la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento y la culpa que ese pensamiento le proporcionaba.

—No te disculpes, Hinata —contestó, mirándola muy seriamente.

A la chica casi le dio un colapso al oírle llamarla por su nombre y no el habitual "primita". Se le quedó mirando, anonadada y luego bajó de nuevo la cabeza. Durante un rato todo quedó pausado y en silencio, hasta que ella misma lo rompió:

—Él dijo que lo hacía por ti —confesó. Le escocieron los ojos y perdió completamente el hambre al recordar la noche anterior—. Porque le había engañado contigo. Porque te odiaba y te quería fastidiar.

A Neji se le resbaló el tenedor al suelo y ni siquiera se agachó a recogerlo.

—Olvídalo —desvió la mirada al suelo, como buscando el cubierto.

—No —contestó, rotunda. Sus pupilas brillaban—. ¿Por qué él te odia tanto, Neji?

—Nos odiamos mutuamente.

—Pero por algo tiene que ser.

Neji se levantó de su silla, dejando lo que quedaba de su plato en la mesa y se acercó a ella. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó hasta su oído, susurrando:

—Será porque envidia todo lo que yo tengo.

—Eso ha sonado tan machista —comentó Hinata, mirándole de reojo.

—Y tú eres la chica que necesita que la salven siempre, ¿o no? —sonrió de medio lado.

Ella se sonrojó, apretando los labios y haciendo un mohín de furia.

—Yo no necesito…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, él la agarró del cabello con posesividad, girándole el cuello y hundiendo su boca en la suya. Ella sujetó su brazo e intentó apartarse pero él la mantenía sujeta firmemente. Finalmente, la chica cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

—Si te parece bien, serás sólo mía a partir de ahora —susurró contra sus labios, haciéndola estremecerse con su hálito y con el significado de aquella frase—. Nunca más dejaré que Uchiha te toque.

El mundo pareció pararse y enmudecer mientras ambos se miraban, cada uno petrificado en los ojos del otro, hasta que unos aplausos los sacaron del papel que representaban. Se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia donde procedía el sonido, desde donde Kiba les observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ha sido precioso —Kiba avanzó hacia ellos y le robó una tostada a Hinata del plato—. Nunca imaginé que estaríais liados, Neji. Nun—ca —remarcó la última palabra.

* * *

Lo primero que dijo Hanabi al entrar al despacho de su compañero Sasuke Uchiha esa mañana fue:

—Por dios, tío, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Y no era por nada, porque tenía la cara echa un cromo: un ojo hinchado y amoratado, arañazos en varias partes de la cara, un tremendo cardenal en el pómulo derecho… vamos, un verdadero cuadro de Dalí personificado.

—¿Enserio te lo tengo que explicar?

—Quisiera saber quién se ha quedado tan a gusto contigo —rió Hanabi y su amigo la miró de reojo—. Vamos, si el señorito me lo quiere explicar.

—Ha sido Neji Hyuuga.

—No me lo creo —Hanabi abrió mucho los ojos El último nombre que pensó escuchar era el de ese chico.

—Me da igual, pero prefiero no hablar ahora. Va a venir gente para la reunión.

Hanabi miró hacia la puerta, suspiró y asintió.

—Quedamos a la hora de comer, aunque dijimos que mejor no nos vieran juntos...

—La excusa del trabajo siempre sirve, además, últimamente hay otras cosas que llaman la atención más que nosotros.

* * *

Ante la súbita interrupción de su amigo Kiba, Neji pasó de estar sorprendido a agriársele la expresión, dedicándole una mirada de profundo hastío. Mientras, Hinata estaba desconcertada y avergonzada por la situación en la que los habían pillado. El chico se apartó de ella y caminó hacia Kiba, dejando entre ambos una distancia prudencial.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Kiba? —escupió Neji, irritado.

—Pues que me levanto de dormir, y así os veo —no parecía muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo—. Pero podéis seguir. Sólo me pareció curioso que estuvieras liado con una chica durante tanto tiempo. Os vi en la tele y…

—¿Qué te importa con quién esté liado o no? —interrumpió Neji.

—Antes eras más agradable —contestó Kiba, negando con la cabeza y sacándole la lengua; se giró a Hinata—: ¿Entonces cuánto lleváis de novios?

Hinata parecía un volcán en erupción y no supo qué responder. Lo único que acertó a contestar fue:—¡No somos novios!

La sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que ambos habían dicho las mismas palabras y ambos se miraron sin palabras que decir.

—Ah, entonces sois amigos con derecho a roce —sonrió Kiba, encantado con la reacción de la pareja—. ¿Entonces qué hacíais besándoos? Porque si no, eso no lo entiendo.

Ante el interrogatorio al que Kiba los estaba sometiendo, Neji terminó por sufrir un colapso y gritarle:

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? —y se fue refunfuñando hacia dentro de la habitación, dejando a Hinata a cuadritos. Neji estaba actuando fuera de lo común en él y tenía la impresión de que iba a suceder algo.

* * *

Hinata entró en la habitación y le vio, tumbado en la cama con una mano en la cabeza tapando sus ojos. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Se sentó a su lado.

—Nada —habló, sin levantar la mano de sus ojos—. No me pasa nada.

—Muy bien —dijo, con un ligero titubeo—. ¿Entonces por qué estás tan irritable con Kiba?

Pasó un rato mientras él no respondía, entonces ella decidió que se iría, pero antes de poder levantarse siquiera, la mano de él la paró. La arrastró a la cama, a su lado, y la abrazó, besándola con fuerza. La cogió de las caderas y bajó su pijama y bragas con rapidez, subiendo su mano por su vientre hasta uno de sus pechos.

—Esta… esta no es la solución —se quejó ella, antes de ser silenciada por un nuevo beso.

Ella opuso poca resistencia, deseando aquello con todo su ser, pero en su interior quiso removerse, llorar de rabia por lo que él estaba haciéndole, pero no le salió. Se aprovechaba de ella. Y lo peor: a ella le gustaba, no podía resistirse; era su maldita esclava. De nuevo, se perdía en el delirio de sus caricias fogosas. Sin embargo, algo pasó: él la dejó poco a poco, para levantarse después y dejarla allí en la cama, suspirando descompasadamente y roja como un tomate. Él exhaló todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. La miró durante un momento, como decidiendo si abalanzarse o no, y finalmente dijo:

—Iré a buscarte algo de ropa.

—¿Ro—Ropa? —fue lo único capaz de repetir la chica, alucinada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Después, su primo salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejándola, una vez más, con tres palmos de narices. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

* * *

En cuanto Sasuke le contó el porqué de sus heridas, Hanabi entrecerró los ojos hasta formar casi dos rendijas. Tardó menos de un minuto en procesar todo, y cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo decir:

—¿Que intentaste hacer qué? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? —el desprecio brillaba en su mirada— Te tienes merecido que te haya pegado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido por cómo su amiga le miraba y le respondía. Sin embargo, enseguida se relajó y sonrió:

—Sé que te sientes violenta porque también eres una mujer pero tienes que entenderlo… A veces hay que intentar cosas radicales —razonó—. El fin justifica los medios.

—¿Qué tengo que entender, Sasuke? —no gritaba pero el veneno se entremezclaba en sus palabras—. ¿Ves normal intentar violar a la hija de ese hombre? Y si se lo dice, ¿qué?

La ira bullía en las venas de Hanabi. Que él se viera involucrado en un delito como ese no beneficiaría en nada a lo que ambos pretendían. Además, le parecía asqueroso hacer algo como aquello a una chiquilla, y que aquella chiquilla fuese su... no, no podía pensar en eso.

—Tenía que amenazarla de alguna manera, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?

—¿Qué pasa, que no te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos? Tú me ibas a ayudar, no a ponerme las cosas más difíciles. Ahora ella ni siquiera va a casarse contigo, y todo por tu maldito arrebato.

—No lo intenté solo, ¿vale? —dijo, sonriendo—. Vamos, no te ofendas tanto, Hanabi-chan.

—¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? En serio... es asqueroso.

Le dio la espalda, con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke la miró, como si su amiga le hubiese atizado una patada en el estómago.

—Creí que estábamos juntos en esto.

—Ah, ¿para ti "estar juntos en algo" es no consultarme siquiera lo que vas a hacer? Te voy a decir una cosa, y grábatela en esa cabecita: al que de verdad tienes que destruir es a su padre, a Hiashi Hyuuga, no a su hija o a su sobrino. Es que nunca te vas a quitar ese resentimiento que tienes por Neji, ¿eh, Sasuke? Si están juntos, déjalos. ¡Ellos me dan igual!

En ese momento, los ojos del Uchiha parecieron incendiarse y un odio sórdido inundó su mirada y su voz al hablar:

—Pero a mí no me da igual. Quiero acabar con ese asqueroso. Quiero quitarle todo lo que tiene. Además, ¿qué hay de tus motivos? —una sonrisita de burla se pintó en su rostro—. Porque menudos motivos…

—A ti eso no te importa —gruñó la chica.

—¿Es que acaso te da pena? —Hanabi temblaba con rabia. El orgullo corría por sus venas como una serpiente de fuego—. ¿Le vamos a quitar todo su dinero y aún sientes pena por ella, Hanabi? —continuó, con una media sonrisa y luego su tono se volvió más bajo y peligroso—: Por mucha sangre que compartas con ella, yo soy más de tu familia que ella. No juegues con fuego, Hanabi, no soy cualquier enemigo si me quieres tener como eso.

La mujer resopló y subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke, que la advertían de sus amenazas. No quería enemistarse con él. No quería ni tenerlo como amigo porque comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que él era capaz de hacer.

—Aún no sé cómo no te das asco a ti misma cada vez que te lo follas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sasuke? —Hanabi le miró, muy seria.

—Nada, simplemente, por eso de que Hiashi Hyuuga es tu padre biológico.

* * *

Había sido como un maldito arrebato de conciencia el no haber podido hacer nada con ella. Su mente le decía que ella aún no estaba preparada después de lo que le había tocado vivir la noche anterior. Entró a una tienda de ropa femenina y rebuscó entre todas las prendas algo que le quedara a su prima. Cogió varias prendas de lencería, algunos jerseys, pantalones y camisetas y fue a pagarlo a la caja bajo la desconfiada mirada de la dependienta.

—Sí, me gusta llevar ropa de mujer, ¿pasa algo? —le dijo, de mal humor.

Salió tras haber pagado y miró con paranoia hacia ambos lados de la calle, sin ver ningún coche de policía cerca ni nadie sospechoso mirarle más de la cuenta. Enfiló rápido el camino hacia el piso de Kiba, asegurándose a cada rato que nadie lo seguía y llegó, encontrando algo que no le gustó para nada.

* * *

—He dicho que eso no te importa.

Su amigo se paseó unos minutos por la habitación, con las manos en la cabeza y revolviéndose el cabello. Finalmente, sonrió como un demente y la miró fijamente.

—Eres retorcida, Hanabi. Estás haciéndolo con tu propio padre para vengarte.

—Sí —Hanabi levantó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño, enfadada—. Me da igual que no lo entiendas. Tuve mis motivos.

Hanabi resopló, tomando asiento en la butaca de su amigo y recordando…

"_Una adolescente de unos dieciséis años entró en una pequeña salita donde una mujer vestida de blanco reposaba en una silla. Se acercó poco a poco, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la llamó como solía hacerlo siempre:_

—_Hola, mamá_

_La mujer, que hasta entonces miraba hacia un punto difuso en la pared, giró la cabeza, desconcertada y la miró, reconociéndola al instante y componiendo una sonrisa que pronto se transformó en preocupación. _

—_Cari__ñ__o, __¿__alguien te ha visto entrar? __—__la mujer de cabello corto y casta__ñ__o con los ojos tan oscuros que parec__í__an negros._

_Hanabi se sentó en una butaca cercana a la de su madre y sonrió. Por mucho que había intentado curarla, se veía muy claro que no lo lograrían, pero ella tenía aún una pequeña esperanza._

—_Mam__á__, he extremado la vigilancia __—__sonri__ó__ la chica, aparentando seriedad__—__. Nadie me ha seguido. _

_Su madre resopló y se sentó mientras miraba hacia todos los lados, desconfiada. _

—_Creo que intentan que me despiste para sacarme de aqu__í__, hija __—__la mir__ó__, muy ansiosa__—__. Creo que eres en la __ú__nica que puedo confiar por ahora. Mantenme informada de lo que te digan tus contactos. _

_Su madre tenía un cuadro agudo de esquizofrenia desorganizada. Sufría alucinaciones auditivas, incluso decía ver gente y tenía ideas de que querían algo de ella, secuestrarla o que la venía a buscar el gobierno para hacerle un lavado de cerebro. _

Hanabi salió de sus memorias y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Se levantó y se giró hacia la ventana mientras gotas de lluvia mojaban el cristal. Siguió hablando:

—Él siempre la engañó: le dijo que se casaría con ella y no lo cumplió… se acostó con mi madre y ella se volvió loca al descubrir que estaba embarazada —Hanabi escondió la cara entre las manos—. Me dio a luz pero no podía cuidarme, así que tu padre, que era amigo suyo, me cuidó, pero esa historia ya la conoces… Tu padre me ayudó en todo, se encargó de mi… tengo muchísimo que agradecerle.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ya hacía tiempo que no veía a su padre.

—Por eso lo odio, por eso me sacrifico día a día. Porque quiero que mi madre tenga su venganza.

Tras aquellas, no hubo más palabras.

* * *

Hinata miraba por la pequeña ventana, tras la persiana, desde donde podía divisarse un sombrío callejón. Ni por un instante querría estar en ese lugar por la noche. Se estremeció. A su mente llegó la imagen de su padre y su amenaza de denunciar a Neji y se mordió el labio, angustiada.

Suspiró: si ya se encontraba bastante perdida respecto a su relación con su primo, nadie podía llegar a imaginarse cuánto lo estaba ahora, después de que él la hubiese dejado "con las ganas". No sabía lo que él quería ni lo que iba a ser de ellos en un futuro. No podía confiar en una relación así. Por mucho que él le gustara o le deseará. Odiaba aquello, el no ser capaz de desprenderse de él, de cerrarle las puertas a sus sentimientos. ¿Estaba mal aquello, era su inmadurez la que la hacía hacer esas cosas? ¿Es que acaso no era ya una mujer? Quizá era demasiado infantil o puede que víctima de sus propios deseos, pasiones...

Lo único que sabía era que él la había ido atrayendo poco a poco, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, usando los peores trucos (en su opinión), lo más vil que él sabía hacer. Dar placer y hacer que le odiasen parecía para él algo de todos los días pero no acertaba a comprender qué estaba detrás de todo eso.

Pero de alguna manera, se había dado cuenta: le amaba. La atrajo desde el principio, le gustó casi sin proponérselo, y ahora, poco después, le quería más que a un familiar. Todo había pasado casi sin darse cuenta y ahora no podía desprenderse de sus dedos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo febril junto al de ella. Se quería deshacer de esos deseos. Le odiaba, pero más se odiaba ella misma por sentir esa clase de cosas. Suspiró, sentada en la cama, sin poder parar de pensar en él, en sus labios, en sus ojos grises y brillantes mirándola. Tenía tantas ganas de verle, tantas ganas de estar con él. Aun sabiendo que volvería en poco tiempo. Pero es que, ahora mismo sentía tanta angustia porque la policía viniese a llevárselo, por si no volviera a verlo más… ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de nada, por qué ni ella misma aceptaba lo que sentía?

—Neji... —pronunció su nombre, sintiendo como aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos—. Es imposible, nunca sentirás lo mismo.

Sí, imposible, porque Neji estaba vacío y no podía sentir nada por ella. No podía quererla como ella pretendía. Tampoco podía pretenderlo: él debió haber sufrido lo indecible de más joven. Sí, podía llegar a comprenderle, pero no podía dejar de ser egoísta respecto a eso, pensando en ella cada vez que pensaba en él. Pensando en ella, en lo infeliz que se sentía en aquella situación. En que quería ser feliz con él, aunque sonara idealista. Quería ayudarle a superar lo que fuese que le había pasado.

Olvidarle, dejarle atrás…. Había pensado en esa opción una infinidad de veces. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía si él no la dejaba, si no podía más que desearle cuando le veía, si no era más que una esclava entre sus manos, si cada vez que estaba con él olvidaba hasta quién era? ¿Qué hacer cuando estaba total y completamente enamorada de él?

La puerta abriéndose de golpe y la voz de un chico la dejaron al borde de un ataque al corazón. Como si se tratase de un perro juguetón, Kiba (el amigo de Neji) se puso a su lado en la cama, pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica, con tres palmos de narices.

—Nada, he pensado que estarías solita, así que te vengo a hacer compañía —respondió el chico, con una sonrisa enorme. Era un poco flipante: no lo conocía pero él ya parecía tratarla como a una hermanita pequeña o algo por el estilo.

—Ah, bueno —respondió, con pocas ganas, no queriéndole decir que prefería estar sola.

—Pareces desanimada —la apretó contra sí y Hinata sintió sus mejillas colorearse un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a gestos como esos—. ¿Te ha tratado mal o algo?

Hinata no supo qué responder. Él se había ido después de dejarla prácticamente con la miel en los labios. No sabía muy bien qué significaba eso pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo tenía ganas de llorar.

—Él y yo no estamos juntos, así que… —suspiró, desanimada y dándose cuenta de algo, un sollozo sobrevino a su garganta. Kiba la miró, impresionado—. No tenemos… futuro… juntos —hablaba entre sollozos. Se apartó del chico, yendo hasta la puerta de la habitación—. Eso es… ni siquiera estamos juntos.

Miró hacia abajo y algunas de sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Poco a poco, fue agachándose hasta quedarse en cuclillas, con sus manos tapando su cara, sollozando amargamente. Kiba se levantó de su sitio y se agachó delante de ella, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Vamos, vamos… Yo sé que es guapo pero no tiene remedio, así que no tienes que llorar así por él. En tu caso, si chasquearas los dedos, tendrías a cientos de hombres a tus pies.

—Pero yo lo quiero a él, no a otro.

* * *

—Kakashi, no sé lo que voy a hacer.

Ambos amigos estaban en un café, hablando sobre libros pero la conversación estaba yendo por otros derroteros. Kakashi simplemente escuchaba mientras su amiga le contaba sus problemas.

—Yo estaba allí, Kakashi, vi a mi hija así y no hice absolutamente nada. Me quedé callada como una estúpida —la angustia y el remordimiento la llenaban. Tenía ojeras por no haber dormido esa noche.

Después de haberla escuchado, Kakashi dio su veredicto en voz alta:

—Creo que por muy enfadada que estés con ella, es tu hija. Si crees que ella ha sufrido, es tu instinto maternal el que está actuando por ti y es más que probable que esté en lo correcto.

Como casi siempre, las sabias palabras de su amigo aclararon su mente de una forma prodigiosa. Sonrió un poco y siguieron hablando un rato más, después del cual Kakashi se levantó y se despidió de ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que saliera del café, Hikari le dijo algo más:

—¿Podrías averiguar alguna cosa de ese Sasuke Uchiha?

—Lo que sea, Hikari, ya lo sabes –el hombre sonrió con sinceridad.

* * *

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?—preguntó Hinata, con timidez, mientras se tomaba una infusión de tila para relajarse.

Se había pasado un buen rato sumida en el llanto, como una niña pequeña, pero Kiba la había reconfortado lo mejor que había podido, con buenas palabras y paciencia. Se colorearon sus mejillas al recordar la escena que había montado pero es que a esas alturas, se había sentido ya incapaz de controlarse, aunque Kiba fuese un completo extraño y no fuese correcto actuar así.

—Creo que yo tenía quince o dieciséis años –empezó él-. La primera vez que nos vimos fue cuando él vino a hacer una entrevista a mi trabajo.

—¿Y de qué trabajábais?

—En un club de chicos, como acompañantes, y a veces intimábamos con los clientes más generosos.

Hinata tosió con disimulo para disimular un atragantamiento, intentando asumir lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras "acompañantes" y "intimar" se le quedaron atragantadas porque no sabía si quería conocer más de ese tema—Pero… ¿qué significa exactamente "intimar"?

El significado estaba bastante claro pero su mente era incapaz de asumirlo.

Kiba compuso una mueca divertida. De repente, la mente de la chica se llenó de posibles razones por las que Neji tenía esos comportamientos, ¿tenía que ver con eso?, ¿qué significado exacto tenía la palabra intimar en el lenguaje de Kiba? ¿Por qué sonreía así ese chico? Las palabras que le dijo a continuación casi la hacen escupir el pequeño sorbo que había tomado:

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero de hecho, yo se lo enseñé todo —comentó, con una mueca divertida—. Todo.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo sonrojar a Hinata. "¿A qué se refería?" La vergüenza que sentía impedía que le preguntara con claridad. De su garganta sólo salió un hilillo de voz:

—¿Todo?

—¿No te ha contado nada nunca? —preguntó, con malicia—. ¿Ni sobre mí ni sobre lo que hacíamos?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Kiba bajó la vista al suelo y sonrió tristemente, mientras decía:

—No me extraña, desde luego, no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

* * *

Neji estaba al borde de la puerta, escuchando toda la conversación. No sabía si salir a partirle la cara a aquel gilipollas o seguir espiando. ¿Qué mierda le estaba contando? Si se consideraba su amigo, no era el mejor ejemplo.

—Ne—Neji nunca me dice nada —oyó tartamudear a su prima.

—De hecho, nosotros trabajábamos en…

Entonces entró: Hinata se tensó al verle aparecer y Kiba guardó silencio.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Kiba?

* * *

Hinata miró a su primo, pero bajó la mirada enseguida, triste y frustrada. Otra vez no podía saber nada de él, ni siquiera por Kiba, que parecía saber cosas del pasado de Neji que ella desconocía. Se fijó mejor: él llevaba unas bolsas en las manos.

—Qué aguafiestas, le estaba contando a tu prima lo bien que trabajábamos juntos.

—Mira, si tan amigo mío te consideras, no hables de mi vida sin mí permiso.

—También es mi vida, "amigo" —respondió, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Pues no le cuentes nada a ella —resumió Neji.

Hinata abrió los ojos y una chispa de rabia y rebeldía cruzó su mente. ¿Por qué no podía ella saber nada? Quería entender por qué se comportaba de esa manera, por qué tenía pesadillas, por qué… Sus labios se abrieron y su garganta emitió cinco palabras:

—Pero yo lo quiero saber.

—Ni hablar.

Ante la negativa de su primo, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y le hizo frente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener una mirada confiada y con voz enfadada, dijo:

—¿Es que es algo que te de vergüenza, Neji?

—Es que no te importa —la miró fijamente, molesto—. No me jodas más, Hinata.

Pronunció su nombre en un tono de advertencia que le dejaba claro que no iba a decirle nada. Sin embargo, decidió seguir insistiendo.

—Cierra tu maldita bocaza.

Su primo comenzaba a asemejarse a un demonio porque cada vez estrechaba más sus ojos y sus labios se cerraban en una mueca rabiosa.

—Neji, di-dime la verdad —tragó saliva y algunas lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos—. ¿Qué significa que intimabas con los clientes, qué significa que eras un acompañante?

—No te importa —contestó con voz dura y llena de rabia.

Él la cogió del jersey, acercándola. Hinata bajó la cabeza, intimidada, para después subirla y mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, con valor. Él pareció vacilar durante un instante y entonces ella aprovechó para insistir una vez más:

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó una vez más y negó con la cabeza—. Por favor, no lo entiendo.

—No lo repitas —apretó la presa en el jersey y cerró los ojos, como intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Es que acaso lo que dijeron de ti aquella vez es cierto? —hurgó en la llaga, odiándose por ello—. Por favor, dime que estoy equivocada entonces.

—Neji, joder, díselo de una vez. A estas alturas... —Kiba se metió

—Cierra la boca tú también, Kiba. No quiero oíros a ninguno de los dos.

Con un bufido, Kiba abandonó el comedor, dejándolos solos. Neji la soltó de mala manera y Hinata suspiró, mirando al suelo, dolida y sabiéndose perdedora.

—No piensas confiar en mi entonces.

Cuando levantó la mirada, él ya no estaba en la habitación y en el pasillo, un portazo resonó, clavándose en su pecho.

* * *

No tuvo oportunidad de salir en cinco endemoniados días. Lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana, hacer dibujitos en papel y escribir a ratos sus pensamientos y frustraciones. Mirar internet la había acabado aburriendo. Neji la miraba de vez en cuando pero permanecía en silencio y ella tampoco quería decirle nada más; estaba cansada de intentarlo. Él trabajaba en sus cosas, ausentándose de vez en cuando para ir ve a saber dónde y mientras, ella estaba como un león enjaulado, sin poder moverse. A principio de semana, el lunes, cuando ya se estaba hartando de la situación, se decidió a salir de allí a como diera lugar, aunque fuese a dar un paseo.

* * *

Mañana del lunes, principios de noviembre

_"He salido a dar un paseo. Firmado: Hinata"._

Neji había salido del cuarto hacía un rato, en pijama y con el pelo revuelto, y había encontrado esa nota enganchada con celo en la puerta. Ahora, minutos más tarde, se vestía a toda prisa mientras cogía el móvil, las llaves y salía por la puerta a toda pastilla.

* * *

—Por dios —se dijo, sentada en un banco de un parque, suspirando aliviada—. Qué bien sienta esto.

Necesitaba aire, pensar en otra cosa… Aquella mañana fue consciente de que debía hacer algo, aunque fuese impulsivo, así que cogió algo del dinero de la mesita de noche y rebuscó en el armario algo de la ropa que le había traído su primo: unos vaqueros, unas deportivas, un jersey blanco y una chaqueta negra (propiedad de su primo) con capucha que la cubría hasta más allá de la cintura. Cogió una bolsa de tela que había tirada en un rincón y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dejar una nota. Nada más salir de su cárcel se sintió aliviada y feliz de poder sentir el sol y el aire en su piel. Respiró profundo y caminó durante unos quince minutos hasta llegar a ese parque.

Se levantó una vez más y tomó un camino tranquilo que pronto la llevó al tumulto de la ciudad, repleta edificios de oficinas y grandes carteles con marcas de las empresas más importantes. Reconoció la empresa de su padre en la distancia y se alejó de allí, perdiéndose entre las callejuelas con tiendas, bares y restaurantes prácticamente escondidos del resto de la ciudad. Se entretuvo entre las tiendas, mirando los escaparates, y de repente, al girar una esquina, se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos negros como una noche sin luna.

Una capa de sudor frío humedeció su frente y temblaba de pies a cabeza, incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabras. Parecía haber vuelto a cinco noches atrás, mientras dos pares de ojos negros la sumían en la oscuridad y la desesperanza más profunda. Tembló. Otra vez estaba allí, pero, ¿qué quería de ella una vez más?

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a_**_:_ Mitchal0420, Stephygrock3107, Anna Uchiha89, Azkaban, Analie Poma Santos, Anna04, Mitchal-Hyuuga, Mare-14, Lorehdz, Ina Minina, Andreastars95, Dani, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Yuki-chan Kamijou, Violetamonster, Allis345, Aiko Amori, Kattya, Hinata Yoruichi y Gambacho.**


	24. Brutal

******Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Primero, felicitar a mi fantástica beta, **Azkaban**, que hoy cumple años y que me tiene mucha paciencia y siempre me aclara cuando me enredo con esta historia. Este capítulo es para ti. Y bueno, ya sí, al fin, entramos en la recta final de Infieles, y por un lado tengo ganas de terminar y por otro no, porque han sido cuatro años y pico desde que empecé y sé que voy a echar de menos esta historia. Pero las cosas no se pueden extender hasta el infinito, porque quedan menos de cuatro capítulos y el desenlace está cerca... (sí, mordeos las uñas XD). En fin, disfrutad del capítulo…

**Cuidado: **Escenas de **violencia** y un pequeño **lemon**.

**En el capítulo anterior:** Hinata, Neji y su amigo Kiba conviven en el piso de este último, cosa que trae de cabeza a Neji, que parece no soportarle. A su vez, Hanabi Ichinose nos muestra un terrible secreto: es la amante de su progenitor, y junto a Sasuke, tiene un claro objetivo: destruirle. Pero Sasuke tiene sus propios planes: destrozar la vida de Neji, aunque con ello se lleve a cualquiera por delante.

* * *

**24. Brutal**

Mañana del lunes, principios de noviembre

Sus pulsaciones aumentaban conforme aquellos ojos tan oscuros se acercaban. Tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse. Otra vez no podía hacer nada, como hacía más de cuatro noches. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, con cobardía, rindiéndose al terror y esperó, sin embargo, el momento del enfrentamiento nunca llegó. Abrió los párpados y notó como aquellos ojos pasaban de largo. No era él. Suspiró, apoyándose en una pared. Se arrodilló, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verla así y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, respirando profundamente y preguntándose cómo podía su mente jugarle esas malas pasadas. En un segundo, había imaginado que era Sasuke Uchiha el que venía a buscarla para terminar con lo que empezó.

—Joder, ¿sabes lo que he tenido que correr para llegar hasta aquí?

Una voz conocida y una mano que la movía bruscamente y la giraba la sobresaltaron: su primo estaba frente a ella, con la frente perlada por el sudor, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella sólo sonrió, tan aliviada de verle que no dudó en abrazarle con fuerza. Neji abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido. Cuando ella se separó, la miró con gesto hosco y sin mediar palabra, la arrastró un buen rato de vuelta a casa de Kiba, sin embargo, pararon en el mismo parque por el que había pasado ella antes y él se sentó en un columpio mientras Hinata lo miraba, dudosa de si acompañarle o no. Finalmente, se sentó en el de al lado y se balanceó, acordándose de cuando era pequeña y su madre la empujaba.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que querías salir? —preguntó Neji, con voz más tranquila que la habitual.

—E…Eres tú quien me tiene prisionera —contestó, molesta, sin pensar. Después, pareció rumiarlo un poco y comentó—. Si te lo hubiese pedido, no habrías querido, ¿no?

—Habría buscado la manera —sus ojos grises la atravesaron.

Hinata le miró y tragó saliva, impresionada por su sinceridad y sosiego; hacía tiempo que había olvidado cómo sonaba su voz sin esa molestia e irritación características. Le enfrentó, más tranquila:

—¿Seguro?

—No pienso repetirlo.

Neji la observó bajar la cabeza y suspirar. Como una visión lejana, apareció en su mente el recuerdo de una tarde de verano, cuando él tenía siete años y su prima cuatro: él la había balanceado en un columpio como aquel en el que ahora estaban sentados. Ella ni siquiera se acordaba pero en ese tiempo, todos juntos parecían una familia. Una familia que se desmoronaba. El sonido del hierro al ser forzado le despertó de sus recuerdos: observó a su prima darse impulso con las piernas y balancearse, cada vez más arriba, como si quisiese rozar el cielo con los pies.

El chico se levantó de su columpio y cogió la cadena del de su prima, parándolo en seco y haciendo que ella casi se cayese al suelo. Ella gritó, asustada, pero él la abrazó desde detrás y dijo a su oído:

—Me acuerdo de haber empujado en un columpio a una niña ruidosa y llorona hace años.

—¿A mí? —preguntó, sonrojándose violentamente por la acción de su primo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Hinata compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que, cada día más, lograba algún avance con su primo. Le parecía increíble que hubiesen pasado menos de tres meses y hubiesen ido de un extremo a otro, desde el odio a algo que no lograba discernir.

* * *

Hikari Hyuuga dejó el bolso en la mesita y se echó en el sillón, cansada por haber caminado durante tanto tiempo. Se quitó las sandalias y reposó los pies en la mesita de té, resoplando tranquilamente. Cuando la modorra casi la vencía, el tintineo de unas llaves trasteando la cerradura resonó hasta el comedor y Hikari bajó los pies de la mesa y, más por costumbre que por ganas, se arregló un poco el pelo. Para su sorpresa, su marido hablaba amenamente con alguien, una mujer por su voz. De repente sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas; pura rabia convertida en sofocación. ¿Es que acaso no podía respetarla un poco? No quería hablar, pero parecía que el demonio que llevaba dentro se lo pedía a gritos, así que cuando entraron, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—¿Qué, aquí con la zorra de tu amante? —preguntó en voz alta, para que ella también lo oyera—. ¿Sabes? Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero no vengas a restregarme a tus zorras por aquí.

Hanabi frunció el ceño un poquito al oír el comentario pero no dijo nada. Hiashi, rojo de furia, contestó por ella:

—Aquí la única zorra que veo eres tú.

—Me alegra que lo digas, porque una zorra es lo único que quiero ser para ti ahora. La peor zorra de todas, la que te haga la vida imposible...

"_El uno para el otro"_ pensó Hanabi, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La mirada de Hikari era desafiante y el rostro de su marido se iba tiñendo de rojo más claro al carmín conforme oía cada palabra.

—Hanabi, sal.

La chica dudó, con una sensación que no pronosticaba nada bueno, pero finalmente se decidió a salir. Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta de entrada se cerrara, Hikari habló de nuevo:

—Así que quieres quedarte a solas conmigo para pegarme, para hacer conmigo lo que quieras… —escupió, cada vez más cabreada—. Pues no te voy a dejar, ya te lo dije. ¡Tú, chica!

Hanabi se giró y la miró con desconfianza. Le pareció que aquella mujer no estaba en sus cabales, así que no dirigió la palabra y cruzó la puerta, a pesar de sentir que cometía un error al dejarles solos. Pero aún no cerró.

—Sí, me refiero a ti —elevó el tono de voz—. Ten cuidado con él; no sabes el bastardo con el que te has cruzado.

—Cierra el pico —se interpuso Hiashi—. Hanabi, vete al coche mientras yo acabo lo que he venido a hacer.

Dándole una última mirada a la mujer, Hanabi cerró la puerta con un sonoro chasquido, dejándoles solos.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka sintió el sudor frío correr por su espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la oficina de Madara Uchiha. Se había pasado desde los dieciséis años matándose a trabajar en aquel lugar pero al parecer eso no bastaba para acostumbrarse a la aterradora presencia de su jefe ni, en ocasiones, sus quejas por "su pobre desempeño", como solía decir. Evitaba siempre que podía recibir cualquier queja de sus clientes con tal de no tener que ir a verle pero siempre hacía algo mal y suponía que las constantes visitas de Sasuke Uchiha y el haber sido un buen amigo de Neji tenían algo que ver en eso. Sin embargo, ese día él quería verle, no sabía para qué (aunque no se olía nada bueno) y era una visita ineludible.

Finalmente, ante la puerta, respiró hondo y golpeó la madera, que resonó en sus oídos con estrépito. La voz de su jefe diciéndole que pasara le crispó los nervios al extremo. Entró y le enfrentó con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Kiba, siéntate, siéntate —allí estaba ese hombre, con sus ojos puestos en él mientras se fumaba un cigarro—. Vamos a hablar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

El chico fingió lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa, tragando saliva con disimulo.

—¿Qué pasa jefe, de qué querías hablarme? —preguntó, y se atrevió a bromear—: ¿Me vas a subir el sueldo acaso?

—No, no, ¿sabes qué? —empezó, sacándose el cigarro de la boca y exhalando humo por las comisuras de sus labios—. Estoy buscando a Neji para unos asuntos, nada grave, y quería saber si tú le has visto últimamente, ya que erais amigos.

—¿Pero Neji aún tiene deudas contigo? Pensé que las saldó todas cuando dejó de venir…

—Claro, pero no soy yo quien quiere encontrarle —dijo—. Respecto a eso, Kiba, ¿sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? Responde a mi pregunta.

—No lo he visto últimamente.

Madara chasqueó la lengua varias veces y negó con la cabeza. Kiba tragó saliva, notándose escrutado por sus terribles ojos oscuros.

—No te creo —sentenció—. Sé de buena tinta que lo trajiste aquí hace unas semanas.

Kiba maldijo entre dientes a quien hubiese hablado más de lo cuenta pero pensó que no era muy difícil, puesto que demasiados testigos les habían visto llegar. Suspirando, se decidió a hablar.

—Bueno, sí, me lo encontré y lo pasamos bien un rato con una chica. Pero eso es todo. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Se felicitó a sí mismo por saber mentir tan bien pero no podía cantar victoria tan pronto. Aquellos ojos de depredador seguían fijos en él y tenía prohibido descuidarse si no quería ser descubierto. Si Sasuke estaba detrás de todo aquello, como no podía ser de otra forma, él no pensaba soltar una palabra. Bajo ningún concepto podía decirle a su jefe que quien buscaba estaba en su piso junto a su prima. Porque por mucho que Neji lo tratara como a un enemigo, seguían siendo amigos. No podía traicionarle.

* * *

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Hiashi sacó una carpeta de su maletín y la puso sobre la mesita del café con un golpe seco.

—Me tienes que firmar estos papeles.

—¿El divorcio? —sonrió, irónica, sin acercarse a mirarlos—. Sabes, sí me quiero divorciar de ti pero antes quiero joderte la vida como tú me la has jodido a mí, así que bien sabes que no los firmaré, por mucho que me amenaces.

Hiashi gruñó.

—No es eso, estúpida.

—¿Entonces qué son esos papelitos de mierda?

Componiendo una sonrisa cínica, Hiashi empezó a explicarle:

—Ya que tú no vas a darme más hijos (ni los querría) lo mínimo que podrías hacer es impedir que tu hijita s es firmar los papeles dando el consentimiento materno para la boda.

Hikari se acercó a la mesa y sin tomar asiento, agarró el papel de mala manera. Leyó el contenido y bufó mientras hacía un gesto negativo.

—Cierto, ¿para qué querría yo darte más hijos? —rió, sarcástica—. Además, los puedes tener con esa puta. Pues no pienso firmar esto sin Hinata delante.

—Eres estúpida. ¿Traicionas a tu hija y ahora quieres arreglarlo negándote a todo lo que te pido? Eso es tan cínico, Hikari. Eres tan falsa como madre…

Hikari endureció su expresión.

—Mira quién habla —le exhortó, con rabia—: Un padre que no aprecia a su hija sólo por ser del género femenino, un machista que sólo piensa con la polla y disfruta pegándole palizas a las mujeres… ¿Quién acumula más puntos para ser un mal padre, Hiashi?

—¿Vas a firmar o no? —la voz del hombre sonaba irritada.

—Mira, no puedo firmar esta mierda —sacudió el papel— Si ella no está de acuerdo y delante, no puedo, y por supuesto no está aquí, así que ya me dirás lo que haces.

—Da igual que ella no esté —endureció la mirada y los puños— Lo firmarás por ella.

—¿Me vas a obligar? —le desafió.

—Te estás pasando de lista últimamente.

—¿Sabes qué, Hiashi? —empezó, muerta de la rabia, sin saber el error que estaba cometiendo—. Hace poco aborté.

Hiashi Hyuuga se quedó blanco como la pared, tratando de asumir lo que acababa de oír. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con saña, tanto que podrían haberse roto.

—¿Un niño o una niña? —preguntó, la voz le temblaba.

—Un niño, como tú siempre quisiste —los ojos le brillaban con furor. Pese a que no había abortado por venganza, perder al futuro bebé ahora le servía para restregarle lo que, seguramente, nunca iba a tener.

Sin previo aviso, Hikari recibió un puñetazo, con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Respiró hondo mientras poco a poco un dolor pulsátil invadía parte de su mejilla.

—Adelante, pégame, maldito cobarde… —gritó, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Hikari se retorció adoptando la posición fetal al recibir una fuerte patada en el abdomen, seguida de tres más que parecieron reventarle las entrañas. Gritó con pánico y sufrimiento al recibir unas cuantas más en las costillas, cada una peor que la anterior. Sin ninguna piedad, Hiashi le asestó una patada en la mandíbula que se la desencajó.

—Patética —fue lo que dijo, con una furia fría y sin el mínimo de compasión—. Puta asquerosa…

Le atizó una patada en el rostro y su nariz crujió, rompiéndose, mientras la mujer gritaba y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su cabeza recibió un fuerte puntapié y quedó inconsciente, chorreando sangre por la boca mientras él seguía golpeándola una y otra vez.

* * *

Ya era mediodía cuando Neji y Hinata volvieron al piso. Kiba ya los esperaba sentado en el sofá y se levantó nada más verles, con un gesto de preocupación que Hinata jamás había visto en su alegre rostro. Neji no puso su mala cara de costumbre y habló:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Os tenéis que ir. Sasuke te está buscando y no creo que tarden mucho en buscar por aquí.

Hinata tragó saliva. ¿Dónde iban a ir?

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga procuró no dejar huellas de su crimen pero unas pequeñísimas gotas de sangre habían caído en su blanquísima camisa y Hanabi, impresionada, no pudo evitar observarlas cuando él entró en el coche. Tragó saliva e intentó parecer tranquila pero las manos le temblaban debido al nerviosismo.

—¿Qué tal con ella? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ha firmado el papel.

—Muy… Muy bien.

Hanabi suspiró despacio, meneando la cabeza afirmativamente y sintiendo que poco a poco se iba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Después de todo, Sasuke tenía razón cuando decía que entre malas personas se conocían.

* * *

Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, algo de comida y varios objetos más (puesto que no tenían muchas posesiones) y salieron del piso. Hinata se dejó abrazar por Kiba, quien le dijo que se cuidara mucho y le sonrió con simpatía. No habían tenido tiempo de conocerse mucho pero las pocas conversaciones que mantuvieron le sirvieron para recapacitar sobre algunas cosas. Después de soltarla, Kiba se volvió a Neji, y sin darle tiempo a quejarse, le abrazó un buen rato, apretujándole y rogándole que tuviese cuidado. Tras eso se marcharon, y al verle menear la mano en señal de despedida, la chica tuvo la desagradable sensación de que nunca más iba a compartir con él una conversación.

Mientras caminaban calle arriba, rumbo a vete a saber dónde, Hinata observó las hojas secas cayendo y acumulándose entre los coches y esparciéndose por la acera (hecho característico del otoño) y se dio cuenta que hacía más de tres meses que había llegado desde el colegio de monjas. Parecía mentira que hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo pese a haber vivido tantas cosas y ahora encontrarse en una situación como aquella, huyendo ella y su primo como dos fugitivos en la noche.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser un bloque de pisos bastante destartalado y en malas condiciones. La fachada estaba gris y desconchada por varias partes y al entrar, le pareció que nadie había pasado una fregona en años. Por el suelo y la pared, habían desaparecido baldosas y tuvieron que subir cuatro pisos por una interminable y quebradiza escalera. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta fina y que parecía rota a martillazos y el interior no estaba mucho mejor. Hinata arrugó la boca y frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi humilde hogar no se adecua a sus necesidades, señorita Hyuuga?

Su primo la miró con una sonrisa burlona y ella relajó su expresión ceñuda. Neji miró a su alrededor: los pocos muebles que habían estaban rotos de la misma manera que la puerta. No había sido bonito cuando le habían echado, después de morir su madre; el dueño, hecho una furia, debió romperlo todo al abandonar ese lugar.

—Y pensaba que lo peor que había visto era el piso de Kiba… —murmuró su prima, medio en broma.

—Bueno, eso poca cosa lo supera —sonrió de lado.

Hinata no apartó la vista de aquel gesto, un poco sonrojada, ya que no era común que él regalara sonrisas así por así.

—¿E-Este lugar es tuyo?

Neji, que parecía entretenido observando las grietas del techo, se demoró un poco en contestar.

—Es el antiguo piso de mis padres.

* * *

Hanabi cerró la puerta del baño de su casa con pestillo y marcó en su móvil un número a toda velocidad.

—Sasuke, creo que la ha matado —sus palabras salieron corriendo, sin orden alguno.

_«¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas? Aclárate.»_ preguntó su amigo a través del teléfono.

—Que tenías razón y Hiashi Hyuuga es peligroso —confesó la chica mientras su voz temblaba—. Estoy un poco asustada. Su mujer debe estarse muriendo en este momento y no ha hecho ni un gesto de sentirse mal.

_«¿Qué ha pasado?»_

—Él está en mi habitación, así que te lo explicaré más tarde o mañana. Su camisa está manchada de sangre y he pensado en llamar a la policía.

_«No, Hanabi, no lo hagas»_. Notó la alerta en la voz de su amigo _«Tenemos que esperar una semana más a que me case con esa niñata»._

Hanabi bufó mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo compulsivamente, tratando de aclararse y no dejarse llevar por el ataque de miedo que la había invadido. Ahora que sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz, no quería seguir con aquellos planes mucho más tiempo, pero tenían que esperar dos semanas más. _«Sólo dos»_, suspiró. El hecho de que hubiese cometido la atrocidad que —seguramente— había cometido con su esposa, les daba la oportunidad de ver cómo se pudría en la cárcel el resto de sus días. Ella se conformaba sólo con eso, lo malo es que Sasuke, no.

—Me jode que tengas razón —cerró los ojos—. Hay que esperar. De todas maneras, ya tengo los papeles que necesitábamos y en cuanto te cases con ella, serán válidos. Ya sabes lo que significa eso.

_«Contrólate. Sigamos con el plan entonces, no hagamos locuras ninguno de los dos.»_

Una sonrisa sarcástica se pintó en sus labios rojizos al oír aquello.

—Lo mío ha sido un segundo de debilidad —le advirtió—. Contrólate tú, Sasuke.

«Ya sé lo que me hago».

Hanabi se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y colgó. Suspiró. Tenían lo que querían: los papeles conforme se traspasaba la mitad de la empresa al marido en cuanto se casara con la primogénita; una camisa manchada de sangre que incriminaría y situaría a Hiashi en la escena de un crimen que él mismo había cometido… Después Hiashi entraría en la cárcel y… ¡Voilà! Nada podía salir mal. Sasuke sólo debía encargarse de encontrar a su prometida prófuga lo cual, Hanabi esperaba, hiciera pronto.

* * *

Noche del lunes, principios de noviembre

La llama de la vela parecía querer hipnotizarle mientras iba de un lado a otro, balanceada por el aire que entraba desde un cristal roto. Aunque aún no hacía mucho frío de día, por la noche sí helaba, y su prima, frente a él, se frotaba las manos mientras exhalaba sobre ellas, buscando un calor que no llegaba. Desvió la vista y recordó las palabras de su amigo a su oído cuando le había abrazado aquella mañana, y les encontró más sentido que horas atrás: _«No dejes que todo esto te haga tirarte por la borda, Neji. Resiste. Recuerda que, si decides superarlo, tendrás a alguien al lado que te comprenderá». _¿Ella?, ¿Kiba se refería a ella al decirle todo aquello? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía con ironía, negándose a aceptarlo.

Miró a su prima, que ahora se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos, sin siquiera una queja. Se levantó y cogió una manta que había junto a una almohada en el suelo (la única limpia y sin agujeros de polilla que quedaba en el piso) y la tiró sobre su prima, que le miró dubitativa desde abajo.

—No hacía falta… —murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, el chico se tendió en el suelo con la cabeza en la almohada y, sin quererlo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron a Kiba pensar en escapar, pero no. Si hubiese querido huir, lo habría hecho horas atrás, junto a Neji y a Hinata. Quizá le interrogarían. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, y sólo de pensar lo que podían llegar a hacerle se le secaba la boca y sentía ganas de quitarse la vida él mismo. Sabía cómo habían acabado algunos que habían cabreado a los Uchiha, ya que las noticias sensacionalistas, por desgracia, eran explícitas con los casos más desagradables. No tenía miedo de traicionar a sus amigos porque ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban ahora mismo.

Tenía el móvil fuertemente apretado en la mano, no sabía ni por qué pero al final, reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió. Detrás de la puerta encontró lo que esperaba: tres de los hombres de Madara cruzados de brazos y con expresiones amenazantes y a un lado Sasuke Uchiha, con media sonrisa cínica pintada en el rostro.

—Hola, Kiba, nos vemos de nuevo.

* * *

Hinata se pasó un rato mirando a la vela, ya con menos frío a causa del calor que la manta le proporcionaba. Miró a su primo, que yacía dormido sobre el frío suelo de terrazo mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada. Gateando, se aproximó a él y lo cubrió con la manta en tanto le observaba. Se permitió sonreír por un momento. La expresión sería que había acompañado a Neji durante todo el día había dejado paso a una de tranquilidad absoluta. La chica suspiró y acarició las hebras castañas que cubrían la almohada. Se alegraba de volver a hablar con él, de haber hecho las paces en el parque. ¿Era una tonta, una estúpida adolescente por seguir aquel camino con él? No… Se había dado cuenta que no importaba estar en aquel lugar o en cualquier otro, con la única condición de estar con él. Querer así a alguien, a pesar de todo el daño, el llanto y el sufrimiento debería estar prohibido.

* * *

Mañana del martes, principios de noviembre

Despertó bajo el peso de una manta y el calor de un cuerpo pequeño acurrucado a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse a su prima dormitando a su lado. Se relamió los labios, con sed, y el cuerpo pegado al suyo acrecentó la acostumbrada erección de las mañanas. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse; no era momento de eso.

Al cuarto no entraba mucha luz, así que no podían ser más de las cinco de la mañana. Se movió un poco, intentando separarse de su lado pero entonces notó sus brazos aferrarse a él con suavidad.

—¿Neji…? —preguntó, medio dormida.

La chica se movió y sin querer, rozó su erección con uno de sus muslos, cosa que le hizo suspirar. Él quiso apartar aquella pierna pero sólo consiguió que su mano recorriese toda la extensión de su piel, deleitándose con su suavidad y tersura. La oyó gemir bajito en su oído izquierdo, acción que sólo significó la pérdida del control que había estado conteniendo durante tantos días. A oscuras, acortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó con ansia y fervor, aferrándola de las caderas y la cintura mientras ella a duras penas le respondía. Hinata, aún medio dormida, buscó su espalda, recorriéndola por encima de la tela con las puntas de sus dedos mientras reaccionaba poco a poco al beso, notando su propia excitación acrecentarse en su bajo vientre. Las manos de Neji, desbocadas, recorrían cada prenda de ropa, forzándola a quitarse de su camino.

Un tirón demasiado fuerte y un débil quejido después, los movimientos de Neji cesaron y sus manos acariciaron el lugar que habían dañado casi con ternura. Avivada por aquello, Hinata cogió su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó a ella, besándolo casi con devoción. Los dedos masculinos se perdieron entre su cabello, enredándose en él y dejándola prácticamente con el alma en vilo mientras bajaba por su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos… Hinata se dejaba hacer mientras le ayudaba subiéndose el jersey hasta encima del sujetador y dejando que él explorase con su lengua sus pezones erectos.

El chico exploró con su lengua su abdomen, dando suaves mordiscos cada vez más abajo, hasta perderse bajo sus bragas, que deslizó fuera de sus piernas y tiró a un lado. Hinata movió la cabeza en negativa pero él la ignoró mientras ella gemía al notar su lengua saboreándola. Cuando subió para besarla, ella se relamía los labios y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Gruñó, recargando todo su peso en ella, que se mordió el labio de una manera que a él le pareció turbadora, sonrojándose mientras la amarillenta luz del amanecer se hacía presente en la habitación y él la miraba tan intensamente que no necesitaba palabras para expresar nada más.

* * *

Hinata, con una sonrisa boba, se quedó en el piso mientras Neji bajaba a un bar a comprar unos cafés para desayunar. Le parecía que, pese a lo malo, tenía la (casi) certeza de que él sentía algo más por ella, o quizá ese pensamiento era producto de las endorfinas liberadas con el sexo. La verdad es que se sentía tan bien que no podía pensar en mucho más que en que él volviera. Sin embargo, cuando subió, el chico traía una expresión más seria de la habitual y un periódico arrugado en la mano. Ni rastro del desayuno.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hinata, mientras le temblaba la mandíbula.

Sin aguantar la ansiedad, corrió a mirar lo que él traía en la mano. Casi le arrancó el periódico y cuando leyó, sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

—N—No puede ser…

_"La esposa del acaudalado Hiashi Hyuuga ha sido encontrada esta noche en su casa, con signos de violencia. Permanece en estado grave en el hospital, donde se teme por su vida. Se sospecha de su sobrino como principal autor, quien ya secuestró a su hija hace más de una semana y ha sido denunciado"…_

Por un momento, no supo ni qué hacer. Después, sin mediar palabra, retrocedió en el comedor, cogiendo su bolsa con sus pocas pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, su primo corrió hacia ella y le impidió la salida.

—¡Tengo que ir a verla! —cuando se giró hacia él, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas—. Aunque sea yo sola.

—Joder, no puedes ir —la impactó que él tuviera ese tono de súplica.

—Si piensas que voy a decir algo… —bajó la mirada—. Tranquilo, no lo haré.

—No es eso —Neji maldijo entre dientes. Le costaba expresar cualquier clase de preocupación—. Pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

Hinata, demasiado empeñada en querer ir al hospital, no distinguió lo que él intentaba manifestarle.

—Si vienes, te cogerán —juntó las cejas y habló con voz cargada de temor—. A mí no me pasará nada pero si te pasara algo...

Neji notó un pinchazo a la altura de su corazón al oírla hablar así, como llevaba pasándole desde aquella noche en que la había visto humillada y había tenido la urgencia de matar a aquel gilipollas y romperse la cabeza a sí mismo por ser capaz de hacerle cosas tan horribles a ella. Su boca se convirtió en una fina línea y sus ojos se llenaron de odio hacia sí mismo al notarlo de nuevo. Quería sacar eso de su cuerpo y de su mente. De su alma. No soportaba sentirse así cada vez que veía su expresión triste. Ella era una niñata estúpida por hacerle sentir así. No lo aguantaba. No quería aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte por mí? Si me pasara, sería mi problema —dijo, con voz rabiosa y desafiante mientras apretaba los puños y fruncía en entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que yo no quiero verla, que no saldría corriendo de aquí para estar con ella? Eres una ingenua si crees que vas a entrar allí y te vas a ir de rositas sin que nadie te reconozca. Tonta. Eres tonta.

Él resopló y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza con furia. Hinata sintió la punzada de los celos en su alma y notó que se le caía el alma al suelo. ¿Cómo, por enésima vez, podía ser ella tan ruin de sentir aquellos celos cuando Neji hablaba así sobre su madre? Sus ojos ardieron sin derramar las lágrimas que guardaban.

—No quiero que te pase nada, quédate aquí y yo iré a verla… —suplicó, sin querer experimentar otra vez los horribles sentimientos que la embargaban.

—Pues ve si quieres —dijo, y una sonrisilla sarcástica y oscura se mantuvo en sus labios—. Pero cuando tu prometido vuelva a verte, va a traer a más amigos (o quizá lo haga él solo, no lo sé) pero de cualquier manera, no vas a tener manera de escabullirte de él, y cuando te pille, vas a saber cosas que no podrás soportar sin querer suicidarte después.

Hinata mantuvo sus ojos abiertos de par en par expresando su temor y se percató de la repentina sequedad de su boca. Tragó saliva y Neji acentuó su sonrisa por su éxito en asustarla. Bueno, asustarla… No le estaba contando ni una mentira acerca de cómo las gastaba ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha y el resto de su familia.

—¿Y có—cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, cada vez más llena de ansiedad mientras se arrugaba la tela de la chaqueta que vestía.

—Porque le conozco, y su familia… —bajó la mirada y una mezcla de odio, temor, vergüenza y asco tomó forma en su cara por un momento—. En su familia no son trigo limpio.

Hinata se estremeció al darse cuenta como, poco a poco, algunas escenas vividas con Neji se entremezclaban, palabras y expresiones que él no pudo contener en diversas situaciones, que comenzaban a tomar forma en algo que su mente sólo rozaba y luchaba por estallarle dentro. Un secreto. El secreto de Neji. Lo que siempre evitaba decirle, por lo cual se torturaba, aquello que no dejaba a su alma descansar... Pero ella no lo sabía. Sus neuronas no hacían aún las conexiones necesarias para descubrirlo y decidió que no le contestaría. Tenía que ver a su madre a como diese lugar, dejando atrás cualquier tipo de sentimiento que le enturbiase la mente.

—Le tienes miedo, ¿no? —Neji siguió intentándolo con aquella sonrisilla tétrica—. Pues no se lo tienes sin razón, porque para acabarla de joder, te tiene cruzada, así que alberga algo más contra ti por haberte escapado de él.

—Voy a ir igualmente, digas lo que digas —dijo, cabezona.

—Tú misma.

* * *

El puñetazo que le arrearon dejó a Kiba tendido en el suelo de la oficina de Madara Uchiha. No pudo levantarse pero no hizo falta, porque volvieron a ponerlo en la silla y a inyectarle, sin cuidado, aquella sustancia que lo hacía irse de la boca con una facilidad pasmosa y exaltarse de forma que no experimentaba ningún miedo.

—Lo repetiré: ¿dónde está Neji? —preguntó Sasuke, por vigésima vez.

Por supuesto, no era él quien le pegaba sino tres hombres que no le eran desconocidos, y llevaban desde la noche anterior queriendo sacarle cualquier información. En estado normal, pensar que el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba unos matones para que le hicieran el trabajo sucio, y así tapar su máscara de cobardía le hubiera hecho enrabiarse y querer vomitar pero ahora, lo único que le causaba era risa. El muy gilipollas no tenía el valor de hacer él mismo las cosas. Menudo miedica cobarde con complejo de mafioso.

—No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera… no te lo diría —contestó y se rió, recibiendo un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

Desde el suelo, le guiño un ojo al que le había pegado y comentó: _«Qué matones más guapos, Sasuke, pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, sigo prefiriendo la fusta y el látigo»._

* * *

Hinata llegó al hospital sobre las diez de la mañana, camuflada con unas gafas de sol y la misma ropa oscura del día anterior. Orientándose por los carteles, llegó hasta las puertas de cristal de la UCI, que no se abrieron. Sin embargo, a través del cristal, observó a una mujer intubada y conectada a una máquina para poder respirar, con una vía para administrarle sueros y medicamentos y con cardenales y verdugones hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Si era su madre, estaba irreconocible. Sus sentimientos ruines quedaron atrás al verla en ese estado. No quería perderla, por mucho que no hubiese ejercido nunca de madre. Quería estar con ella junto a la camilla.

—Mamá… —se puso las manos sobre la cara, tapando las gafas de sol—. Lo siento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras lágrimas de desconsuelo se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía egoísta, una persona horrible y odiosa. Ella en la cama con Neji mientras su madre luchaba entre la vida y la muerte. Se acuclilló frente a la puerta, negando con la cabeza y llorando silenciosamente.

—Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

Kakashi vio a la chica coger un autobús mientras la despedía con la mano. Entró en el hospital de nuevo y se dirigió directamente hacia la UCI, donde su amiga permanecía en coma después de recibir la paliza de su vida. Revivió cómo, después de encontrar la horripilante escena en la mansión Hyuuga, llamar a la ambulancia y que la atendieran de urgencia en el hospital, el médico le dio tan pocas expectativas de que sobreviviera…

_«Tiene cuatro costillas rotas y una ha perforado el pulmón izquierdo, la mandíbula y muchas piezas dentales rotas; hemorragia interna debido a patadas en el abdomen, que por poco revientan el estómago y han dañado los intestinos. Tiene el brazo roto y no sabemos hasta qué punto los golpes en la cabeza la afectarán si despierta… algún día. Se han ensañado bien, Hatake-san. Quien sea, quería matarla y ha pensado que lo había logrado. Se agradece que no tuviera conocimientos médicos». _

Agradecía al médico el no haberse ido con rodeos, ya que cualquier otro no habría sido tan sincero. Dejó que su mente divagara y elaborara algunas ideas. Admiró el rostro amoratado de su amiga y le acarició el cabello, ahora aseado y sin rastro de sangre pero igualmente irreconocible. No podía dejar de preguntarse quién habría osado cometer semejante salvajada, aunque tenía una idea de quién podría haberlo hecho, y le parecía bastante realista… Quizá ya nunca, pensó con tristeza, podría decirle nada de sus sospechas y de lo que había hablado con Hinata.

Después de que Hikari le pidiera que investigara sobre Sasuke Uchiha, estuvo buscando datos sobre su apellido pero al poco de empezar, cayó en la cuenta de que tenía un sitio mejor donde hallar información: un pequeño dossier de una investigación que había realizado en el pasado. Se preguntaba si todo podría formar parte de un plan por parte de los Uchiha contra la los Hyuuga o sólo de una parte, o simplemente era que les interesaba el tamaño patrimonio que tenían y querían, a toda, costa, poseerlo. Tragó saliva. Si era así, y ellos pretendían ir contra los Hyuuga, podía afirmar, con bases sólidas, que los Uchiha tenían grandes probabilidades de ganar.

* * *

Neji no estaba cuando Hinata traspasó la maltrecha puerta del piso y oyó el persistente sonido de una llamada de móvil. Tampoco cuando la chica se dio prisa en buscarlo, y al cogerlo vio un nombre escrito en la pantalla: Kiba. Ni se lo pensó.

—¿Diga?

_«Eres Hinata, ¿no »_

A ella se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquella voz. No supo ni pudo decir nada. Una mezcolanza de sentimientos se entrecruzaban en su cerebro, unos queriendo insultarle y otros colgarle el teléfono para no oírle más.

_«¿Cómo te sentó lo del otro día, te gustó?» preguntó, cínico._

—Eres repugnante —habló, con toda la ira de la que fue capaz mientras su boca y sus manos temblaban sin control.

Se giró hacia la puerta, dispuesta a estampar el móvil contra cualquier cosa, al tiempo de ver a Neji llegar, tan sudoroso y cansado que no imaginó que le arrebataría el móvil en menos de un segundo.

_«Hyuuga, ¿no?»_

—¿Qué quieres?

_«¿Cómo está tu prima? Tan ingenua como siempre, supongo_ —rió—. _A lo que voy: tengo a tu amiguito Kiba en el bar. Si no vienes con MI prometida pasarán dos cosas: primero, que le fallarás a tu "preciosa" amistad con él y segundo, que lo mataré»._

Neji frunció el ceño y maldijo, colgando el teléfono y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, exclamó:

—¡Mierda!

* * *

_«Haz el favor y no te muevas de aquí»__ le había ordenado él antes de salir disparado por la puerta. __«Tú te has ido a ver a tu madre; yo voy a solucionar mis problemas. Respeta eso, joder»._

_«¡No pu-puedo dejar que vayas solo! Gimió, presa de un ataque de nervios ¿Y si le hace algo a Kiba… o a ti?»_

_«No puedo asegurarte nada –habló, apartando la mirada-. Piensa en ti misma por una puta vez»._

Hinata frunció el ceño y la adrenalina la invadió mientras se movía rápido para no perder la pista de su primo, que cada vez andaba a más velocidad. Lo presentía: Kiba estaba en peligro y ella, por mucho que dijese su primo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Bastante tiempo llevaba ya así, llorando y auto compadeciéndose, escondida en un rincón y sin saber qué hacer. Esa actitud estaba muerta y enterrada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Lady-Darkness-chan, Mare-14, Ana Uchiha89, Azkaban, Yuki-chan Kamijou, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Mitchel0420, Stephygrock3107, Kattyto** y **Anna04.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
